Love to Live
by el Cierto
Summary: ENDING-reedit. Adapted from La Usurpadora. M-rated, LIME. Ketika Ino menyamar menjadi istri Itachi dan masuk ke dalam keluarga besar Uchiha, menjadi ibu dari dua anaknya dan menghadapi keluarga yang hancur. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. OOC. GAJE**

**GENERAL ROMANCE/DRAMA/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP**

**T/Semi-M/M / Rated 15 +**

**.**

**INO/ITACHI/SASUKE/HINATA/SAKURA/SAI/NARUTO/SASORI/KARIN/OBITO/KIBA/HOTARU/HIDAN**

**Etc… **

..padahal author ingin menghindari cerita yang hanya berkesan 'escape', tapi RW yang kadang nyuntukin, memaksa (?) author buat nulis cerita yang 'escape' banget ini..

well, whether it is 'escape' or 'interpretative' writing, please enjoy ^^

.

**Sedikit****banyak****diadaptasi****dari****ingatan****author****akan****serial****telenovela** **La****Usurpadora**a.k.a **Cinta****Paulina** **yang****author****tonton****pas****SD****dulu,**

**tentu saja dengan banyak improvisasi, inovasi, dan rekonstruksi (?) di sana-sini ^_^**

.

Author presented this especially to all of my friends who had read and reviewed my ficts continually

My big thanks to you all :D

.

ENJOY

.

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

_Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis biasa yang berasal dari kalangan menengah ke bawah. Setelah lulus dari kuliahnya, sambil menunggu panggilan kerja, dia membantu orang tuanya menjalankan bisnis kecil mereka, yaitu mengurus sebuah toko bunga._

_Kehidupan Ino akan berlangsung biasa saja seandainya dia tidak bertemu dengan Uchiha Hotaru, seorang wanita cantik yang kaya raya dan merupakan istri dari Uchiha Itachi, pewaris utama Uchiha Corporation, jaringan perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam bidang properti, pariwisata hingga elektronika dan komunikasi._

_Ya, Uchiha Hotaru adalah seorang wanita pembosan. Merasa kurang perhatian dan cinta dari sang suami, diapun memilih untuk bermain api. Berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain yang mampu memberinya segala hal yang tak diberikan Itachi padanya. _

_Jalan Hotaru untuk bersenang-senang dengan kekasih gelapnya pun berjalan mulus ketika tanpa sengaja, saat dia dan kekasih gelapnya itu berlibur di Konoha, bertemu dengan Ino yang memiliki banyak kemiripan dengannya._

_Dengan liciknya, memanfaatkan kesulitan ekonomi yang dihadapi keluarga Ino, Hotaru pun menjadikan Ino sebagai duplikatnya. _

_Maka, kehidupan baru Ino pun dimulai. Di mana ia akan menyamar menjadi Uchiha Hotaru dan memasuki Uchiha Mansion. Berinteraksi dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha. Dan tentu saja, dengan sang 'suami', Uchiha Itachi dan dua anaknya yang masih kecil._

_Siapa saja yang menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha itu? Seperti apa saja mereka? Apa saja yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana kisah ini akan berjalan? Akankah Ino bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya? _

**Temukan jawabannya dengan membaca fict ini (:D)**

.

**INTRO**

.

"Lihat dia, Hotaru sayang. Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia cukup mirip denganmu bukan?" ucap Hidan kepada wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya sembari menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis pirang yang tampak sibuk menyusun buket bunga di samping meja kasir sebuah toko bunga.

Hotaru mengikuti arah telunjuk Hidan, kekasih gelapnya itu, mengarah. Dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterpanaannya. Mata coklatnya sedikit melebar dan nyaris tak berkedip melihat sosok gadis yang ditunjuk oleh Hidan.

"Waw! Sayang, kau benar. Yah, meskipun tentu saja aku lebih cantik." Hotaru sedikit membusungkan dadanya ketika mengucapkan kalimatnya itu.

Hidan menyeringai. "Tentu saja kau lebih cantik, sayang. Aku kan hanya bilang dia cukup mirip denganmu. Hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau itu berarti… Hmm, kau pasti tahu maksudku, bukan?"

Hotaru menoleh pada sang kekasih. Sebuah senyum licik terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. "Ya, tentu saja, sayang. Aku tahu maksudmu. Ide yang bagus untuk memanfaatkan gadis itu agar kita bisa bersenang-senang berdua selama kita mau, keliling dunia, pergi kemana saja… Ah, itu pasti menyenangkan."

Hidan menatap Hotaru dengan tatapan puas. "Kalau begitu berarti kau setuju dengan rencanaku?"

"Tentu saja. Meskipun aku pikir gadis itu sedikit lebih muda daripadaku sih.. Yah, tapi aku rasa itu bukan masalah. Dengan sentuhan sedikit _make__up_, dia akan bisa tampak lebih dewasa dan menarik sepertiku… Haha.."

"Ah, Hotaru sayang, kau memang benar-benar luar biasa…" Hidan segera menarik Hotaru ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium wanitanya itu.

Untungnya Hotaru segera sadar. Tangannya buru-buru menghentikan gerak tangan Hidan yang sudah bergerak di balik _dress_-nya. Dengan enggan Hidan menarik tangan dan kepalanya dari tubuh sang kekasih dan menatap kesal.

Hotaru hanya tersenyum puas. Ia selalu senang mendapati ekspresi tiap lelaki yang kecewa jika ia tolak. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat berharga sebagai wanita.

"Ayolah Hidan... kau ini tidak bisa menahan diri sama sekali. Kita ke sini kan mau menemui gadis itu..."

Hidan mendengus namun kemudian ia menyeringai licik. "Baiklah, sayang. Asal nanti kau menebusnya. Kau kan tahu aku memang tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak 'memakanmu'..."

Hotaru hanya terkikik. "Hidan, kau ini tetap saja sama ya? Tidak berubah sama sekali! Dasar _pervert_!"

"Tapi kau suka bukan?"

"Hah! Sudahlah. Jadi, kita temui gadis itu sekarang? Kau sudah punya data lengkapnya kan?"

Wajah Hidan mendadak berubah menjadi serius. Dia mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah mendapatkan datanya sejak pagi tadi. Dan sepertinya kita tidak akan kesulitan karena, _well_, keluarga gadis itu sedang dalam masalah ekonomi yang cukup serius. Dengan sedikit mengeluarkan uang, kita pasti bisa membuatnya menuruti kemauan kita, Hotaru sayang."

Hotaru mengangguk puas. "_You__are__really__my__man,__Hidan.._" Setelah berkata demikian Hotaru pun menghadiahi Hidan sebuah kecupan singkat namun ketika wanita itu hendak menarik kepalanya menjauh lagi, Hidan malah membalikkan posisi mereka hingga dia menjadi tertindih oleh tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang sayang... aku tak tahan terhadapmu... jangan salahkan aku karena kau terus saja menggodaku..." Hidan menatap lekat sosok yang kini ditindihnya.

Hotaru terengah dan senyumnya melebar. "Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi..."

Hidan menyeringai senang mendengar suara Hotaru yang sedikit mendesah. Segera 'diserangnya' wanita cantik yang sangat digilainya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya telah larut dalam kesenangan mereka yang sebenarnya terlarang itu.

"Uh... Hid... Hidan, hentikan... aku... aku..." Hotaru tak bisa menahan dirinya dan dia pun mencapai puncaknya.

Hidan tersenyum puas sambil kembali mengenakan pakaiannya. Dipandanginya Hotaru dengan tatapan mata yang penuh cinta sekaligus nafsu. Dirinya telah benar-benar sudah gila karena Hotaru. Bagaimana tidak dikatakan gila jika bahkan dengan menyadari status Hotaru pun dia tidak perduli. Ia membiarkan dirinya yang terkenal sebagai seorang Don Juan menjadi kekasih gelap dari Hotaru. Ia tetap menikmati kebersamaan mereka meskipun apa yang mereka lakukan merupakan kenikmatan terlarang.

Mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan tidak enak itu, Hidan mendekati Hotaru yang masih terengah. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir Hotaru untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya saja kali ini Hidan melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh luapan emosi yang selama ia ini selalu coba sembunyikan di balik sikapnya yang sedikit brutal. Perlahan pikirannya sedikit melayang kepada kenangan akan perasaannya pada Hotaru yang memang teman sekelasnya waktu SMA itu.

Ia sudah tergila-gila pada Hotaru sejak SMA. Dan ia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya hingga mereka bertemu lagi sebulan lalu. Memang Hotaru yang dijumpainya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu itu tidak lagi gadis perawan, melainkan seorang istri dan ibu dari dua orang anak. Tetapi Hotaru tetap cinta pertamanya. Betapapun sudah tak terhitung wanita yang pernah ia kencani, ia tidak pernah melupakan Hotaru dan selalu berharap suatu saat akan memiliki wanita itu.

Penantian Hidan berbuah manis karena ternyata Hotaru tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Wanita itu dengan mudah menerima Hidan menjadi kekasih gelapnya. Berselingkuh di belakang suaminya. Hidan pun akhirnya bisa mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan. Tubuh sekaligus cinta Hotaru. Meski untuk yang terakhir, ia masih belum yakin.

"...menikahlah denganku..." bisik Hidan setelah mengakhiri ciuman panjangnya. Ditatapnya sepasang mata Hotaru yang kecoklatan. Dibelainya wajah mulus wanita yang membuatnya takhluk itu.

Hotaru sempat terpana mendapati ekspresi Hidan yang agak lain itu namun dengan lihai dia segera mendorong dada bidang Hidan dan dengan cepat memunguti pakaiannya yang terjatuh di bawah jok dan dengan tergesa memakainya. Jujur saja ia memang tidak suka jika situasi di antara ia dan Hidan mulai serius.

_Oh, ayolah! Ia tidak sebegitu bodohnya untuk mengorbankan perkawinannya dengan Uchiha Itachi yang ternama kemudian berpindah ke pelukan Hidan yang, yah well, menurutnya Hidan tetap tidak sebanding dengan Itachi meskipun pria itu sangat memberinya kepuasan dalam urusan bersenang-senang, tidak seperti suaminya yang workaholic itu!_

"Ah, sebaiknya kita segera menemui gadis itu!" Hotaru berkata tegas, lalu setelah menyelempangkan syalnya menutupi lehernya yang penuh _kissmark_, Hotaru pun mendorong pintu mobil dan keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa Hidan cegah. Jelas sekali kalau pria berambut perak itu tampak kecewa.

- 愛愛愛-

Ino baru saja menyelesaikan buket pesanan pelanggan ketika tiba-tiba bandul pintu depan bergemerincing tanda ada orang datang memasuki tokonya yang hari itu lumayan sepi.

Mata birunya mau tak mau sempat terpana ketika mendapati dua sosok asing yang sepertinya bukan orang Konoha itu memasuki tokonya. Tetapi sebagai seorang penjual yang baik ia toh harus berlaku seramah mungkin.

"Selamat datang di Yamanaka Florist.." suara riang Ino pun mengalun ceria seperti biasanya.

Hotaru dan Hidan yang sama-sama mengenakan _sunglasses_hanya tersenyum tipis.

Setelah dekat dengan tempat Ino berdiri, Hotaru pun melepas kacamatanya yang besar itu dan mengembangkan senyum manisnya kepada Ino yang sedikit terpana menatapnya.

"Hallo... perkenalkan aku Hotaru dan ini kekasihku, Hidan. Apa benar namamu Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Hotaru sambil menatap lekat ke dalam mata Ino yang sejernih lautan biru.

"Betul, itu nama saya. Ada apa ya?" Ino mau tak mau heran juga karena biasanya orang-orang yang datang ke toko bunganya tak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu melainkan hanya membeli bunga atu memberinya alamat untuk dihantari bunga.

"Hahaha... tidak ada apa-apa, Ino. Boleh kupanggil begitu kan? Aku ini secara kebetulan lewat saja dan melihatmu yang ..._well_, kau mirip sekali denganku. Kau merasakan hal yang sama kan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Err.. yah, begitulah, Hotaru-san. Saya sendiri cukup kaget tadi melihat Anda masuk. Lalu, apa kedatangan Anda hanya untuk mengkonfirmasi kemiripan kita?"

Hotaru mengibaskan satu tangannya sambil terkikik geli, sementara Hidan hanya tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Aku sengaja mendatangimu karena aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu yang sangat bagus. Yah, anggap saja karena kita ini mirip jadi membuatku merasa seperti saudaramu.. Bagaimana?"

Ino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, semakin heran. "Maksud Anda sebenarnya apa?"

"Oh, kau _to__the__point_ sekali rupanya. Baiklah. Jadi, begini ..."

Dan Hotaru pun menceritakan semua rencananya pada Ino yang kentara sekali terkejut dan seolah tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

...

"Jadi bagaimana? Menarik bukan?" tanya Hotaru langsung selepas dia menceritakan rencananya yang menurutnya sangat cemerlang itu.

Ino tersenyum sinis. Ditatapnya dengan jijik wanita cantik di hadapannya itu. "Benar kata Ayah saya, dunia ini memang sudah gila hingga ada seorang wanita semacam Anda. Bagaimana mungkin Anda berpikir saya akan menerima rencana nista tersebut? Anda pikir Anda siapa?"

Kata-kata Ino yang tajam itu tentu saja membuat Hotaru terperangah, marah dan tersinggung. "Oh, aku pikir aku siapa? Tentu saja pihak yang berkuasa, gadis miskin! Kau tidak perlu sok suci di hadapanku!"

"Oh? Begitu kah? Lucu sekali. Tapi maaf, Nyonya Hotaru, saya tidak tergiur dengan penawaran Anda karena saya ini masih waras dan punya hati nurani. Jadi, jelas bukan? Silahkan pergi kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan!"

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan padamu bahwa dalam minggu ini toko bunga ini akan disita bank karena Ayahmu tak sanggup membayar hutangnya, hmm? Apa kau akan tetap keras kepala dengan menolak tawaran emasku ini, Ino?" Hotaru melemparkan map yang diterimanya dari Hidan tepat ke atas meja di depan Ino.

Ino terbeliak. Dengan cepat diraihnya map itu dan dibukanya. Mata birunya menjadi terbelalak begitu melihat isi dari map-map itu. Semua yang dikatakan Hotaru benar. _Kenapa__Ayah__tak__pernah__bilang__soal__ini?__Ah..__Ayah,__Ibu...__bagaimana__mungkin__kalian__menyembunyikan__masalah__sebesar__ini__dariku?_

"Bagaimana Ino?" Hotaru bertanya dengan ekspresi seolah ia sudah menang.

Di luar dugaannya Ino melemparkan map itu kembali ke Hotaru dengan kasarnya. "Benar-benar lucu jika Anda berpikir bisa memojokkan saya dengan hal kecil seperti itu. Hh!"

"Kau?" Hotaru tentu saja kaget mendapati Ino masih menolaknya padahal dia mengira Ino sudah pasti akan terpojok dan akhirnya mau menerima tawarannya.

"Oke, oke, tak apa. Memang tak ada gunanya berkompromi dengan orang miskin bodoh sepertimu, Ino. Tapi yah, salahkan kebaikan hatiku ini yah, aku masih berbaik hati untuk memberimu pertolongan kapanpun kau membutuhkan aku. Ini adalah kartu namaku. Kalau kau berubah pikiran kau bisa menemuiku di Hogake Hotel No. 155." Usai mengucap demikian Hotaru kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik Hidan keluar toko dengan langkah cepat.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya geram. _Sial__sekali__hari__ini!__Orang__macam__apa__dia__itu?__Dasar__wanita__busuk!__Menyuruhku__menyamar__menjadinya__agar__dia__bisa__berselingkuh__seenaknya?__Hh!__Yang__benar__saja!__Dasar__wanita__gila!_

...

Ino baru saja mandi dan hendak turun untuk makan malam ketika tanpa sengaja langkahnya terhenti saat melintasi depan kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia mendengar isakan ibunya.

Didorong rasa penasarannya yang besar, Ino pun segera merapatkan diri ke tembok, menguping untuk mengetahui kenapa ibunya sampai menangis.

"... Inoichi-kun... apa tidak ada cara lain? Kalau begini caranya bagaimana dengan masa depan Ino-chan?"

"Shizune-chan... tetapi kesehatanmu adalah hal yang lebih penting. Operasi itu jalan yang terbaik untukmu agar kau bisa sembuh dan sehat seperti semula. Lagipula Ino, putri kita itu sudah besar. Dia pasti akan mengerti. Dan juga, dia sebentar lagi akan mendapat panggilan kerja dari kota kan? Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Hidupnya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi... tetap saja, Inoichi-kun.. Kita sudah pasti kehilangan toko bunga itu minggu depan. Lalu tanah dan perhiasan peninggalan Ibumu juga harus dijual. Aku tak bisa membayangkan tidak memberikan modal apapun pada putri kita..." tangis Shizune kembali pecah.

Sementara itu, Ino yang menguping susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ia tidak tahu kalau situasinya separah ini. Mengenai penyakit ibunya, ia sudah tahu. Ia tahu ibunya menderita kerusakan ginjal sehingga harus cuci darah dua kali seminggu. Tetapi mengenai operasi, dia baru tahu sekarang. Dan itu tentu saja membuatnya sedih karena orang tuanya merahasiakan semuanya darinya.

Tidak mau mendengar lebih lama lagi, Ino pun segera beranjak menjauh dari tempat itu. Dia butuh suasana luar rumah untuk meyegarkan pikirannya yang kalut.

Langkah-langkahnya menuntunnya pada rumah seseorang yang dicintainya. Lelaki yang sudah menjadi pacarnya sejak setahun terakhir. Akasuna no Sasori. Biasanya Ino akan merasa lebih baik jika ia bisa bersama Sasori dan menumpahkan segala masalahnya. Kekasihnya itu adalah pendengar yang baik dan itu cukup melegakannya.

Tetapi harapan Ino untuk mencurahkan masalahnya pada Sasori sepertinya harus dilupakan. Karena ketika Ino sudah hampir sampai di depan rumah Sasori, dengan jelas dilihatnya Sasori keluar dari mobil sedan hitam mengkilat dengan seorang wanita yang juga berambut merah.

Keduanya saling berpelukan dan Ino hanya mampu membelalak tak percaya saat dengan jelas dilihatnya Sasori mencumbu wanita berambut merah dalam pelukannya dengan penuh nafsu.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya seolah ia tak percaya akan apa yang didapatinya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping meski air matanya tidak keluar setetespun. Sangat menyakitkan baginya mendapati bahwa kekasih yang dianggapnya sangat baik dan mencintainya ternyata menduakannya. Ia sungguh tak pernah menyangka Sasori akan menyakitinya sedemikian. Sepertinya cinta yang indah dan suci memang tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Tanpa berniat menegur kekasihnya yang telah nyata selingkuh, Ino pun berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu dengan setengah berlari.

...

"Hai, Ino. Masuklah!" Hotaru tampak santai mempersilahkan Ino yang datang tiba-tiba di kamar hotelnya padahal sepertinya ketika gadis pirang itu datang, ia sedang bercinta dengan Hidan.

Tetapi Ino tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan tampilan Hotaru yang hanya memaki yukata tipis yang jelas sekali memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang tanpa pakaian dalam dan Hidan yang meringkuk di balik selimutnya dan membelakanginya.

Tetapi tak urung, pipi Ino sempat memanas juga ketika sudut matanya tak sengaja menangkap pakaian-pakaian berserakan di lantai. Ia benar-benar yakin sekarang kalau Hotaru dan Hidan memang maniak. Ia jadi sedikit merinding juga apa keputusannya untuk menerima tawaran Hotaru adalah benar.

"Kau mau minum apa, Ino?" tanya Hotaru membuyarkan pikiran Ino yang berkecamuk.

"Tidak usah, Hotaru-san. Kedatangan saya kesini hanya ingin memberitahu Anda... bahwa... bahwa saya menerima tawaran Anda. Tetapi..."

"Tetapi apa?" Raut antusias kentara menyala di sepasang mata Hotaru.

"Apa Anda bersedia membayar separo di muka untuk bayaran saya. Maksud saya, Anda tahu kan? Mengenai hutang-hutang..." Ino menggantung kalimatnya.

Hotaru tersenyum simpul. "Ya.. ya, aku tahu, semua bisa diatur, Ino. Tenang saja. Sebentar kalau begitu." Hotaru kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah kembali di hadapan Ino dengan buku cek di tangannya.

"Untuk permulaan aku akan memberimu DP 50 juta Yen. Apa itu cukup?" Ucap Hotaru sambil menuliskan jumlah tersebut di atas lembaran buku cek di tangannya.

Ino terperangah oleh nominal uang yang disebutkan dengan entengnya oleh Hotaru tersebut.

"I-itu banyak sekali.. Yah.. saya rasa itu lebih dari cukup.."

"Hahaha... dan kau tahu, Ino. Begitu kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, jumlahnya akan bertambah berkali lipat. Kau tidak akan menyesal, sayang."

Ino menghela napas. "Kalau saja saya sedang tidak terjepit dan ini semua demi orang tua saya, tidak mungkin saya menerima tawaran Anda ini, Hotaru-san."

Hotaru hanya tertawa. "Aku tidak perduli. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah setuju menerima tawaranku. Besok datanglah lagi ke sini sekitar jam 10 pagi. Aku perlu mempersiapkanmu untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu agar berjalan sesuai yang kuinginkan! Kau tahu? Secepatnya kau akan kukirim ke Tokyo, ke rumahku dan mulai menjalankan rencanaku itu. Mengerti?"

"Ya.. saya mengerti," sahut Ino dengan berat hati. "Kalau begitu saya permisi. Terima kasih." Ino lalu berdiri dan beranjak dari ruangan itu diiringi oleh Hotaru yang sumringah.

"Lebih mudah dari yang kita duga kan sayang...?" tahu-tahu Hidan sudah memeluk pinggang Hotaru yang baru saja menutup pintu setelah Ino keluar.

Hotaru tersenyum. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dirangkulnya leher Hidan dan dipagutnya bibir pria itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Hmm, sayang kau benar... dan malam ini akan menjadi awal yang sangat indah bagi kita berdua..." bisik Hotaru setelah menyudahi ciumannya.

"Kita buktikan saja sekarang..." sambil berkata demikian Hidan segera mengangkat tubuh langsing Hotaru dan merebahkannya di atas _king__size__bed_ yang telah menjadi tempat favorit mereka selama berada di Konoha.

- 愛愛愛-

Ino tidak tahu ia beruntung atau tidak ketika ayahnya tidak curiga dan bertanya macam-macam ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan bekerja di Tokyo. Kemudian ayahnya juga tetap tidak curiga ketika Ino juga membayar separuh dari hutangnya di bank sehingga toko bunga mereka tak jadi disita.

Mengenai betapa mudahnya semua berjalan, Ino cukup memahaminya. Ayahnya adalah orang yang agak konvensional dan tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Orang tua itu percaya saja bahwa Ino mendapat pinjaman dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sehingga bisa membayar separuh hutangnya.

Pada mulanya Ino mau melunasi semua hutang ayahnya tetapi ia takut itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, terutama pada ibunya yang sudah sedikit curiga. Maka dari itu Ino pun memutuskan untuk membayar separuh dulu dan sisanya ia bayar nanti setelah ia beberapa waktu di Tokyo. Kemudian soal biaya yang akan digunakan untuk operasi ibunya, ia berdalih soal asuransi, sehingga ibunya tak perlu membayar operasi. Dan untungnya juga orang tuanya percaya.

Pagi itu, jam 10 tepat Ino sudah datang ke kamar hotel tempat Hotaru menginap. Sejujurnya dia enggan datang langsung ke kamar karena ia pasti akan disuguhi pemandangan menjijikkan yang membuatnya merasa mual. Tetapi apa boleh buat karena Hotaru memintanya menemuinya di kamar.

Untungnya saja pagi itu, apa yang dibayangkan Ino soal keadaan Hotaru ketika membukakan pintu tidak benar. Wanita berumur seikatr 30 tahun itu sudah tampak rapi dan siap pergi. Dan ternyata benar, Hotaru langsung mengajaknya pergi begitu saja tanpa menyilahkannya untuk masuk dulu meskipun Ino memang tak ingin masuk.

"Kita masuk kemana, Hotaru-san?" tanya Ino heran karena diseret begitu saja oleh Hotaru dengan cepatnya.

"Ke salon, tentu saja. Kau tentu tahu agar kau benar-benar mirip denganku, kau harus dipermak sedikit," ucap Hotaru dengan angkuhnya sambil mengibaskan rambut pendek sebahunya yang panjang di bagian depan dan memendek ke belakang.

"Maksud Anda, rambut saya akan dipotong juga?" Ino bertanya ngeri.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir keluargaku tak curiga kalau dalam sebulan aku tidak muncul tapi rambutku sudah sampai pinggang, hmm?"

"Tetapi saya kan bisa pakai wig," kilah Ino.

"Hai, Ino! Diamlah! Lagipula kau tinggal di rumahku nanti bukan hanya dua tiga hari tapi bulan! Apa kau pikir memakai wig itu aman, hmm?"

Ino mau tak mau menggeleng. Kalau begini caranya ia memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

...

Krez. Krez. Krez.

Dengan cepat pegawai salon yang gemulai dan melambai itu pun memotong rambut pirang kebanggaan Ino. Rambut yang tak pernah dipotongnya, rambut yang ia rawat sejak ia berumur 12 sampai umur 22 tahun dan rambut yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan, itu harus berakhir hingga pundak saja dalam hitungan detik.

Ino memejamkan matanya untuk menetralkan emosinya. Tidak mudah baginya menerima kenyataan bahwa salah satu bagian paling berharga dari dirinya harus disingkirkan begitu saja. Oke, memang tidak disingkirkan sih, hanya dikurangi, tetapi tetap saja. Rasanya sangat tidak rela.

Setelah potong rambut dan di _creambath_, Ino pun menjalani seabreg perawatan spa lainnya. Ketika akhirnya semua perawatan itu selesai dan ia telah memakai gaun pilihan Hotaru, para pegawai salon dan Hotaru sendiri dibuat takjub karena kini Ino bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Hotaru. Hal yang tentu saja kian memperlebar senyuman Hotaru.

Bahkan Hidan hampir saja salah mengenali Hotaru dengan Ino kalau saja Hotaru tidak langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya ketika mereka keluar dari salon.

"Jadi kalian sudah siap bertukar tempat eh? Kapan? Besok?" Hidan memandang manusia 'kembar' di hadapannya.

"Mauku sih begitu, Hidan sayang. Tetapi tidak mungkin. Paling cepat lusa atau setelahnya. Meski surat-surat pemalsuan identitasnya sudah jadi, tapi aku perlu memberitahunya beberapa hal merepotkan di rumah Uchiha itu kan? Ah, untung saja keluarga itu punya situs pribadi yang menampilkan profil keluarga lengkap, rumah dan penghuninya. Ino harus bekerja keras untuk menghapalnya kurasa.. hahaha.."

Ino menggeram dalam hati demi didengarnya tawa puas wanita bernama Hotaru itu. Ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya saat ini yang rela menjadi duplikat dari wanita sebusuk Hotaru. Yah busuk! Apalagi memangnya. Wanita yang sudah bersuami dan punya anak tapi malah berselingkuh dan juga melibatkan orang asing seperti dirinya untuk menyamar menjadi dirinya agar dia bisa puas bersenang-senang dengan kekasih gelapnya. Ino sendiri merasa dirinya sudah nista. Andai saja ia tidak ingat orang tuanya, sudah kabur ia dari dua makhluk menjijikkan di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi, Ino ini dia kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang rumahnya akan kau tinggali selama aku menentukannya." Kedua mata Ino sesaat terpana ketika matanya mengikuti instruksi Hotaru dan melihat bagaimana wujud rumah keluarga Uchiha itu.

Rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah, sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa. Dinding luarnya bercat biru keabuan dengan kombinasi hitam dan biru dongker. Pohon-pohon besar tumbuh mengelilingi mansion yang sepertinya sudah lama dibangun itu. Pelataran depannya sangat luas dengan hamparan rumput yang sangat hijau dan air mancur bundar yang tinggi dan berundak.

"Dan Ino, inilah anggota utama keluarga Uchiha," ucap Hotaru ketika kemudian dia mengklik sebuah gambar yang menampakkan sekelompok orang yang berfoto bersama dalam balutan pakaian formall di bawah lambang Uchiha yang berbentuk kipas tradsional Jepang.

Hotaru pun menjelaskan semua orang yang ada dalam potret itu. Ino bisa menyimpulkan bahwa semua pria Uchiha berwajah sangat rupawan dan wanita-wanitanya juga menawan.

"Mengenai pelayan-pelayan, sopir, tukang kebun dan sekuriti nanti kau pasti tau dengan sendirinya. Mungkin ada baiknya kau cetak foto keluarga ini jadi kau lebih mudah menghapalkannya. Bawa saja _notebook_ ini. Oke. Sekarang kau boleh pulang dulu."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi karena memang sudah cukup kecapekan, Ino pun meninggalkan tempat itu sambil membawa tas berisi _notebook_ Hotaru.

- 愛愛愛-

Akhirnya hari bagi Ino memulai 'pekerjaan baru'-nya pun dimulai. Ia hanya berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya dan beberapa sahabat dekatnya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak memberi tahu Sasori, kekasihnya yang berkhianat itu. Ino sudah sedikit melupakan sakit hatinya pada pria itu oleh karena kesibukannya mendapat 'pengarahan' dari Hotaru sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki Uchiha Mansion.

Dan hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Ino menjejakkan kakinya di kota terbesar negara Jepang itu. Tokyo City. Kota yang sangat berbeda dengan Konoha kota kelahirannya.

Tokyo begitu besar, padat dan sangat ramai. Orang-orang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan sepertinya tidak saling perduli satu sama lain. Ino merasa dia sudah pasti akan tersesat begitu keluar dari bandara kalau saja ia tidak melihat papan nama Hotaru diangkat oleh seorang laki-laki paruh baya di dekat pintu keluar.

Ino pun menghampiri orang tua itu dan menyapanya dengan sopan. "Sunao-jiisan!"

Orang tua itu tampak sedikit terpana menatap Ino yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Namun dengan cepat ia pun membalas anggukan sang nyonya majikan. "Hotaru-sama, apa barang bawaan Anda hanya ini?"

Ino mengangguk. Ia memang hanya membawa satu travel bag berukuran sedang dan tas pundak besar yang berisi laptop, hp dan benda-benda kecilnya yang penting.

"Begitulah. Apa Anda sudah lama menunggu, Sunao-jiisan?"

"Tidak, Hotaru-sama. Itachi-sama memberitahukan perihal kepulangan Anda baru dua jam lalu," kata Sunao dengan hormat.

"Oh, begitu yah. Lalu kenapa bukan dia sendiri yang menjemputku?" tanya Ino heran meskipun tentu saja dalam hati ia berharap tidak bertemu dengan pria itu dalam waktu dekat.

"Ah, seharusnya memang begitu, Hotaru-sama. Tapi sekitar satu jam lalu Itachi-sama baru saja berangkat ke Brazil. Jadi beliau terpaksa tidak bisa menjemput Anda, Hotaru-sama."

Ino mengangguk. Entah mengapa ia merasa agak lega mengetahui kalau Uchiha Itachi sedang tidak ada di Jepang. Setidaknya dia akan lebih mudah beradaptasi di Uchiha Mansion jika tidak ada Itachi di sekitarnya dan kemungkinan besar dia juga akan lebih siap nanti jika bertemu dengan pria itu. Karena jujur saja hatinya berdebar-debar terus sejak kemarin. Ia sedikit takut jika harus bertemu langsung dengan yang namanya Uchiha Itachi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya karena Ino merasa sangat bersalah pada pria itu. Karena pria itu adalah suami Hotaru. Pria yang akan jadi suaminya juga selama ia menyamar menjadi Hotaru. Siapa yang tidak takut coba?

"Hotaru-sama, apa Anda akan langsung ke rumah?" pertanyaan Sunao kontan menyadarkan lamunan panjang Ino.

"Yah.. tentu saja, Sunao-jiisan. Aku sudah kangen rumah. Terutama dengan anak-anak."

Lagi-lagi Sunao tampak heran melihat majikannya itu. Ia merasa berhadapan dengan orang lain, bukan Hotaru yang dikenalnya selama ini. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu kalau wanita di depannya itu memang bukan asli majikannya melainkan orang lain.

"Ayo, Sunao-jiisan! Kita pulang sekarang!" Ino menyeret kopernya.

"Biar saya yang membawakannya, Hotaru-sama," ucap Sunao segera.

"Tak apa, aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Ini tidak berat kok!"

"..."

"Err, Hotaru-sama... Anda seperti bukan Hotaru-sama. Hari ini Anda tampak berbeda sekali," ucap Sunao sebelum ia memulai menstarter mobil.

"Begitukah? Apakah lebih buruk?" Ino agak khawatir.

Sunao tersenyum bijak dan menggeleng. "Tidak, Hotaru-sama. Justru sebaliknya, Anda tampak jauh lebih baik. Maaf jika saya lancang."

"Terima kasih, Sunao-jiisan. Yah, orang kan memang bisa berubah kan? Dan inilah aku sekarang."

Sunao mengangguk, dan tanpa berbicara lagi ia pun menstarter mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil sedan hitam yang dikemudikannya itu pun meninggalkan bandara dengan kecepatan sedang.

Ternyata letak Uchiha Mansion tidak terlalu jauh dari bandara. Hanya diperlukan waktu tidak lebih dari 30 menit untuk sampai di rumah besar itu.

...

Beberapa pelayan wanita sudah menunggu di depan pintu utama begitu mobil berhenti tepat di depannya. Ino pun keluar dan segera disambut oleh para pelayan yang membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih, Sunao-jiisan," ucap Ino begitu Sunao menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi mobil. Dan saat itulah pintu terbuka dan dua orang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 5 dan 3 tahun muncul dari dalam dan berlarian ke arah Ino yang sempat terkejut sebelum ia ingat bahwa sesuai kata Hotaru, ia memang punya satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan.

"Mama..."

"Mama..."

Kedua anak kecil itu langsung menghambur dan memeluk pinggang Ino. Anak-anak yang tampan dan cantik. Mereka tampak begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. _Bagaimana__mungkin__Hotaru__tega__meninggalkan__anak-anak__selucu__ini?_ Ino tak habis pikir karena ia langsung saja jatuh hati melihat kedua anak berwajah rupawan itu. Naluri kewanitaannya muncul seketika tanpa ia sadari.

Dengan sayang Ino pun mengacak rambut si anak laki-laki yang ia tahu bernama Hideaki sementara ia langsung mengangkat sang adik yang bernama Ayumi ke dalam gendongannya.

"Ah, Mama kangen banget sama kalian. Kalian tidak nakal kan selama Mama gak ada di rumah?" kata Ino dengan luwesnya seolah kedua anak itu memang darah dagingnya sendiri.

Si kecil Ayumi yang berambut lurus hitam kebiruan sepundak itu menggeleng. "Ayumi tidak nakal Ma.. tapi Oniichan yang nakal... Oniichan menjaili Ayumi terus. Oniichan jangan dikasih oleh-oleh yah Maa..."

"Itu tidak benar, Ma. Ayumi berlebihan. Dia itu merepotkan! Mengacaukan semua permainanku!" Hideaki membela diri.

Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar dong sayang. Masa, Mama baru pulang kalian sudah ribut begini. Nanti nggak Mama beri oleh-oleh lho."

"Ah, Mama... Ayumi mau... Terus pokonya Oniichan jangan dikasi ya Ma?"

"Yee.. enak saja. Mama pasti memberiku, weee.." Hideaki menjulurkan lidah.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian berdua gak akan Mama beri apapun kalau masih berantem. Jadi, Hide, Ayumi, ayo salaman dulu!" Ino lalu menurunkan Ayumi dari gendongannya.

Kedua anak kecil itu saling beradu tatapan kesal sebelum kemudian saling mengulurkan tangan dan bersalaman dengan lucunya. Ino lalu menggandeng kedua tangan anak kecil itu memasuki rumah. Ia tidak cukup sadar bahwa sikap mesranya dengan anak-anak itu sudah membuat para pelayan terheran-heran.

"H-Hotaru-nee, k-kau sudah pulang," ucap seorang wanita muda berambut indigo bermata lavender. Dilihat dari umurnya dia sebaya Ino. Wanita muda itu sangat cantik tapi sayangnya ekpresinya seperti orang yang tertekan dan tampak selalu gugup. Ino mengingat penjelasan Hotaru. Wanita muda itu adalah adik iparnya, Uchiha Hinata, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan adik kedua Itachi.

"Hai Hinata! Apa kabar? Lama tak melihatmu," sahut Ino riang.

"B-baik. Kau sepertinya sangat senang, Oneesan," kata Hinata tampak heran akan ekspresi Ino. Karena Hinata selama ini selalu mendapati ekspresi angkuh dan merendahkan dari Hotaru, jadi agak aneh baginya mendapat sikap ramah dari kakak iparnya itu.

"Tidak juga, Hina-chan. Aku hanya senang karena bisa kembali ke rumah dan berkumpul lagi dengan anak-anak. Sudah ya, aku mau bawa dua anak nakal ini ke kamar dulu."

"Ayumi kan tidak nakal Ma..." Ayumi rupanya protes dikatakan nakal.

Ino hanya tertawa. "Haha, Mama kan hanya bercanda sayang."

"..." Hideaki yang berjalan di samping Ino hanya tersenyum kecil.

_Hotaru-nee__kenapa__tampak__berbeda__sekali__ya?__Seperti__bukan__Hotaru-nee__yang__biasanya._ Hinata bergumam dalam hati menyaksikan betapa hangatnya sikap Hotaru pada kedua anaknya bahkan pada dirinya juga.

Setelah memberikan dua hadiah kecil kepada kedua anak itu, Ino pun meminta anak-anak itu membiarkannya istirahat sebentar karena ia memang lelah akibat perjalanan naik pesawat dari Konoha ke Tokyo. Untungnya kedua anak kecil itu mengerti dan mau menuruti perintahnya sehingga ia pun bisa beristirahat cukup. Bagaimanapun Ino memang butuh tenaga lebih untuk menghadapi hal-hal yang akan selanjutnya ia alami di rumah besar itu.

- 愛愛愛-

_**..to be continue ..**_

**A/N : **el mau minta maaf pada temen-temen yang udah baca fic Mysterious Ways dan nunggu kelanjutan fict itu yang gak kunjung ada. Maafin el, karena bukannya ngelanjutin fict itu, el malah buat fict ini. Semoga kalian gak marah dan mau baca fict ini. Meski dirate M, tetapi gak akan ada lemon keknya. Paling banter yah Lime keknya... hahaha... **segala****pemberian****dari****temen-temen****pembaca****el****bakal****terima****kok,****baik****berupa****sambal,****cuka****ataupun****gula-gula**,

** Dan****tolong****beri****pendapat****kalian****apa****fict****ini****layak****dilanjutkan****atau****di-delete****saja?**^^

** Makasih****yang****besar****buat****Suu-**chan yang dah dukung el buat ngepublish fict ini. Juga buat Ruru, moga kamu ga bosan dengan plot samar-menyamar kek gini.. Dan vaneela-chan yang sejak awal setia baca en ripiw fict-fict el.

**always arigatou **


	2. PART I

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. OOC. GAJE**

**GENERAL ROMANCE/DRAMA/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP**

**T/Semi-M/M / Rated 15 +**

**.**

**INO/ITACHI/SASUKE/HINATA/SAKURA/SAI/NARUTO/SASORI/KARIN/OBITO/KIBA/HOTARU/HIDAN**

**Etc… **

..bacalah, dan ambillah nilai yang mungkin ada dari setiap apa yang kamu baca.. setiap cerita yang tertulis ini mewakili kehidupan itu sendiri... yang baik dan yang tidak baik, yang lurus dan yang melenceng... yang tidak jelas, tersembunyi, samar atau yang jelas...

.

**Sedikit****banyak****diadaptasi****dari****ingatan****author****akan****serial****telenovela** **La****Usurpadora**a.k.a **Cinta****Paulina** **yang****author****tonton****pas****SD****dulu,**

**tentu saja dengan banyak improvisasi, inovasi, dan rekonstruksi (?) di sana-sini ^_^ **

**Karena itu jika ada sedikit atau banyak perbedaan pada plot dan karakterisasi, mohon dimaklumi :D**

.

Thanks buat yang udah read and reviewed, silent reader (jika ada), yang udang nge-fave dan ngealert. I really apreciated it. Maaf karna author tidak sempat membalas satu-satu...^^

My big thanks to you all..

Always Arigatou

.

**==o== ENJOY ==o==**

_Di suatu hari aku kan datang, dengan samaran dari wajahku_

_Ku akan menakhlukkanmu dan kau tak tahu..._

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

_Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis biasa yang berasal dari kalangan menengah ke bawah. Setelah lulus dari kuliahnya, sambil menunggu panggilan kerja, dia membantu orang tuanya menjalankan bisnis kecil mereka, yaitu mengurus sebuah toko bunga._

_Kehidupan Ino akan berlangsung biasa saja seandainya dia tidak bertemu dengan Uchiha Hotaru, seorang wanita cantik yang kaya raya dan merupakan istri dari Uchiha Itachi, pewaris utama Uchiha Corporation, jaringan perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam bidang properti, pariwisata hingga elektronika dan komunikasi._

_Ya, Uchiha Hotaru adalah seorang wanita pembosan. Merasa kurang perhatian dan cinta dari sang suami, diapun memilih untuk bermain api. Berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain yang mampu memberinya segala hal yang tak diberikan Itachi padanya. _

_Jalan Hotaru untuk bersenang-senang dengan kekasih gelapnya pun berjalan mulus ketika tanpa sengaja, saat dia dan kekasih gelapnya itu berlibur di Konoha, bertemu dengan Ino yang memiliki banyak kemiripan dengannya._

_Dengan liciknya, memanfaatkan kesulitan ekonomi yang dihadapi keluarga Ino, Hotaru pun menjadikan Ino sebagai duplikatnya. _

_Maka, kehidupan baru Ino pun dimulai. Di mana ia akan menyamar menjadi Uchiha Hotaru dan memasuki Uchiha Mansion. Berinteraksi dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha. Dan tentu saja, dengan sang 'suami', Uchiha Itachi dan dua anaknya yang masih kecil._

_Siapa saja yang menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha itu? Seperti apa saja mereka? Apa saja yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana kisah ini akan berjalan? Akankah Ino bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya? _

**Temukan jawabannya dengan membaca fict ini (:D)**

.

**PART I**

- 愛愛愛-

_Ipanema Beach, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

Itachi menghembuskan napas panjang sementara sepasang mata _onyx_-nya menatap jauh ke arah hamparan biru bergelombang indah di hadapannya. Semilir angin pantai yang menawan itu pun menggerakkan ujung-ujung rambut yang jatuh di sebagian keningnya sementara kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana _khaki_ hitamnya, tak hendak merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang telah dirubah sang angin.

"_What__an__exotic__beach_, _right?_" sebuah suara mendadak menghampiri gendang telinga sang sulung Uchiha beriring dengan munculnya sosok tinggi di sampingnya.

Tak ada sahutan dari Itachi melainkan sebuah senyum tipis yang terbentuk oleh salah satu sudut bibir yang naik sedikit.

"_C__'__mon__Itachi,__you__'__re__in__Rio__now.__Take__a__break.__Enjoy__this__paradise!_" ujar sosok di samping Itachi itu lagi dengan penuh semangat.

"Hn, seharusnya memang begitu, Shisui... Tapi.. nyatanya tak semudah itu," sahut Itachi datar tanpa menoleh ke sosok di sampingnya.

Pria di samping Itachi yang ternyata bernama Shisui itu kemudian menepuk pundak Itachi pelan. "Yah, aku mengerti perasaanmu... Ah, kau tahu, kupikir kau akan bahagia dengan pernikahanmu dengan Hotaru, Itachi. Kupikir kau sudah mencintainya... Tapi... Yah.. sudahlah.."

Itachi kemudian menoleh. "Aku sendiri juga berpikir sama, Shisui. Kupikir aku akan bisa mencintai Hotaru. Setidaknya demi kedua anakku, tapi sekali lagi hal itu tak mudah. Hanya sesaat saja aku menikmati kesenangan dengannya dan setelahnya... aku bahkan merasa telah salah memilih wanita itu menjadi istriku... Tetapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang? Aku sudah lelah untuk berurusan dengan wanita lagi.."

"Tetapi bukan berarti kau malah memberinya kebebasan sebegitu besar, Itachi. Kasihan kan kedua anakmu. Mereka masih sangat kecil dan masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Kau harus tegas pada istrimu..."

Kali ini Itachi kembali diam. Hanya terdengar hembus napasnya beriring desau angin yang menggerakkan dedaunan pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ia memang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Shisui adalah sepupu sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya yang tahu benar keadaannya meski ia tidak pernah cerita. Jika kau kemudian bertanya bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu keadaan Itachi, maka jawabnya adalah dari tunangannya, Temari yang merupakan koki di rumah Itachi. Dari informasi Temari, Shisui tahu benar bahwa pernikahan kedua Itachi tidak seindah yang pertama. Jalinan antara Itachi dengan Hotaru tidak seharmonis Itachi dengan Hana. Masalahnya adalah karena Itachi menjadi sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mengurusi perusahaan yang terus berkembang dan Hotaru yang hobinya hanya bersenang-senang dan acuh tidak acuh terhadap anak-anak Itachi.

"Kau tahu Shisui, aku sering berharap agar Hana masih hidup sehingga aku tidak perlu menghadapi hidup seperti ini... Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman di rumah sekarang ini. Dan aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku kuat menanggungnya."

"Itachi, jangan begitu. Hana telah berbahagia di sana. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah, benahi rumah tanggamu sekarang. Ada baiknya kau membangun kembali hubunganmu dengan Hotaru dari awal lagi. Jangan terlalu menomor satukan pekerjaan, luangkan waktu untuk mereka juga. Bagaimanapun keluarga adalah segalanya, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu Shisui. Soal Hotaru, malah belakangan ini dia sering ijin keluar kota sampai berhari-hari. Katanya sih urusan perkumpulannya atau apalah, aku tidak begitu tahu, dan dengan kesibukanku sendiri, aku selalu memberinya ijin."

"Itu aneh. Karena setahuku istrimu kan tidak ikut organisasi semacam perserikatan istri pengusaha atau badan amal atau apa kan?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Soal itu aku tidak tahu pasti. Kau tahu, aku tidak mau repot-repot. Dan karena anak-anak sekarang sudah mulai sekolah dan tak terlalu lama ada di rumah, makanya aku biarkan saja dia bersenang-senang sendiri."

"Jadi begitu.. Tapi kusarankan Itachi, seperti tadi, ada baiknya kau bersikap tegas pada istrimu. Bagaimanapun, ia punya kewajiban dan tanggung jawab padamu dan kedua anakmu juga keluargamu!"

"Hm, terima kasih, Shisui.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita makan saja sekarang. Aku baru saja diberi tahu kafe di sekitar sini yang menawarkan menu kolaborasi Japan-Brazil. Sepertinya menarik sekali untuk dicoba. Mumpung kita masih di sini. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh," jawab Itachi masih dengan nada datar.

Shisui pun merangkul pundak Itachi dan mengajak sepupunya itu beranjak dari tempat itu menuju kafe yang ia bicarakan yang kebetulan letaknya memang tidak begitu jauh sehingga bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

- 愛愛愛-

Rasanya Ino belum lama memejamkan matanya ketika didengarnya suara-suara memanggil-manggil sebuah nama. _Hotaru-sama.__Hotaru-sama._

SET!

Mata Ino sontak membelalak. Ia menepuk jidatnya keras. _Astaga__apa__yang__aku__lakukan?_ _Namaku__kan__sekarang__Hotaru!__Sial!_ Maki Ino yang baru saja ingat bahwa sekarang ini ia sedang dalam posisi menyamar menjadi Uchiha Hotaru.

Maka gadis berambut pirang itu pun segera menyahut panggilan yang ia yakini adalah dari pelayan itu. Tentu saja, hanya pelayan di rumah itu kan yang akan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _–__sama._

"Ya, ada apa?" ucap Ino kemudian setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati seorang pelayan wanita yang berumur sedikit lebih tua darinya berdiri dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang bundar.

"Malam, Hotaru-sama. Senang Anda sudah kembali pulang. Sekarang waktu makan malam. Anda mau makan di kamar atau makan bersama, karena semua sudah di ruang makan."

Ino melirik arloji di tangannya. Jarum jam menunjuk angka 8 tepat. Kaget juga dia, tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ia sudah tidur cukup lama.

"Sebaiknya aku turun saja. Terima kasih.. umm.. Ayame."

"Ohya, apa Ayumi dan Hide sudah turun juga?" Ino bertanya lagi sebelum ia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ayame yang agak heran oleh perubahan sikap Ino kali ini menggeleng. "Ayumi-chan sudah mau turun dan sekarang bersama Sakura-sama. Tapi kalau Hide-chan, belum. Seperti biasa, Hotaru-sama, anak laki-laki itu kalau sudah bermain PS kan sulit sekali disuruh apapun."

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke kamar Hide dulu. Kau turun saja, katakan pada semuanya aku segera menyusul."

"Baik, Hotaru-sama. Saya permisi dulu." Dan Ayame pun melenggang pergi setelah melemparkan pandangan yang sedikit aneh kepada Ino yang sayangnya tidak begitu Ino pedulikan.

Dengan cepat, Ino berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar Hideaki yang letaknya agak jauh dari kamarnya. Uchiha Mansion benar-benar besar. Dan ia mengeluhkan letak kamar anak-anak yang cukup jauh dari kamar orang tua. Aneh sekali. Harusnya kan dekat jadi kalau ada apa-apa, mudah menyambanginya.

Begitu sudah menemukan kamar Hideaki, yang sedikit membutuhkan kekuatan memori Ino dikarenakan memang banyak sekali bagian-bagian dari mansion itu yang perlu ia ingat, Ino pun segera mendorong pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Dan tampaklah kini di depannya seorang anak laki-laki kecil berumur 5 tahun sedang sangat asyik menatap layar kaca di hadapannya dengan _stick_ PS di tangannya. Jemari kecilnya lincah bergerak menekan tombol sementara mulut kecilnya sesekali berseru mengikuti tampilan _game_ yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Ino menggelengkan kepala. Ia pun melangkah mendekat. "Hide-chan, kenapa kau tidak ikut makan malam?"

Hideaki menoleh setelah mem-_pause_ _game_-nya lebih dulu. "Eh, Mama..." cengiran kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Ino tersenyum tipis dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan perut. "Kau belum jawab Mama. Kenapa kamu tidak mau ikut makan malam, hmm?"

"Males Ma..." sahut Hide sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah layar.

"Tidak boleh begitu sayang. Kalau kamu makan tidak teratur itu bisa bikin kamu sakit. Dan kalau kamu sakit, maka Mama terpaksa minta dokter suntik kamu pakai jarum yang besar. Apa kamu mau begitu, disuntik?"

Hideaki buru-buru menggeleng. "Hii, tidak mau Ma. Itu kan sakit."

"Nah, kalau begitu, sekarang kamu ikut Mama makan malam. Masa kamu kalah sama adikmu sih. Kau tahu Ayumi-chan sudah mau makan sendiri lho."

"Iya deh Ma. Tapi aku mau gendong di punggung ya Ma?" Hideaki menyeringai kecil.

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi itu. "Oke deh. Nah, sekarang matikan game-nya!"

"Oke, Mama!" Lalu anak kecil itu pun mematikan perangkat gamenya lalu dengan riang dia segera naik ke punggung Ino yang telah siap sedia menggendongnya.

"Mama, tumben Mama mau menggendongku. Biasanya Mama tidak pernah mau kalau tidak di depan Papa..." ucap Hideaki ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ruang makan.

Ino terdiam. Ia tidak tahu benar bagaimana Hotaru memperlakukan kedua anak Itachi sebelumnya. Yah, Hotaru memang sempat memberi tahunya kalau kedua anak yang disebutnya anaknya dengan Itachi itu sebenarnya adalah anak Itachi dengan istri pertamanya yang sudah meninggal, Hana. Karena itu pula kata Hotaru dia tidak bisa menyukai anak-anak yang menurutnya menyusahkannya saja itu.

"Hmm, yah, Mama sekarang berubah, sayang. Anggap saja begitu, oke? Lagipula Mama kan kangen sama kalian," ucap Ino akhirnya.

"Apa Mama tidak akan pergi lama-lama lagi?" kembali Hideaki bertanya.

"Tidak. Mama tidak akan pergi-pergi lagi." _Setidaknya__sampai__Mamamu__yang__asli__menyudahi__sandiwara__ini,__sayang_.

"Aku sayang Mama kalau begitu," ucap Hide lagi.

Ino tersenyum. "Mama juga sangat sayang sama Hide-chan." Hideaki pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berjalan dan kemudian menuruni tangga, keduanya sampai juga di ruang makan.

Tidak ada percakapn hangat atau canda di ruang makan itu ketika Ino memasukinya, hanya kini ia merasa kalau semua mata tertuju kepadanya yang masih menggendong Hide di punggungnya. Bahkan ketika kemudian ia menurunkan Hide pun orang-orang itu masih menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Hallo semuanya, maaf terlambat. Ini karena Hide-chan harus dibujuk dulu. Nah, Hide-chan, kamu duduk di samping Ayumi dan makan dengan baik ya?"

Hideaki mengangguk lalu segera berlari kecil menghampiri Ayumi, adiknya yang tampak asik menggigiti paha ayam goreng.

"Mama..." seru Ayumi dari kursinya. Dia tersenyum lebar sementara mulutnya telah belepotan makanan. Ino geleng-geleng. "Hai sayang," sahutnya sambil menjawil hidung Ayumi.

"Hotaru, kapan kau pulang?" tanya seorang perempuan muda berambut merah muda dengan nada agak sinis. Yang Ino tahu perempuan muda itu bernama Sakura dan merupakan janda dari adik kedua Itachi, Uchiha Sai. Selebihnya, Ino belum tahu karena memang hanya itu yang dikatakan Hotaru.

"Tadi siang jelang sore, Sakura. Kau, apa kabar?" kata Ino sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata yang duduk berseberangan dengan Sakura di meja makan besar berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Tidak buruk. Sepertinya kau sedang senang," ucap Sakura lagi, kali ini lebih sinis. Ino sebenarnya sedikit tersentil oleh nada ucapan Sakura itu, tapi ia kesampingkan perasaan itu. Ia sadar, yang Sakura tahu kan di hadapannya ini adalah Hotaru, bukan dirinya. Dan Ino paham benar jika Sakura tidak menyukai Hotaru.

"Hm, bisa jadi. Aku senang karena kembali ke rumah ini dan melihat kalian semua. Berkumpul dengan anak-anak," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sakura yang memasang sikap sinis sejak awal, mau tak mau jadi heran juga mendapati sikap ramah Ino itu. _Aneh.__Kemana__mulut__busuk__pelacur__ini?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Maka Sakura akhirnya memilih diam saja. Diamatinya sosok Hotaru yang menurutnya sedikit aneh itu. Pertama dari gaya rambutnya yang biasanya agak keriting dan kini menjadi lurus. Dan ekspresinya yang berbinar-binar, membuat Sakura merasa tidak sedang berhadapan dengan Hotaru yang ia kenal culas itu.

Sementara itu dari Hinata yang diam pun ikut membatin akan perubahan sikap Hotaru yang semakin kentara.

Dan Ino sendiri, ia sebenarnya sadar kalau sikapnya mungkin menimbulkan keheranan orang-orang. Tapi ia tidak perduli. Cukup ia bersandiwara menyamar fisik secara Hotaru, tetapi secara pribadi, dia akan tunjukkan pribadinya sendiri. Pribadi seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Makan malam yang hanya dihadiri oleh para wanita dan kedua anak kecil itu pun kembali berlangsung dalam diam. Ino sendiri hanya makan sedikit dan setelahnya ia disibukkan dengan membantu membersihkan tangan dan mulut Ayumi yang belepotan makanan.

"Nah, sekarang kalian berdua main bersama dulu yah? Hide-chan ajak adikmu naik. Nanti Mama akan ke kamar kalian. Atau kalau tidak, kalian mau ikut Mama melihat Obaasan, hm?" tanya Ino kepada kedua anak kecil di hadapannya setelah mereka usai makan malam.

Sementara itu Hinata dan Sakura telah kembali ke paviliun masing-masing. Di dalam kompleks Uchiha Mansion itu memang memiliki beberapa paviliun. Di desebelah barat merupakan paviliun yang ditinggali oleh para pelayan, sedang yang di utara oleh Hinata dan Sasuke sementara yang di selatan ditinggali oleh Sakura.

"Aku mau main lagi aja, Ma.." sahut Hideaki segera.

"Ayumi juga mau main boneka hadiah Mama tadi," sahut Ayumi pula.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan ramai ya. Sekarang, kalian naik dulu sama-sama!"

Kedua anak kecil itu mengangguk lalu berbalik dan berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas diiringi tatapan gemas Ino.

Ino sebenarnya masih agak lelah, tetapi hari ini hari pertamanya di lingkungan rumah besar itu, dan ia ingin mengenal semua penghuni yang berada di rumah itu sekarang. Karena itu ia juga ingin menemui Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Itachi yang menurut Hotaru seperti mayat hidup pasca kecelakaan tragis yang menewaskan suaminya dan membuat dirinya lumpuh.

Kamar Mikoto terletak di lantai dasar dan agak menjorok ke belakang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk menemukan letak kamar itu. Karena letak kamar Mikoto sangat khas yaitu berada setelah taman tengah dan memiliki pintu dengan ornamen klasik lambang keluarga Uchiha, yaitu kipas tradisional Jepang.

Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk dan tidak ada jawaban, Ino pun mendorong pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu.

Ruangan dalam kamar Mikoto sangat luas dan terkesan klasik meski banyak peralatan modern di dalamnya seperti perangkat _home-theater_, lemari es, kursi pijat elektrik, AC, dan sebagainya. Sementara kamar tidurnya merupakan _four__poster__bed_ dengan kelambu berwarna coklat lembut yang selaras dengan warna tembok dan lantainya yang juga berunsur coklat. Di samping tempat tidur ada meja nakas dengan lampu tidur yang berbentuk pohon bonsai. Ada lukisan keluarga Uchiha yang besar terpasang di salah satu dindingnya. Di seberang lukisan, ada sebuah lemari besar berwarna coklat gelap berdiri dan di dekatnya ada pintu menuju kamar mandi. Ruangan kamar itu lebih mirip _suite_ hotel mewah.

Lepas dari mengamati keadaan kamar itu, Ino mengarahkan langkahnya menghampiri sosok wanita paruh baya yang duduk diam di atas kursi roda sambil menatap nanar ke arah jendela besar di hadapannya yang mengarah ke taman tengah.

"Okaasan?" panggil Ino pelan setelah ia berdiri cukup dekat dengan wanita itu. Hati Ino mendadak mencelos melihat keadaan wanita yang duduk di kursi roda di hadapannya itu. Mikoto seorang wanita yang sangat cantik pada masanya. Ino yakin itu, karena meski sudah separuh baya pun bekas kecantikannya itu masih kentara. Meskipun sekarang wanita itu tampak kosong dan menyedihkan.

"Okaasan? Apa Okaasan sudah makan malam?" tanya Ino sambil mendekat lagi hingga kini dia dekat sekali dengan Mikoto yang masih tidak merespon apapun.

Mendapati Mikoto yang tidak menyahut sedikit pun bahkan menoleh pun tidak, Ino tidak langsung menyerah. Dengan lembut diraihnya tangan Mikoto yang terletak di pangkuan lalu dikecupnya punggung tangan itu dengan lembut lalu diletakkannya tangan yang agak dingin itu di pipinya.

"Okaasan, aku tahu Okaasan mendengarku. Aku minta maaf telah mengabaikan Okaasan. Aku rindu Okaasan. Maafkan kami, Okaasan."

Kali ini Mikoto menoleh dan ditatapnya Ino dengan heran. "K-kau si-siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Ino tersenyum bahagia mendapati respon dari Mikoto. Maka dengan sukacita dipeluknya wanita itu dengan segera. "Okaasan, ini aku, istri Itachi..."

"K-kau.. istri Itachi? H-Hana?" tanya Mikoto sambil memandangi wajah Ino yang telah melepaskan pelukannya dan kini berlutut di samping depannya.

Ino menggeleng. Masih dengan menggenggam tangan Mikoto dia berkata, "Okaasan, ini aku, aku, Ho-Hotaru.." entah kenapa Ino merasa berat sekali mengakui dirinya sebagi Hotaru.

Mikoto buru-buru menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Ino demi didengarnya nama Hotaru keluar dari mulut Ino. Pandangannya yang semula kosong berubah menjadi sinis dan seperti marah.

"B-buat apa kau kemari?"

Mau tak mau Ino terkejut juga oleh perubahan tiba-tiba sikap Mikoto itu, tapi dia segera memahaminya. Dan semakin jelas olehnya kalau sepertinya Hotaru bukanlah sosok yang disukai di rumah Uchiha itu.

"Tentu saja karena aku kangen sama Okaasan. Juga, karena aku ingin minta maaf pada Okaasan.."

Mikoto tak menyahut. Ia kini kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah taman lewat jendela besar di hadapannya, tidak mengacuhkan Ino sedikitpun.

"Okaasan, apa kau begitu membenciku?" tanya Ino setelah beberapa saat membiarkan suasana hening.

Tak ada sahutan. Mikoto masih tidak mau menoleh.

Ino pun berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. "Baiklah, mungkin Okaasan tidak mau aku ganggu sekarang. Tetapi aku akan datang lagi besok pagi. Okaasan pasti sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan kan? Jadi, aku besok mau mengajak jalan-jalan. Sekarang, aku permisi dulu, Okaasan."

Tiba-tiba tangan Mikoto terulur menangkap pergelangan tangan Ino ketika gadis itu sudah hendak melangkah dari sampingnya.

Ino pun mengurungkan langkahnya dan kembali menghadap Mikoto. "Ada apa Okaasan?" tanyanya lembut.

Mikoto menatap Ino lekat-lekat. "Katakan padaku siapa dirimu sebenarnya! Kau siapa?"

DEG!

Jantung Ino serasa berhenti berdetak demi didengarnya ucapan Mikoto itu. Matanya bahkan sempat membelalak sebelum ia sadar untuk segera mengendalikan keterkejutannya kalau dia tidak mau sandiwaranya terbongkar.

"A-ku Hotaru, Okaasan. Aku kan tadi sudah bilang."

"Kamu bukan Hotaru… Tetapi aku malah senang jika memang begitu. Siapapun kamu, aku tahu kamu akan membawa kebaikan ke rumah ini, Nak. Jadi, datanglah lagi besok pagi. Aku menerima tawaranmu."

Ino kembali terkejut, namun ia segera mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Okaasan."

Tak lama kemudian Ino pun sudah keluar dari ruangan Mikoto dengan hati berdebar-debar. Gadis pirang itu yakin bahwa Mikoto sudah mengetahui jati dirinya yang asli. Tetapi yang membuatnya aneh adalah karena wanita itu mendukungnya.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Mungkin ia harus jujur pada Mikoto semuanya. Tentu saja menunggu waktu yang tepat.

- 愛愛愛-

Tiga hari berlalu dengan cepatnya. Suasana di rumah besar Uchiha menjadi sedikit berubah dalam tiga hari itu. Dan semuanya adalah karena kehadiran Ino yang menyamar menjadi Hotaru. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Hotaru yang kini mereka anggap telah berubah itu adalah sosok lain yang sedang menyamar.

Selama tiga hari ini Ino selalu memulai kegiatan paginya dengan mengajak Mikoto jalan-jalan atau lebih tepatnya mengajak Mikoto menikmati udara pagi dengan mendorong kursi roda wanita itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju taman belakang yang sangat luas. Hubungan mereka sudah lebih dekat. Meskipun demikian Ino belum mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Mikoto siapa dirinya.

Setelah menghabiskan sekitar satu jam bersama Mikoto, Ino kemudian mengurusi kedua anak kecil Itachi, Ayumi dan Hideaki. Membangunkan kedua anak itu dan memandikan mereka sendiri. Membuat pelayan semakin heran saja. Karena Ino bahkan turun ke dapur dan membuatkan menu makan pagi untuk kedua anak itu sebelum kemudian mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Selama tiga hari itu pun Ino bisa semakin lebih mengenal seluk beluk keluarga Uchiha. Ia kini mengetahui kalau Hinata yang cantik dan lembut hati tidak begitu bahagia dengan perkawinannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sayangnya Ino belum mengetahui alasannya. Apalagi ia sendiri juga belum bertemu dengan yang namanya Sasuke. Katanya sih bungsu Uchiha itu sedang dalam urusan bisnis ke Korea dalam jangka waktu yang agak lama.

Kemudian Ino pun mengetahui mengapa Sakura yang berambut merah muda dan ayu itu sering menampilkan ekspresi murung. Sakura ternyata mengalami hal yang sangat menyedihkan. Suaminya, Uchiha Sai meninggal ketika keduanya baru saja menikah dan bahkan belum sampai melakukan bulan madu. Sungguh tragis nasib Sakura. Tidak heran kalau wanita muda itu lebih memfokuskan dirinya dengan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan Uchiha.

Ino juga jadi tahu kalau di antara semua pelayan, pelayan yang bernama Ayame merupakan pelayan yang dekat dengan Hotaru dan bagaimana gadis itu ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan salah seorang sekuriti Uchiha Mansion yaitu Morino Ibiki. Ino bisa mengetahui itu ketika tanpa sengaja suatu sore ia melewati pos jaga dan mendengar suara-suara aneh yang setelah ia dekati ternyata berasal dari keduanya yang sedang bercinta. Fakta ini membuat Ino mual karena ia tidak menyangka kalau dalam lingkungan keluarga Uchiha yang terkesan kaku itu, para pegawainya ada yang bisa melakukan hal semacam itu.

Dan hari ini debaran jantung Ino kembali naik. Pasalnya ketika ia sedang menunggu kedua anak Itachi di depan gerbang sekolah mereka (Ayumi di Play Group sedangkan Hideaki di TK A), tiba-tiba Hp-nya berdering tanda ada telpon masuk dan di layar tersebut tertera nama Uchiha Itachi.

Ino sempat gagap mendengar sebuah suara yang datar dan dalam mengalun dari seberang jauh menyebut namanya, Hotaru tepatnya, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sampai di Jepang dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

Susah payah bagi Ino untuk bersikap wajar dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menyambut suaminya itu karena ia sedang menjemput Ayumi dan Hideaki.

Oh, kalau saja Ino bisa, ia ingin melarikan diri dulu. Tetapi bagaimana bisa kalau begitu melihat kedua anak itu di gerbang sekolah, keduanya sudah berlarian menghampirinya. Kedua anak itu dengan riangnya mengatakan tentang kepulangan ayah mereka. Rupanya Itachi telah lebih dulu memberi tahu mereka.

Dengan demikian Ino pun tak kesempatan barang satu dua jam untuk menghindar sebentar menata hati dan memepersiapkan diri untuk menemui Itachi karena kedua anak itu yang kadang minta mampir ke kedai es krim kali ini minta segera pulang ke rumah.

Maka beginilah Ino sekarang. Menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan sedang tapi detak jantungnya sangat kencang sementara kedua anak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya dan di jok belakang tak hentinya berceloteh riang membicarakan tentang hadiah yang akan mereka peroleh dari ayah mereka.

_Huft!_ Ino memaki kesal. Ia masih merasa belum siap bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi. Benar sih ia sudah melihat bagaimana gambaran pria itu berdasar potret keluarga Uchiha, tetapi bertemu dengan orangnya langsung pasti berbeda. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar kencang sekarang.

Perlahan ketika gerbang Mansion terbuka dan Ino melajukan kendaraan mungilnya memasuki pelataran menuju garasi besar di samping mansion, ia sudah mendapati adanya mobil lain yang belum ia lihat, yaitu sebuah BMW hitam mengkilat yang ia yakin itu mobil Itachi.

Begitu mobil sudah sepenuhnya berhenti kedua anak kecl itu langsung melompat keluar mobil, meninggalkan Ino dengan tas-tas dan tempat minum mereka.

1… 2… 3

Ino menghitung dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ia turun dari mobil dan melangkah masuk menaiki telundakan dan masuk ke dalam rumah besar. Oh, bahkan ia sudah merasakan aura yang berbeda menguar di rumah itu hanya dengan kehadiran Itachi di dalamnya.

Dengan debaran jantung yang makin kencang dan tidak beraturan, Ino melangkah pelan setelah kembali menutup pintu. Dalam hati ia masih berharap agar Itachi akan sibuk dengan kedua anaknya dan tidak langsung menyapa dirinya. Kalau saja bisa, rasanya ia ingin segera berteleportasi ke kamar dan mengunci diri di sana saja agar tak berjumpa dengan Itachi.

Tetapi Ino sadar bahwasanya ia tidak mungkin terus menghindar.

"…. Jadi bagaimana? Kalian suka hadiah Papa?" suara barito itu terdengar merdu mengalun di ruang tengah yang membentang antara pintu masuk dengan tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Iyaa Paa… Yeay… senannggg. Kemarin Mama pulang juga beliin hadiah buat Ayumi dan Oniichan, Paa.." terdengar suara manja Ayumi.

"Nah itu Mama, Papa!" kali ini Hideaki yang bicara yang mana Ino yakin anak itu menunjuk dirinya ketika mengatakan itu.

"Sayang… apa kabar?" Dan benar saja, Itachi langsung menyapanya. Jantung Ino berdetak luar biasa kencang sekarang hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mematung di tempatnya. Berdiri kaku dengan dua tas anak-anak di pundak kanan dan kirinya lengkap dengan tempat air minum mereka terkalung di lehernya. Sempurna!

Sepertinya pandangan Ino juga tidak salah ketika sosok itu mendekat. Uchiha Itachi.

_Tuhan_! Ino memekik dalam hati. Matanya tak berkedip seiring dengan semakin dekatnya pria itu pada dirinya. Kedua lututnya mendadak seperti kehilangan kekuatan. Akibatnya ia gemetar dan sudah pasti ambruk kalau saja sepasang lengan kekar itu tidak segera menangkapnya.

Wangi _mountain__mint_ yang segar segera mengusik selaput penciuman Ino dan wajahnya sontak memanas ketika ia sadari bagaimana posisinya sekarang. Ia tidak hanya sekedar bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi, melainkan sudah berada dalam pelukan pria itu.

Ino menelan ludah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi? Otaknya serasa mati fungsi dan yang dilakukannya adalah tetap menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang tubuh tegap Itachi yang saat itu mengenakan jas hitam keabuan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hotaru?" Ino seolah tersetrum demi mendengar nama itu terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya. Kesadaran seolah memantiknya dengan cepat. Ia pun segera mendorong dada Itachi menjauh dan kembali berdiri tegak. Ditatanya detak jantungnya dan diberanikannya menatap langsung ke wajah pria yang berdiri dekat di hadapannya itu.

_Tuhan!_Ino kembali memekik dalam hati ketika sepasang _aquamarine_-nya tersuguhi keelokan rupa sang pria. Sungguh Uchiha Itachi bukan pria biasa! Ino berani bersumpah bahwa pria yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya itu adalah pria paling menawan yang pernah ia jumpai selama 22 tahun kehidupannya di muka bumi.

Gila!

_Bagaimana Hotaru meninggalkan pria seperti Uchiha Itachi? Tuhan… dia sangat tampan.._

Ino merasa meleleh. Merasa seolah kembali pada masa ABG yang berjumpa dengan artis idolanya. "Hai, ada apa, Hotaru? Kau-baik-baik saja kan?"

"A-aku.. aku.. Y-yah t-tentu s-saja. Aku b-baik… K-kau?" Ino mau tak mau mengumpati dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena mendadak gagap. Aduh semoga Itachi tidak curiga, harapnya cemas.

Tetapi sepertinya Itachi heran, dan entah ia curiga atau tidak tetapi ia sedikit menelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Hotaru. Kurasa kau sebaiknya meletakkan barang-barang itu dulu. Sini, biar aku bantu."

Dan tanpa Ino sempat merespon lebih dulu, Itachi telah kembali mendekat dan mengambil kedua tas dari pundak Ino lalu juga mengambil tempat minum yang terkalung di leher Ino. Dan saat itulah ia menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ino. "Kau tahu Hotaru, ini pertama kalinya kulihat kau benar-benar menjadi ibu dari mereka. Terima kasih, sayang…"

Bersamaan dengan itu sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh salah satu pipi Ino. Itachi mengecup pipinya. Pandangan Ino mendadak kabur. Sekitarnya seperti berputar-putar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya saja ia sebelum pekat menariknya lebih jauh, ia sempat melihat raut khawatir Itachi dan suaranya menyebut namanya, bukan tepatnya nama Hotaru. Tentu saja.

- 愛愛愛-

Itachi mengamati sosok wanita cantik yang kini terbaring di ranjang dimana ia duduk ditepiannya. Ia merasa hatinya berdebar aneh. Ada yang tak biasa dari sosok Hotaru, istrinya itu. Tentu saja Itachi tidak menyadari bahwa Hotaru yang sekarang tidak sdarkan diri itu adalah Ino, gadis lain yang sama sekali adalah orang asing.

Perlahan tangan Itachi bergerak dan membelai pipi mulus Ino yang masih diam terpejam. Selama beberapa detik punggung jemarinya bergerak-gerak menyusuri lekuk wajah yang tak bercela itu. Dielusnya dengan lembut ujung hidung Ino, lalu ujung jempolnya pun turun menyusuri bibir Ino yang tipis, lembab, dan berwarna merah muda lembut.

Sebentuk senyum samar terkembang di bibir sulung Uchiha itu ketika sebuah ide melintas di depannya. Apalagi mengingat ia dan istrinya itu sudah cukup lama tidak melakukannya.

Maka dengan pelan, Itachi menundukkan kepalanya ke arah rupa jelita Ino. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara wajah mereka pun berkurang dan semakin berkurang hingga kemudian tereliminasi.

Nyaris.

Yah, jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua sudah akan tereliminasi sama sekali dan mengakibatkan bertemunya bibir Itachi dengan milik Ino andai saja tidak dengan tiba-tiba Ino siuman dan refleks mendorong dada Itachi dengan kekuatan orang kaget sehingga sukses membuat Itachi terjengkang ke lantai. Plus membuat pria itu tak kalah terkejut dan menghadiahinya tatapan heran.

Sementara Ino yang sepertinya kaget dengan tindakannya sendiri, buru-buru bangun dan menghampiri Itachi. Bermaksud meminta maaf.

"M-maaf, I-Itachi-san.."

UPS!

Ino kelepasan memanggil Itachi dengan _suffix_ yang sudah pasti akan mengundang keheranan baru di benak Itachi yang kini sudah kembali berdiri tegap.

"Apa kau bilang? Itachi-san? Kau memanggilku dengan –san? Ada apa denganmu, Hotaru?"

Nah? Benar kan? Itachi sudah pasti curiga. Dan yang Ino yang bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah menggigit bibir, kebiasaannya jika sedang tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Umm, tidak, aku.. aku rasa aku masih sedikit pusing saja. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamarku," ucap Ino dan segera melangkah, bermaksud kabur segera dari hadapan pria tampan itu.

Namun sepertinya tidak semudah itu melarikan diri dari seorang Uchiha Itachi, karena belum apa-apa lengan Ino sudah dalam cengkramannya. Membuat Ino urung melangkah dan malah semakin dekat untuk saling berhadapan dengan pria yang sepertinya bertinggi badan di atas 180 cm itu.

Ino menelan ludah. Dengan susah payah menguatkan hatinya yang mendadak berdesiran tidak karuan dengan menghindari menatap langsung mata _onyx_ Itachi.

"Apa kau benar-benar Hotaru?" tanya Itachi dengan kepala sedikit meneleng karena Ino tetap berusaha memandang ke arah lain.

"Tentu saja aku Hotaru. Kenapa kau bertanya hal macam itu? Aneh sekali sih. Haha.." Ino mencoba menutupi nada gamang dalam suaranya dengan tawa yang sepertinya malah membuat situasi kian aneh.

Itachi menaikkan sedikit bibirnya. Tangannya yang bebas kini bergerak dan mengangkat dagu Ino sehingga mau tak mau gadis itu menatap langsung ke arahnya.

"Jika kau memang Hotaru istriku, lalu kenapa kau bilang soal 'kembali ke kamarku'? Kau tidak lupa bukan kalau kita berdua **satu****kamar**?" Itachi menekankan nada suaranya ketika mengucap kata 'satu kamar'.

Ino menelan ludah. Lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit susah payah dikarenakan posisinya dimana dagunya masih didongakkan oleh Itachi.

Mendapati Ino tak menyahut apapun, Itachi menyeringai. "Dan satu lagi, sayang, kau menolakku dengan begitu kasar seolah aku ini orang asing. Jadi? Siapa kau sebenarnya, hmm?"

Jantung Ino kini sukses berdentum-dentum demi didengarnya ucapan penuh nada intimidasi itu. _Tuhan,__apa__yang__harus__aku__lakukan?_Hati Ino menjerit frustasi.

Untunglah Tuhan selalu mengabulkan doa orang-orang yang terdesak. Dan untuk kasus Ino, pertolongan itu datang berupa sebuah ide yang mendadak terbit di otak besar Ino.

"Aku ini Hotaru, istrimu, Itachi. Kau sungguh aneh jika beranggapan lain!"

"Buktinya?"

Ino tersenyum tipis sementara tangannya bergerak mengibaskan tangan Itachi yang mengangkat dagunya. Selanjutnya dengan yakin, mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang makin membahana, dia meraih leher Itachi, menariknya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu. Ditekannya dengan lembut bibir Itachi yang segera membalas ciumannya itu dengan antusiasme tinggi.

Mata Ino memejam ketika melakukannya. Sumpah demi Tuhan, ia gemetar. Ini, memang bukan ciuman pertamanya. Tapi ciuman ini sangat berbeda rasanya dengan yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Sasori. Sangat berbeda. Lebih melemahkannya. Lebih membuat detak jantungnya mengencang.

Ino mulai berpikir ini terjadi karena ia memberikan sebuah ciuman untuk seseorang yang jelas-jelas bukan siapa-siapa. Untuk orang yang bahkan tidak menyadari eksistensinya sebagai seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Sementara itu kedua tangan Itachi kini bertengger di pinggang dan punggung Ino. Menarik tubuh Ino untuk semakin melekat ke tubuhnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Itachi tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa seperti baru pertama kali mencium wanita yang sekarang dalam rengkuhannya itu. Wangi tubuh wanita ini, yang tentu saja dalam pikirannya adalah Hotaru, terasa berbeda. Wanginya menenangkan sekaligus menghanyutkan. Menghanyutkan sikap dinginnya sendiri.

Itachi bahkan juga merasakan detak jantungnya menjadi lain. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan darahnya berdesir. Ini aneh karena biasanya ketika ia mencium istrinya, ia tak banyak merasakan hal lain selain rasa ingin bercinta saja.

Sementara itu, ciuman mereka semakin intens. Jemari Ino mulai menyelusup ke helaian rambut panjang Itachi yang hitam lembut sementara tangan Itachi semakin erat merengkuh tubuh ramping Ino.

Ino merasa kakinya melemas dan melumer bagaikan menjadi _jelly_ yang otomatis membuatnya bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh tegap Itachi yang menguarkan wangi maskulin _mountain__mint_.

Ketika dada Ino mulai terasa sesak, tangannya perlahan turun dari yang semula menyelusup di antara helai rambut lembut Itachi, menjadi mendorong dada pria itu. Dan untunglah Itachi mengerti keadaannya dan melepaskan ciumannya lalu menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Ino.

Wajah Ino kentara jelas memerah bagai paprika merah kesukaan Itachi dan ini pertama kalinya Itachi melihat sang istri sedemikian. Senyum pun terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Dibelainya pipi Ino yang masih dalam pelukan salah satu lengannya.

Ino menangkap tangan Itachi itu dan menyingkirkannya dari pipinya dengan gerak pelan lalu dia juga melepaskan lengan Itachi yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dikuatkannya hati dan jantungnya. Ditariknya napas dan dihembuskannya pelan.

"Aku rasa itu cukup membuktikan kalau aku Hotaru, istrimu. Bukan begitu, Itachi?"

"Tidak," sahut Itachi segera, singkat dan tidak jelas bagi Ino karena gadis itu segera mengernyit heran.

"Tidak? Maksudmu?"

"Hotaru sayang, kita sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu. Dan artinya sudah cukup lama pula kita tidak... Kurasa kau tahu maksudku? Jadi..." Itachi menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan 'jahil'.

Ino terkesiap. _Gawat!_ Pikirnya panik. Untung saja sebuah ide mendadak mampir lagi di otaknya.

"Yah, sayang," Ino mulai luwes berakting, "tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan 'itu' denganmu, setidaknya untuk saat ini dan beberapa waktu mendatang karena aku sedang menjalani sebuah terapi khusus. Maaf sekali. Jadi, untuk sementara kita juga harus berbeda kamar."

Giliran Itachi yang mengernyit heran. "Terapi? Kau sakit?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Dan sampai dokterku bilang aku sembuh total, maka aku tidak akan bisa... yah, kau mengerti kan, Itachi sayang?"

Raut kecewa segera terpeta di wajah tampan Itachi, namun pria itu mengangguk juga.

"Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu, sayang. Aku keluar dulu yah?" Dan Ino pun segera melenggang dari hadapan Itachi yang termangu diam.

_Aarrggh.__Sial!_ Maki Itachi dalam hati sambil menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dirabanya bibirnya yang masih terasa basah dan hangat oleh ciuman mereka barusan.

"Hotaru? Kenapa dia terasa berbeda sekali?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sementara sepasang matanya mengarah ke langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih bersih.

- 愛愛愛-

**^_^ ... bersambung ... ^_^**

**A/N : **Hehehe, sekian dulu chapter yang merupakan PART I ini. Bagaimana? Terutama dengan porsi dan plot ItaIno-nya? Hehe, tenang ini baru awal. Tetapi biar tidak dikatakan memberi harapan kosong (?), sampai chapter berapapun tidak akan ada lemon ItaIno, hanya _lime_saja. Bukan author tidak bisa, tetapi tidak sedia saja sih. Hehe. Dan author memang menghindari 'yang terlalu vulgar'. Biarlah bagian-bagian seperti hal itu, meski itu juga ada dalam kehidupan dan tugas penulis menuangkannya dalam kata, tetap menjadi bagian yang tak tertulis **"****unwritten****words****"**

Read and review ya minna-san. Hontou ni arigatou^^

**NB : **Author juga ingin bilang kalau menulis cerita seperti ini bukan berarti author mau mesum atau bagaimana, hanya sekedar menampilkan cerita yang mungkin terjadi dalam hidup manusia. Kan kehidupan ini sangat beragam dengan aneka manusia dan jalan kehidupan yang berbeda-beda.

============= _**Sex**____**and**____**love**_**sudah****dicampuradukkan****sekarang****ini.****Banyak****anak****muda****yang****melakukan**_**sex**_**di****luar****nikah****atas****nama****cinta.****Padahal****sejatinya****itu****nafsu.*****sigh*****Cinta****itu****anugerah,****suci****dan****menjaga.****SO,** **SAY****NO****TO****SEX****BEFORE****MARRIED!****LOVE****THIS****LIFE****BY****DOING****POSITIVE,****THINK****ABOUT****YOUR****FUTURE****BEFORE****YOU****TAKE****A****RISK!**

Gak maksud mendalil or nyeramahin loh, cuman ngajak sharing aja, **PEACE!**


	3. PART II

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. OOC. GAJE**

**GENERAL ROMANCE/DRAMA/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP**

**T/Semi-M/M/ Rated 15 +**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT (LIME XD)**

**INO/ITACHI/SASUKE/HINATA/SAKURA/SAI/NARUTO/SASORI/KARIN/OBITO/KIBA/**

**HOTARU/HIDAN**

**Etc… **

.

**:-:-:-: _everything__is__the__eyes__of__the__beholder_ :-:-:-:**

.

**Sedikit****banyak****diadaptasi****dari****ingatan****author****akan****serial****telenovela** **La****Usurpadora**a.k.a **Cinta****Paulina** **yang****author****tonton****dulu,**

**tentu saja dengan banyak improvisasi, inovasi, dan rekonstruksi (?) di sana-sini ^_^ **

**Karena itu jika ada sedikit atau banyak perbedaan pada plot dan karakterisasi, mohon dimaklumi :D**

.

Thanks buat yang udah read and reviewed part I:

**mina,vyo****k,****kitaro,****yuna****w,****gun****k,****kankoro****m,****blosom,****Nara****Uchiha'malfoy,****nuna,****winky,****ulquy,****jil****desay,****Suki****'Suu'****Foxie,****am3,****mamo****h,****yamanaka****u,****Cutie****white,****Twingwing****Rurake,****licob****green,****Yuku****Tsukushi,****Lovely****Orihime,****Narachan,****semutbeenhere,****Kikyo****Fujikazu,****Jee-zee****Eunry,****Yukary****Hayashida,****Uchiha****Uzumaki****Hatake****Hotaru****(**hehe, gomen jika Hotaru di sini jadi antagonis, tapi nama Hotaru itu sendiri adalah chara asli di Naruto, bukan buatan saia^^**),****Hikari****Nissa****,****Hikari****Hyun****Arisawa,****Y****uzumi****Haruka****,****Wana****LightNight****,****uchihyuu****nagisa****,****Shena****BlitzRyuseiran****,****Chacha****d'PeachyxSuika****Lovers**

**juga,** silent reader (jika ada), yang udang nge-fave dan ngealert. I really apreciated it. Maaf karna author tidak sempat membalas satu-satu...^^

My big thanks to you all..

Always Arigatou

.

**==o== ENJOY ==o==**

_Di suatu hari aku kan datang, dengan samaran dari wajahku_

_Ku akan menakhlukkanmu dan kau tak tahu..._

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

_Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis biasa yang berasal dari kalangan menengah ke bawah. Setelah lulus dari kuliahnya, sambil menunggu panggilan kerja, dia membantu orang tuanya menjalankan bisnis kecil mereka, yaitu mengurus sebuah toko bunga._

_Kehidupan Ino akan berlangsung biasa saja seandainya dia tidak bertemu dengan Uchiha Hotaru, seorang wanita cantik yang kaya raya dan merupakan istri dari Uchiha Itachi, pewaris utama Uchiha Corporation, jaringan perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam bidang properti, pariwisata hingga elektronika dan komunikasi._

_Ya, Uchiha Hotaru adalah seorang wanita pembosan. Merasa kurang perhatian dan cinta dari sang suami, diapun memilih untuk bermain api. Berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain yang mampu memberinya segala hal yang tak diberikan Itachi padanya. _

_Jalan Hotaru untuk bersenang-senang dengan kekasih gelapnya pun berjalan mulus ketika tanpa sengaja, saat dia dan kekasih gelapnya itu berlibur di Konoha, bertemu dengan Ino yang memiliki banyak kemiripan dengannya._

_Dengan liciknya, memanfaatkan kesulitan ekonomi yang dihadapi keluarga Ino, Hotaru pun menjadikan Ino sebagai duplikatnya. _

_Maka, kehidupan baru Ino pun dimulai. Di mana ia akan menyamar menjadi Uchiha Hotaru dan memasuki Uchiha Mansion. Berinteraksi dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha. Dan tentu saja, dengan sang 'suami', Uchiha Itachi dan dua anaknya yang masih kecil._

_Siapa saja yang menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha itu? Seperti apa saja mereka? Apa saja yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana kisah ini akan berjalan? Akankah Ino bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya? _

**Temukan jawabannya dengan membaca fict ini (:D)**

.

**PART II**

- 愛愛愛-

Dan begitulah, Ino akhirnya mengambil kamar sendiri yang terletak berseberangan dengan kamar Itachi. Ia mencoba mengusir perasaan tidak nyaman akan tatapan Itachi selama ia mondar-mandir memindahkan barang-barangnya yang semula memang berada di kamar Itachi.

Pria itu memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika Ino benar-benar memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar yang terpisah dengannya. Tetapi Ino jelas bisa merasakan bahwa sulung Uchiha itu masih menaruh heran soal alasannya mengenai terapi khusus itu.

"Aku masih sulit percaya dengan alasanmu mengenai terapi itu, Hotaru," ujar Itachi sambil berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Ino yang baru.

Ino baru saja usai meletakkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam lemari ketika kemudian dia menoleh dan mendapati sosok tegap Itachi yang bersandar pada kusen pintu.

"Percaya atau tidak, memang begitulah faktanya," katanya kemudian sambil menutup pintu lemari.

"Begitu? Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kau sakit apa?"

Ino menghela napas. Ditatapnya Itachi dengan sedikit rasa kesal sekarang. Ia tidak tahu kalau pria itu bakan menginvestigasinya sedemikian karena menurutnya Itachi adalah orang yang dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya dengan detail, hanya saja ini, err… masalah kewanitaan, kau tahu. Jadi, yah, mengertilah, Itachi. Toh tidak lama, mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga bulan."

Itachi melangkah masuk dan mendekati Ino yang masih berdiri di depan lemari pakaian. Ketika jaraknya tinggal beberapa langkah dari Ino, Itachi baru menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum sedikit sinis. Ditatapnya Ino dengan lekat.

"Aneh sekali padahal, kurasa kau sangat baik. Bahkan kau lebih segar saat kau menciumku tadi."

Ino melengos. "Sudahlah, Itachi. Aku tidak mau membahas hal ini lebih jauh. Sekarang aku mau lihat anak-anak dulu. Ini sudah waktunnya bagi mereka untuk mandi."

Itachi mengeryitkan kedua alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau mengurusi hal-hal kecil seperti itu? Biasanya kau bilang adalah tugas pengasuh memandikan mereka."

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, sejak kepulanganku dari Konoha kemarin mungkin."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Ino segera bergegas meninggalkan kamar, meninggalkan Itachi yang menatap dengan semakin heran kepadanya.

- 愛愛愛-

Pagi itu, seperti kebiasaan sebelumnya, setelah bangun tidur dan merapikan diri, Ino segera bergegas untuk menemui Mikoto. Ia akan mengajak ibu Itachi itu jalan-jalan pagi ke taman belakang yang memang sangat asri dan luas bagai kebun raya.

Ino mengenakan setelan _training-outfit_ warna ungu lembut kesukaannya. Sepatu kets menghiasi kaki putihnya. Dan dengan semangat ia menuruni tangga, menyeberangi ruangan demi ruangan, menyusuri koridor-koridor hingga akhirnya sampai di depan kamar Mikoto.

Ino sudah akan mengetuk pintu kamar kalau saja tidak dengan tiba-tiba, pintu kamar itu lebih dulu terbuka dan muncul Mikoto dengn kursi rodanya. Namun wanita itu tidak sendiri. Ada sosok lain yang berdiri di belakangnya. Orang itulah yang mendorong kursi roda Mikoto dan kini orang itu menatap Ino dengan tatapan heran. Ino sendiri juga menatap Itachi heran karena tak menyangka pria itu sudah bangun sepagi itu dan bersama ibunya. Padahal dari cerita Hotaru, katanya Itachi tidak terlalu mempedulikan penghuni rumah selain kedua anaknya.

"Oh, Hotaru… Pagi ini Itachi mendadak mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan ke taman kota. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama pergi saja?" ucap Mikoto memutuskan adu pandang antara Itachi dan Ino.

Pandangan Ino pun teralih kepada Mikoto. Dan ia mau tak mau merasa nyaman melihat raut bahagia terpancar dari ekspresi Mikoto. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Okaasan. Kalau memang aku tidak mengganggu acara kalian."

"Tentu saja tidak, Hotaru-chan. Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu dengan ibu dan suamimu sendiri, hmm? Lagipula beberapa hari ini kau kan sudah sangat baik padaku, mengajakku jalan-jalan terus ke taman belakang. Jadi, hari ini anggap saja piknik kita ya?"

"Hotaru mengajak ibu jalan-jalan?" Itachi jelas heran mengetahui hal itu. Karena yang ia tahu selama ini, Hotaru paling enggan bangun pagi apalagi sampai mengajak ibunya jalan-jalan pagi. Itu sungguh bukan Hotaru. Dan tentu saja itu membuat rasa herannya pada sosok istrinya itu kian bertumpuk.

"Benar, Ita-kun. Istrimu ini sudah berubah banyak. Dia baik sekali pada ibu, kau tahu." Ino merasa tidak enak dipuji secara langsung seperti itu, apalagi di depan Itachi.

Itachi hanya mampu mengangguk saja mendengar perkataan sang Ibu. Ia masih diliputi heran yang sangat pada sosok istrinya yang sudah sangat berubah itu.

"Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" Ino memecahkan rasa canggungnya sendiri setelah beberapa saat diam saja.

Mikoto mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ayo, Ita-kun!"

Tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah berada dalam mobil Itachi yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju taman kota. Ino duduk di depan di samping Itachi yang fokus menyetir sedang Mikoto nyaman duduk di belakang.

Beberapa kali Ino dan Itachi saling melirik secara diam-diam. Dan Mikoto yang memperhatikan hal itu hanya tersenyum senang.

Tiba di taman kota yang ternyata sudah cukup ramai oleh orang yang berolahraga pagi, mereka bertiga langsung menuju sisi barat taman yang menyediakan jalan khusus untuk para orang tua dan pemakai kursi roda.

Kali ini Ino yang mendorong kursi roda Mikoto, meskipun sebenarnya tanpa didorong pun Mikoto bisa menjalankannya sendiri dengan mudah karena kursi roda yang dipakainya adalah kursi roda otomatis yang bertenaga listrik.

Suasana taman pagi itu sangat asri. Tak heran jika tempat itu menjadi alternatif tempat olahraga bersama keluarga. Banyak mereka jumpai pasangan-pasangan tua dan muda, ataupun keluarga kecil _jogging_ bersama di jalan setapak yang terbentang di antara barisan pohon Sakura, Plum, Momiji dan pohon lain yang Ino tidak tahu apa namanya.

Begitu sejuk dan menyegarkan suasana taman sehingga mampu memberikan rasa nyaman tersendiri kepada para pengunjung, termasuk Ino, Itachi dan Mikoto yang masih diam saja menyusuri jalan khusus di bawah naungan pohon Momiji yang berdaun lebat dan berwarna kemerahan.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak ke taman ini. Untunglah taman ini tetap seindah dan senyaman dulu." Tiba-tiba Mikoto berkata memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka bertiga.

"Taman ini memang sangat indah, Okaasan. Apa Okaasan sering ke sini sebelumnya?" tanya Ino menanggapi perkataan Mikoto.

Terdengar tarikan dan hembusan napas Mikoto sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Begitulah, sayang. Dulu aku dan mendiang ayahmu, sering menghabiskan minggu pagi di sini. Waktu itu sangat indah. Sayang… dia begitu cepat pergi." Mikoto menunduk sedih, berusaha menahan air mata yang merebak di kedua matanya.

Ino menghentikan gerakannya mendorong kursi roda. Dirangkulnya Mikoto dengan sayang.

"Ne, sudahlah Okaasan. Jangan bersedih. Otousan pasti tidak suka jika melihatmu sedih. Dan bukankah masih ada kami. Itachi dan aku akan sering mengajak Okaasan jalan-jalan kemana saja Okaasan mau. Iya kan, Itachi?" Ino menoleh pada Itachi yang diam.

Pria itu menatap Ino sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk. "Hn.. iya, Okaasan. Hotaru benar."

"Terima kasih kalian berdua. Aku beruntung memiliki anak-anak seperti kalian."

Ino dan Itachi saling berpandangan. Ino tersenyum, mengangguk dan menyelipkan helai anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Tanpa Ino ketahui karena ia kembali mendorong kursi roda Mikoto, Itachi tersenyum melihat gerakannya itu. Pria itu belum pernah mendapati istrinya tampak begitu manis. Sebuah rasa nyaman menyelusup ke dalam hatinya. Desiran hatinya. Rasanya seolah ia baru bertemu sang istri kemudian jatuh suka padanya.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala, buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran aneh itu dari benaknya dan segera menyusul langkah-langkah Ino yang sedikit sudah di depannya.

- 愛愛愛-

Dengan pelan Sakura meletakkan buket bunga _white__lily_ ke atas gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Sepasang _emerald_-nya kemudian bergerak ke atas dan berhenti pada nisan yang menandai pusara tersebut. Sebuah senyum samar yang jelas merupakan refleksi duka yang dalam dari wajah cantiknya terbentuk ketika bibirnya bergerak menyebut nama yang terukir dalam tinta emas di atas batu pualam hitam tersebut.

"Sai-kun..." lirih suara Sakura seolah tertelan udara pagi yang bergerak menggerak-gerakkan ujung rambut merah mudanya. Bersamaan dengan itu tangan lembutnya bergerak mengelus nisan itu sebelum kemudian memeluknya seolah apa yang dihadapannya itu adalah orang yang dikasihinya.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Sai untuk selamanya. Namun Sakura belum juga bisa sepenuhnya merelakan kepergian putra kedua Uchiha yang terkenal akan karya-karya lukisannya itu. Dada Sakura senantiasa sesak setiap kali ia mengingat sang suami.

Suami.

Kata itu menjadi semakin terasa menyakitkannya mengingat bahwa Sai pergi tepat sehari setelah upacara sakral pernikahan mereka. Setelah janji Sai di depan Tuhan untuk menjaga Sakura selamanya.

Tragis. Setiap orang yang mengenalnya menyebut hidup Sakura demikian. Dan satu hal lagi yang bahkan semakin melengkapi tragisnya hidup sang wanita adalah karena ia bahkan masih perawan. Yah, ia dan Sai memang merencanakan malam pertama mereka pada _honeymoon_ yang mereka rencanakan ke Jeju-do, sebuah pulau eksotis di Korea Selatan.

Segalanya terasa begitu indah dan Sakura tidak pernah merasa begitu bahagia dalam hidupnya. Kekasihnya sejak masa sekolah, Sai, akhirnya sah mengikatnya sebagai istrinya.

Bayangan akan saat-saat romantis yang mendebarkan pun berkelebat dalam benak Sakura mengingat Jeju-do adalah tempat favorit yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi.

Tetapi rencana tinggallah rencana karena takdir menuliskan lain untuk kisah mereka. Sai mengalami kecelakaan ketika dalam perjalanan pulang dari biro travel. Kecelakaan yang bahkan langsung merenggut nyawanya sebelum Sakura sempat melihatnya.

Air mata Sakura jatuh berderai untuk kesekian kalinya selama dua tahun ini. Kedua bahunya terguncang-guncang. Betapa ia benci pada takdirnya. Ia merasa Tuhan begitu tidak adil kepadanya. Padahal selama ini ia telah berlaku baik, tapi mengapa jalan hidupnya begitu menyedihkan. Seolah belum cukup rintangan-rintangan yang ia lalui dalam menjalin hubungan dengan Sai sampai akhirnya mereka di pelaminan.

"Sai-kun... aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu... aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Semua ini terasa begitu berat... " ratap Sakura di antara isak tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus lebih kencang dan menjatuhkan beberapa helai daun Momiji yang memayungi pusara itu. Daun-daun merah itu jatuh tepat di atas kepala dan lengan Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun menghentikan tangis dan ratapannya lalu memperhatikan dua helai daun yang kemudian jatuh begitu saja dari lengannya ke atas permukaan pusara Sai. Matanya menatap tak mengerti sebelum kemudian dia juga merasakan sesuatu di atas kepalanya.

Tangannya bergerak ke atas dan mendapati sehelai daun yang sama. Ditatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti daun di tangannya itu.

Sakura masih bertahan dalam posisi jongkok dan memandangi helai daun Momiji di tangannya seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihatnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar menyebut namanya. Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Jelas sekali kalau gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut.

- 愛愛愛-

Sepasang mata lembut berwarna _pale-lavender_ menatap sebentuk gelang berwarna kombinasi biru. Gelang tersebut terpasang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kotak perhiasannya. Meskipun dijadikan satu dengan kotak perhiasan yang berisi berbagai perhiasan mewah nan mahal, namun gelang itu sendiri bukanlah perhiasan yang serupa. Bahannya terbuat dari manik-manik kaca yang dingin dan nyaman jika dikenakan. Manik-manik itu sendiri tidak berbentuk bulat atau kotak mealinkan asimetris, seperti pecahan batu-batuan yang kecil. Meski sederhana, tapi gelang itu memang sangat cantik. Dan bukan hanya karena itu Hinata menyukainya. Melainkan lebih karena orang yang telah memberikan gelang itu padanya.

Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir indahnya namun di saat yang bersamaan kedua matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Dihelanya napas panjang sebelum kemudian dia mengecup gelang itu lalu memasukkannya kembali ke tempatnya di dalam kotak. Meskipun ia ingin, ia tidak bisa memakai gelang itu sejak ia menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke. Suaminya itu pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya memakai benda selain pemberiannya.

Setelah kembali memasukkan gelang berharganya, Hinata meraih ponsel di atas meja nakas. Jemarinya kemudian bergerak menekan tombol untuk menampilkan kontak yang dikenalnya lalu menekan tombol hijau untuk melakukan panggilan.

Terdengar nada tunggu yang berirama ceria sebelum kemudian panggilannya terjawab. Sebuah suara penuh semangat langsung mengenalinya.

"Hei, Hinata-chan, ada apa nih?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Seolah ragu akan apa yang ingin diucapkannya. "N-Naruto-kun... bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?"

- 愛愛愛-

"Kau? Bukannya kau di.." kata-kata Sakura terputus.

"Di Korea? Yah, benar. Tapi aku sudah tiba di Tokyo sekitar dua jam lalu dan langung ke sini," kata Sasuke datar lalu ikut berjongkok di depan pusara kakaknya.

Sakura sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi untuk menyahuti perkataan Sasuke itu kalau saja tidak dilihatnya Sasuke menunduk. Pria yang memiliki kemiripan fisik serta ikatan darah dengan suaminya itu tampak khusuk berdoa meski kedua bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Maka untuk beberapa saat suasana pun menjadi hening. Sunyi dan hanya terdengar desau angin yang lembut menggoyangkan ujung-ujung daun pohon Momiji di atas mereka.

"Kenapa kau langsung kemari?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke kembali membuka matanya.

"Apa salahnya aku kemari?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya sementara sekilas mata _onyx_nya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mengerang lirih. Sudah dia duga pasti itu jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau baru dari luar negeri. Setidaknya kau harus ke rumah dulu, menemui istrimu. Dia pasti menunggumu."

"Kau tidak punya hak mengatur apa yang harus dan tidak kulakukan."

"Terserah. Tetapi, sekarang bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri saja?"

"Adalah hakku mau berada disini selama apapun."

Sakura memejamkan mata. Dia kini jadi benar-benar kesal pada Sasuke. Apalagi dia mengerti benar kalau motif Sasuke menziarahi makam Sai bukan hanya karena rasa sayangnya pada Sai melainkan juga perasaan khususnya pada Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura jengah jika mengingat hal ini. Satu hal yang ingin dilupakannya karena terlalu membebaninya. Perasaan Sasuke padanya. Ia tidak suka. Bukan hanya karena ia masih sangat mencintai Sai, tetapi juga karena ia kasihan kepada Hinata, istri Sasuke, wanita yang seharusnya memiliki cinta Sasuke.

Merasa menjadi sesak dan begitu tidak nyaman, Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Diacuhkannya sosok Sasuke yang masih berjongkok di seberangnya sebelum kemudian ia kecup nisan Sai. Untuk beberapa saat dipeluknya nisan itu.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit lalu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan pusara orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Tatapan nanar Sasuke mengiringi langkahnya.

Begitu Sakura sudah agak jauh, Sasuke kembali menoleh kepada nisan sang kakak. Dielusnya nama yang tertera mengeja nama saudara tuanya itu. Bibirnya tersenyum, sebuah senyum sedih.

"Sai... kau begitu beruntung. Dia begitu mencintaimu..."

Selesai berkata demikian Sasuke segera bangun dan melangkah pergi.

- 愛愛愛-

"Hai, Hinata-chan! Apa kabarmu? Wah, sudah lama juga ya kita nggak ketemuan seperti ini.. Hahaha..." ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat seperti yang Hinata selalu kenal.

Kini pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna pirang itu duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya di salah satu sudut kafe kecil di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Tempat yang sama dimana mereka dulu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai sahabat dekat sejak masa SMP.

Mata lavender cantik itu memandangi sosok yang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. Senyum lima jari yang ceria, menampilkan barisan gigi putih yang besar-besar dengan raut wajah yang masih saja sama. Seraut wajah yang bagi Hinata memiliki pesona yang sangat memikat. Selayaknya matahari di langit mendungnya. Wajah yang dicintainya. Yah, Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya.

Cinta yang mungkin masih ada hingga 22 tahun usianya. Tak ada yang tahu perasaan Hinata kepada Naruto karena Hinata memang tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, tidak juga kepada Naruto. Perasaan Hinata tidak pernah terungkapkan karena Hinata tahu Naruto menyukai seorang gadis dari sekolah lain. Meskipun kemudian sahabatnya itu patah hati karena gadis pujaannya ternyata mencintai pria lain, tetap saja Hinata tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Hei! Hinata-chan! Kau ini kenapa? Hallo?" Naruto mengibas-ibaskan salah satu tangannya ke depan muka Hinata yang tercenung diam saja.

Hinata tersentak kaget. Buru-buru dia tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena terpergok melamun.

"Err.. ano... apa kabarmu, Naruto-kun?" akhirnya Hinata bisa juga mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia tidak cukup sadar kalau pertanyaannya itu malah membuat Naruto sedikit heran.

Tapi Naruto tak memikirkannya lebih jauh dan segera menjawab dengan wajar, "Haha, yah seperti kau lihat, Hinata-chan. Sehat! Itu kan yang terpenting. Dan yah, aku masih bekerja di salah satu perusahaan Uchiha... Dan, aku sedang semangat kerja sekarang karena aku sudah jadi General Manager kau tahu dan hebatnya lagi, aku bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, Hinata-chan! Dia yang kusukai sejak SMP. Ingat? Ah, kalau memang jodoh tak akan kemana.. Yatta!" celoteh Naruto panjang lebar.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia senang melihat ekspresi riang Naruto meski bagian akhir dari perkataan pemuda itu sedikit menyentil perasaannya.

"Hmm, begitu yah. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya, Naruto-kun. Ohya, sampai lupa. Kita belum pesan makanan. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Ah! Benar juga! Oke deh, kebetulan aku juga lapar, hehehe. Aku mau seperti biasanya saja. Kau tahu kan?" ucap Naruto yang langsung dimengerti Hinata.

Hinata kemudian memanggil pelayan dan mengatakan menu yang mereka inginkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutanya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata setelah pelayan berlalu.

"Eh? Kelanjutan apa, Hinata-chan?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Itu, tentang gadis itu. Kau bilang kau bertemu lagi dengannya kan?"

"Oh itu. Hahaha. Gimana ya bilangnya.. ah.. sebelumnya aku cuman mau bilang kalau dunia ini memang sempit, Hinata-chan. Karena kau tahu, ternyata gadis itu adalah istri dari salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha. Kalau aku tidak naik jabatan dan pindah ke kantor utama, mungkin aku tak bertemu dengannya. Pada mulanya aku sedih juga ketika tahu kalau gadis itu sudah menikah. Tapi setelah lama di sana, aku jadi tahu kalau suami gadis itu sudah meninggal. Dan kau pasti tahu sekarang siapa yang kumaksud."

"S-sakura-neesan?" sebut Hinata dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk. Dan runtuhlah hati Hinata. Runtuh seruntuh-runtuhnya.

"Benar. Namanya sebenarnya Haruno Sakura sebelum ia menikah dengan Uchiha Sai. Apa kau dekat dengan Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan?"

"..." tak ada sahutan dari Hinata karena sekarang ini dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Tapi Naruto yang memang tidak begitu peka langsung terus berkata.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan. Mungkin ini sedikit tidak pantas. Tetapi Sakura-chan toh sekarang sudah menjanda kan? Kasihan sekali karena dia sudah ditinggal suaminya dalam usia yang begitu muda. Tetapi, mungkin ini juga tanda dari Tuhan, mungkin, dia akan jadi jodohku. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Mungkin..." Hinata hanya bisa menyahut lirih. Susah payah baginya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Dengan lemas Hinata meraih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan yang sudah ia tahu dari siapa itu.

Setelah bicara sebentar, tepatnya Hinata hanya mengiyakan saja apa-apa yang dikatakan orang yang menelponnya, dia pun menutup telponnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak enak.

"Err, Naruto-kun. Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Suamiku sudah pulang dan memintaku segera pulang."

Naruto tersenyum. "Haha, ya ya.. sayang sekali sih, tapi aku mengerti Hinata-chan. Cepatlah pulang! Jangan buat suamimu khawatir! Atau apa aku perlu mengantarmu, hmm?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Meskipun ia tahu Naruto hanya basa-basi dengan tawarannya itu, ia jadi ngeri juga membayangkan kalau Naruto benar-benar mengantarkannya sampai ke Mansion. Pasti Sasuke akan salah paham dan menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Naruto-kun. Sampai jumpa lagi dan terima kasih yah sudah mau bertemu."

"Hinata-chan, kau ini kenapa sih? Perasaan jadi sungkan banget deh sama sahabat sendiri. Ya sudah, hati-hati ya di jalan!"

Hinata mengangguk lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

Hanya selang beberapa detik setelah Hinata berlalu pesanan pun datang. Dan Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Waduh! Jadi lupa ini kan makanan pesanan Hinata-chan. Untung saja dia tidak pesan porsi jumbo. Kalau tidak, aku juga pasti bisa memakannya.. hehehe," ujarnya sambil merenges seperti orang tidak waras.

Sementara sang pelayan yang meletakkan hidangan itu hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

- 愛愛愛-

Ino, Itachi dan Mikoto kembali dari acara jalan-jalan pagi mereka ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 10 pagi lewat lima belas menit. Setelah mengantar Mikoto kembali ke kamarnya, Itachi dan Ino pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua.

Selama perjalanan tersebut, tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Hening. Dan Ino yang biasanya selalu bisa bicara juga tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sepertinya dia masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan Itachi dan auranya yang begitu kuat. Apalagi mengingat kejadian hari sebelumnya, pipi Ino jadi memanas sendiri bahkan perutnya seperti bergolak. Aneh sekali rasanya. Jadi, ia pun hanya diam saja.

"Hotaru, terima kasih," ucap Itachi memecah keheningan ketika Ino sudah akan masuk ke kamarnya.

Ino menatap pria itu sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Tidak perlu, Ita-kun. Itu kan sudah kewajibanku. Bagaimanapun Ibumu, Ibuku juga kan?" Di saat ia mengucapkan hal itu Ino jadi ingat ibunya sendiri. Sampai kini ia belum menelpon rumah sehingga belum tahu kondisi ibunya. Hal itu tak urung membuat ekspresinya yang semula berseri menjadi muram.

Itachi mendekat, meninggalkan kenop pintu kamarnya yang semula sudah hendak ia buka.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Yah, lumayan baik. Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus segera mandi sekarang. Dan kaupun begitu kan?"

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Hnn, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama, sayang?"

Ino membelalak. Kaget luar biasa. Dengan tatapan horor dia langsung berjengit, "DASAR PERVERT!" Dan dengan gerak secepat kilat Ino pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya keras-keras lalu menguncinya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

_Dasar__pervert!__Tch!__Yang__benar__saja!__Tuhan,__lindungi__hambamu__ini__ya__Tuhan.._ Batin Ino dengan muka masih semerah tomat. Ia benar-benar jadi gugup.

Sementara itu Itachi hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. _"__Kenapa__dia?__Aneh__sekali.__Huft!__Sepertinya__aku__perlu__mencari__tahu__siapa__dokter__sialan__yang__telah__memberinya__terapi__aneh__dengan__pantangan__yang__sangat__aneh__itu!__"_

Dengan pikiran itu, yang entah serius entah tidak, Itachi pun kembali menuju kamarnya yang letaknya tepat di seberang kamar Ino.

- 愛愛愛-

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU PAGI BEGINI HA? APA INI YANG DIAJARKAN DI KELUARGAMU? SUAMI PULANG KERJA DAN KAU MALAH SEENAKNYA KELUYURAN DI LUARAN!" Sasuke langsung melampiaskan emosinya begitu melihat Hinata memasuki ruang tamu paviliun tempat tinggal mereka.

Hinata yang baru saja masuk dan menutup pintu tak urung terkejut juga mendapati teriakan kalap sang suami. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama ia dimarahi seperti itu oleh Sasuke, tetapi tetap saja hatinya mengeriut oleh suara keras pria tampan di hadapannya itu. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menunduk.

"Kenapa diam?" Sasuke tak lagi berteriak, namun suaranya yang malah berubah sangat dingin itu tetap meremangkan bulu kuduk Hinata. Tubuh tegapnya sudah menjulang di depan wanita muda berambut indigo itu, bahkan nyaris tak ada jarak lagi. Posisi yang membuat Hinata semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya.

Dengan kasar salah satu tangan Sasuke bergerak dan mencengkram dagu Hinata. Didongakkanya dagu itu hingga Hinata mau tak mau menatap langsung kepadanya. Tidak sedikitpun ia perduli bahwa mata sewarna _pale__lavender_ itu sudah berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan kandungan airnya.

Hati Hinata berdebar tidak karuan. Ia merasa Sasuke akan menyiksanya lagi. Siksaan yang sebenarnya tak layak dilakukan jika suaminya itu mencintainya.

Memberanikan diri, Hinata pun berucap, "S-sasuke-kun i-ini masih pagi. Apa yang... " Ucapannya tak sempat selesai karena bibir dingin Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mengunci gerak bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang keras.

Dengan liar Sasuke melumat bibir lembut sang istri sementara kedua tangannya mulai bergerilya menyusuri lekuk tubuh mungil yang kini dalam tekanan tubuhnya itu.

Sementara itu Hinata sudah melemah. Air matanya tumpah seiring dengan mengeratnya cengkramannya di dada bidang Sasuke yang masih mengenakan kemeja kantornya.

Lagi. Sasuke melakukannya dengan kasar dan tidak beradab. Melucuti pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan kasar.

Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika kemudian dilihatnya Sasuke mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Ia tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi, meski jauh dalam hatinya ia mengakui kesempurnaan tubuh pria yang sekarang berada di atasnya itu. Tetapi tetap saja, tanpa rasa cinta semua yang terjadi tak lebih dari sekedar kebrutalan sisi jahat manusia, tak lebih dari pelampiasan nafsu semata.

Dengan seringai lebar Sasuke menatap tubuh molek sang istri yang selayak boneka itu. Perlahan ia menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Hinata yang sudah sedikit bengkak karena telah berulang kali ia pagut dengan kasar.

"Sasuke..." lirih Hinata ketika Sasuke telah melepaskan bibirnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan suara lembut itu, Sasuke menurunkan bibirnya menyusuri jenjang leher Hinata yang putih halus. Sesekali disesapnya dengan rakus hingga Hinata mendesah.

"S-Sasuke-kun.." lirih Hinata kembali menyebut nama suaminya yang bagi telinga Sasuke lebih mirip desahan sehingga membuatnya semakin terbakar untuk menikmati permainannya di tubuh sang istri.

Selanjutnya, tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia pun mengangkat istrinya itu menuju kamar mereka. Diletakkanya dengan lembut istrinya itu ke atas _spring__bed__king__size_ mereka. Dan Sasuke pun menuntaskan permainannya yang disambut dengan erangan Hinata memenuhi kamar itu.

"_Maafkan__aku__Hinata..._" ucap Sasuke dalam hati ketika sudah selesai dan Hinata tertidur dalam pelukannya. Ditariknya selimut berisi bulu angsa yang tebal dan hangat untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Sasuke menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum kemudian dia tertelan oleh kelelahannya sendiri dan jatuh tertidur.

- 愛愛愛-

"Ayo, Hide-chan! Cepetan bangun donk sayang? Sudah siang nih! Hei, bangun! Ayolah sayang..."

Entah sudah berapa kali Ino mengeluarkan bujukannya untuk membangunkan Hideaki sambil menggoyang-goyangkan dengan pelan tubuh si bocah cilik yang bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Namun tetap saja cucu pertama Uchiha itu lempeng, masih bertahan dengan mode lelapnya.

Ino mendesah. Ia tahu ini hari Minggu dan anak-anak itu tak perlu sekolah. Tetapi waktu sudah hampir jam 10 pagi jelang siang. Bagaimanapun anak-anak itu kan harus sarapan dulu.

Kalau Ayumi, Ino sudah berhasil membangunkan gadis cilik berumur 3 tahun itu. Anak perempuan memang mudah dibangunkan. Juga lebih mudah diatur. Ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat kata-kata itu. Apalagi ia telah membuktikannya. Tadi, untuk membangunkan Ayumi ia hanya cukup mengecup pipi _chubby_ anak manis itu dan memanggil-manggil namanya sekitar dua kali saja. Lalu Ayumi juga mudah untuk dimandikan dan kini sudah dalam penjagaan pelayan yang menemaninya makan pagi.

Sebetulnya Ino mau menemani Ayumi makan pagi tetapi apa boleh buat, membangunkan Hideaki ternyata berkali lipat lebih susah daripada membangunkan si adik.

"Uchiha Hideaki! Bangun sayang! Ayolah, bangun!" Ino mulai membujuk lagi setelah beberapa saat diam. Capek juga kegiatan membangunkan anak di hari Minggu. Sepertinya anak-anak, terutama anak lelaki, sangat menikmati minggunya dengan cara tidur selama mungkin. Ino akan mengingat hal ini dan membuat catatan di otaknya. Bahwa lain kali kalau mau membangunkan Hideaki di hari Minggu ia harus sarapan ekstra. Kalau perlu membawa sebotol minuman untuk persediaan agar tenggorokan tidak kekeringan. Huft!

Mendapati si bocah masih saja lelap dengan tidurnya, Ino pun menyibakkan selimut Hideaki.

Anak laki-laki kecil itu tampak meringkuk nyaman dengan memeluk gulingnya yang berwarna biru pucat. Memang tidak seperti dekorasi kamar Ayumi yang didominasi warna kuning cerah, kamar Hideaki terkesan _cool_ dengan dominasi warna biru dongker.

Mata Ino kembali mengamati anak kecil yang masih saja meringkuk nyaman kendati selimut sudah disingkirkan dari tubuhnya. Dan saat itulah matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di telinga Hideaki. Sesuatu berwarna putih menyembul dari lubang telinganya.

Ino mendekat. Dan membelalaklah dia.

"Tuhan! Yang benar saja! Pantesan dia sedikitpun tak mendengar seruanku! Huft!" ucap Ino lalu dengan cekatan dia mengambil sumpal telinga Hideaki yang terbuat dari kapas potong yang digulung itu.

Dan kini tanpa penyumpal telinga lagi, Ino yakin Hideaki akan mendengar suaranya.

"Hide-chan. Bangun sayang!" ucap Ino di dekat telinga anak laki-laki itu.

1 detik 2 detik 3 detik...

Detik-detik berlalu tapi Hideaki tetap saja lelap. Alhasil Ino hanya bisa mendesah. Yang benar saja! _Anak__ini__salah__minum__obat__kali__ya?_

"Coba kau jepit hidungnya!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

Dan Ino pun langsung mengikuti anjuran suara itu tanpa menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Dan wew! Berhasil. Tak sampai 5 detik Ino menjepit hidung mancung Hideaki dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya, anak itu langsung bangun dan mengibaskan tangan Ino dari hidungnya.

Ditatapnya dengan kesal Ino yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia juga menatap ke direksi lain, ke arah orang yang berdiri di belakang Ino.

"Mama, Papa, kenapa sih gak biarin aku tidur aja! Huft! Ini kan Minggu!"

"Hide-chan... tapi kau juga harus sarapan sayang...dan.. eh? Papa?" Ino pun segera menoleh ke belakangnya dan didapatinya Itachi yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di saku celana kargo abu-abu gelap ¾ nya.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu mendekati Ino yang entah kenapa kembali berdebar-debar sendiri.

"Betul apa yang Mama bilang, Hide. Kau harus bangun, meskipun ini hari Minggu!"

Hideaki memberengut. Masih tampak kesal. "Iya. Iya deh Papa, Mama. Tapi janji, abis ini kita ke Disneyland ya?"

"Ide bagus itu. Sudah lama tidak kesana. Oke, kita kesana. Sekarang cepat mandi!" sahut Itachi langsung setuju.

"Horeee!" Hideaki bersorak dan segera melompat bangun lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Anak itu memang sudah bisa mandi sendiri. Meskipun kadang masih minta dimandikan juga sih.

"Nah, sayang sekarang kau juga harus bersiap! Kita keluar sekitar setengah jam lagi," ucap Itachi.

"Tapi aku harus mengurus Hide-chan dulu, Ita-kun."

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Hide biar aku yang urus. Kau siapkan saja semuanya dan urus Ayumi."

Ino pun tak membantah lagi. Dia segera berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Hotaru?" Langkah Ino yang sudah mencapai ambang pintu sontak terhenti oleh panggilan Itachi. Ia pun menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku suka kau memanggilku dengan Ita-kun." Kedua alis Ino bertaut, heran.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah. Segeralah bersiap!"

- 愛愛愛-

**^^ .. to be continue ..^^**

... ngelap keringet *lebay* hehew, gomen karena _scene_Hinata-Sasuke keknya monoton banget. Gomen karna buat Sasu-chan *dichidori* jadi OOC di sini... umm, juga gomen buat bikin Hinata lemah di sini... Well, ini semua tuntutan cerita.. harap maklum ya^^

Dan yang pasti, gomen juga buat segala typo, cerita yang ala sinet (ya jelas lah ini pan adaptasi telenopela yang notabene emang sinet ala latino, XP XD), keanehan, konflik basi, dan apapun itu mohon ripiw ya... minna-sama ^^

Always Arigatou


	4. PART III

**:-:-:-: _everything__is__in__the__eyes__of__the__beholder_ :-:-:-:**

**.**

***dimulai dengan garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal (?)* :D**

Well, gak tau kudu ngomong apa, tapi yang author khawatirkan, yaitu bahwa fict dengan rated M bakal dilanggar juga oleh readers yang di bawah umur, keknya bener jadi nyata *sigh*

Susah, andai aja ya uthor punya gembok, err macam captcha, itu dimana yang bisa nembus cuman orang-orang yang sudah berumur, hmm.. *ngayal* MESKIPUN KEDEWASAAN SESEORANG GA MELULU DITENTUIN OLEH UMUR SIY *sigh~again*

Pablebwat.. cerita ini udah telanjur masuk ranah M, so show eh masudnya fict must go on kan? (sebenernya juga author taruh fict ini di M, biar gak ada anakecil yang baca, tapi _who__knows_...)

.

**Gomenasai, minna-sama... author telat ngapdet karena sakit selama seminggu... dan chapter ini juga saia tulis dalam keadaan belum begitu sehat, jadi maaf jika agak mengecewakan..**

Yawizlah, ketimbang banyak bacot gaje begini, mending baca yah?

Oke...^^

** ENJOY **

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. OOC. GAJE**

**GENERAL ROMANCE/DRAMA/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP**

**T/Semi-M/M/ Rated 15 +**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT (LIME XD)**

**INO/ITACHI/SASUKE/HINATA/SAKURA/SAI/NARUTO/SASORI/KARIN/OBITO/KIBA/**

**HOTARU/HIDAN**

**Etc… **

.

.

**Sedikit****banyak****diadaptasi****dari****ingatan****author****akan****serial****telenovela** **La****Usurpadora**a.k.a **Cinta****Paulina** **yang****author****tonton****dulu,**

**tentu saja dengan banyak improvisasi, inovasi, dan rekonstruksi (?) di sana-sini ^_^ **

**Karena itu jika ada sedikit atau banyak perbedaan pada plot dan karakterisasi, mohon dimaklumi :D**

.

Thanks buat yang udah read and reviewed part II:

**Yuki****Tsukushi**(wah, say, malah el gak ingat sebanyak itu loh^^, jadi mungkin beda nanti alur ceritanya, apalagi banyak chara tambahan di sini yang gak ada di versi CP. So, just check it out, OK? ^^)**,****Yukari****Hayashida****,****vaneela****,****Hikari****Nissa,****Lollytha-chan****,****dasya-chan,****minna,**

**ss****holich**(Kenapa Saku ga nikah lagi? Itu karena dia cinta pada Sai-koi ^^, hehehe.. tenang ntar ada deh bagiannya Saku ma siapa akirnya.. ), **ulquy,****icha,****Tachi-kun,**

**Uchiha****Kagamie**(Hotaru bukan OC, dia ada di anime Naruto^^),**torii****nayaga****,****hinaka-hime,****Sukie****'Suu'****Foxie****,****jelena-chan****sasori****,****Moe****chan****(**peran Kiba, ditunggu saja ya^^)**,****Twingwing****RuRaKe****,****Yuzumi****Haruka****,****Mugiwara****'Yukii'****UzumakiSakura****,****Ekha****,****X,****Aiwha****,****minho,****syakil,****natsu****h****,****neyooo,**

**Jee-zee Eunry, d3rin, Airi Princess Darkness Angel, Hikari Hyun Arisawa, Shena Blitz Ryuseiran, semutbeenhere, Memeychankyu, Xxg' log in, Sabaku-diena, Domiacan, Gap, Widi Kakitaka, Yamauchi, Konichi g, cibi usa, cookies chocolate..**

**juga,** silent reader (jika ada), yang udah nge-fave dan ngealert. _I__really__apreciated__it_. Maaf karna author tidak sempat membalas satu-satu...^^

My big thanks to you all..

Always Arigatou

.

_Di suatu hari aku kan datang, dengan samaran dari wajahku_

_Ku akan menakhlukkanmu dan kau tak tahu..._

**.**

.

**PART III**

- 愛愛愛—

Bagi Ino, pergi ke Disneyland seperti bernostalgia dengan masa kecil. Ia sudah dua kali ke taman hiburan bernuansa dunia kartun Disney itu ketika dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Jadi memang sudah cukup lama mengingat sekarang usianya sudah menjelang 23 tahun. Jarak antara Konoha dan Tokyo yang jauh juga status ekonomi keluarganya yang bukan dari kalangan atas membuatnya tak bisa sering-sering berlibur di luar Konoha, apalagi seiring waktu harga tiket Tokyo Disneyland juga menjadi tidak murah.

Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja ia akan pergi ke taman hiburan eksotis itu. Bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri melainkan sebagai Uchiha Hotaru, dengan suami dan kedua anaknya. Ino tidak tahu ia harus senang atau bagaimana. Apapun itu ia harus siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Selesai mengenakan baju yang menurutnya sudah pantas; celana _wool__touch_ _pyjama__peg_ warna hitam dipadu dengan kemeja longgar lengan pendek berwarna ungu lembut yang dimasukkan, Ino pun menyapukan _make__up_ tipis ke wajahnya.

Mau tak mau ia tersenyum juga mengingat bahwa ia akan jalan-jalan bersama dengan 'keluarga'nya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, perasaan tidak enak juga mengusiknya. Maklumlah, beberapa hari ini Ino memang cukup sibuk dengan usaha beradaptasi dengan keluarga dan Mansion Uchiha hingga dia mengesampingkan perasaannya sendiri.

Alhasil, Ino yang semula sudah bersemangat menjadi sedikit lemas. Ia tercenung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin di hadapannya. Kalau saja ia seorang wanita yang perasa, ia pasti sudah menangis tersedu-sedu mengingat nasibnya sekarang. Tetapi, dia, Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang yang tidak mudah menangis. Bahkan ketika Sasori mengkhianati di depan matanya sekalipun, ia tidak menangis. Ino hanya termangu, merasa ragu untuk terus melangkah, melanjutkan tindakannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka pelan. Hal yang cukup mengagetkan Ino ketika mengetahui yang muncul dari balik pintu itu adalah Itachi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa lama?" terdengar suara Itachi bertanya seiring langkahnya yang mendekat ke arah Ino.

Ino meletakkan kuas _blush-on_ yang sejak tadi dipegangnya dan menoleh pada 'suami'nya itu.

"Maaf..." ucapnya kaku.

Itachi menggeleng. "Hei! Sejak kapan kau meminta maaf untuk hal seperti ini, hmm?"

Ino menunduk. Menghindari tatapan tajam sang sulung Uchiha yang rupawan itu. Hatinya mendadak tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa denganmu, sayang? Kenapa kau mendadak _mellow_ begini?" Tahu-tahu Itachi sudah berdiri begitu dekat dengan Ino. Begitu dekat hingga tangan pria itu bisa meraih dagu Ino dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut. Membuat Ino mau tak mau menatap langsung pada sepasang mata _onyx_-nya yang jernih.

Itachi sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa heran juga ketika mendapati tatapan Ino tampak begitu sendu. Setahunya tidak ada yang terjadi yang mungkin membuat istrinya itu jadi sedih. Lalu kenapa?

"Katakanlah sesuatu, sayang. Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

Ino terkesiap. Darahnya berdesir demi didengarnya suara bariton itu begitu lembut bertanya padanya. Juga bagaimana hangat nafas wangi mint itu menerpa wajahnya. Tentu saja posisi mereka saat ini memang sangat dekat.

Itachi sendiri tengah memandangi wajah yang hanya beberapa inci di depan hidungnya itu. Wajah istrinya bahkan memberikan nuansa yang berbeda padanya. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal serupa ketika berhadapan seperti ini dengan istrinya dulu.

Mata _onyx_ Itachi juga terpaku oleh keindahan warna mata itu, yang ia yakin bukan warna _softlens_ sebagaimana yang Hotaru selalu pakai selama ini. _Ada__apa__dengan__Hotaru__sebenarnya_? Pikiran Itachi kembali bertanya. Istrinya ini begitu berbeda, begitu misterius tetapi justru memesonanya.

Itachi tidak tahu pasti apa yang mendorongnya karena berikutnya ia telah menundukkan kepalanya dan menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Ino. Sementara tangannya yang semula memegang dagu istrinya itu menjadi berpindah dengan ke bagian belakang kepala pirangnya.

Ino cukup terkejut oleh ciuman Itachi yang tidak disangkanya itu. Namun ia tidak sempat menolak. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Itachi seiring dengan semakin dalamnya interaksi antara mereka berdua.

BRUGH!

Ternyata sambil mencium istrinya, Itachi juga mendorong tubuh ramping itu ke belakang di mana kemudian tanpa terelakkan lagi Ino pun sukses jatuh ke atas tempat tidur besar yang ber-_cover_ ungu gelap itu, dengan Itachi di atasnya.

Sementara itu di ruang depan lantai bawah, kedua anak kecil tampak gelisah. Si anak perempuan yang sudah cantik manis dalam balutan _dar__k__pink__dress_dipadu dengan _legging_hitam_,_tampak mondar-mandir di depan si anak laki-laki yang duduk sambil bersedekap dan menyilangkan kaki dengan muka bosan.

"Nii-chan, Papa bukannya mau nyuruh Mama cepat-cepat? Kok jadi lama gini siy?" Ayumi menyuarakan kekesalannya tidak lagi dalam gerutuan tidak jelas. Bagaimanapun, menunggu memang menyebalkan bukan? Meski itu anak kecil sekalipun.

Kali ini Hideaki mendengarkan perkataan adiknya. "Iya, Ayumi-chan. Sebaiknya kita susul saja mereka. Yuk!" Setelah bangkit dari duduknya Hideaki pun meraih tangan kecil sang adik dan mengajaknya menuju ruang tidur ibu mereka di lantai dua.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kedua anak kecil yang imut itu sudah sampai di depan sebuah kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Mereka berdua tahu itu kamar ibu mereka. Yang membuat keduanya heran karena terdengar suara-suara ganjil dari dalam ruangan itu.

Hideaki pun memberanikan diri melongok. Diikuti oleh adiknya. Kedua anak kecil itu terpana demi dilihatnya ayah mereka sedang berlutut dengan bagian kepala menunduk, seperti orang bersujud di atas err.. tubuh ibu mereka?

"Pap-... hmmmph!" Ayumi tak bisa menyuarakan seruannya untuk memanggil sang ayah karena tangan Hideaki sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dan menariknya menjauh dari ambang pintu.

"Nii-chan? Kenapa siyy? Kenapa malah bungkam mulut Ayumi? Huuuuuh! Tangan Nii-chan kan bau!"

"Ssh! Diamlah, Ayumi-chan!" tukas Hide yang sebenarnya juga tidak tahu pasti kenapa tadi ia mendadak membungkam Ayumi dan menyeret adiknya itu menjauh dari kamar ibu mereka itu.

"Gak mau tau! Emangnya Nii-chan mau ga jadi ke Disneyland ya? Lagipula Papa dan Mama tadi ngapain siyy? Kenapa Papa menaiki Mama? Masa Papa dan Mama main kuda-kudaan siy? Gak seru deh! Masa mau ke Disney malah main gituan, gak ngajak kita lagi.. Huuuuuhhhh, " cerocos Ayumi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal.

"Ayumi-chan, diam aku bilang. Lagian Papa dan Mama gak mungkinlah main kuda-kudaan. Mama kan lebih kecil dari Papa, jadi dia gak akan kuat jadi kuda Papa. Kau jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan!"

"Ohya? Lalu mereka tadi ngapain coba?"

"Mungkin Papa sedang ngasi napas buatan ke Mama," jawab Hide sekenanya.

"Napas buatan? Apa itu?" Ayumi heran.

"Sudahlah, nanti kau juga tahu. Sebaiknya kita tunggu dulu di sini."

"Berapa lama kita harus tunggu?"

"Umm, 15 menit mungkin," sahut Hideaki lalu duduk begitu saja di koridor berlantai marmer putih keabuan itu. Sang adikpun mengikuti tingkahnya, duduk di sebelahnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Kentara sekali si gadis kecil yang cantik ini sedang kesal.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino dan Itachi?

"Ita-kun..." Ino menyebut nama Itachi dengan dengan sedikit terengah ketika bibir Itachi perlahan menyusuri bagian lehernya. Salah satu lutut pria itu sendiri berada di antara kedua kakinya sehingga ia nyaris mati gerak.

Itachi justru seperti terpantik demi didengarnya desah suara Ino yang baginya terasa begitu merdu menyebutkan namanya. Dikecupinya setiap jengkal jenjang leher yang putih mulus itu. Kulit yang begitu halus dan kencang, lembut lagi wangi milik Ino semakin menghanyutkan dirinya hingga ia lupa pada tujuannya semula mendatangi istrinya itu.

"Hotaru..." suara Itachi mengalun menyebut nama sang istri di sela kesibukannya menelusuri keindahan leher Ino. Suara rendah itu cukup untuk menyentakkan Ino akan posisinya dan bahaya yang tengah dihadapinya. Dan ketika dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sisi tubuhnya, menggerayanginya di balik kemejanya, kesadarannya pun kembali utuh 100%.

Dengan tegas Ino langsung mendorong dada bidang Itachi yang entah sejak kapan setengah menindih dadanya. Dan sepertinya Ino punya keahlian khusus dalam hal dorong-mendorong, karena buktinya tubuh tegap Itachi langung menjauh darinya dan terjengkang ke belakang. Yah, mengulang yang pernah terjadi beberapa hari sebelumnya, Itachi kali ini juga terjerembab di lantai berkarpet tebal itu.

Ino segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merapikan dirinya. Mengancingkan kancing kemejanya yang sempat terbuka. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dan panas seperti terbakar menyadari bahwa ia dan Itachi hampir saja melakukan 'itu'.

_Oh__Tuhan?__Apa__yang__aku__lakukan?__Bagaimana__bisa__aku__kehilangan__kontrol__seperti__ini?__Gawat!__Dan__Itachi?__Ah,__kenapa__dia__begitu...__Ah!__Jangan-jangan__pria__ini__punya__keahlian__hipnotis__lagi!__Aku__harus__100__kali__lebih__hati-hati!_ Batin Ino panik.

"Hotaru?" Lagi-lagi sebutan pada nama itu menyentakkan kesadaran Ino. Dan kini tampak olehnya Itachi berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan sangat heran.

"Ya?"

"Kau mendorongku lagi. Ada apa denganmu? Kau tak harus sekasar itu kan?"

Ino nyengir tidak berdosa. "Salahmu sendiri, Ita-kun." Ino bersyukur ia segera bisa bersikap normal.

"Kau sudah kuberitahu kan soal terapi yang kujalani. Lagipula, ini masih siang dan kita kan mau pergi! Dan astaga, anak-anak? Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Ah, benar juga... hahaha.." Itachi tertawa hambar. Aneh sekali kedengarannya. Tapi Ino tidak mau ambil pusing. Setelah merapikan penampilannya lagi dia kembali menghadap 'suaminya' itu.

"Jadi, kita jadi berangkat sekarang kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja," sahut Itachi datar lalu meraih tangan Ino. "Ayo!"

Keduanya pun keluar kamar dengan langkah cepat. Dan begitu mereka telah berada di luar, mereka langsung terkejut saat melihat Hideaki dan Ayumi tampak duduk di lantai koridor tak jauh dari kamar.

"Ayumi-chan, Hide-chan? Kalian kok di situ?" Ino segera menghampiri kedua anak yang bertampang kesal itu.

"Semua karna Papa dan Mama. Masa ditunggu lamaaaaaaa sekalyyy. Huuuh. Jadi kita naik, tapi Papa dan Mama malah main kuda-kudaan sendiri. Menyebalkan!" Ayumi mengerucutkan bibir.

Sementara itu muka Ino sudah selayak kepiting rebus saking kaget dan malunya. Ia tentu saja langsung tahu apa yang dimaksud Ayumi dengan 'main kuda-kudaan' itu. Sedangkan Itachi, meski sekilas terbatuk, dengan lihai kembali bisa menampilkan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja.

"Aduh, maafin Mama ya sayang. Kamu tadi tidak lihat apa-apa kan?" tanya Ino kikuk.

Ayumi menggeleng. "Gak liad pa-pa. Nii-chan tuh langsung seret Ayumi pergi ga boleh manggil Mama sama Papa tadi."

"Umm, yaudah kalo begitu. Sekarang sebaiknya kita berangkat. Kalian pasti sudah tak sabar kan?"

"Yeay! Oke Mama!" sahut Ayumi riang kembali. Sementara Hideaki hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

Akhirnya keluarga kecil itu pun berangkat ke Disneyland.

- 愛愛愛—

Celotehan riang Ayumi yang kadang kala disahuti dengan jahil oleh sang kakak, membuat perjalanan menuju Disneyland terasa ramai. Cuaca yang sudah mulai panas karena memasuki musim panas – sekarang memang pertengahan bulan Juni – tak mengurangi semangat kedua anak kecil itu. Seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya, Disneyland memang akan menjadi semacam surga bagi mereka.

Dan di atas semuanya itu, sikap riang anak-anak yang polos itu cukup menguntungkan Ino karena, dia yang notabene duduk di samping Itachi yang fokus mengemudi, menjadi merasa lebih baik. Tidak lagi kepikiran mengenai posisinya sebagai 'ibu dan istri samaran' dari keluarga kecil itu dan yang pasti tidak kepikiran mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi antara ia dan Itachi di kamarnya tadi.

Tokyo Disneyland, meski namanya menggunakan nama kota Tokyo, tapi sebenarnya terletak tidak tepat di Tokyo melainkan di Urayasu dekat stasiun Maihama yang merupakan bagian dari Prefektur Chiba. Meskipun demikian, memang letaknya cukup dekat jika dari pusat kota Tokyo.

Setelah kira-kira 40 menit mengemudi, sesekali berhenti karena lampu merah dan lintasan kereta, maka akhirnya sampailah mereka berempat ke taman hiburan terkenal itu.

Dari jauh mereka sudah bisa melihat ujung-ujung Cinderella Castle yang merupakan ciri khas Tokyo Disneyland. Memasuki area parkir, yang untungnya tidak sepenuh pada hari-hari Minggu biasanya, Ayumi dan Hideaki masing-masing menghadap kaca jendela dan memandang keluar. Mereka tampak sangat senang dan sudah tak sabar untuk segera memasuki dunia taman permainan yang sangat luas dan kaya akan atraksi plus fasilitas itu.

Dari area parkir, Itachi membimbing keluarga kecilnya menuju _Ticket__Booths_ untuk mendapatkan tiket masuk yang disebut _passport_.

Keluarga kecil itu tidak perlu berdiri lama untuk antri karena saat itu yang memang baru saja lepas dari waktu makan siang, suasana tempat pembelian tiket itu masih sepi sehingga dengan mudah Itachi bisa mendapatkan keempat tiket untuk mereka.

Berikutnya mereka berempat pun masuk melewati _entrance_ yang dijaga oleh petugas bertopi bundar yang ramah. Ya, ramah selama kau bisa menunjukkan _passport_-mu yang masih berlaku tentunya!

Karena semua belum sempat makan siang, maka Itachi dengan dibantu Ino tentunya, membawa atau lebih tepatnya memaksa kedua anak mereka menuju area restoran yang ada di sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk. Bagaimanapun sebelum berkeliling dan menikmati berbagai atraksi di taman itu, mereka perlu untuk mengisi perut dulu, meskipun nantinya mereka bisa saja membeli es krim atau permen dan kue kecil di konter-konter yang tersebar di berbagai _spot_-nya.

Hideaki yang semula menolak untuk makan dulu akhirnya mau makan juga ketika dengan tegas Itachi mengancamnya bahwa ia tidak akan mengajaknya ke Disneyland lagi kalau susah diatur.

Itachi membawa keluarga kecilnya itu menuju salah satu restoran yang di bagian Westernland, Hungry Bear Restaurant. Kedua anak kecil itupun segera duduk manis di tempat yang telah disediakan sementara pandangan mereka melihat sekeliling menikmati pemandangan ala barat tempo dulu itu.

Ino sendiri juga mengagumi tempat itu. Tentu saja sudah banyak sekali perubahan dari terakhir kali ia ke taman hiburan tersebut. Semuanya menjadi lebih menarik, lebih banyak tambahan yang jauh lebih menarik. Jangankan anak kecil, orang dewasa pun menjadi nyaman berada di tempat itu.

Dua orang pelayan berbaju coklat-coklat ala beruang dengan topi beruang di atas kepala mereka kemudian datang menghampiri dan menyerahkan buku menu kepada Itachi dan Ino.

"Ayo sayang, kau mau makan apa hmm?" tanya Ino sambil memperlihatkan buku menunya pada Ayumi yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sementara itu, Itachi juga menanyai Hideaki hal yang sama.

Ayumi melihat-lihat buku menu yang bergambar menarik itu. Untuk setiap makanan juga ada tampilannya. Jadi memang memudahkan pengunjung untuk memilih makanan, termasuk untuk anak-anak juga. Dan setelah membalik-balik sebentar, Ayumi pun menunjuk gambar makanan dan minuman yang diinginkannya.

Setelah mengatakan pada pelayan apa yang dipesan Ayumi dan dirinya sendiri, Ino pun menyerahkan buku menu itu kembali pada pelayan. Di sisi lain, Itachi dan Hideaki ternyata sudah lebih dulu mengatakan pesanan mereka pada pelayan. Kaum laki-laki memang sepertinya cenderung lebih cepat dalam hal memilih, termasuk dalam hal makanan.

Sambil menunggu makanan datang mereka disuguhi aksi Beruang lucu yang pandai bermain sulap sambil bernyanyi. Ayumi senang sekali dan bertepuk tangan dengan sangat bersemangat.

Akhirnya makanan yang mereka pesan datang juga. Dan dengan demikian aksi selanjutnya adalah menyantap hidangan yang tampak sangat lezat itu.

Kalau Hideaki sudah bisa makan sendiri dengan lebih rapi, maka Ayumi sesekali masih harus dibantu. Juga karena dia masih sediki belepotan cara makannya. Yah, bagaimanapun Ayumi memang baru balita berumur 3 tahun. Karena itu dengan sabar pula Ino membantu Ayumi makan, seperti membantu mengiriskan daging dan sayurannya, misalnya.

Ino tentu saja tidak sadar kalau sepasang mata _onyx_ Itachi sesekali memperhatikannya. Pria itu tampak senang melihat bagaimana sang istri bersikap begitu sabar dan telaten pada anaknya. Padahal biasanya, kalau kebetulan mereka makan di luar bersama, Hotaru sering kelihatan kesal dan menggerutu jika harus meladeni Ayumi ataupun Hideaki.

Seusai acara makan, mereka berempat pun langsung keluar untuk segera mengarungi Disneyland itu. Tentu saja setelah membayar makanan mereka.

Mereka berempat menghampiri spot-spot atraksi di sekitar dari restoran yang baru saja mereka singgahi. Mulai dari Westernland Shootin' Gallery, The Diamond Horseshoe sampai kemudian bersampan ala Tom Sawyer di Mark Twain Riverboat dan Tom Sawyer Raft Island.

Puas di Tom Sawyer Island yang bernuansa Amerika abad 18, mereka pun beranjak menuju Fantasyland yang berada agak ke timur. Dalam perjalanan mereka ke sana, yang mereka lebih suka dengan jalan kaki daripada naik kereta kelinci, mereka berpapasan dengan Shisui dan Temari yang tampak mesra bergandeng tangan.

Saat itu Ino sedang dalam posisi menggendong Ayumi yang kelelahan sementara Hideaki ada dalam gandengan Itachi. Shisui sedikit terpana juga melihat sepupunya sekeluarga kali itu tampak harmonis dan bahagia sekali. Apalagi saat dia menatap Ino yang tentu saja di matanya sebagai Hotaru, tampak begitu tulus menggendong Ayumi.

"Wah, tidak menyangka, Temari-san dan Shisui-san berkencan di sini juga," sapa Ino setelah yakin bahwa pria yang menyapa mereka dan sempat memandanginya itu adalah sepupu Itachi, Uchiha Shisui.

Temari sedikit merona. "Ah, Hotaru-san ada-ada saja. Kalian juga tumben bermain ke sini bersama. Iya kan Shisui-koi?"

"Yup, benar Temari-chan. Kalian tampak senang sekali. Gimana Hide-chan? Ayumi-chan?" Shisui menoleh pada dua keponakannya.

"Hn, lumayan.." jawab Hide singkat. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama mengobrol dengan pamannya itu karena yang diinginkannya adalah segera ke Fantasyland, naik _coster_ dan lain sebagainya.

"Iya dong Paman," sahut Ayumi sambil mengecup pipi Ino dengan riangnya. Ino tersenyum dan membelai kepala bocah cantik dalam gendongannya itu. Dan ketika diliriknya Hideaki yang murung, ia tahu bahwa mereka tidak boleh berlama-lama mengobrol.

"Baiklah, kami melanjutkan jalan-jalan dulu, Shisui." Itachi yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara.

"Oke, selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu!"

"Kalian juga, bye-bye!" Ino menyahut sebelum kemudian berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya menyusul Itachi dan Hideaki yang sudah melangkah duluan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Temari begitu keluarga kecil itu berlalu.

"Bagaimana apanya, Temari-chan?"

"Hotaru, tentu saja. Siapa lagi. Dia tampak beda bukan?"

Shisui mengangguk. "Hmm, benar. Dia tampak berbeda. Jauh lebih baik. Semoga saja bertahan sampai nanti ya? Kasihan kedua anak itu soalnya."

"Iya. Hotaru-san sangat baik pada kedua anak itu sekarang. Bahkan kadang ikut membuatkan makanan untuk mereka kalau Ayumi dan Hideaki kumat adat susah makannya," ujar Temari.

"Waw! Bagus sekali. Kalau begitu, jadi senang mendengarnya. Ah, sebaiknya kita juga lekas menikah saja ya Temari-chan. Kau mau kan?" ucap Shisui dengan santainya sambil merangkul pundak Temari.

"Dasar kau ini! Mengajak orang menikah tapi gayamu seperti mau mengajakku ke restoran saja! Huh! Dasar tidak romantis!" sungut Temari pura-pura kesal.

"Hehehe, memang benar kita mau ke resto, sayang. Kan lapar.. Dan soal itu kita bahas lagi nanti, oke?"

"Ya.. ya.. ya, aku tahu.." sahut Temari sedikit kurang puas.

Keduanya lalu melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju salah satu restoran di sekitar situ.

Kembali pada Itachi dan keluarga.

Keempatnya kini sudah di Fantasyland dan tepat datang ketika ada atraksi Peterpan terbang yang menakjubkan seperti di film aslinya. Selanjutnya karena mereka tidak mau mengunjungi Haunted Mansion – karena Ayumi takut hantu-hantuan – maka mereka pun segera bergerak ke Toontown.

Dan di sinilah kedua anak itu paling menikmati suasananya. Terutama Ayumi yang suka sekali dengan Mickey Mouse dkk. dengan manjanya meminta berfoto bersama mereka.

Setelah puas berfoto-foto dan bermain dengan para tokoh kartun itu, mereka ganti menuruti permintaan Hideaki yang ingin naik _coster_. Dan tentu saja semua setuju. Tak lama kemudian mereka semua bersama dengan pengunjung-pengunjung lain pun sudah menjerit-jerit kegirangan juga agak takut di atas coster yang meluncur cepat dan meliuk-liuk itu.

Puas naik _coster_, mereka lalu memilih kegiatan yang lebih santai yakni dengan naik perahu Donald Duck sambil menikmati es krim coklat kacang crispy yang lezat.

Kesenangan demi kesenangan terus berlanjut seiring dengan atraksi demi atraksi yang mereka nikmati di taman hiburan kelas dunia itu. Meski cukup melelahkan tapi rasa senang mengatasi segalanya.

Ketika hari menjelang petang mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Apalagi Ayumi dan Hideaki juga sudah mulai mengantuk.

Benar saja, begitu sudah dalam mobil menuju pulang kedua anak itu segera saja tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ino tersenyum melihat kedua anak itu tampak pulas tertidur di jok belakang.

"Mereka senang sekali sepertinya. Sampai kelelahan seperti itu. Tapi senang melihat mereka senang. Iya kan Ita-kun?" ucap Ino sambil menoleh pada Itachi yang mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Hn, begitulah, sayang. Dan kau juga pasti lelah kan? Kau boleh tidur juga."

Ino menguap membenarkan ucapan 'suami'nya itu. "Hmm, sepertinya benar juga katamu, Ita-kun."

Dan usai mengatakan itu, Ino langsung menyandarkan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat istrinya itu dengan cepat tertidur. Untungnya ia tidak mengantuk, kalau iya, bisa gawat. Tentu saja, mengemudi dalam keadaan mengantuk kan sangat berbahaya.

- 愛愛愛—

Itachi baru saja usai mandi ketika pintunya diketuk pelan diiringi suara yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Pria itu tersenyum. Dan tanpa repot-repot untuk berpakaian dulu – ia masih mengenakan handuk yang melilit pinggang sampai lututnya saja – Itachi pun membukakan pintu.

Dan tebak apa reaksi si pengetuk pintu yang tak lain adalah Ino itu.

"Ups!" Dan dengan cepat gadis itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Itachi yang kini jadi mengerutkan kening heran.

"Hotaru? Kau ini kenapa?" Itachi meraih pundak Ino dan dengan cepat memutar tubuh ramping istrinya itu sehingga mau tak mau jadi kembali menghadapnya.

Ternyata Ino malah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Membuat Itachi makin tak habis pikir.

"Hei, istriku sayang. Apa aku semengerikan itu?"

Dipanggil seperti itu, Ino pun segera sadar akan posisinya. Dan dengan perlahan ia pun membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati Itachi begitu dekat dengannya. Tubuh tegap yang atletis dan _six-pack_nya masih tampak basah sukses membuat jantungnya berpacu kencang selayak baru jogging keliling Mansion itu saja. Ditambah dengan rambutnya yang baru saja keramas dan kini tergerai di punggung, membuat Itachi bagaikan malaikat tampan yang baru saja mandi. Begitu mempesona dan menggetarkan pemandangnya.

Karena Ino tampak diam saja, Itachi kemudian berbalik masuk kembali dalam kamar. Hal yang malah membuat Ino semakin ragu untuk memasuki kamar 'suami'nya itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun, mengingat perannya saat ini, Ino harus menyingkirkan dulu efek _fangirl_ yang mendadak muncul di dirinya dan memberanikan diri memasuki kamar sang Uchiha sulung tersebut.

"Bisa membantuku memilihkan baju yang cocok untuk hari ini, Hotaru?" tanya Itachi sambil membuka lemari besarnya, dimana di dalamnya terdapat beraneka pakaian pria, mulai dari setelan-setelan tuksedo, jas, safari, pakaian olahraga untuk tenis dan golf sampai untuk pakaian bersantai di rumah seperti baju tidur.

"Umm, ya, tentu saja, Ita-kun," sahut Ino lalu mendekati lemari yang kini terbuka itu. Ia sudah pernah membuka lemari itu sebelumnya, ketika Itachi masih di Brazil dan ia tidur di kamar itu. Dan ia menyukai aroma _parfum_ Itachi yang menguar dari gantungan baju-baju yang rapi tersebut.

"Apa hari ini kau ada _meeting_ dengan tamu dari luar negeri, sayang?" Ino mulai bertanya sementara tangannya menyibak-nyibak gantungan kemeja dan jas di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Hanya _meeting_ biasa dengan beberapa staf kantor kurasa."

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Lalu ditariknya sebuah kemeja berwarna putih kebiruan dengan aksen garis halus memanjang warna putih. Dan sebenarnya dari sekian banyak kemeja, memang tak banyak pilihan warna, hanya ada warna hitam, putih, biru gelap, dan putih semu biru seperti yang baru saja diambilnya itu.

Lalu Ino pun mengambilkan pula jas dan celana serta dasi yang sesuai.

"Nah, sudah semuanya. Ini!" Ino berbalik dan diserahkan setelan pakaian itu pada Itachi yang menatapnya lekat.

"Oke, terima kasih sayang. Dan dasinya kau pegang dulu. Nanti tolong kau pakaikan ya?" ucap Itachi sambil menerima pakaian itu, mengecup pipi Ino sekilas.

"Hei tunggu! Kau mau ganti di sini?" tanya Ino ketika dilihatnya Itachi akan memakai kemejanya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Memang dimana lagi?" jawab Itachi sambil memakai kemejanya.

"Di kamar mandi donk. Masa kau mau ganti baju di depanku?"

Itachi menatap heran. Sangat heran pada sang istri yang menurutnya anehnya sungguh tidak tertolong lagi. "Oh, c'mon, Hotaru. Ini bukan hal baru lagi kurasa. Kita sudah hampir 3 tahun menikah kan? Dan selama itu kau sudah biasa melihatku begini, bahkan lebih dari ini juga sudah."

BLUSH!

Ino sontak merona di kalimat akhir Itachi. Jadi malu dan juga jadi ingat memang adalah hal wajar jika Itachi bertindak bebas di depannya, dan harusnya dia juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Yah... masalahnya kan...

Ah, sudahlah! Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk menepiskan pikiran-ikiran yang mengerucel di dalam otaknya yang rasanya semakin ruwet saja itu.

"Sekarang, bisa tolong pakaikan dasiku?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba begitu dekat.

Ino mengangguk dan memakaikan dasi berwarna biru gelap yang nyaris hitam itu. Memakaikan dasi sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit bagi Ino, karena dulu ia kadang membantu memakaikan dasi Ayahnya juga.

Tetapi ternyata berbeda sekali rasanya memakaikan dasi untuk Ayahnya dengan memakaikan dasi untuk Itachi. Tentunya bukan hanya karena Itachi yang lebih tinggi dari Ayahnya, tetapi karena sensasinya juga sangat berbeda.

Memakaikan dasi untuk Itachi membuat Ino kembali menghirup wangi _mountain__mint_ yang maskulin dan segar yang sekarang bisa ia tandai sebagai wangi khas Itachi. Dan memakaikan dasi untuk Itachi juga membuat Ino merasa seperti istri Itachi yang sebenarnya. Seperti di film-film, ia suka melihat adegan di mana sang istri memakaikan dasi untuk suaminya.

Sepertinya imajinasi Ino sudah melenceng kelewat jauh dan itu membuatnya sedikit salah melakukan pekerjaan kecil itu.

"Aaarrgh!" erang Itachi mengagetkan Ino.

Dan Ino segera tahu kenapa 'suami'nya itu mengerang. Rupanya ia menarik dasinya terlalu kencang.

"Ups! Aduh, maaf banget ya sayang. Aku tidak sengaja." Ino buru-buru mengendorkan ikatan dasi yang kelewat kencang tersebut.

"Ah ya, tak apa.. setidaknya aku belum sampai mati!" ucap Itachi sekenanya ketika dasinya sudah benar.

"Ita-kun! Jangan bilang begitu dong!" Ino memukul pelan lengan sang 'suami'.

Dasi Itachi kini telah rapi dan Ino pun sudah menurunkan tangannya dari dasi di leher pria tersebut.

Namun di saat yang bersamaan Itachi menangkap kedua tangan itu.

"Mulai hari ini kau kuberi tugas yaitu setiap pagi membangunkan aku, menyiapkan pakaian kantor dan memasangkan dasi untukku."

"Apa? Itu..." Ino ingin menolak.

"Istri yang baik tidak akan menolak permintaan suaminya. Lagipula, kau sudah terlalu banyak menolak permintaanku kan sayang."

Ino menatap 'suami'nya dengan pasrah. "Yah, baiklah. Dan aku juga minta satu hal padamu.. tentu saja kalau kau sedang di rumah. Yaitu, mengantarkan anak-anak ke sekolah mereka sembari ke kantor. Kalian searah kan? Juga jam berangkatnya hampir sama, jadi pasti bisa."

Itachi tersenyum. Dan Ino harus mengakui kalau pria ini memang sangat tampan. Garis bawahi kata sangat tampan. Sulit untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Apa? _Ino,__ingat,__ia__suami__orang_! Inner Ino mengingatkan. Tapi sepertinya Ino tak perduli atau entahlah.. Lihat saja.

"Tentu saja bisa. Itu ide yang bagus. Kenapa tak terpikir olehku selama ini ya?"

"Itu karena kau selalu sangat sibuk dengan bisnismu, Ita-kun!"

"Ya bisa jadi, apalagi sebulan ini aku harus bekerja tanpa bantuan Kurenai. Tahu kan? Dia cuti melahirkan. Yang artinya dua atau tiga bulan ke depan aku juga harus sibuk sendiri," ujar Itachi terdengar seperti mengeluh.

"Benarkah? Apa sama sekali tak orang yang bisa menggantikan Kurenai-san untuk sementara sampai ia masuk kerja lagi?" tanya Ino merasa prihatin.

"Aku sebenarnya mau minta bantuan Sakura, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, karena dia sudah sibuk sendiri menangani bagian pemasaran. Kalau mencari orang baru, itu merepotkan."

"Umm, begitu ya. Bagaimana kalau aku yang mencobanya, Ita-kun?"

Itachi menatap lekat pada sang istri. Pria itu sepertinya sedikit kaget. "Kau sungguh-sungguh, sayang?"

"Tentu saja, kalau kau ijinkan tentunya."

"Tentu saja aku ijinkan, sayang. Ini kejutan pagi yang manis. Karena sebulan lalu aku menawarimu pekerjaan ini dan kau menolak mentah-mentah."

Ino nyengir. _Sebulan__lalu__itu__kan__Hotaru,__Itachi...__Sedang__ini__aku,__Yamanaka__Ino!_

"Aku berubah pikiran, sayang. Melihatmu begitu sibuk, kurasa aku tak bisa diam saja. Dan aku juga mohon bantuanmu. Lalu, kapan aku bisa mulai membantumu?"

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik," sahut Itachi sambil membelai salah satu sisi wajah Ino yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok aku akan mulai membantu," katanya.

"Terima kasih, sayang..." Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Ino dengan lembut.

Untuk sesaat keduanya pun berciuman lagi meskipun tidak lama tetapi cukup membuat wajah dan perut Ino memanas di pagi yang sejuk itu.

- 愛愛愛—

Sakura sedikit mengerutkan kening ketika dilihatnya Itachi dan Ino bergandengan tangan mesra menghampiri ruang makan dan mengambil tempat bersebelahan. Lalu bagaimana Ino mengelus kepala Ayumi dan Hideaki yang duduk di sampingnya. Tampak bahagia sekali mereka.

_Apa__benar__wanita__ini__Hotaru?__Dia__benar-benar__begitu__berbeda..._Pikir Sakura sambil mengiris _pancake_-nya sebelum kemudian menusuknya dengan garpu dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Sementara itu diam-diam, dari tempat duduknya di ujung, Sasuke juga memperhatikan Ino yang tentu saja di matanya adalah Hotaru. Pria berambut emo itu juga berpikir sama seperti Sakura. Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan tetap makan dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang khas dan lebih memperhatikan ke arah Sakura tentunya.

Lalu Hinata? Dia tidak ikut makan pagi dan sepertinya tak seorang pun di ruangan itu menyadari absennya sang wanita yang lembut itu, sampai kemudian Ino yang sekilas sempat menatap ke arah Sasuke, menyadarinya.

"Kenapa Hinata tidak ikut sarapan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghentikan gerak pisaunya yang memotong _bacon_. Agak heran karena setahunya Hotaru tak pernah peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, apalagi Hinata.

"Dia sedikit pusing."

"Oh? Begitu... Kalau begitu biar nanti sarapannya aku yang antar sekalian aku mau menjenguknya," ucap Ino dengan tulus tanpa dibuat-buat.

Tapi tentu saja perkataannya itu membuat semua orang di situ menatapnya heran. Meskipun tidak ada yang mengomentarinya juga sih.

"Terserah!" Sasuke mengedikkan bahu.

- 愛愛愛—

_**... to be continue ...**_

**A/N : **bersambung dengan anehnya. Well, gomen jika chapter ini banyak dialognya dan minus deskrip. Kurang greget, kurang ini itu, gada Sasu-Hinanya.. Karena dalam kondisi tubuh yang drop gini, emang enaknya yang ringan-ringan saja. Juga, gomen jika deskrip Disney-lannya ngayal banget. Author belum pernah ke sana. Hehehe...

Ohya, chap depan mungkin bakal lebih intro ke masalah-masalah lagi. Apalagi si Ino akan bekerja di kantor, jadi sekretaris Itachi, 'suami' sendiri eui... Akan banyak kejutan-kejutan di chapter depan... jadi, _stay__tune_ ya minna-san..

**NB:**

Buat Yuki Tsukushi-chan, hehe, el bahkan baru nyadar kalo ternyata nama anak kedua Itachi di sini nyatut namamu di Fb, say. Gomen. Ga da masud apa-apa. Coz pas mikirin apa nama yang cocok buat anak perempuan Ita-kun, el keinget ama Ayumi Hamazaki, jadi deh nama Ayumi... hehehe.. Trus Hideaki, nama ini el suka karena Hideaki Takizawa dan Hide vokalisnya Laruku :D

Buat yang merasa Ita-Ino nya ga greget, memang ini masih intro^^.. entar semakin kesana semakin greget... di sini kan masih awal, apalagi relasi Ita-Hotaru sebelumnya juga ga begitu harmonis, jadi ya begitulah..

_Now, would u mind to give any review? Please..._

V

V

V

always arigatou


	5. PART IV

**LOVE TO LIVE**

**:-:-:-: _everything__is__in__the__eyes__of__the__beholder_ :-:-:-:**

**.**.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. OOC. GAJE**

**GENERAL ROMANCE/DRAMA/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP**

**T/Semi-M/M/ Rated 17 +**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT (LIME XD)**

**INO/ITACHI/SASUKE/HINATA/SAKURA/SAI/NARUTO/NEJI/SASORI**

**KARIN/OBITO/KIBA/HOTARU/HIDAN… etc… **

.

.

**Sedikit****banyak****diadaptasi****dari****ingatan****author****akan****serial****telenovela** **La****Usurpadora**a.k.a **Cinta****Paulina** **yang****author****tonton****dulu,**

**tentu saja dengan banyak improvisasi, inovasi, dan rekonstruksi (?) di sana-sini ^_^ **

**Karena itu jika ada sedikit atau banyak perbedaan pada plot dan karakterisasi, mohon dimaklumi :D**

.

**Thanks buat yang udah read and reviewed part III. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih karena meskipun chapter lalu penuh dengan tebaran typo, tapi teman-teman masih sudi r n r. Hontou ni arigatou, minna-san.*bowed* Dan maaf sekali, sangat maaf karena tidak bisa mencantumkan nama kalian di sini karena waktu yang tidak cukup untuk itu. Maaf. Tapi sungguh saya sangat menghargai semua review kalian. Terima kasih buat yang telah mengoreksi typo dan menyarankan perbaikannya. Chapter kemarin saya re-publish lagi setelah diedit. Lalu, menanggapi soal komentar tentang mata Hotaru, jadi di chap intro (1), saya memang nyebutin mata Hotaru keunguan, itu warna matanya yang asli. Sedangkan Ino sendiri bermata biru, dan hal itu gak dipermasalahkan Itachi karena ia tahu Hotaru suka gonta-ganti warna _softlens_. Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya.. ^^Dan buat yang merasa kurang lemon, memang tidak ada lemon kok, gomen.. :D**

**Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader (jika ada), yang udah nge-fave dan ngealert. _I__really__apreciated__it_. Maaf karna author tidak sempat membalas satu-satu...^^ **

**My big thanks to you all.. **

Always Arigatou

.

_Di suatu hari aku kan datang, dengan samaran dari wajahku_

_Ku akan menakhlukkanmu dan kau tak tahu..._

**.**

.

** ENJOY **

**PART IV**

— 愛愛愛—

Terdengar suara lembut Hinata setelah Ino memencet bel pintu paviliun.

Paviliun itu sendiri adalah sebuah rumah tinggal dengan arsitektur minimalis yang _cozy_, dengan warna kombinasi putih dan biru pucat. Terasnya kecil namun kelihatan nyaman untuk duduk-duduk bersantai di sore hari sementara di bagian samping terdapat garasi dimana sekarang kosong karena Sasuke sedang tidak ada.

Pintu terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sosok Hinata yang tampak lebih rapuh dari biasanya. Kulit wanita yang pada dasarnya sudah putih pucat itu kini tampak jauh lebih pucat. Ino sampai terpana beberapa saat sebelum kemudian suara lembut Hinata menyentakkan kesadarannya.

"Hotaru-neesan?" Hinata tampak kaget mendapati kakak iparnya berdiri di depannya dengan nampan berisi makanan di tangannya.

"Hai Hinata, ya ini aku. Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu, tapi suamimu bilang kau sakit. Jadi aku kesini untuk membawakanmu sarapan."

Masih seperti tak percaya Hinata mendapat perhatian wanita di hadapannya itu.

"T-terima kasih, Nee-san. Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu begitu repot."

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak repot sama sekali." Ia tersenyum sambil melirik ke dalam. "Jadi, bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Oh? Iyah.. tentu saja, silahkan, Neesan. Maaf sampai lupa."

Hinata membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan kakak iparnya itu masuk.

"Silahkan duduk, Neesan." Ino pun duduk dan meletakkan nampannya di meja rendah di hadapannya.

Hinata tampak canggung, dan sebenarnya Ino juga jadi agak sungkan. Namun bukan Ino namanya kalau tidak bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Ne, Hinata, sebaiknya kamu makan dulu bubur ini. Kau tahu, kau sangat pucat. Setelah ini, aku rasa aku juga harus mengantarmu ke dokter."

Hinata tersenyum lemah. "Tidak perlu, Neesan. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya pusing sedikit, nanti juga sembuh."

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Hinata. Pokoknya kamu harus makan ini, habiskan dan lalu kita ke dokter!"

Hinata terdiam. Ia memandangi mangkok berisi bubur di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu ia menoleh pada Ino yang tampak berharap ia makan makanan itu.

"Tapi, Neesan, aku sungguh tidak berselera makan. Maaf."

Ino mendesah kecewa. "Yah, sayang sekali padahal aku sudah membuatkan bubur spesial ini dengan tanganku sendiri, Hinata."

Mata lavender Hinata membulat, kaget. "A-apa? Neesan membuatnya sendiri?"

Ino mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Hinata. Aku berharap banyak kau mau memakannya. Tapi…" Ino menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kecewa. Sengaja ia agak mendramatisir keadaan agar Hinata mau memakan bubur masakannya itu.

"Baiklah, Neesan. Aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih." Dan sepertinya strategi Ino berhasil. Hinata yang merasa tidak enak hati, akhirnya mau mengambil bubur tersebut.

Ino merasa senang melihat Hinata akhirnya mau memakan masakannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino penuh harap. Meskipun ia tahu orang sakit tidak merasakan enak sih.

"E-enak sekali, Neesan. Aku tidak tahu Neesan pandai memasak," ucap Hinata lalu menyendok kembali buburnya dengan sedikit lebih semangat.

Ino semakin senang. "Syukurlah, kau menyukainya. Jadi, habiskan ya Hinata. Lalu kita bisa langsung ke dokter."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin membantah lagi. Selain karena ia masih lemas, ia juga merasa senang ada orang di rumah Uchiha itu yang tampak tulus memperhatikannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata telah menghabiskan buburnya. Dan dengan begitu ia pun harus menurut dibawa Ino ke dokter.

"Kita ke klinik kakakku saja ya, Neesan," ucap Hinata ketika dia dan Ino sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Oke. Tunjukkan letaknya ya, karena aku belum tahu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini kok, Neesan. Nanti di pertigaan depan kita belok kiri lurus terus sampai perempatan. Lalu belok kiri dan terus lurus sampai kita melewati Mitsukoshi Plaza. Nanti ada Hyuuga Clinic di kanan jalan. Di situ letaknya."

Ino mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Mobil pun segera ia starter untuk kemudian ia lajukan dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan pelataran mansion yang luas.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Ino dan Hinata sudah sampai di depan klinik yang dimaksud. Setelah memberikan kartu askesnya kepada perawat yang jaga di lobi, Hinata dan Ino pun duduk di ruang tunggu.

Meskipun klinik itu milik sang kakak, tetapi Hinata memilih mengantri dan tidak mau diperlakukan istimewa. Ino salut juga kepada wanita muda itu.

Sambil menunggu giliran Hinata, Ino melihat-lihat daftar paramedis yang bekerja di klinik itu. Dan ketika matanya tertumbuk di bagian kepala klinik, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Seolah tidak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri. Tetapi nyatanya tetap saja. Nama yang tertera di papan itu benar adanya. Hyuuga Neji.

Lutut Ino mendadak gemetar. _Ini__tidak__mungkin_.

"Kak Neji itu kakakku, Neesan. Apa Neesan masih ingat? Kalian tentunya pernah bertemu saat pernikahan aku dan Sasuke." Kata-kata Hinata yang berikutnya terdengar oleh telinga Ino justru memperparah kondisinya.

Sekuat tenaga Ino berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Rasanya ia mau pingsan saat itu juga.

"Err, Hinata… aku sepertinya harus ke toilet. Kamu… kamu bisa menemui dokter sendiri kan?" Yah, kabur sementara sepertinya adalah cara jitu agar Ino tak harus bertemu dengan kakak Hinata yang ternyata adalah Hyuuga Neji. Oh, andai Ino tahu marga Hinata sebelum menjadi Uchiha adalah Hyuuga, dia tidak mungkin mengantarkan Hinata ke klinik sang kakak.

Tanpa merasa heran, Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Neesan. Toiletnya ada di sana."

Dan kaburlah Ino segera menuju direksi yang ditunjukkan Hinata.

Langkah Ino cepat menyusuri lantai berwarna coklat di koridor yang mengarah ke toilet. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Bukan karena jalannya yang lebih cepat namun lebih karena fakta yang baru saja didapatinya. Gadis pirang itu bisa dibilang sedikit _shock_.

"Untung saja aku kepikiran untuk kabur kesini, kalau tidak… gawat. Aduh, kenapa dunia begitu sempit sih? Kenapa si brengsek itu ternyata kakak Hinata. Aaarrrgh," Ino menggerundel sendiri seiring langkahnya yang semakin dekat ke toilet.

Setelah sampai di toilet, Ino malah hanya termangu saja di depan wastafel. Tentu saja, ia kan memang sedang tidak kebelet, jadi memang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali berdiri diam dengan jantung berdebar-debar sambil sesekali melirik arloji di tangannya.

Untungnya toilet di situ bersih, kering dan wangi. Jadi, Ino tidak merasa terlalu tersiksa harus mengulur waktu dengan berdiam di tempat itu.

Semenit. Dua menit. Lima belas menit akhirnya berlalu. Ino merasa ini saatnya ia keluar. Ia yakin Hinata pasti sudah selesai diperiksa.

Maka setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Ino pun keluar dari toilet itu.

Baru saja Ino berjalan beberapa langkah menyusuri koridor, ketika tiba-tiba pintu yang menghubungkan koridor dengan ruang klinik terbuka untuk kemudian menampilkan sesosok pria muda berbadan tegap dengan rambut coklat kopinya yang panjang lurus dan indah.

Ino sontak berhenti di tempat. Matanya menatap tak percaya akan sosok yang kini berjalan ke arahnya itu. Sosok itu tak banyak berubah dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat bertahun sebelumnya. Malah sosok itu kini tampak lebih menawan. Lebih dewasa.

_Aduh!__Aduh!__Bagaimana__ini!__Neji!__Dia__Neji,__Tuhan!__Aku__harus__sembunyi__di__mana__ini?__Aduh?__Gimana__ini?_ Hati Ino luar biasa panik. Dan sialnya keadaan koridor yang polos tanpa ada satupun benda yang mungkin bisa menyembunyikan dirinya sukse memperparah kepanikan Ino.

Ketika langkah Neji semakin dekat, Ino segera menaikkan tas tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dengan itu Ino pun berpapasan dengan Neji yang untungnya tidak memperhatikan keanehan sikapnya.

Ino menarik napas lega ketika akhirnya ia bisa berpapasan dengan Neji tanpa dikenali oleh pria itu. Namun begitu ia akan menurunkan tasnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara tegas Neji menegurnya.

"Umm, maaf, Nona, tapi sepertinya ada yang terjatuh dari tas Anda."

Ino memejamkan mata. _Aduh!__Apa__juga__yang__jatuh?__Menyebalkan!_

"Err, yah, terima kasih." Lalu dengan kaku Ino memutar kembali tubuhnya, tetap dengan tas terangkat ke atas sebagai tameng wajahnya ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju tempat jatuhnya _apa__itu__dari__tasnya__ia__juga__tidak__tahu_.

Tapi Ino tak mendapati apapun di lantai. Dia pun celingak-celinguk masih dengan tas sebagai tameng wajahnya.

"Ini, milik Anda kan?" suara itu, Neji kembali terdengar.

Ino menggigit bibir. Ia sungguh sebal dengan situasinya sekarang yang seperti orang menghindari penagih hutang. Dengan ragu ia pun melirik ke arah Neji dan mendapati di tangan pria itu ada _lipgloss_nya.

"Terima kasih." Dengan kecepatan kilat, Ino menyambar _lipgloss_ dari tangan Neji dan dengan cepat segera berbalik meninggalkan Neji yang sedikit _cengo_ saking herannya.

"Aneh sekali.." Pria muda itu mengedikkan bahunya sebelum kemudian ia meneruskan langkahnya kembali ke toilet.

Ketika akhirnya sampai di klinik, Ino pun benar-benar menghela napas lega. Untung saja Neji tidak mengetahui dirinya. Huft!

"Neesan? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara lembut Hinata lagi-lagi menyentakkan kesadaran Ino.

"Eh?" Ino meringis. "Yah, begitulah. Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu, Hinata."

"Tidak kok. Aku juga baru saja selesai. Kak Neji tadi ke toilet. Apa kalian bertemu?"

"Oh? Tidak. Jadi, bagaimana, Hinata? Dokter bilang kamu sakit apa?"

"Aku hanya sedikit demam kok Neesan. Hanya perlu istirahat saja. Sebentar lagi obatnya keluar, kita bisa langsung pulang. Terima kasih ya, Neesan."

"Iie. Aku senang membantu dan itu sudah kewajibanku. Kita kan keluarga. Dan senang tahu kamu baik-baik saja."

Hinata mengangguk. Dia sudah akan bicara lagi ketika kemudian namanya dipanggil.

"Hinata, ini obatmu." Suara itu sepertinya tidak asing untuk Ino.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata bergegas menghampiri pemilik suara yang ternyata benar Neji.

Ino menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mendadak mengaliri tengkuknya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, Hinata. Dan jangan lupa minum obatmu sampai habis." Suara Neji terdengar dekat di belakang Ino. Berbicara begitu perhatian kepada sang adik.

"_Hai__'__,__wakatta_, Neji-niisan. Ohya, kau belum bertemu Hotaru-neesan kan?" Hinata kemudian menoleh pada Ino yang masih berdiri kaku membelakanginya.

"Neesan? Bisakah kau kemari sebentar?"

Ino menggigit bibir. _Ino,__kenapa__kamu__harus__gugup?__Hinata__toh__udah__ngenalin__kamu__sebagai__Hotaru_. _Lagipula,__kamu__bukan__lagi__kohai__yang__jadi__pacarnya__kan?__Masa__itu__sudah__berlalu,__belum__tentu__Neji__masih__mengingatmu.__Apa__lagi__penampilanmu__sudah__banyak__berubah._ Inner Ino berkata dengan meyakinkan. Maka dengan itu, Ino pun menata debaran jantungnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, tak lupa memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Ohya, Hinata. Ada apa?"

Sekarang ganti Neji yang terpana. Namun Ino yang memang menghindari menatap langsung ke arahnya, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah tampan pria itu.

"Neesan, kenalkan ini Neji-niisan. Yah, mungkin kalian sudah lupa," kata Hinata sedikit merasa heran melihat kakak sepupunya tidak berkedip menatap Ino.

"Oh? Hai, Hyuuga-san! Senang bertemu denganmu." Ino menganggukkan kepala sedikit. Bersikap sewajar mungkin.

Neji tersentak. Ditatapnya Ino yang tersenyum padanya. Hatinya bergetar. _Wanita__ini__sepertinya__yang__tadi__berpapasan__denganku__di__belakang._ _Tuhan,__dia__… __Inokah?__Tapi__Hinata__menyebutnya__Hotaru?_

"Aa, senang juga bertemu denganmu, Hotaru-san. Terima kasih telah menemani Hinata," akhirnya Neji berkata, dengan kaku.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu diurus, kami harus pulang. Sudah selesai kan Hinata?" Ino menoleh pada Hinata yang sepertinya kini tampak benar-benar heran.

"Iya, Neesan. Baiklah, Neji-niisan, kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Maka Ino dan Hinata pun segera berlalu dari klinik itu diiringi tatapan Neji yang sangat penasaran terhadap Ino.

— 愛愛愛—

Begitu keluar dari lift, Sakura berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor menuju kantor bagian pemasaran di mana dia bekerja. Segepok map berisi dokumen-dokumen penting berada dalam pelukan lengan kirinya.

BRUGH!

Karena terlalu tergesa, Sakura tak bisa menghindari tubrukan dengan seseorang yang sukses membuat map-map di tangannya berhamburan ke lantai dan dia sendiri terjengkang.

"Maaf, Maaf, saya… Sakura-san?" orang yang menabrak Sakura itu tampak terkejut ketika yang ditabraknya ternyata adalah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa, Namikaze-san."

Naruto sedikit mengernyit dipanggil dengan marganya. Yah, selama ini dia memang dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat mudah akrab dengan orang lain jadi dipanggil dengan marga baginya terasa sangat formal dan aneh.

Tetapi Sakura sepertinya tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, karena perhatiannya lebih tertuju pada map-map yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya dan oleh karena itu ia segera bergerak untuk memungutinya.

Naruto yang tanggap akan situasi pun segera membantu wanita muda di hadapannya itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura ketika Naruto menyerahkan map-map itu kepadanya.

"_Iie_. Jangan terlalu sungkan padaku, Sakura-san," ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Permisi."

"Tunggu!" Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan Sakura yang sudah mulai melangkah.

"Ya?"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-san," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir lalu segera berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Membuat Sakura untuk beberapa detik terpaku menatapnya.

"Dasar aneh!" gumam Sakura lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

— 愛愛愛—

Malam itu Ino tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Bayangan Neji terus mengganggu benaknya. Padahal sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat pria itu. Ino bahkan sudah melupakannya. Atau katakanlah nyaris. Setidaknya ia tidak pernah lagi memikirkan pria itu sejak dia memutuskan Ino di tahun kedua SMA-nya.

Ino memejamkan mata. Hatinya bergemuruh. Sosok Neji di hatinya, ia sadari belum sepenuhnya hilang. Bahkan kehadiran Sasori pun tak pernah bisa menghapusnya. Neji adalah cinta pertamanya. Ia telah mengenal dan jatuh cinta pada pria itu sejak ia bertemu dengan _senpai_-nya itu di SMA.

Jalinan cinta mereka begitu indah, terus bertahan dan Ino pikir akan selamanya begitu andai saja tidak datang satu hari di mana Neji tiba-tiba memutuskannya dengan alasan bahwa ia harus pindah ke Tokyo dan tidak bisa menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan Ino.

Saat itu Ino benar-benar patah. Ia menangis lama karena Neji dan sempat tidak percaya lagi pada cinta sampai kemudian ia bertemu Sasori.

Tes.

Tanpa terasa butiran bening yang hangat itu jatuh dari kedua kelopak mata Ino. Lagi-lagi, Ino menangis karena Neji.

— 愛愛愛—

Pagi datang kembali, dan sesuai dengan kesepakatan di hari sebelumnya, selepas menemani Mikoto jalan-jalan pagi, Ino harus membangunkan 'suami'nya, Itachi.

Mungkin karena masih terbebani akan pertemuannya dengan Neji yang sukses mengangkat kembali kenangan buruk Ino, gadis itu tidak sesemangat biasanya.

Ino menghela napas panjang ketika pandangan matanya jatuh kepada sosok yang masih tertidur nyaman di balik selimutnya yang tebal dan berwarna biru gelap itu. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Itachi tampak begitu berkharisma.

_Kau__juga__kasihan,__Itachi.__Maafkan__aku__… _ Hati Ino berkata sendu sebelum kemudian tangannya bergerak mengguncangkan bahu pria itu dengan pelan.

Itachi sebenarnya sudah bangun ketika didengarnya Ino membuka pintu dan memasuki kamarnya. Tetapi ia sengaja pura-pura tidur lagi, karena ingin sedikit bermain dengan istrinya itu.

Dan begitu tangan halus itu mengguncang bahunya lembut, ia pun segera membuka matanya dan menarik tubuh istrinya itu hingga terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Itachi! Lepaskan! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" Ino berjengit keras karena tanpa diduganya Itachi menariknya begitu saja hingga dia terjatuh ke atas tubuh pria itu.

Bukannya menuruti kata-kata Ino yang kentara kaget itu, Itachi malah membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga kini Ino berada tepat di bawahnya dan selimut besarnya.

"Itachi! Lepaskan aku! _Please_!" pinta Ino tanpa menyembunyikan rasa marahnya.

Itachi hanya menyeringai menanggapi kemarahan Ino. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku melepaskanmu, sayang?"

Ino memejamkan mata. Posisinya benar-benar tidak menguntungkan sekarang. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang _bad-mood_ gara-gara Neji, pasti ia sudah _blushing_ berat sekarang. Itachi menindihnya dan wajah tampan pria itu hanya beberapa senti di atasnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kumohon, Itachi!" ucap Ino dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Itachi sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya yang semula hampir sepenuhnya menindih tubuh Ino. Membuat Ino bernapas lega karena mengira pria itu mendengar kata-katanya. Tapi sepertinya Ino salah, karena Itachi malah memandanginya dengan lekat, seolah ingin menemukan sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikannya.

"Apakah ada yang salah? Kenapa kau tampak sedih pagi ini?"

"Menjauhlah dulu dariku, dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu!" sahut Ino, tegas.

Itachi menatap Ino sejenak, lalu dengan enggan dia pun turun dari posisinya dan kemudian duduk di samping Ino. "Sekarang kau bisa katakan ada apa."

Ino yang telah bangun kini duduk bersimpuh di belakang Itachi yang duduk memunggunginya. "Tapi kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

"..."

"Ita-kun..." sebut Ino sambil menyentuh pundak Itachi yang lebar.

"Yah, aku tidak marah. Lagipula, sebenarnya aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Ohya? Apa itu, sayang?" Ino segera saja jadi penasaran dan lupa akan perasaan sedihnya yang semula. Sepertinya Itachi cukup mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik atau entahlah. Yang pasti ia tidak bisa lama-lama muram di dekat pria itu.

"Sebentar..." Itachi lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju lemari. Berikutnya dari dalam lemari itu, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna hitam dengan pita merah yang mengikatnya.

Ketika kemudian Itachi memberikan kotak tersebut kepada Ino, tak urung gadis itu jadi heran juga. "Ini apa?"

"Bukalah!" sahut Itachi singkat.

Dengan sedikit berdebar, Ino membuka kotak itu. Dan selanjutnya ia dibuat terpana begitu mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

Sebentuk gaun pesta yang sangat halus dan tampak sangat indah meski masih terlipat rapi. "I-ini untukku?" Ino mendongak pada Itachi, menatap pria itu dengan sedikit tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku sudah lama tak membelikanmu baju, kan? Dan kebetulan besok malam ada pesta, jadi kuharap kau mau memakainya."

"Wah, terima kasih sekali, Ita-kun. Tapi, pesta? Maksudmu kau mengajakku datang ke pesta begitu? Pesta apa itu?" Meski senang, Ino terkejut juga.

"Hanya pesta biasa. _Cocktail__party_ yang diadakan oleh salah seorang temanku. Jadi, besok malam sekitar jam 7, kau harus sudah siap."

"B-baiklah." Ino hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Aku mandi dulu kalau begitu." Itachi lalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Dan aku akan siapkan baju Anda hari ini, Uchiha-sama," sahut Ino segera dengan nada bercanda.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Namun ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu, ia kembali berbalik dan menatap ke arah Ino. "Hotaru?"

Ino yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur mendongak. "Ya?"

"Apa kau tak berniat menemaniku?" Ada kerlingan aneh di mata Itachi ketika mengucapkannya.

"Ita-kun!" Ino spontan melemparkan bantal ke arah pria itu karena gemas, namun dengan lihai Itachi sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi ketika bantal itu sampai tempatnya. Alhasil, dia pun selamat dari timpukan bantal Ino.

Terdengar sedikit tawa kecil dari dalam kamar mandi dan Ino merah padam saking gemasnya.

— 愛愛愛—

Sebagaimana yang dijanjikan Ino pula, maka hari itu dia akan mulai bekerja di kantor utama Uchiha Corporation menjadi sekretaris sementara 'suami'nya, Itachi, merupakan CEO perusahaan besar itu. Mengingat posisi sang 'suami' yang wah, mau tak mau Ino sedikit gugup juga.

Untungnya ketika kuliah dulu, dia pernah magang di perusahaan, jadi sedikit banyak ia tahu apa saja yang harus ia lakukan. Meskipun perusahaan tempatnya magang dulu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan perusahaan Uchiha tersebut.

Berpasang mata mengarah ke Ino ketika dia berjalan beriringan dengan Itachi sepanjang jalan dari parkiran menuju lift di lantai dasar. Ruang kerja Itachi sendiri berada di lantai lima yang merupakan lantai teratas dari gedung megah tersebut, jadi memang harus memakai lift untuk sampai ke sana. Kecuali kalau lift-nya rusak, tentunya harus menggunakan tangga.

"Kau tampak gugup, sayang," ucap Itachi ketika mereka berdua berada di dalam lift, yang entah kebetulan atau tidak hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya.

Ino meringis. "Err, yah. Apa boleh buat, ini pertama kali aku kesini untuk bekerja kan? Apa aku tampak aneh? Sepertinya tadi orang-orang pada memandangku dengan tatapan ganjil."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Hotaru. Kau tampak sangat cantik dengan baju kantormu ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau punya baju kerja seperti ini."

"Eh? Itu..." Ino hanya nyengir. Ia memang membawa serta beberapa baju kantor yang dulu sempat ia pakai untuk magang. Tidak disangka bahwa ia akan memakainya kembali dalam waktu singkat. Tentu saja, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau akhirnya ia akan bekerja di kantor bersama Itachi kan?

Ketika akhirnya keduanya keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruangan Itachi, debar jantung Ino kian kencang saja. Beberapa orang yang mereka lewati menundukkan kepala dengan hormat ke arah Itachi yang dibalas Itachi dengan senyum yang sangat samar.

Itachi tampak begitu berkharisma, berwibawa dan sangat menawan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan mengingat bahwa pria penuh pesona di sampingnya itu adalah 'suami'nya, membuat Ino merona sendiri. Tapi inner-nya yang buru-buru menyentakkan kesadarannya membuatnya siaga lagi, ingat bahwa ia hanyalah seorang istri samaran. Hal yang entah mengapa, lagi-lagi menyentil hati Ino dan sedikit membuatnya kecewa.

"Ini ruanganmu dan nanti seorang karyawan bernama Matsuri yang menerangkan apa saja yang perlu kau kerjakan, sayang. Tenang saja, pelan-pelan saja kau kerjakan. Kau bisa menemuiku langsung jika ada penjelasan Matsuri yang tidak kau mengerti. Oke?"

Ino mengangguk. "Oke, Uchiha-sama. Err, selama di kantor aku harus memanggilmu demikian kan?"

Itachi tersenyum, tampak geli. "Jangan terlalu sungkan, kau bisa memanggilku apa saja."

"Tidak bisa, Anda kan jadi bosku selama di kantor. Jadi, mohon bantuannya, Uchiha-sama." Ino membungkukkan badannya sedikit, bersikap layaknya bawahan pada atasan.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan melawak pagi-pagi begini." Itachi mengelus kepala istrinya itu dengan senyum yang tertahan.

Ino hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

Beberapa saat setelah Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan meninggalkan Ino di ruangannya yang terletak tepat di depan ruangan CEO itu, seorang wanita yang mengaku bernama Matsuri pun datang.

Wanita itu berperawakan kecil dengan rambut coklat pendek dan mata coklat yang bersinar hangat. Dia cukup ramah dan Ino merasa langsung menyukainya. Wanita itu menerangkan Ino apa saja yang perlu dikerjakannya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung ternyata ada beberapa laporan dan surat-surat menumpuk yang perlu Ino kerjakan juga file dan dokumen yang perlu ia sortir.

Maka Ino pun segera larut dalam pekerjaan barunya. Dan ia langsung merasa 'klik' dengan posisinya.

Ketika waktu sudah menjelang waktu makan siang, Ino berhasil menyelesaikan beberapa laporan yang kemudian ia serahkan langsung kepada Itachi untuk ditanda tangani.

Itachi tampak membaca sebuah dokumen ketika Ino masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Pria itu menghentikan kesibukannya membaca dan mendongak pada istrinya itu. Senyum tipis menghias bibirnya menyambut istrinya yang menurutnya tampak semakin cantik saja.

"Ini laporan dari Divisi Produksi dan Marketing, Uchiha-sama."

Itachi menerima dua bendel laporan yang disodorkan Ino. Diperiksanya sebentar lalu dia tersenyum. "Hmm, bagus. Aku tidak tahu, kalau kau bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan ini dengan baik, sayang."

"Jangan meremehkan saya, Uchiha-sama!" sahut Ino dengan agak ketus.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali kalau begini. Entah kenapa kau jadi makin menarik saja. Tapi sayangnya..." Itachi menggantung kalimatnya sembari bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ino yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Tapi apa?" Ino yang sempat melayang karena dipuji menjadi heran dengan akhir kalimat Itachi itu.

Itachi yang kini sudah berdiri di dekat Ino kemudian menyentuh pundak gadis itu dengan lembut, membuat Ino menatapnya langsung. "Sayang sekali kau menolakku terus..."

Ino tertegun sesaat. Butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna perkataan Itachi dan ketika ia menatap kembali ke mata _onyx_ itu, perasaan bersalah itu menohoknya dengan telak. Namun ia pura-pura keras dan bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Disingkirkannya tangan Itachi pelan.

"Maaf, tapi kita sedang di kantor."

Tapi sepertinya Itachi tidak perduli dan meneruskan topik itu.

"Sungguh, Hotaru. Kau membuatku heran, kau tahu. Sebulan tidak bertemu, dan ketika kembali kau sudah jadi orang yang sangat berbeda. Sikapmu pada semuanya jadi begitu baik, tapi anehnya padaku kau malah jadi sebaliknya. Tolong jujur padaku, apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

Deg!

Ino sempat terbeliak dengan kata-kata terakhir pria di depannya itu. Tapi ia toh harus menguatkan diri. Karena itu ia menghela napas panjang dan menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi tegas.

"Aku tidak berubah padamu, Itachi. Aku hanya menghindar untuk 'itu' karena alasan yang sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya. Dan itu toh tidak selamanya. Kupikir kau sudah mengerti. Lagipula apa tidak bisa kita mengesampingkan hal itu untuk sementara saja. Hubungan suami-istri tidak berkutat hanya di situ saja kan?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak, lalu ditatapnya Ino dengan lekat. "Aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi beberapa hari ini, mendapatimu, kau tampak begitu berbeda, Hotaru. Dan aku tak bisa memungkiri kalau aku sangat... merindukanmu. Menginginkanmu. Apa itu salah?"

Ino tertunduk. Diam. Ia tidak kuat untuk terus menentang mata _onyx_ yang bersinar begitu jernih dan dalam itu. Apalagi memang semua yang dikatakannya adalah kebohongan. _Hotaru__sialan!_ Akhirnya ia hanya bisa memaki wanita itu dalam hatinya karena telah menyeretnya pada konflik rumit ini.

Itachi menggerakkan tangannya dan mengangkat dagu Ino hingga gadis itu kini menatapnya kembali dengan lurus. "Apa kau mencintaiku, Hotaru?"

SIRRRR...

Darah Ino berdesir halus demi didengarnya Itachi menderanya dengan ucapan lembut namun sangat menohok itu.

"Tentu saja..." sahut Ino akhirnya. Tentu saja Ino mencintai Itachi, setidaknya dengan posisinya yang menyamar sebagai Hotaru, ia harus mencintai pria itu bukan? Ia kan tidak hanya menyamar menjadi istri pria itu, namun juga harus pura-pura mencintainya. Yah, pura-pura. Apa susahnya pura-pura mencintai orang semenawan Uchiha Itachi? Orang buta pun bisa melakukannya.

Sementara Ino sibuk dengan pikirannya, Itachi menutup jaraknya dengan gadis itu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Lagi-lagi Ino tak sempat mengelak. _Toh__ciuman__ini__juga__pura-pura__kan?__Semua__hanya__pura-pura!_

Bibir bertemu bibir.

Salah satu tangan Ino mencengkram kemeja Itachi di bagian dada sementara tangan lainnya mencengkram lengan pria itu kian erat. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri merengkuh tengkuk Ino dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memeluk punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka. Sontak keduanya langsung memisahkan diri dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ups! Sepertinya aku salah masuk! Sorry..." Shisui menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir tidak berdosa.

Ino segera memalingkan muka. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Shisui pasti sudah melihatnya tengah berciuman tadi.

Sementara itu, Itachi sendiri hanya mampu memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada sang sepupu yang 'kurang ajar' itu.

"Ita-kun, sebaiknya aku keluar dulu." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Itachi, Ino bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"WAW! Kalian seperti pasangan kekasih baru jadian loh!" Shisui langsung berkomentar dengan kerlingan jahil yang khas begitu Ino pergi dan pintu di belakangnya kembali tertutup.

"..." Tak ada sahutan dari Itachi melainkan ekspresi dingin di wajah tampannya.

"Hei! Jangan marah begitu dong, sepupu. Toh kalian masih meneruskannya di rumah kan? Hehehe..." kata Shisui dengan entengnya, tidak menyadari aura membunuh yang perlahan menguar dari tubuh Itachi.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Itachi _to__the__point,_dingin.

Cengiran lebar di wajah cerah Shisui segera lenyap. Sepertinya sepupunya yang tenang ini sedang benar-benar marah.

"Waduh, kau benar-benar marah ya? Aku kan hanya yah, bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong aku kaget juga Hotaru jadi sekretarismu. Apa dia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya?"

"Kalau tidak bisa, dia tidak akan ada di sini, Shisui," sahut Itachi datar. Sepertinya kekesalannya karena merasa terganggu sudah mulai menguap. Lagipula, ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan tingkah Shisui.

"Hmm, menarik sekali. Kau tahu, Itachi? Hotaru tampak berbeda sekali. Kemarin Minggu bertemu kalian, dia tampak tulus sekali dengan anak-anakmu. Belum pernah kulihat dia seperti itu dulu. Lalu Temari-chan juga bilang, dia jadi perhatian pada Mikoto-basan dan penghuni rumah lainnya. Apa benar begitu?"

"Hnn."

"Waw! Benar-benar perubahan besar. Dan kini dia membantumu di kantor juga. Kau kini pasti sudah lega sekali kan, sepupu? Sekarang kau bisa yakin keluargamu baik-baik saja. Aku jadi senang juga mengetahuinya."

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar," tukas Itachi datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shisui mengerutkan kening.

"Dia menghindariku, semacam itulah. Kami pisah kamar." Itachi sedikit merasa aneh mengucapkannya, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin menceritakan uneg-unegnya pada sepupunya itu.

Shisui tertegun. "He? Kalian pisah kamar? Pisah ranjang?"

"..." Itachi merasa tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan konyol Shisui yang ini.

"Nah, itu aneh sekali," gumam Shisui sambi mengelus dagunya. "Memangnya kenapa sampai demikian?"

Itachi mengedikkan bahu. "Katanya dia sedang terapi, entahlah. Padahal aku... Kau tahu, Shisui? Ini mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi aku seperti jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Sejak aku pulang dari Brazil dan mendapatinya begitu berbeda... Aku merasa tertarik padanya. Lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa tak mengacuhkannya seperti dulu. Ini aneh, tapi begitulah. Sayang, dia malah menghindar."

Shisui menatap Itachi dengan prihatin meski bibirnya membentuk senyum geli sih. "Hmm, maafkan aku sepupu. Tapi ini memang lucu kau tahu, hahahaha..." Akhirnya tawa Shisui jebol juga.

"..." Itachi menghadiahkan sepupunya itu tatapan tajamnya, kesal.

"Sorry, aku tak bermaksud menertawaimu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tadi itu, err, kalian cukup mesra tuh?"

"Yah, hanya sampai segitu saja, tak lebih."

"Hahaha, jadi kau meminta lebih eh? Waw! Aku baru tahu kau ternyata _hentai_ na?"

"Oh, sial kau Shisui! Setidaknya aku begitu dengan istriku. Jadi wajar dan sah saja."

"Jangan menyindirku, Itachi!" Shisui merasa tersentil. Yah, dia dan Temari memang sudah sering 'melakukannya' meski mereka belum menikah. Sejak mereka tunangan, mereka cukup sering menghabiskan malam berdua saja.

"Yah, apa boleh buat, sepupu. Kau harus sabar. Terus berjuang saja. Nanti pasti istrimu luluh juga. Haha!" akhirnya Shisui berkata lagi karena Itachi diam saja.

"Hnn. Jadi ada apa sebenarnya tadi kau kemari?" Itachi yang sudah jengah lalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ohyah, sampai lupa. Jadi ..."

Dan berikutnya dua orang itu tampak serius membicarakan tentang proyek kerjasama baru yang ditawarkan oleh salah satu partner bisnis mereka.

— 愛愛愛—

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan emosi tertahan.

Ino baru saja keluar dari toilet ketika tanpa sengaja telinganya menangkap suara Sakura itu dari balkon di samping toilet.

Dan bukan maksud Ino menguping tetapi karena ia juga mendengar nama Sasuke disebut maka kakinya sontak berhenti dan tubuhnya merapat ke dinding. Jadilah, ia mendengarkan dan mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di luar dari balik tirai jendela yang terbuka.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino terbelalak. Astaga. Ia sampai mengerjapkan matanya mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya. Mulutnya bahkan sedikit menganga sebelum ia sadar harus menutupnya kalau tidak mau kemasukan hewan kecil terbang yang kesasar.

Sakura tampak bersandar ke tembok dengan kedua tangan Sasuke menekan sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tubuh tegap Sasuke mengunci pergerakan Sakura. Lutut Sasuke tertekuk dan berada di antara kedua paha Sakura yang berlapis rok selutut yang ketat.

Pemandangan berikutnya sukses membuat Ino menahan napas karena Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan menutup jarak dengan wajah Sakura. Pria berambut emo itu mencium Sakura.

_Ini__tak__bisa__dibiarkan!_ Inner Ino berkata tegas. Dan mengingat bahwa Sasuke sudah beristrikan Hinata dan Sakura yang notabene adalah iparnya sendiri, maka Ino pun tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera menjeblakkan daun pintu hingga terbuka lebar.

BRAKKK!

Kedua orang itu segera memisahkan diri. Sakura menatap horor pada Ino yang tajam menatapnya sementara Sasuke yang dengan enggan berbalik hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan marah meski sekilas ia sempat terkejut.

Dengan keras Sakura mendorong Sasuke ke pinggir, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia langsung berlari dari situ. Melewati Ino tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kau gila ya Sasuke?" Ino langsung menumpahkan marahnya begitu Sakura telah berlalu. Dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia merasa begitu marah. Mungkin karena ia memikirkan Hinata yang lemah lembut itu. Merasa empati untuk wanita itu.

"Tsk! Bukan urusanmu! Pergilah!" tukas Sasuke dingin.

"Gila! Kau benar-benar gila! Ingat Sasuke! Kau sudah beristri! Dan Sakura adalah kakak iparmu! Kau tidak malu apa ha?" Ino kalap seiring dengan langkahnya yang mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kubilang, **pergi****dari****sini**!" Sasuke menoleh pada Ino yang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin. Tangan pria muda itu sendiri terkepal geram. Kentara sekali dia menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan tinjunya.

Tetapi Ino tidak gentar. Meski ia bukan karateka bersabuk hitam, tetapi di SMA dulu ia aktif di ekskul Ju Jitsu, jadi dia tidak takut jika berhadapan dengan orang yang kemungkinan akan meninjunya atau apa. Apalagi ia kini dilambari rasa ingin membereskan kesalahan besar yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal kotor seperti itu, Sasuke?"

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke naik demi didengarnya ucapan Ino tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang? Kotor? Jangan sok bersih, Hotaru! Apa kau pikir dirimu cukup bersih untuk menyebutku kotor, huh?"

"Yah! Aku bersih tentu saja! Setidaknya aku setia pada suamiku! Tidak seperti kau! Selingkuh dengan iparmu sendiri! Benar-benar kotor!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Jangan ceramahi aku dengan mulut busukmu. Dan aku cukup tahu kalau kau cuma setia pada Itachi karena kekayaannya! Bahkan aku tak yakin kau benar-benar setia? Hhh!"

"Kau? Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke! Bagaimanapun aku adalah kakak iparmu. Dan aku telah memergoki kalian berdua berlaku kotor! Aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

"Ohya? Memang kau mau apa ha?" Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan menantang.

"Aku mau kau akhiri perbuatan kotormu dan mencintaimu istrimu, setia padanya! Hinata begitu cantik, baik, dan setia! Kau harusnya bersyukur memilikinya sebagai istrimu!"

"Hahaha..." Tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa. Tawa yang sangat dibuat-buat. Tawa sinis.

"Hotaru, kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya diam saja. Sebelum kau menyuruhku mencintai wanita itu, tanyakan dulu padanya! Tanyakan apa dia juga mencintaiku sebagaimana seharusnya seorang istri yang baik! Kalau kau sudah tanyakan itu padanya, baru kau temui dan ceramahi aku sesukamu!"

Ino tercenung demi mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang beruntun dan sarat akan emosi itu. _Apa__yang__sebenarnya__terjadi?__Apa__maksud__perkataannya__itu?_

"Satu hal lagi, Hotaru! Aku telah mencintai Sakura jauh sebelum aku menikah dengan Hinata. Dan jangan pernah menyebut apa yang kulakukan pada Sakura adalah kotor!"

Ino kian terpaku oleh perkataan Sasuke hingga dia tidak sadar ketika pria itu berlalu dari sampingnya berdiri, meninggalkannya sendiri di balkon yang lengang itu.

_Tuhan,__apa__yang__sebenarnya__terjadi?_ Ino berkata miris. Dan dengan itu dia masih berdiri di situ. Membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya untuk sejenak. Ia butuh tenang sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ino-chan?" sebuah suara nyaring yang sangat dikenal Ino terdengar menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

_Ino-chan?_ _Bukannya__aku__sekarang__sedang__jadi__Hotaru__dan__tak__seorangpun__tahu__aku__adalah__Ino?__Lalu..._

Begitu otak Ino sadar bahwa ada yang tidak benar, karena ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya dengan begitu akrab, ia pun segera menoleh.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Ino begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya itu.

**::: _to__be__continued_ :::**

**A/N : **apa bersambungnya sudah di bagian yang tepat? :D XD XD

Well, reader-tachi, chapter ini lebih panjang meski el rasa belum baik juga sih. Maklum, lagi banyak tugas *ditreaki: oi kaga usah ngeles eui!* hehe, bener, kuliah lagi banyak tugas, maklum Juli ntar udah UAS lagi sih, jadi para dosen tercinta itu lagi getol neh ngasih tugas ini itu... fiuhh.. *ngelap keringet*

Apapun itu, el minta maaf jika tulisan el masih belum bermutu juga. Maaf untuk typo, missing word, keganjilan , OOC-ness, ABAL-ness, dan segala kejelekan yang lainnya.

_**Now, reader-tachi, would you mind to give me any feedback, please? Questions, suggestions, comments, constructive criticism and flame will be fully aprreciated. :D**_

Always Arigatou


	6. PART V

**My biggest arigatou buat semua teman-teman yang udah read en review chapter lalu, DAN HONTOU NI GOMENASAI KARENA ADA SATU TYPO YANG SANGAT FATAL YANG TELAH el LAKUKAN (OH MY...) YAITU DI BAGIAN INI:**

_Itachi tersenyum tipis. Namun ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu, ia kembali berbalik dan menatap ke arah Ino. "__**Ino**__?" __**PADAHAL HARUSNYA KAN "Hotaru"**_

**KARENA ITU el GOMEN BANGET YA MINNA-SAN, TELAH MENIMBULKAN KEBINGUNGAN ... JADI INTINYA, ****ITACHI BELUM TAHU AKAN JATI DIRI INO. JADI, ITU MURNI TYPO****.**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK KOREKSI DAN PENGERTIAN TEMAN-TEMAN SEMUA *BOWED***

**TETEP Terima kasih untuk yang udah review chapter kemarin:**

Yuki Tsukushi (thanks jadi pertamaXXXX :D), Mrs. Tweety, Chocolatess, Meg-chan (akan tau deh), Ai Hinata Lawliet (porsi SasuHInanya menyesuaikan ^^), Lollytha-chan, Twingwing RuRake, YouNii D3vill, yang review tanpa nama (iya, Neji mantannya Ino), Aiwha Katsushika (hehehe), gleeazure, Lovely Orihime, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, saori, zoroutecchi (wah tebakan anda jitu sangat :D), Just Reader, semutbeenhere. Tachi-kun. Uchihyuu Nagisa, Ma Simba, vaneela, Kyu's neli-chan, Hikari Nissa, Widi Kakitaka, Sugar Princess71 (hehe, mirip WSID? Emang author ga kreatip kali yah :D), risa-chan –amarfi (oke, *toss, makasi, bakal panjang kok ceritanya, mungkin, hahaha), Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login, Anasasori29 (di sini Hotaru dan Ino dianggap kembar, jadi suaranya pun mirip, yah kek Paula-Paulina lah, tapi Ino lebih muda dikit daripada Hotaru..^^), Sabaku no Uzumaki, Prazanti (tenang pasti ada happiness buat Hinata), Yuzumi Haruka (ga sampe berpuluh chap kok say, mana betah el nulis sepanjang itu #plakkk), cookies chocolate (hehe, thanks buat saran dan koreksinya, sebagian udah dilaksanakan, sebagian, karena udah style nulis el, hehe, makasih yah^^), Skyzhe Kenzou (thank you dah difave^^), Mona Rukisa-chan, Brian123.

**juga untuk **** silent reader (jika ada), yang udah nge-fave dan ngealert. **_**I really apreciated it**_**. Maaf karna author tidak sempat membalas via PM...^^ **

**My big thanks to you all****.. **

Always Arigatou

.

**LOVE TO LIVE**

**:-:-:-: **_**everything is in the eyes of the beholder**_**:-:-:-:**

**.**.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. OOC. GAJE**

**GENERAL ROMANCE/DRAMA/HURT/COMFORT/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP**

**T/Semi-M/M/ Rated 15 +**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT (LIME XD)**

**INO/I****TACHI/SASUKE/HINATA/SAKURA/****SAI/****NARUTO/NEJI/SA****SORI**

**KARIN/****OBITO/KIBA/HOTARU/HIDAN… ****etc… **

.

.

**Sedikit banyak diadaptasi dari ingatan author akan serial telenovela ** **La Usurpadora **a.k.a **Cinta Paulina** **yang author tonton dulu, **

**tentu saja dengan banyak improvisasi, inovasi, dan rekon****s****truksi (?) di sana-sini ^_^ **

**Karena itu jika ada sedikit atau banyak perbedaan pada plot dan karakterisasi, mohon dimaklumi :D**

.

_Di suatu hari aku kan datang, dengan samara__n__ dari wajahku_

_Ku akan menakhlukkanmu dan kau tak tahu..._

**.**

.

** ENJOY **

**PART V**

.

— 愛愛愛—

"_Ino-chan?" sebuah suara nyaring yang sangat dikenal Ino terdengar menggetarkan gendang telinganya. _

_Ino-chan? Bukannya aku sekarang sedang jadi Hotaru dan tak seorangpun tahu aku adalah Ino? Lalu..._

_Begitu otak Ino sadar bahwa ada yang tidak benar, karena ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya dengan begitu akrab, ia pun segera menoleh._

_Dan alangkah terkejutnya Ino begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya itu._

"N-Naruto?" refleks Ino menyebut orang yang telah menyebutnya itu dan belum sampai dia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi Naruto tahu-tahu sudah menubruknya dan memeluknya erat.

Beberapa detik dibutuhkan Ino sebelum kesadarannya pulih dan menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan begitu sadar, dia pun langsung mendorong Naruto yang asyik memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku, Naru-baka!" desis Ino kesal.

Naruto tampak kecewa sekilas dengan reaksi Ino namun sekejap kemudian cengiran lebar telah menghias wajahnya yang terkenal dengan keceriaannya itu.

"Apa begitu sikapmu pada sepupumu yang begitu keren ini eh, Ino-chan?"

Bukannya langsung menyahuti perkataan Naruto, Ino malah celingukan kiri kanan dan setelah dirasanya sekitar balkon itu tak ada orang lain maka dia pun menarik tangan Naruto menuju lebih ke pinggir balkon yang dibatasi oleh pagar beton setinggi perut.

"Sssh, Naru, jangan asal menyebutku dengan namaku!"

Mata Naruto membulat heran. "Lhoh, kenapa memangnya? Itu kan namamu, Ino-chan!"

Ino memutar bola mata, kesal. Akan butuh waktu menjelaskan semuanya pada sepupunya yang seringkali lelet cara berpikirnya itu.

"Aku tahu itu namaku, Naru-baka! Tapi dengar, sekarang ini aku sedang jadi orang lain! Jadi, jangan pernah panggil aku dengan 'Ino-chan' atau Yamanaka atau apapun yang kau tahu dulu selama aku di sini dan di hadapan orang lain. Kau mengerti?"

Bukannya mengangguk, Naruto malah terus menghadiahi tatapan heran bin tidak mengertinya. "Lama nggak ketemu kok kau jadi aneh sekali sih Ino-chan! Tapi kamu jadi berbeda sekali. Jadi tampak dewasa. Katanya nggak akan mau potong rambut kok sekarang rambutmu dipendekin begini sih?"

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Huft! Udah kubilang kan Naru-baka! Aku ini sekarang bukan Ino, panggil aku Hotaru-san. Otomatis aku harus merubah penampilanku. Kau mengerti! Dan aku jadi istri atasanmu sekarang. Uh, kenapa kau juga kerja di sini sih? Aaarrgh!" ujar Ino cepat tak lupa dengan gerutuan khasnya.

Naruto tercengang. "APA?"

Dan Ino segera membungkam mulut lebar sepupunya yang mirip dengannya itu. Matanya mendelik menatap Naruto seolah berkata 'teriak lagi kuhabisi kau!'

"Hadhuww lewpawsakanw tawngawmuw, Inow-chaww!" ucap Naruto tak jelas karena mulutnta dibungkam Ino.

Ino pun buru-buru melepaskan tangannya. Bagaimanapun akan sangat aneh kalau sampai ada orang lain melihat dia membekap mulut Naruto.

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Apa maksudmu kau jadi Hotaru ha? Kau ga sedang bercanda kan?" Naruto jadi serius.

Ino menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan pandang sedih. "Ceritanya panjang, Naruto. Nanti aku e-mailkan. Pokoknya turuti apa yang aku ucapkan tadi, kau mengerti?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Apa boleh buat. Minta nomor hpmu kalau begitu. Entah sudah berapa lama aku nggak bisa menghubungimu, Ino-chan!"

"Naruto?" Ino mendelik.

"Eh, iya. Maksudku, Hotaru-san. Huh, aneh sekali kau ini!" Naruto manyun.

Ino mendengus dengan tidak anggunnya sambil menyambar ponsel Naruto dan menuliskan nomor dan alamat emailnya di ponsel sepupu pirangnya itu.

"Nah, sudah. Sekarang, aku harus segera kembali."

"Tunggu, lain kali kita harus bicara lagi, I- maksudku, Hotaru-san."

"Yah... lihat saja nanti, Naruto. Jaa ne.." Ino lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto masih tercenung memandangi punggung Ino yang terus menjauh hingga sepupunya yang cantik itu tidak nampak lagi oleh mata _saphire_-nya. Ia benar-benar jadi bingung sekarang.

"Huh, Ino. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Kenapa malah macam main sandiwara begitu? Bikin pusing tahu!"

— 愛愛愛—

Dengan fakta-fakta mengejutkan yang didapatinya di hari pertamanya kerja, sukses membuat Ino jadi diam. Kepalanya terasa berat. Sampai-sampai rasanya ia mau menyerah. Apalagi ketika dia sudah semobil lagi dengan Itachi dalam perjalanan pulang rasanya ia ingin segera mengakui jati dirinya pada pria itu.

Namun tentu saja keinginan Ino untuk menyerah menguap ketika diingatnya perjanjiannya yang berhubungan dengan uang yang telah diterimanya dari Hotaru. Yang mana dengan uang itu dia sudah bisa menyelamatkan rumah dan usaha ayahnya juga membantu ibunya.

Sementara Ino melamunkan masalah-masalahnya, Itachi diam dan fokus menyetir meski sesekali dia melirik istrinya yang tampak murung itu. Ia bukan orang yang suka bicara jadi ia biarkan saja perjalanan mereka berlangsung dalam diam. Mobil ia lajukan dengan kecepatan sedang menuju arah rumah yang juga melewati tempat Hideaki dan Ayumi bersekolah sehingga memang sekalian akan menjemput keduanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" akhirnya Itachi memecah keheningan ketika kemudian mobilnya berhenti di depan gedung sekolah kedua anaknya.

Ino sedikit tersentak. Baik oleh pertanyaan Itachi juga karena mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Oh, sudah sampai rupanya. Kalau begitu biar aku yang turun untuk menjemput mereka, Itachi."

Ino langsung melepas _seatbelt_-nya dan dengan cepat keluar mobil sebelum Itachi sempat menanggapinya.

Setelah menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Ino melangkah memasuki pelataran bergerbang besar bernuansa dunia kartun yang berwarna-warni itu.

Selain dia, banyak orang yang juga tampak menjemput anak atau asuhan mereka masing-masing. Dan Ino segera menemukan kedua anak kecil yang dicarinya di tempat biasanya. Ayumi langsung berlari ke arahnya disusul dengan Hideaki yang berjalan santai di belakangnya.

Melihat wajah anak-anak itu, Ino segera saja melupakan beban hatinya dan dengan semangat dia menyambut hamburan Ayumi dan mengakt tubuh mungil gadis cilik itu ke dalam gendongannya. Dikecupnya pipi Ayumi dengan sayang lalu diacaknya rambut Hideaki yang membalasnya dengan cengiran.

Ketiganya pun segera melangkah keluar di mana Itachi menunggu. Ternyata Itachi menunggu di luar mobilnya. Ia tampak bersandar di bagian samping mobil dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya begitu dilihatnya anak istrinya mendekat.

"Halo jagoan-jagoan Papa. Apa kabar kalian hari ini, hmm?" Itachi bertanya menyambut kedua buah hatinya tak lupa tangan besarnya mengacak rambut Hideaki yang sewarna dengannya.

"Hebaatttt donk Papa... Hehe, hari ini Ayumi belajar renang loh Paa.." sahut Ayumi langsung dengan nadanya yang ceria.

Itachi dan Ino tersenyum mendengar jawaban anak kecil itu.

"Lalu kalau Hide-chan gimana tuh?" Ino yang telah menurunkan Ayumi kini menjawil ujung hidung Hideaki dengan gemas.

"Lumayan Ma, Pa. Capek, hari ini olahraganya lari-lari keliling taman sih," jawab Hideaki agak lesu, kentara sekali anak itu capek. Ino mengelus kepala anak laki-laki itu lembut.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kalian segera masuk mobil gih! Kita langsung pulang atau kalian mau sesuatu, hmm?" Ino menatap Hideaki dan Ayumi secara bergantian.

"Ayumi mau es krim, Ma.. Boleh ya?" Ayumi menatap Ino dengan _puppy eyes_-nya yang meluluhkan hati. Anak ini tahu saja caranya merayu. Siapa pun yang menatap wajah cantik mungilnya yang terbingkai rambut coklat kehitaman yang lurus dan dipotong pendek sampai leher dengan poni penuh menutupi dahinya itu pasti tak akan bisa menolak permintaannya.

Demikian pula dengan Ino. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Gimana Hide-chan? Ita-kun? Boleh kan mampir dulu ke kedai es krim?"

"Tentu saja sayang," sahut Itachi dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Hmm, yah boleh deh," sahut Hideaki pula. Anak itu masih kecapekan sepertinya.

"Oke, sekarang ayo cepat masuk biar kita cepat sampai di kedai es krim. Jangan lupa pakai _seatbelt_ lho ya?" Ino lalu menggiring kedua anak kecil itu masuk ke dalam sedan hitam Itachi.

Itachi sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya memperlakukan anak-anaknya itu sebelum kemudian dia segera memutari mobil dan duduk di belakang setir seperti semula.

Tak lama kemudian mobil berisi keluarga kecil itu pun melaju pelan meninggalkan pelataran gedung sekolah taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

— 愛愛愛—

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan tiga puluh menit lewat dari jam 5 sore ketika Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan baju mandi yang panjangnya selutut. Hari ini ia sudah sembuh benar, sehingga ia mengeramasi rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang dan berwarna indigo itu. Rasanya jadi ringan setelah dua hari dia tidak bisa keramas karena pusing. Dan hal selanjutnya yang akan ia lakukan adalah mengeringkannya dengan _hair dryer_ seperti biasanya kalau saja pintu kamarnya tidak mendadak terbuka.

Meskipun sudah menduga itu Sasuke, suaminya, tetap saja Hinata berjingkat saking kagetnya karena tahu-tahu pria itu masuk begitu saja.

"K-kau sudah pulang, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mendekat, menyapa suaminya yang tampak lelah itu.

Sasuke yang kini telah menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur tak segera menyahut. Matanya memejam, tapi Hinata tahu pasti suaminya itu tidak mengantuk alih-alih tidur.

"Biar aku siapkan air hangat untukmu berendam, Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya kau lelah sekali," kata Hinata lagi. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Hinata pun kembali ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air mandi suaminya itu.

Begitu Hinata telah masuk kamar mandi dan didengarnya menghidupkan kran, Sasuke membuka matanya kembali. Perlahan dia bangkit dan duduk dengan kaki menjuntai ke lantai. Disapunya sebagian wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya lalu menghela napas panjag. Ia merasa suntuk sekali hari ini, dan untuk itu ia perlu penghibur sementara hatinya yang sedang sangat tidak nyaman itu. Apalagi kalau bukan Hinata.

Maka Sasuke pun segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi di mana Hinata masih di dalamnya.

Ketika Sasuke masuk, Hinata dalam keadaan membungkuk menuangkan sabun dan garam mandi ke dalam _bathtub_ sehingga bagian belakang baju mandinya terangkat ke atas dan menampakkan pahanya yang putih mulus.

GREB.

Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya itu dari belakang. Hinata yang baru berdiri tegak tentu saja kaget oleh gerakan suaminya itu karena ia tidak mendengar kapan Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi.

Dengan dagu tertumpu di bahu Hinata, Sasuke mengecup leher jenjang Hinata yang masih wangi sabun.

Hinata mendesah kecil ketika dirasakannya tangan Sasuke menyelusup di balik baju mandinya dan membelai perutnya dengan lembut.

"Temani aku, Hinata..." bisik Sasuke di telinga istrinya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, tapi aku sudah..."

"Sssh... jangan menolakku.." tukas Sasuke sambil mengecup telinga istrinya itu.

— 愛愛愛—

"Lhoh, Sakura-san? Kau belum pulang?" Naruto mengernyit heran ketika tanpa sengaja ia bertemu lagi dengan Sakura di depan _vending machine_ yang terletak di depan kantor divisi pemasaran, tempat keduanya sama-sama bekerja. Waktu sudah menunjukkan sudah hampir jam 8 malam. Dia sendiri sedang lembur sehingga masih berada di kantor pada jam segitu.

"Begitulah, saya ada lembur hari ini, Namikaze-san," sahut Sakura dengan senyum tipis.

"Wah, sama kalau begitu. Dan Sakura-san, sudah berapa kali aku bilang kan, panggil saja aku Naruto. Lebih simpel dan gampang."

"Maaf, saya harus segera kembali ke ruangan saya," ucap Sakura menghindar.

"Tunggu!" Naruto berseru, menghentikan jalan Sakura yang baru beberapa langkah.

"Ya?" Sakura dengan enggan menoleh.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto tanpa memakai _suffix_ –san lagi.

Ditanya seperti itu tentu saja membuat Sakura kaget. Padahal hari ini ia sengaja lembur untuk me-_refresh_ pikirannya yang kalut akibat Sasuke, tapi malah sepertinya dia akan dapat masalah baru dengan pria berambut pirang jabrik di depannya itu.

"Maaf, saya rasa Anda salah paham. Saya tak pernah menghindari siapapun," kata Sakura setenang mungkin padahal entah kenapa ia jadi merasa gugup.

"Tidak, kau bena-benar menghindariku, Sakura. Padahal kita sudah cukup lama bekerja dalam 1 divisi, tapi tiap bertemu, pasti kau buru-buru menjauhiku."

Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Sesungguhnya ia mulai mempertanyakan apa maksud Naruto mengatakan semua hal yang tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan itu.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Namikaze-san..."

"Naruto, namaku Naruto!" potong Naruto cepat.

Sakura tertegun sejenak sebelum kemudian menghela napas pendek. "Baiklah... Naruto-san. Begini, jujur saja saya tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Anda. Dan karena saya sedang sibuk, maaf saya harus kembali sekarang." Selesai berkata demikian Sakura pun bergegas meninggalkan Naruto yang diam tak menyahut apa-apa lagi.

Naruto mendengus. _Sakura, kau hanya takut jatuh cinta padaku kan?_

Sementara itu seiring langkahnya yang terus mendekat ke ruangannya, Sakura merasa sesuatu yang aneh di dada kirinya. Debaran halus yang mengusik. Dengan cepat dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin, tidak boleh," ucapnya lirih sebelum kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada foto kecil berpigura kayu hitam yang bertengger di atas meja kerjanya.

Di foto itu dia tersenyum lebar dengan pria tampan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Wajah pria itu bertumpu di dagunya dan menatap kamera seperti dirinya.

"Sai-kun..." Sakura meraih foto tersebut lalu mengecup wajah Sai kemudian mendekapnya di dada. "_I just wanna love you..."_

Bulir bening menetes perlahan di pipi putih wanita muda itu. Betapa dia merindukan suaminya yang kini telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

— 愛愛愛—

Neji tidak bisa tidur. Sudah dua malam ini dia sulit untuk memejamkan mata. Dan Neji tahu pasti penyebabnya. Pertemuannya dengan kakak ipar Hinata.

Entah mengapa hati kecil Neji merasa bahwa Hotaru adalah Ino. Adik kelasnya waktu di SMA yang merupakan cinta sekaligus pacar pertamanya ketika dia masih tinggal di Konoha dulu.

"Ino... padahal aku pikir sudah bisa melupakanmu," gumam Neji sambil menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan nanar.

— 愛愛愛—

Pagi kembali datang menyapa kehidupan setiap penghuni rumah di kompleks Uchiha Mansion. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Ino memulai paginya dengan menemani Mikoto jalan-jalan pagi sebentar di taman belakang atau di sekitar Mansion. Lalu setelah itu dia mandi dan membangunkan kedua anak Itachi. Setelah kedua anak itu mandi dan sudah berpakaian rapi, dia pun ganti membangunkan Itachi.

Dan begitulah, setelah semuanya beres dia pun turun bersama suaminya itu makan pagi dimana kedua anaknya dan anggota Uchiha yang lainnya sudah tampak menikmati sarapan masing-masing.

Ino menyapa Hinata riang ketika dilihatnya wanita muda itu sudah tampak lebih segar. Hinata menyahutinya dengan anggukan dan senyum manisnya. Ino merasa senang melihat Hinata sudah tampak lebih baik, namun hatinya sedikit mencelos melihat kursi yang biasa diduduki Sakura kini kosong.

"Lho, Sakura, dimana? Kok tidak ikut sarapan?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

Sasuke yang semula hanya terpekur menikmati sarapannya sempat menoleh sekilas pada Ino dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak tahu, Neesan. Mungkin Sakura-san sedang tidak ingin sarapan bersama karena sepertinya tadi malam dia pulang larut," jawab Hinata.

Ino mengangguk. Sekilas ia melirik Sasuke yang tampak tidak nyaman.

...

"Ne, Hotaru, ingat nanti malam kita akan pergi ke pesta. Kalau mau kau bisa pulang awal," ucap Itachi ketika dia dan Ino sudah sampai kantor.

"Tidak perlu, Ita-kun. Aku bisa bekerja seperti biasanya," sahut Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tumben kau tidak ribut mau ke salon, sayang."

"Oh, itu. Yah, sekarang aku hanya mau ke salon pas libur saja," sahut Ino sekenanya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya suka ke salon, tapi sejak keluarganya krisis, ia sudah memangkas habis hobi _shopping_ dan ke salonnya. Jadi, meski dengan menyamar sebagai Hotaru ia bisa ke salon sesering ia mau, tapi ia tidak mau memanfaatkan posisinya itu. Ia sudah cukup merasa bersalah dengan sandiwaranya dan tak mau lebih menambah dosa lagi dengan tindakan macam-macam.

Itachi tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi karena mereka sudah sampai di depan ruangan masing-masing. Dikecupnya kening Ino sekilas sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Hal yang cukup membuat Ino merona merah. Ia tidak menyangka Itachi selembut itu. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri sekarang, bagaimana Hotaru bisa begitu bodoh meninggalkan pria sebaik Itachi.

— 愛愛愛—

Malam itu, sesuai dengan yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya, Ino mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menemani Itachi pergi ke sebuah pesta rekan bisnisnya. Dan tentu saja Ino mengenakan gaun yang telah dibelikan Itachi. Ia cukup heran karena gaun itu pas sekali dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Pas.

Gaun tersebut merupakan _semi-backless party gown _berwarna biru gelap keabuan yang panjangnya menjuntai sampai ke lantai. Untuk mengimbanginya ia memakai _high heel_ 10 cm-nya yang berwarna senada.

Rambutnya yang pendek sebahu ia jepit dengan beberapa bagian ia biarkan menjuntai di tengkuknya. Sebagai aksesoris dia mengenakan kalung logam dan manik-manik yang sesuai dengan warna gaun tersebut. Dan terakhir ia menyapukan make up tipis ke wajahnya.

Kini, Ino menatap pantulannya di cermin. Memutar tubuhnya, memastikan penampilannya sudah benar. Dan dia tersenyum sendiri menatap bayangannya itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk. Terdengar suara Itachi beriring dengan ketukan pelan itu.

"Ya, sebentar, Ita-kun!" Lalu Ino pun melangkah menuju pintu.

_Aquamarine _Ino berhenti berkedip begitu pintu ia buka dan sosok Itachi tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. _Tuhan, dia tampan sekali... _Inner Ino berkata takjub.

Bagaimana tidak. Itachi yang bertubuh tinggi tegap memang kelihatan begitu tampan, maskulin lagi elegan dalam balutan jas Armani hitamnya. Apalagi wangi parfumnya yang menghanyutkan, Ino harus berjuang keras untuk tidak _melting_.

Sementara itu pemilik mata _onyx_ itu sendiri juga terpana menatap wanita di hadapannya. Di matanya Ino tampak sangat jelita dengan gaun yang melekat sempurna di tubuh langsingnya yang tinggi semampai.

"Kau cantik sekali, sayang.." ucap Itachi sambil menundukkan wajahnya lalu mengecup pipi kiri Ino.

Ino sontak merona dipuji dan diperlakukan seperti itu. "Terima kasih, sayang. Kau juga.. tampan sekali."

"Kalau begitu beri aku satu, bagaimana?" Itachi menatap jahil membuat Ino mengernyit heran. "Maksudmu?"

Itachi menunjuk pipinya. Ino tersenyum geli. Dipukulnya lengan 'suami'nya itu gemas. "Ah, kau dasar mesum, Ita-kun! Sudahlah, kita berangkat sekarang kan?"

Itachi tertawa kecil. Diangsurkannya lengan yang segera disambut Ino lalu keduanya pun berjalan beriringan, turun.

"Aku serasa anak ABG yang membawa kencannya keluar untuk pertama kali, kau tahu?" ucap Itachi seiring dengan langkah mereka yang semakin dekat dengan garasi.

"Ohya? Memangnya kenapa kau bisa merasa begitu, Ita-kun?"

"Karena aku harus menjemputmu di kamarmu tadi," jawab Itachi yang lagi-lagi menyentil hati Ino. Membuat gadis itu sedikit memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Ita-kun, apa tempatnya jauh dari sini?" tanya Ino kemudian mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Mereka kini sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Tidak juga. Mungkin hanya sekitar 15 menit perjalanan," jawab Itachi sambil menstarter mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian sedan hitam itu pun melesat meninggalkan garasi luas tersebut.

Selama perjalanan keduanya tak banyak bicara. Dan entah mengapa Ino merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menyelusup di hatinya. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga itu adalah hal baik. Karena sejujurnya ia sedikit gugup akan mendampingi Itachi di depan publik. Ia takut akan berbuat kesalahan yang mencurigakan atau apa.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, sayang," ucap Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Oh, yah," sahut Ino agak tergagap, sebelum kemudian ia melepaskan _seatbelt_-nya. Berikutnya dia keluar dan dengan digandeng oleh Itachi, dia pun mengiringi langkah 'suami'-nya itu memasuki _ballroom_ hotel tempat diadakannya pesta.

Ternyata sudah banyak yang datang ke pesta yang sepertinya dihadiri oleh para eksekutif itu. Di pintu masuk, mereka disambut oleh pelayan yang membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan selamat datang.

Itachi terus membawa Ino menuju tempat dimana penyelenggara pesta berada.

"Hai, Itachi! Senang sekali kau bisa datang..." sambut seorang pria berambut oranye jabrik.

Itachi tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Hai juga, Pein."

Pein tersenyum lebar lalu dia melirik Ino yang digandeng Itachi. "Dan ini, Hotaru eh? Waw, istrimu cantik sekali, Itachi! Halo, Hotaru kenalkan aku Pein, teman lama Itachi yang baru kembali dari USA," kata Pein sambil mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan.

Dengan ragu Ino menyambutnya dan dia sedikit merasa ngeri ketika pria bernama Pein itu meremas jemarinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu sendiri Pein? Kau dengan Konan, eh?"

"Ahaha, sayang sekali aku tidak seberuntung itu, Itachi. Konan memilih Nagato. Dan jadilah aku begini, masih sendirian. Haha. Tapi setidaknya malam ini aku ada teman, hahaha," ujar Pein sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Ino.

Itachi tersenyum samar.

Tiba-tiba datang perempuan sebaya Ino, berambut merah menyala dan cukup cantik sayangnya dandanannya terlalu minimalis dengan make up yang maksimalis menghampiri mereka. Perempuan itu menggelayut manja pada Pein.

"Ohya, Karin, kenalkan ini teman lamaku, Uchiha Itachi dan istrinya, Hotaru." Pein memperkenalkan.

Perempuan bernama Karin itu menoleh pada Itachi dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda. Ino jadi sebal melihatnya, tapi dia merasa pernah melihat Karin sebelumnya.

Yah! Benar! Ia yakin seakarang. Karin, perempuan berambut merah itu adalah perempuan yang sama yang dilihatnya dengan Sasori. Lalu, kalau begitu di mana Sasori? Bagaimana Karin jadi bisa bersama Pein?

Merasa sekitarnya tidak enak, Ino pun membisikkan Itachi untuk menuju bagian lain pesta itu. Dan untungnya Itachi mengerti dan menuruti permintaannya.

Itachi kemudian mengajak Ino untuk menikmati sajian aneka _cocktail_ dan makananyang tersedia.

"Sebentar ya sayang, aku tinggal ke belakang dulu. Kamu di sini saja," ucap Itachi lalu meninggalkan Ino di dekat tempat meja bar yang menyediakan aneka sajian buah.

Ditinggal Itachi, Ino jadi merasa sangat asing dengan pesta yang memang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu. Sambil memegang gelasnya yang berisi _cocktail Manhattan_ dia mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya.

DEG!

Jantung Ino serasa berhenti berdetak ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang sudah cukup familiar. Sepasang mata dengan iris putih keabuan yang tajam. Mata seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Ino buru-buru memalingkan mukanya. Mendadak pipinya memanas.

Namun karena memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain itu, Ino malah jadi tidak menyadari kalau Neji berjalan ke arahnya. Semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga kemudian pria itu berhenti setelah sekitar 3 langkah jauhnya dari tempat berdiri Ino.

"Ehm!" Neji berdehem sedikit keras, mengingat suara musik yang diputar dan keriuhan di sekitarnya yang cukup keras.

Ino langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang mendadak berdehem dan menatap horor begitu tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"H-Hyuuga-san?" Ino tergagap menyebut nama Neji.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Apa Anda datang bersama, Itachi-san?" Sambil bertanya demikian mata Neji lekat memandangi wajah Ino.

"Begitulah. Anda sendiri?" Ino susah payah untuk tetap bersikap wajar di hadapan mantannya itu. Aura Neji masih sama seperti dulu ketika ia masih jadi pacarnya, malah lebih. Ino jadi merasa agak sesak. Ia berharap Itachi segera menghampirinya dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Nasib seorang lajang, Hotaru-san," sahut Neji datar lalu meneguk sedikit _Margaritas_-nya yang tinggal separuh sementara matanya tak juga lepas dari menatap gadis di depannya itu.

Ino pun meminum minumannya sedikit. Ia sedikit meringis merasakan cairan yang mengandung alkohol itu di lidahnya, pahit, manis dan sedikit asam secara bersamaan sebelum kemudian terasa hangat mengalir melewati tenggoroknya.

Sementara itu pikirannya memproses perkataan Neji barusan. Mantannya itu masih lajang? Ino sulit untuk mempercayainya. Tapi ia memang tidak melihat ada wanita di samping Neji kan? Entahlah, Ino memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan hal itu lagi. Toh, dia dan Neji sudah lama berakhir. Jadi, Neji lajang atau tidak, tak ada urusannya dengan dia kan?

"Hotaru-san? Anda mengingatkan saya pada seseorang," ucap Neji kemudian meletakkan gelasnya di meja bar di dekatnya.

Ino menoleh, heran sedanfkan hatinya mulai was-was. Apa yang akan dikatakan Neji?

"Ohya? Siapa?"

"Seorang gadis, namanya Yamanaka Ino." Ino mengerjap demi disebutnya namanya itu oleh Neji, namun dia berusaha tampak biasa saja.

"Oh? Nama yang asing sayangnya. Memang gadis itu, siapa Anda, Hyuuga-san?"

Neji menatap Ino sekali lagi, kali ini lebih intens. "Ino adalah kekasih saya waktu SMA dulu."

Ino tersenyum tipis lalu pura-pura berlagak kagum. "Waw, tak disangka Anda masih mengingat kisah kasih di SMA yah? Ternyata Anda tipe yang cukup romantis. Llau, di mana dia sekarang?"

Neji tak langsung menjawab, melainkan terus saja menatap Ino, lalu dengan sebuah senyum simpul ia berkata, "Yang pasti dia tidak sedang berdiri di hadapan saya."

Ino tentu saja sedikit terkejut oleh cara Neji menjawab itu, sebelum kemudian dia buru-buru tertawa kecil untuk menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Haha, Anda lucu juga, Hyuuga-san."

Tanpa memedulikan tawa kecil Ino, Neji melanjutkan bicaranya. "Ino itu cinta pertama saya. Dia sebenarnya sedikit menyusahkan, tapi saya suka disusahkan olehnya. Sayang saya haru meninggalkannya waktu saya lulus SMA. Andai saja saya bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, dan dia belum menikah, saya pasti akan menikahinya."

Kali ini Ino benar-benar tertegun sementara Neji menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Ada apa, Hotaru-san?" Neji pura-pura bertanya padahal dalam hatinya ia mulai yakin kalau Hotaru di hadapannya adalah Ino.

Dan entah untung atau tidak namanya, Ino diselamatkan oleh kehadiran Itachi yang langsung merangkul pundaknya begitu mendekat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, sayang... Eh? Neji? Kau datang juga rupanya?" Itachi yang semula akan mengecup pipi Ino jadi urung karena melihat sosok Neji yang berdiri tak jauh dari istrinya berdiri.

"Hai, Itachi. Aku mengajak Hotaru-san bercerita sedikit tadi," kata Neji sambil mengerling ke arah Ino.

Itachi merasa heran meski ekspresinya datar saja. "Oh, begitu.."

"Ita-kun, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?" Ino mengalihkan perhatian Itachi sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke lantai dansa di mana beberapa pasangan tampak sudah berdansa mengikuti irama musik klasik yang mengalun dari _grand piano _putih yang dimainkan oleh seorang pianis muda.

"Dengan senang hati, sayang," sahut Itachi lalu menoleh pada Neji, "Neji, kami ke sana dulu ya?"

"Oh, yah, silahkan..." Ada nada tak suka dalam suara Neji namun sepertinya hanya Ino yang menyadari hal itu.

Lalu Itachi pun menggandeng Ino menuju lantai dansa. Lampu ruangan yang berbentuk bola besar dan bergerak memutar dengan cahayanya yang sedikit temaram membuat suasana menjadi terasa romantis.

Ino meletakkan tangan kanannya di lengan kiri Itachi sementara tangan kirinya bertautan dengan tangan kiri Itachi lalu keduanya pun bergerak seirama ke samping, maju, mundur dan sesekali Itachi memutar tubuh Ino.

Setelah puas dengan gerakan itu, keduanya lalu memlih dengan dansa yang lebih diam. Dengan Itachi yang merangkul pinggang Ino dan kedua tangan Ino merangkul leher Itachi, pasangan ini kelihatan sangat mesra. Apalagi ketika kemudian Itachi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Ino dan membuat ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, sungguh keduanya seolah tak terpisahkan.

Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa Ino sengaja bersikap sangat mesra pada Itachi semata-mata agar dilihat oleh Neji. Karena ia merasa bahwa Neji mencurigainya dan ia bahkan yakin mata pria itu tak lepas memandangnya selama ia berdansa dengan Itachi.

Sentuhan lembut di sudut bibir Ino menyentakkan Ino dari lamunannya. Dan ditatapnya wajah tampan Itachi yang nyaris menempel sepenuhnya pada wajahnya.

Hangat. Dan sewangi mint ketika nafas Itachi menghembus ke wajahnya saat pria itu berkata, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sayang?"

"Eh?" Ino terpaku dan sontak menghentikan gerak langkahnya dan dengan demikian dansanya dengan sang 'suami' pun berakhir.

Mendapati tatapan menuntut jawaban di mata Itachi, Ino jadi gugup juga. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang saja, Ita-kun. Aku capek."

— 愛愛愛—

**A/N : Chapter ini keknya sangat mboringin, dan mungkin FULL TYPOS coz el ga sempet ngedit... Sengaja sih el apdet cepet, karena sekalian ngonfirm chap lalu yang ada fatal typo-nya. Dan kali ini entah, ada gak fatal typo, semoga aja gak yah.. Yang pasti gomen atas cerita yang jelek, abal, OOC, full typos, dsbg. Ini ^^. Would you mind to review, minna-san?**

** Arigatou, always^^**


	7. PART VI

**TETEP Terima kasih untuk yang udah review chapter kemarin:**

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, **laluna, natsume, ss holic, princess 2, kyu, ritaro, kimimaru**, kyu's neli-chan,

Widy Kakitaka, Lollytha-chan, vaneela, **Erryta**, Lovely Orihime (ehehe, emang el pernah bilang soal Obito ada di fict ini? Ntar deh jika memungkinkan dia dimunculkan soalnya sudah ada Shisui sih, :D ), cookies chocolate (hehehe, reviewmu sama sekali bukan flame kok say, malah kritik yang membangung dan itu sangat bagus. Makasih banget buat saran-sarannya, akan el pertimbangkan^^),**Ai HinataLawliet**, Aiwha Katsushika,

Twingwing RuRaKe, Yuki Tsukushi,

Zoroutecchi (ahahay, saran anda jitu amat ke pusat otak saya (?) :D), Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, **Tachi-kun Edogawa**, Cherry Elennayuki Hana, **FYLIN**,

Mona Rukisa-chan (memang ga bakal ada lemon kok , gomen ne, tapi ada _lime_ aja ya ntar :D),

Yuzumi Haruka (:P), **hompimpa**, Anasasori29, Pitto-Pitto-chan, uchihyuu nagisa,

**risa-chan-amarfi****, ****Purple Rose****, chy karin, Saruwatari Yumi, Yanamaka-chi** (Fict ini sesuai di depan adalah fict dengan Ino sebagai main chara-nya. So, soal SasuHina, menyesuaikan yah ^^), **Sugar Princess71** (sebagian pertanyaan Anda terjawab di chap ini keknya :D, lainnya akan terjawab di chapter depan-depannya, hehe.. _just stay tune_ XD), **Rheycha**, **karin, Yukiko, Jee-zee Eunry** (hehe, el juga demen banget ama Hotaru.. kalo di sini dua chara kecil itu kurang lucu, mungkin karna pengaruh dari cerita yang notabene nggak ori dari el melainkan adaptasi dari telenovelanya, meskipun udah di-improve abis-abisan sih… :D)

**juga untuk **** silent reader (jika ada), yang udah nge-fave dan ngealert. **_**I really apreciated it**_**. Maaf karna author tidak sempat membalas via PM...^^ **

**My big thanks to you all****.. **

Always Arigatou

.

**LOVE TO LIVE**

**.**

_Di suatu hari aku kan datang, dengan samara__n__ dari wajahku_

_Ku akan menakhlukkanmu dan kau tak tahu..._

**.**

.

** ENJOY **

**PART VI**

.

— 愛愛愛—

Waktu sudah hampir mencapai tengah malam ketika akhirnya Ino dan Itachi sampai di Uchiha Mansion. Keheningan mendominasi keduanya selama perjalanan bahkan ketika kemudian keduanya memasuki rumah dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar masing-masing.

Namun tanpa disangka-sangka Itachi menangkap lengan Ino ketika gadis itu sudah akan berbelok membuka pintu kamarnya. Ino yang kaget sedikit berjengit namun hanya mampu terpana ketika dengan sekali sentak Itachi menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Itachi, ada apa? Kau?" Ino mendadak merinding demi dipeluk secara tiba-tiba oleh sang 'suami'. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama Itachi melakukan gerakan mendadak 'menyentuh'nya.

Itachi tak menjawab melainkan malah menundukkan kepalanya dan menjatuhkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Ino. Bibirnya mendarat di permukaan putih dan halus itu. Membuat Ino makin merinding saja saat dirasakannya bibir dan napas Itachi di lehernya. Sementara hatinya mulai berdebar tidak karuan.

"Itachi, kau mabuk?" tanya Ino masih membiarkan posisi Itachi yang memeluknya.

"Apa kau pikir demikian?" Itachi kini mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Ino dan beralih menatap Ino lekat dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Saking dekatnya Ino bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu yang berbau whisky. Itachi memang minum _cocktail_ cukup banyak.

"Ya! Aku yakin sekali kau mabuk. Jadi, bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang?" Ino berkata dengan nada tajam meskipun ia akui hatinya sedikit gentar.

Salah satu sudut bibir Itachi naik dan membentuk sebuah senyum sinis demi didengarnya ucapan sang istri yang terdengar tajam itu. "Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

Ino membelalak. _Sial! Mau apa sih sebenarnya orang ini? Menyebalkan!_ _Aku harus apa nih?_ Kepanikan mulai melanda Ino meski ia masih bisa mempertahankan ekspresi tegasnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau melepaskanku, aku.. aku akan mendorongmu seperti sebelumnya!" Sambil berkata demikian Ino mengangkat sedikit dagunya, menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya.

"Dorong saja kalau kau bisa," sahut Itachi enteng sementara kedua tangannya masih dengan enaknya melingkari pinggang Ino.

Ino mendecih. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia langsung mendorong dada bidang Itachi yang terbalut jas hitam elegan itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Tentu saja, ini karena Itachi telah mempersiapkan diri sebelum ia dorong. Tidak seperti sebelumnya dimana pria itu tidak menyangka akan ia dorong.

Jadi sekarang hasilnya adalah Ino tidak hanya tidak bisa mendorong Itachi menjauh tapi juga tubuhnya malah semakin maju dan beradu dengan tubuh Itachi dikarenakan pria itu mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pinggang Ino.

"_You are my wife ne, Hotaru..."_ Itachi menyeringai karena usaha Ino yang sia-sia mendorongnya.

Ino menatap tajam Itachi untuk beberapa detik saat didengarnya ucapan itu kemudian ia memalingkan muka. Kesal. Sementara hatinya malah kian berdebaran. _Sial!_ Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa memaki dalam hati. Ia harus mencari cara yang lebih efektif untuk menolak pria di depannya ini.

Tetapi Itachi tak perduli reaksi istrinya. Ia sudah mendapatkannya dan tak ingin melepasnya, setidaknya untuk malam ini.

_Huh! Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Kenapa aku sangat menginginkan dirinya seperti ABG yang sedang jatuh cinta begini?_ Hati Itachi bertanya sementara ia membawa Ino yang diam memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah mundur.

Ino masih diam saja ketika kemudian Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya dengan posisi _bridal style_. Ia sudah mendapatkan cara lain untuk menolak Itachi. Dengan bersikap dingin. Yah, akan beresiko besar jika dia sampai gagal sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia yakin dengan sikap dingin dan tak merespon perlakuan Itachi maka pria itu akan mundur dengan sendirinya. Kalau tidak, yah dia harus siap kehilangan kegadisannya. Sekali lagi Ino merinding membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi.

Itachi kemudian meletakkan Ino ke atas tempat tidur besarnya yang bercover sebiru malam itu. Ino masih diam tak bereaksi, tetap memalingkan muka dan tak menatap ke arah pria yang kini duduk di sampingnya itu.

Dengan lembut Itachi melepaskan _high-heel _ yang dikenakan Ino. Kemudian dia berdiri dan melepas jas yang dikenakannya. Melepas dasinya dan beberapa kancing kemejanya juga ikat pinggangnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Ino.

Tak mau memandang ke dada Itachi yang berbaring tepat di depan mukanya, Ino segera membalik posisi berbaringnya dan membelakangi Itachi.

Itachi menyelusupkan tangan kirinya ke bawah tubuh Ino dan tangan kanannya di atas pinggangnya lalu tangannya bertaut di depan perut Ino, kemudian menarik tubuh Ino mendekat hingga punggung Ino membentur dadanya.

Ino susah payah untuk terus mempertahankan sikap dinginnya apalagi ketika dagu Itachi kemudian bertumpu di pundaknya. Ketika kemudian bibir itu mengecup pipinya dengan lembut lalu berbisik, "Aku kesepian sekali, Hotaru. Hanya ingin kau menemani tidurku malam ini."

Hati Ino mencelos saat didengarnya bisikan suara bariton itu di telinganya. Hampir saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan balas memeluk Itachi kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa bagaimanapun ia bukan Hotaru, bukan istri Itachi. Dan karena itu, untuk dua hal yang fundamental ini, ia tak akan pernah bisa memberinya untuk Itachi. Cinta dan tubuhnya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa memberikannya untuk Itachi.

Ino memejamkan mata. Ini berat baginya. Semakin terasa berat. Ia mulai takut jika mungkin saja ia akan jatuh cinta pada pria yang kini memeluknya ini. Sementara ia yakin dengan pasti, Itachi kemungkinan besar akan murka dan memenjarakannya jika pria itu tahu bahwa wanita yang dikiranya istrinya ini adalah orang lain.

Antara takut, khawatir dan bingung. Ino merasa dadanya jadi sesak. Andai saja ia bisa kembali ke Konoha.

Alhasil, bulir panas pun mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk gadis pirang itu. Dia, Yamanaka Ino yang tidak cengeng, menangis. Karena Itachi-kah?

Itachi terkejut ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang basah dan hangat jatuh di permukaan tangannya yang memeluk perut Ino. Air mata Ino.

"Hotaru? Kau menangis?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Ino. Karena gadis itu malah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menekan emosinya agar tidak ketahuan kalau ia menangis.

Namun sepertinya gagal, karena Itachi sudah tahu ia menangis. Dan kini pria itu telah menarik tangannya yang semula di perut Ino. Salah satu tangan itu kemudian menyentuh pundak Ino yang terbuka. Dikecupnya lembut dan ia berbisik lagi, "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, jika memang kau sama sekali tak bisa di sini denganku, Hotaru."

"Ita-kun?" Ino kemudian membalikkan badannya hanya untuk mendapati Itachi yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Kurasa aku _out of control_ tadi. Harusnya aku tahu terapi ini berat bagimu..." Itachi berkata dengan nada datarnya yang khas, namun kentara jelas sorot kecewa di sepasang _onyx_ indahnya.

Ino menubruk dada Itachi dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Dipeluknya pria itu dengan erat. "Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu, Ita-kun."

Dengan demikian, Ino lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan turun dari tempat tidur Itachi kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas panjang begitu Ino telah keluar dan pintu kembali tertutup.

_Tuhan, rasanya aku akan gila... _

— 愛愛愛—

"Sai-kun?" Sakura terpana. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, ternganga tidak percaya akan apa yang dihadapinya demi melihat pria yang paling dicintainya itu kini semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Senyum wanita muda berambut merah muda itu terkembang begitu Sai benar-benar berdiri dekat di hadapannya.

BRUGH! Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Sakura menghambur ke dalam pelukan kekasih hatinya, suaminya yang tercinta.

Sai tersenyum. Sakura bisa merasakan lengkung bibir itu karena dagu Sai yang bertumpu di puncak kepalanya. Tangan pria itu sendiri mengelus punggung Sakura lembut.

"Kau jadi kurus sekali, _hime_," ucap Sai lembut.

Sakura perlahan melepas pelukannya. Diamatinya wajah tampan Sai dengan seksama, memastikan lagi bahwa ia memang Sai, suaminya. Kemudian kedua tangannya perlahan bergerak naik dan merangkum wajah pucat itu sambil berkata, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sai-kun.. Aku sangat rindu.." Dan Sakura menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Sai dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam, penuh dengan refleksi kerinduan yang teramat sangat.

Beberapa saat keduanya saling berciuman dengan lembut, sebelum kemudian Sai melepaskan ciuman itu dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Kau berubah, _hime..._"

Sakura terbelalak. Heran dengan ucapan sang kekasih. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak lagi seperti Sakura yang kukenal. Kenapa kau berubah sampai seperti ini?" Sai menatap lekat wajah cantik di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sai-kun. Karena aku ini masih sama dengan terakhir kali kau meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan masih gadis jika kau mau tahu. Aku setia padamu. Aku..."

Ucapan beruntun Sakura itu terhenti karena Sai meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir sewarna _cherry_-nya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Ssh, bukan, bukan itu, _hime_. Bukan sama sekali."

Sakura pun jadi menatap Sai dengan tatapan 'lalu apa?'

Tak langsung menjawab, Sai membelai pipi kiri Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau tampak sangat tidak bahagia. Muram dan suram. Sungguh jauh dengan Sakura-ku yang selalu ceria dan berseri-seri. Kemana perginya dirimu yang kukenal dulu, _hime_?"

Sakura menunduk sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali mendongak dan menjawab, "Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya begitu, Sai-kun? Ini semua terjadi karna kau! Kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri saat kita seharusnya menikmati _honeymoon_ kita. Kau pergi begitu saja dan tak pernah kembali. Hu... hu... hu.." Tangis Sakura membuncah hingga kedua bahunya terguncang-guncang.

Sai merengkuh sang istri kembali ke dalam dekapannya. Dielusnya rambut dan punggung Sakura. "Sshh... jangan menangis, _hime_. Maafkan aku ini semua di luar kuasaku. Jangan menangis, kau hanya akan membuatku semakin berat dan sedih."

Sakura perlahan menghentikan tangisnya dan melepaskan pelukan Sai. Ditatapnya suaminya itu dengan lekat. "Sai-kun, maaf... aku hanya sangat sedih karena kau pergi meninggalkan aku. Tapi sekarang kita bisa bersama, aku sangat bahagia.."

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Hime_, tapi kita tidak bisa bersama karena kita sudah berbeda."

"Tapi buktinya kita bisa bersama lagi, sekarang," bantah Sakura.

"Aku hanya sebentar mengunjungimu, _hime_. Setelah sekian lama kau masih belum bisa melanjutkan hidupmu seperti Sakura yang aku kenal, maka aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Masuk dalam mimpimu. Aku ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu, meraih cinta dan berkeluarga. Ada cinta lain yang menunggumu, _hime_."

Mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca dan siap menumpahkan air mata sementara ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Sai-kun, aku hanya bisa mencintaimu. Yang kuinginkan hanya kamu, bukan lainnya. Aku hanya cinta Sai-kun..."

"Aku juga sangat sayang padamu, Sakura-_hime_. Tapi, tidak semua yang kita inginkan akan jadi kenyataan bukan? Ini takdir. Dunia kita sudah terpisah. Dan karena itu kamu tak boleh terus begini. Jadilah seperti Sakura yang kukenal dulu. Raihlah cinta dari pria lain yang baik, yang sangat mencintaimu seperti aku, Sakura," ujar Sai panjang lebar dengan nada yang sangat lembut namun sangat serius sementara kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau... Sai-kun," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Air mata kini mengalir deras di pipinya. Dipeluknya Sai dengan erat. Erat sekali seolah dengan itu ia bisa menahan Sai selamanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu bahagia, Sakura-_hime_. Demi aku, berbahagialah!" Sai mengecup puncak kepala Sakura lembut. Sakura memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi sebelum kemudian ia merasakan keanehan ketika pelukannya terasa longgar dan kosong.

Sai tidak ada dalam pelukannya, tidak juga di hadapannya. Tidak ada di sampingnya, di dekatnya. Sai tidak ada di mana-mana.

"Sai-kuuun...!" Sakura berseru dengan diiringi tangis hingga suaranya itu terdengar serak.

"Hah... hah... hah.. Sai-kun?" Sakura terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Kedua mata _emerald_ gadis itu mengitarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati ia masih ada di kamarnya. Di atas tempat tidurnya. Sendiri. Tanpa Sai. Tentu saja, semua yang dialaminya barusan, kehadiran Sai, semuanya hanya mimpi.

Dengan itu Sakura kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Nanar ia menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar. Hampa. Hatinya terasa sangat hampa.

— 愛愛愛—

Sinar matahari perlahan menyorot masuk lewat celah-celah tirai yang memang tidak tertutup rapat. Hinata membuka matanya dan mengerjap-kerjap untuk beberapa kali untuk menormalkan pandangannya.

Ketika ia akan bergerak untuk bangun, dirasakannya sesuatu menahannya. Dan ketika ia menengok pada sesuatu itu, ternyata lengan kekar Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Hinata mau tak mau merona saat menyadari bahwa ia masih berada dalam pelukan Sasuke dan betapa mereka berdua hanya tertutupi oleh selimut besar mereka.

Wanita muda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pria yang masih tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Mereka berdua memang tidur saling berhadapan setelah sebelumnya ... Hinata menghentikan lamunannya.

Kembali ditatapnya wajah sempurna Sasuke. Wajah yang bagai dewa, tanpa satupun cela. Dan bagaimana pemilik wajah ini telah melakukan hal yang sangat menyakitinya. Merenggut kegadisannya secara kasar entah di malam ke berapa setelah pernikahan mereka. Sasuke pada mulanya memang tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Bahkan seperti tidak menganggapnya, sebelum kemudian terjadi peristiwa itu. Di suatu malam ketika hujan deras dan Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan 'melakukannya' pada Hinata dengan menyebut nama Sakura.

Saat itu rasanya Hinata hancur berkeping-keping. Toh ia tak bisa berlaku banyak. Ia hanya berlaku seperti biasa, menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai istri Sasuke. Lagipula, karena Hinata juga belum bisa jatuh cinta pada suaminya itu, maka yang membuat Hinata sakit hati sebenarnya hanyalah karena ia harus kehilangan kegadisannya pada Sasuke. Karena ia masih menyimpan harapan untuk bisa dengan Naruto. Tetapi mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto, Hinata memupus harapan itu sampai ke akarnya karena Naruto ternyata masih mencintai cinta pertamanya yang ternyata adalah Sakura. Dan kini kesempatan pemuda itu malah semakin besar karena telah satu kantor dengan Sakura.

Iri. Hinata merasa sangat iri pada Sakura. Karena dua pria dalam hidupnya mencintai wanita itu.

Senyum miris mengembang di bibir Hinata alih-alih air mata seperti biasanya ia lakukan jika mengenang nasibnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tahu, ia masih beruntung setidaknya orang yang dicintainya masih ada meski tak menjadi miliknya. Rasa irinya pada Sakura pun berubah menjadi iba karena ia mengetahui dengan pasti betapa cinta dan setia Sakura kepada Sai, suaminya yang telah tiada. Bahkan akhirnya bisa dibilang, Hinata mengagumi sosok tegar Sakura.

Hinata menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian dicobanya melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang masih pulas tertidur. Sepertinya pria itu sangat menikmati tidurnya.

Setelah bisa melepaskan tubuhnya dari Sasuke, Hinata pun bangun. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena sensasi dingin udara yang langsung menyerang ke kulitnya yang memang tak tertutupi apapun.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia tak bisa menggunakan selimut karena Sasuke masih tidur dalam keadaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Akhirnya Hinata menemukan kemeja Sasuke yang teronggok di lantai terdekat dengan kakinya. Kemeja itu cukup kebesaran untuk dipakai Hinata mengingat ukuran tubuh Hinata yang kecil mungil jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang tinggi besar.

Namun ternyata Hinata tak bisa langsung berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari tempat tidur karena saat ia akan berdiri mendadak matanya berkunang-kunang. Sekelingnya menjadi berputar.

BRUGH!

Hinata limbung dan sukses terjatuh ke lantai dingin di bawahnya tepat saat Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Hinata?" Pria muda itu pun segera bangun dan meloncat turun dari tempat tidur mengabaikan keadaan tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak tertutupi apapun.

Sasuke segera mengangkat Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke atas tempat tidur. Ia cukup panik mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia mendapati istrinya itu pingsan.

— 愛愛愛—

"Hide-chan? Bangun sayang," ucap Ino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Hideaki yang tampak tertidur pulas.

Tidak seperti biasanya yang agak susah dibangunkan, anak laki-laki itu langsung membuka matanya begitu namanya disebut. Dipandangnya Ino dengan sedikit menyipitkan mata.

"Ma... sakiiit.." Suara Hideaki terdengar serak saat mengucapkan itu.

Ino terbeliak. Segera dirabanya dahi Hideaki. "Tuhan... Hide-chan, kamu panas sekali sayang.. Baiklah kalau begitu kamu tidak usah sekolah hari ini. Nanti kita ke dokter bareng Papa dan Ayumi yang harus sekolah ya?"

Hideaki menggeleng. "Aku gak mau ke dokter Ma... Sakiit.. Ga mau disuntik."

Ino tersenyum. Dibelainya kepala Hideaki dengan sayang. "Hide-chan sayang, kan ada Mama yang nemenin. Jangan takut yah? Ke dokter belum tentu disuntik kok. Dan kalaupun disuntik, Hide-chan tidak perlu takut. Karena itu biar Hide-chan cepat sembuh."

"Tapi Mama temenin aku terus kan? Mama jangan pergi tinggalin aku," rengek Hideaki dengan muka memelas. Wajah tampan bocah itu tampak sangat pucat.

"Tentu saja sayang, Mama akan nemenin terus. Mama nggak akan kerja hari ini dan nungguin Hide-chan. Oke?"

Hideaki mengangguk. Ino kemudian mengecup kening Hideaki lembut.

"Sebentar kalau begitu, Mama liat dulu Ayumi dan Papa ya?"

Hideaki kembali mengangguk lemah.

Ino mengelus kepala bocah itu sekali lagi sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar itu untuk membangunkan Ayumi.

Seperti biasanya cukup mudah membangunkan Ayumi dan dengan cepat pula memandikan anak perempuan kecil itu. Setelah usai memandikan dan memakaikan pakaian pada anak kecil itu, Ino pun menyuruh Ayumi menunggu di ruang makan.

"Ne, sekarang Ayumi-chan sudah cantik sekali. Karena Hide-niichan sakit, Ayumi sendiri ke ruang makan dulu yah? Makan pagi yang baik ya sayang?" Ino mengelus kepala Ayumi sementara ia berjongkok di depan gadis itu untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Ayumi.

"Tapi Ayumi mau lihat Hide-niichan dulu ya Ma?"

Ino mengangguk. "Oke, tapi gak boleh ganggu Oniichan lho ya?"

"Hai'," sahut Ayumi cepat dengan cengiran kecil di wajah _chubby_-nya.

Lalu gadis kecil itu segera berlari kecil keluar kamar dan menuju kamar kakaknya.

Ino tersenyum kecil mendapati tingkah Ayumi. "Mereka anak-anak yang sangat lucu dan manis. Jadi ingin tahu seperti apa mendiang Hana-san. Pasti dia wanita yang luar biasa. Dan pasti Itachi juga sangat mencintainya..." ujar Ino dalam hati sebelum kemudian dia keluar dari kamar bernuansa cerah milik Ayumi.

Sebenarnya Ino agak ragu untuk memasuki kamar Itachi setelah apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Ia masih merasa tidak enak hati kepada pria itu. Namun, kalau ia tidak membangunkan Itachi seperti biasanya, bisa-bisa pria itu malah akan semakin menganggapnya sengaja menghindarinya.

Maka setelah menarik dan menghembuskan napas beberapa kali, Ino pun mendorong pintu kamar besar itu lalu masuk dengan langkah pelan.

Tampak Itachi masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Posisinya terlentang dengan salah satu tangan di perut dan yang lainnya di samping tubuhnya. Selimut tebal menutupinya sampai bagian perut saja. Sementara itu rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas di belakang tubuhnya. Wajah tampannya tampak semakin tenang dalam posisi seperti itu.

"_He's just like an angel_..." Ino bergumam seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekati pria itu.

"Ita-kun..." panggil Ino sembari menggoyangkan bahu Itachi dengan pelan. Entah mengapa hatinya kembali berdebar-debar.

Mata Itachi perlahan terbuka, dan Ino pun segera berdiri dari posisinya yang semula duduk di tepian tempat tidur Itachi.

"Ohayou, Ita-kun..." ucap Ino dengan senyum ragu.

"Hnn," sahut Itachi lalu bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur dengan kaki menjuntai ke lantai.

"Hide-chan sakit panas. Dia harus segera dibawa ke dokter, jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini," kata Ino.

"Aa, _soo ka_. Baiklah, nanti sekalian ke kantor, sekalian memeriksakannya," ujar Itachi datar lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi dia pun berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi.

Ino memandangi Itachi dengan tatapan sedikit bingung sebelum kemudian pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

_Apa dia marah gara-gara tadi malam?_

— 愛愛愛—

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Sasuke pada wanita paruh baya di hadapannya.

Wanita di hadapan Sasuke itu tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi khawatir Sasuke.

"Dia sedikit lemah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Dan malah saya harus ucapkan selamat padamu, Uchiha-san. Istri Anda positif hamil. Selamat!"

Sasuke tercekat. Ekspresinya yang biasanya datar dan dingin menjadi tercengang demi didengarnya ucapan dokter di hadapannya itu. Hatinya mendadak bergemuruh. Dan kakinya melemas. Untungnya, darah Uchihanya masih mengingatkannya untuk tidak lepas kontrol di hadapan orang lain. Maka ia pun mengangguk kecil dan berkata, "Hn, terima kasih, dokter. Boleh saya melihatnya?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Silahkan! Sebentar lagi dia mungkin sudah siuman dan mengenai obatnya nanti bisa Anda ambil di depan."

"Hnn, baik, Dok." Lalu Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan dokter itu dan segera menuju ruangan di mana Hinata terbaring.

Fakta bahwa Hinata hamil memang cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut. Walaupun ia tahu hal itu memang sangat mungkin terjadi mengingat beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia memang sering 'melakukannya' pada Hinata.

_Ah!_ Sasuke mengerang dalam hati. Dan ketika tatapannya jatuh pada sosok Hinata yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam di hadapannya, tiba-tiba saja dia dihinggapi rasa bersalah yang sangat.

Istrinya itu masih tampak sangat cantik meski wajahnya pucat. Tubuhnya yang mungil tampak semakin rapuh dengan infus yang kini terpasang di lengannya.

"Hinata, _hontou ni gomenasai_..." Sasuke berucap dalam hati sementara tangannya meraih tangan Hinata dan meremasnya lembut.

— 愛愛愛—

"Klinik Hyuuga?" Ino mengeryitkan alis begitu Itachi menghentikan mobil di pelataran Klinik Hyuuga.

"Kenapa, Hotaru? Kau tampak heran? Dari dulu kalau kita atau anak-anak ada yang sakit selalu ke sini bukan?"

"Eh.. yah.. tidak kok. Ya sudah. Kami turun dulu," Ino lalu menoleh pada Ayumi yang duduk sendirian di belakang karena Hideaki sejak tadi ia pangku. "Ayumi-chan berangkat bareng Papa yah? Baik-baik di sekolah sayang, bye-bye.."

"Oke Mama. Semoga Hide-niichan cepat sembuh," sahut Ayumi maju ke jok depan setelah Ino dan Hideaki turun.

Itachi memang tidak bisa menemani lebih lama lagi karena Ayumi sudah hampir masuk kelas. Sehingga hanya Inolah yang akan menemani Hideaki.

Tak lama kemudian mobil yang ditumpangi ayah anak Uchiha itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Ino dan Hideaki yang kini digendong Ino. Bocah laki-laki itu menjadi sangat diam dan manja ketika sakit. Tapi meskipun demikian, Ino sama sekali tak keberatan. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasa langsung sayang kepada Hideaki dan Ayumi.

Ino menata hatinya sejenak sebelum kemudian ia melangkah memasuki gedung klinik. Berharap ia tidak akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Neji Hyuuga. Meskipun yah, ia tahu benar kemungkinannya tipis. Sebagai dokter dan sekaligus pemilik klinik, Neji sudah pasti akan ada di klinik itu.

Dan benar saja, belum apa-apa Ino bahkan sudah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya itu. Dokter muda itu sepertinya baru tiba ketika Ino masuk dan menuju bagian pendaftaran.

"Selamat pagi, Hotaru-san," Neji menyapa.

"Pagi, Hyuuga-san," sahut Ino senormal mungkin padahal dia cukup kaget karena bertemu dengan Neji kedua kalinya sebelum 24 jam.

"Umm, putra Anda yang sakit?"

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu kita segera ke ruang periksa saja. Kebetulan Anda pasien pertama hari ini. Mari." Neji menuntun langkah Ino menuju ruang periksa yang terletak agak ke belakang.

Dengan cekatan Neji langsung memeriksa Hideaki setelah anak itu ia baringkan di atas _sickbed_. Karena tubuh suhu tubuh Hideaki yang cukup tinggi maka tidak ada suntikan untuknya.

"Nah, sudah selesai, Hide-chan. Kau hanya demam biasa, tak perlu takut. Pasti akan sembuh setelah minum obat yang paman berikan. Oke?" Neji mengelus kepala Hideaki yang kemudian menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Jadi, sebenarnya bagaimana kondisi Hideaki, Ne-.. Hyuuga-san?" Ino hampir saja kelepasan menyebut Neji dengan namanya langsung.

Neji tersenyum samar. "Tak perlu terlalu khawatir, Hotaru-san. Hideaki hanya demam biasa. Dan ini resep obat yang bisa Anda tebus di depan." Neji lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas resep.

Hati Ino bergetar aneh ketika jemari mereka bersentuhan saat ia menerima kertas resep itu. Dan Neji cukup jeli untuk melihat perubahan pada ekspresi Ino. Dokter muda itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san." Ino lalu kembali menggendong Hideaki dan bersiap pergi dari situ.

Neji mengangguk. "Semoga cepat sembuh ya, Hide-chan?" ia mengelus kepala Hide yang kini berada di gendongan Ino.

Tak ada sahutan dari Hideaki yang memang masih lemah. Ino menatap Neji sekilas, menganggukkan kepala sedikit lalu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Sementara itu, sesuatu berkelebat di benak Neji. Begitu saja dan mendorong Neji untuk memanggil gadis yang sudah berjalan menjauh darinya itu. "Ino?"

Langkah Ino sontak terhenti padahal dia sudah sampai di ambang pintu. Dengan ragu dia menoleh dan pura-pura bingung padahal hatinya sudah kalang kabut karena kedoknya terbongkar. "Anda bilang apa, Hyuuga-san?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Neji malah tersenyum simpul dengan tatapan mata lekat ke arah _aquamarine _ Ino. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, kecuali kalau Anda **merasa**, Hotaru-san."

Ino mendecih kesal, tentu saja dalam hati. Di luarnya, dia segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dengan satu _mental note_: dia tidak boleh bertemu lagi dengan Neji!

**::: **_**to be continued **_**:::**

— 愛愛愛—

**A/N : hmm, el gak tau nih apa yang salah ama otak el.. tapi el pingin apdet cepet fict-fict el, minimal per minggu apdet biar ntar pas bulan Ramadhan udah ga punya tanggungan fict,**** hehehe XD XD XD.**

** Tapi minna-san, gomen jika keinginan el yang ingin cepet apdet ini malah menghasilkan karya yang semakin hari semakin abal, gaje, ancur, mbosenin, FULL TYPO, dan segala yang jelek lainnya.**

** Apapun itu, masih berkenankah memberikan el review, comment, critics. Even flame is allowed, as long as it's not about bashing chara and pair.:D**

**Oke, please read and review dan sampai jumpa chapter depan, moga masih bisa cepet apdet en lebih baek. Amin. :D**

**always arigatou **


	8. PART VII

**TETEP Terima kasih untuk yang udah review chapter kemarin,**

**juga untuk silent reader (jika ada), yang udah nge-fave dan ngealert. _I__really__apreciated__it_. Maaf karna author tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-satu ataupun membalas via PM...^^ **

**My big thanks to you all.. **

**always****arigatou**

**.**

**LOVE TO LIVE**

**.**

_Di suatu hari aku kan datang, dengan samaran dari wajahku_

_Ku akan menakhlukkanmu dan kau tak tahu..._

**.**

.

** ENJOY **

**PART VII**

.

— 愛愛愛—

"Hai, Temari-san," sapa Ino ketika dia menjumpai Temari di dapur sedang tampak sibuk dengan mempersiapkan makan siang.

Wanita berambut pirang berkuncir empat itu menoleh pada Ino dan tampak heran. "Hotaru-san? Anda tidak ke kantor?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak. Hideaki sakit jadi aku harus menemaninya, Temari-san."

"Oh, begitu. Kasihan sekali, Hideaki. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Hotaru-san?"

"Masih demam, tapi tadi sudah dibawa ke dokter kok. Ohya, Temari-san, aku ingin membuat bubur untuknya, apa ada beberapa bahan seperti hati ayam, wortel dan brokoli?"

"Kebetulan sekali saya tadi membeli beberapa potong hati ayam, Hotaru-san. Dan untuk sayurannya tentu saja ada. Apa perlu saya ambilkan?"

"Tidak perlu, biar saya ambil sendiri. Kamu lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." Ino lalu menghampiri kulkas besar di belakang Temari dan membukanya.

Setelah mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang diinginkannya, Ino pun mulai bekerja dengan cekatan. Ia tidak sadar kalau sesekali Temari meliriknya. Wanita berkuncir empat ini masih keheranan akan sikap majikannya yang satu itu, yang menurutnya sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Ohya, bagaimana keadaan Okaasan hari ini, Temari-san? Pagi ini aku tidak sempat mengajaknya jalan-jalan," tanya Ino sembari mencincang sayuran yang sudah ia cuci.

"Oh, itu... Mikoto-sama baik-baik saja, meskipun sarapannya tadi tidak dihabiskan sih. Tapi beliau baik-baik saja kok," jawab Temari sedikit tergagap karena pertanyaan Ino yang tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, syukurlah kalau begitu. Nanti, jika demam Hideaki sudah turun, mungkin aku akan melihatnya."

"Anda baik sekali, Hotaru-san," puji Temari langsung.

Ino tersenyum tipis. _Apa__kau__akan__berkata__begitu__jika__tahu__aku__bukan__Hotaru,__Temari-san?_

Lalu keduanya pun tak bicara lagi karena Temari perlu mengaduk adonannya dengan seksama. Sepertinya selain membuat hidangan untuk makan siang, dia juga akan membuat _cake_.

Ino sendiri sudah selesai mencincang sayur dan hati ayam yang ingin dimasukkannya ke dalam bubur. Setelah ditengoknya air untuk merebus beras sudah mendidih, ia pun memasukkan beras ke dalamnya dan mulai mengaduknya pelan. Setelah buburnya hampir matang, ia pun memasakkan bahan tambahan itu ke dalamnya dan kemudian ia aduk-aduk lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Ino selesai membuat bubur untuk Hideaki. "Nah, selesai juga akhirnya." Gadis pirang itu kemudian menuangkan bubur masakannya ke dalam mangkuk yang telah ia sediakan sebelumnya. Kemudian ia mengipasinya sebentar.

"Oke, terima kasih ya Temari-san. Aku ke atas dulu," kata Ino lalu keluar dari dapur itu dengan nampan berisi bubur dan air mineral serta buah.

Temari hanya mengangguk kemudian memandanginya menjauh dari dapur dengan senyum bahagia. Wanita itu ikut merasa senang melihat majikannya yang menurutnya sudah bertaubat itu. Sayang sekali, Temari tidak tahu bahwa orang yang dianggapnya Hotaru itu adalah orang lain.

...

"Hide-chan, lihat Mama bawa apa.." Ino berkata lembut sambil meletakkan nampan berisi buburnya di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Hideaki.

Hideaki membuka matanya dan menatap lemah pada sang ibu yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Memangnya itu apa Ma?"

"Bubur spesial untukmu, sayang. Jadi, sekarang Hide-chan makan yah biar bisa minum obat dan cepat sembuh," sahut Ino dengan semangat.

"Nggak mau makan Ma... Pahiiiit..." Hideaki menggeleng.

"Eeeh? Nggak boleh gitu dong sayang. Kau tahu Mama masak sendiri loh. Dan rasanya enaak sekali. Ayo dicoba sedikit saja," Ino menyendokkan sesendok bubur dengan sendok yang sudah disiapkannya lalu menyorongkannya ke depan mulut bocah kecil di hadapannya itu.

Hideaki menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan mungilnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak mau.."

Ino menghela napas. Diletakkan kembali sendok berisi suapan bubur itu kembali ke dalam mangkuk. "Hide-chan sayang, kau tahu, kalau Hide-chan nggak mau makan, nggak bisa minum obat loh. Trus kalo nggak bisa minum obat, berarti sakitnya nggak bisa pergi. Apa Hide-chan mau sakit terus, hmm?"

Hideaki menggeleng lagi. "Tapi pahiit Ma... di sini juga sakiiit sekali..." Hideaki meraba lehernya.

Ino mengelus kepala bocah itu lembut sambil tersenyum. "Ne, Hide-chan. Sakit memang nggak enak sekali. Dan kau tahu, itu karena di sekitar tubuh Hide-chan ada monster yang tak terlihat sedang menusuki Hide-chan. Dan, satu-satunya cara biar monster itu pergi ninggalin Hide-chan, adalah dengan minum obat dari paman dokter. Tapi sebelum minum obat, Hide-chan harus makan dulu. Jadi, gimana? Hide-chan mau monster itu pergi nggak?"

Hideaki menatap Ino dengan heran. "Monster? Memang ada ya Ma? Itu kan cuman di film saja."

"Yey! Siapa bilang begitu. Monster itu ada di sekitar kita juga, apalagi monster pembawa penyakit. Mereka sekarang sedang di sekeliling Hide-chan. Dan kalau Hide-chan tetap nggak mau makan, maka monster itu akan sangat senang karna jadi makin kuat. Dan kalau monster itu makin kuat maka tak ada cara lain, Hide-chan harus disuntik dan diinfus. Hayoo, apa Hide-chan mau begitu?"

"Aaa.. Mama... aku nggak mau begitu. Aku takut Ma..." Hideaki segera bangun dan memeluk Ino erat.

"Makanya sekarang Hide-chan harus mau makan biar bisa minum obat jadi monster itu bisa segera pergi dari sini. Oke?"

Hideaki melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk lemah. "Emm.."

Ino pun menyendok kembali buburnya dan mulai menyuapi anak kecil di hadapannya itu dengan pelan-pelan.

"Mama, apa Mama pernah lihat monster penyakit itu?" tanya Hideaki setelah ia menyelesaikan makannya.

"Hmm, begitulah. Waktu itu Mama juga masih sekecil Hide-chan dan sakit, lalu Mama nggak mau makan dan minum obat karna rasanya nggak enak. Trus malamnya tiba-tiba ada monster yang ndatengin Mama. Mama takut sekali waktu itu. Untungnya Kakek datang. Lalu Kakek bilang monster itu ndatengin Mama karna Mama nggak mau minum obat. Makanya kemudian Mama segera makan dan minum obatnya. Trus nggak ada lagi deh monster itu."

Hideaki mengangguk kecil. "Hmm, tapi sekarang kan aku udah mau makan, Ma. Kalo nanti udah minum obat juga, monster itu nggak akan datang kan Ma?"

"Yup. Monster itu akan langsung pergi begitu Hide-chan minum obat. Nah sekarang kita tunggu beberapa saat lagi sebelum Hide-chan minum obat yah?" Ino membelai rambut hitam Hideaki dengan lembut. Ah, dia benar-benar merasa menjadi ibu dari anak kecil di hadapannya itu.

"Emm... Tapi Mama temenin aku kan?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Jangan takut, Mama akan di sini nemenin Hide-chan."

— 愛愛愛—

Sakura baru saja beberapa langkah keluar dari area pemakaman ketika dari belakang sebuah suara familiar memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras. Begitu ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya itu, ia mau tak mau mengerutkan keningnya. Heran.

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto berlari kecil untuk mencapai tempat Sakura berdiri. Wajahnya cerah meski tampak lebih serius. "Hai, Sakura-san."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini? Anda tidak kerja?"

Naruto tak langsung menjawab melainkan menolehkan wajahnya kembali ke belakang. Sakura mengikuti gerak pria itu dan ternyata masih ada orang lain yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Seorang wanita separuh baya berambut merah yang masih tampak cantik.

"Dia ibuku, Sakura-san. Dan ya, aku ijin tidak kerja hari ini. Kami datang untuk mengunjungi Ayah."

Sakura sedikit terpana dengan ucapan Naruto itu. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto yang setahunya kelihatan selalu sangat ceria dan penuh semangat itu ternyata sudah yatim.

"Oh.."

"Ne, Sakura-san, tunggu sebentar yah? Biar kukenalkan kau pada ibuku."

"Apa?" Mata Sakura mau tak mau mebulat demi didengarnya ucapan Naruto barusan.

Toh Sakura tak bisa mengelak karena Ibu Naruto tahu-tahu sudah sampai di tempat mereka dan menyapanya ramah. "Apa kamu yang bernama Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?" Sakura kaget karena Ibu Naruto sudah mengetahui namanya. Ia pun mengangguk, "Ya. Saya Sakura, Obaasan." Sakura tak cukup menyadari kalau ia tak memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Uchiha Sakura sebagaimana biasanya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau cantik sekali, Sakura-chan." Sepertinya Ibu Naruto juga orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. _Like__mother__like__son?_

Sakura mau tak mau tersipu juga. "Terima kasih, Obaasan. Err, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Sakura-chan!" Langkah Sakura pun terhenti.

"Ya, ada apa Obasan?"

"Tidak, hanya apa tidak bisa jika kita mampir ke suatu tempat, mungkin untuk sekedar minum teh?"

Sakura terdiam. Ditatapnya wanita itu sejenak, namun ketika ia akan berkata, Naruto sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Tidak baik menolak permintaan orang tua, Sakura-san. Jadi, sebentar saja tidak apa kan?"

Kini Sakura hanya terpaku ditatap dengan pandangan memohon oleh dua pasang mata indah di hadapannya itu. Alhasil, Sakura pun mengangguk, tak kuasa menolak.

— 愛愛愛—

"Hinata? Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke dengan beruntun begitu dilihatnya sang istri membuka matanya perlahan. Kentara sekali kalau pria yang biasanya jarang berekspresi itu sekarang tampak sangat khawatir.

Hinata sempat terkejut oleh hal itu. Mendapati raut khawatir di wajah tampan sang suami. Apalagi ketika dirasakannya genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya. Entah mengapa mendadak ada rasa nyaman menjalari hatinya. Maka senyum pun terkembang di bibirnya.

"Aku.. baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kamu di sini? Tidak ke kantor?"

Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Yah, untunglah jika kau baik-baik saja. Dan ya, aku tidak ke kantor hari ini."

"Aku sudah baikan sekarang, Sasuke-kun. Kalau kau mau kembali ke kantor, kau bisa meninggalkan aku. Aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Yang benar saja, Hinata. Kau sedang di rumah sakit kau tahu?"

"Eh?" Hinata lalu mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya. "Maafkan aku kalau begitu, Sasuke-kun. Sudah merepotkanmu."

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke naik membentuk senyum sinis. "Merepotkan? Apa pantas kau berkata demikian pada suamimu sendiri, Hinata?"

Hinata memalingkan muka, menghindari tatapan tajam sang suami. "Tetapi bukankah..."

Satu gerakan Sasuke membuat Hinata tak melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. Suaminya itu tahu-tahu telah mengecup pipinya. Dan selanjutnya jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika didengarnya bisikan bungsu Uchiha itu. "_Gomen__ne,_Hinata."

Perlahan Hinata pun menoleh hingga ia pun jadi berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Dan ini kali pertama Hinata melihat senyum semacam itu terukir di bibir Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya berdebar. Aneh. Tapi hangat, terasa hangat di sana.

"Kita akan jadi orang tua, ne Hinata."

Mendadak kehangatan yang sempat menjalar di hati Hinata sirna. Tergantikan dengan rasa lain yang jauh berbeda seiring dengan matanya yang membulat terkejut.

"M-maksudmu? Aku..."

Sasuke mengangguk. Diremasnya lembut jemari Hinata dan dikecupnya. "Ya, Hinata. Kau hamil. Kau mengandung Uchiha kecil sekarang." Sambil berkata demikian Sasuke mengelus perut Hinata.

_Jadi__ini__alasan__kenapa__dia__mendadak__jadi__bersikap__baik__padaku?__Hhh..._ Hinata tersenyum pahit. Rasa nyaman yang semula menjalari hatinya pun segera lenyap tak bersisa.

Sayangnya Sasuke tak cukup peka akan ekspresi sang istri. Pria muda itu sepertinya kelewat bahagia oleh fakta bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

— 愛愛愛—

_Oreta awai tsubasa_

_Kimi wa sukoshi_

_Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa_

_Mou dareka no tame ja nakute_

_Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

Ino segera meraih ponselnya. Cukup terkejut melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel pemberian Hotaru itu. _Mrs.__Uchiha._ Hotaru!

"_Hello,__my__dear_ Ino. _How__is__things?_ Semua baik-baik saja eh?" Bahkan dalam telepon pun Ino bisa merasakan keculasan wanita berwajah mirip dengannya itu.

"Apa kau sudah mau kembali?" tanya Ino langsung. Ia sedang di kamar Hideaki, duduk-duduk sambil membaca majalah sementara anak kecil itu sedang tidur. Ia masih belum bisa meninggalkan anak itu karena Hideaki masih mengigau memanggil-manggilnya. Kasihan sekali bocah itu.

Terdengar tawa Hotaru di seberang. Ino bahkan bisa mendengar suara kekehan lain di belakang suara wanita itu. Yang ia yakin itu suara tawa selingkuhan Hotaru. Ia mendecih jijik.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali kau, Ino-chan. Hahaha, tentu saja belum. Aku hanya iseng saja pingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Kau tak menelponku sama sekali, jadi kurasa semua berjalan lancar. Begitu eh?"

"Anakmu sakit, Hotaru-san."

"Ohya? Siapa? Anak-anak menyusahkan itu, si Hide atau Ayumi?"

Ino mendecih, kali ini sebal. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu tentang anak-anakmu sendiri."

"Haissh, yang benar saja! Kau kan juga sudah kuberi tahu kan? Mereka itu bukan anakku. _Bytheway_, bagaimana dengan Itachi? Haha, apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik di ranjang eh? Hahahaha..."

Tangan Ino mengepal geram sekarang. "Kami tidur di kamar berbeda."

"He?" Hotaru terdengar kaget sebelum kemudian tawanya membuncah. Ino sampai menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya untuk melindungi telinganya dari tawa perempuan itu.

"Hahaha, Ino-chan sayang... wah.. wah.. kau benar-benar wanita baik-baik yah? Atau kau melakukan itu karena kau takut? Sepertinya kau ini masih gadis. Bukan begitu?"

Ino tak menjawab. Menurutnya dia memang tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tidak penting.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah. Selama semua lancar, aku sih tak masalah. Hahaha. Hanya kalau dipikir-pikir kasihan juga suamiku yang tampan itu. Kalau begitu sudah dua bulan lebih dia 'menganggur'. Hahahaha. Yah, apa boleh buat di sini jauh menyenangkan daripada di rumah penuh virus itu sih. Hahaha..."

Ino semakin geram. Semakin lama dia rasa pembicaraan dengan Hotaru semakin tidak pantas didengar. Ia heran bagaimana wanita macam ini bisa diperistri Itachi.

"Apa masih ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ino sudah hilang sabar sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau sepertinya terganggu sekali eh? Apa ini karena kita membicarakan tentang suamiku yang membosankan itu?"

"Aku sedang menunggui Hideaki, Hotaru-san. Dia sakit, tadi sudah kubilang kan? Jadi lain kali kita bicara lagi ya?" Klik! Ino langsung menutup ponselnya dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

Di seberang, Hotaru memaki-maki karena telponnya ditutup begitu saja. "Huh, berani sekali kau bersikap begitu, Ino! Padahal dengan mudah bisa kurubah hidupmu jadi seperti neraka! Heh! Lihat saja nanti." Senyum sinis terbentuk di bibir tipis Hotaru sementara sudut matanya melirik ke arah Hidan yang duduk menonton TV sambil memakan pizza di belakangnya.

— 愛愛愛—

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di jok di belakang kemudi mobilnya. Ia sudah sampai di garasi paviliun tempatnya tinggal. Namun entah kenapa ia tak langsung turun.

Sudah lama ia tak tertawa. Dan apa yang baru saja didapatkannya hari ini, membuatnya tertawa lagi. Yah, menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama Naruto dan Ibunya ternyata tak seburuk bayangannya. Justru ia merasa lebih baik. Lebih ringan.

Tiba-tiba didengarnya pintu gerbang samping kembali terbuka dan dari kaca spion dilihatnya mobil Sasuke memasuki area Mansion sebelum kemudian berhenti di garasi paviliunnya sendiri yang terletak di depan sebelah kiri tapi agak jauh dari tempatnya.

Namun demikian, Sakura cukup bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika dilihatnya Sasuke turun dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu lainnya dan membantu seseorang turun. Hinata.

Tampak Sasuke dengan lembut memapah Hinata memasuki rumah mereka. Meski dari jauh, Sakura bisa melihat jelas betapa tampak perhatiannya Sasuke pada Hinata.

Ada sesuatu yang tak nyaman tiba-tiba menyentuh hatinya. Buru-buru Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. _Sudah__seharusnya__kan__dia__begitu__pada__istrinya._

Dengan itu, Sakura pun segera turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki rumah. Ia ingin segera mandi dan merebahkan tubuhnya barang sebentar sebelum makan malam.

— 愛愛愛—

"Mama..." seru Ayumi riang ketika dilihatnya sang ibu menyambutnya sore itu.

"Halo sayang?" Ino kemudian membuka pintu dan membantu Ayumi turun.

"Mama, Hide-niichan gimana? Apa dia udah sembuh? Ayumi liat dia ya Ma?"

Ino mengangguk sambil emneglus kepala bocah kecil itu. "Yah, liat saja langsung ya Ayumi-chan. Tapi jangan berisik karena Hide-niichan sepertinya masih tidur. Oke?"

Ayumi mengangguk. "Emm, oke Mama." Lalu gadis kecil itu segera melesat masuk meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hideaki?" tanya Itachi sambil melangkah beriringan dengan Ino memasuki rumah dari pintu samping di depan mereka.

"Demamnya sudah turun. Kok kalian pulang sore begini?" Ino mengutarakan keheranannya karena biasanya kalau akhir pekan baik Itachi maupun Ayumi akan pulang agak siang, tapi nyatanya keduanya tiba di rumah sudah hampir petang.

"Oh, tadi aku mengantarkan Ayumi ke toko kerajinan dulu. Katanya dia harus membawa beberapa barang yang dicatatkan gurunya di memo untuk kegiatan lusa di sekolah," jawab Itachi.

Ino mengangguk. Diliriknya sekilas pria yang kini berjalan di sampingnya itu. Ekspresi Itachi tak terbaca. Tapi Ino jelas merasa kalau sikap Itachi berubah sejak tadi pagi. Dan ia merasa penyebabnya adalah karena kejadian malam sebelumnya.

Ada keinginan Ino untuk menanyakan apa Itachi marah atau tidak, tapi di sisi lain ia tidak enak hati.

"Itachi?" Akhirnya Ino tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Hn?" Itachi menoleh.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Tanya.__Tidak.__Tanya.__Tidak.__Tanya.__Tidak.__Tanya..._

"Ada apa?" Itachi ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan istrinya yang tampak canggung itu.

"Itu... apa kau marah padaku?" Rasa plong segera Ino rasa begitu ia bisa mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

Itachi mengerutkan kening lalu ditatapnya Ino lekat. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Ino melengos. Merasa rikuh. "Tidak.. emm.. hanya saja kau jadi berbeda."

"Oh... itu. Aku hanya bersikap yang seharusnya. Sedikit menghindar, mungkin. Agar tidak terjadi seperti semalam. Aku takut aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku." Itachi berhenti sebentar. Diliriknya Ino sekilas lalu dia pun tersenyum penuh arti, "Tapi, belum apa-apa, kau sudah mempertanyakannya. Kenapa? Apa terapimu sudah sembuh hari ini?"

"Eh? Itu..." Ino jadi salah tingkah. "Tentu saja belum. Masih beberapa waktu lagi. Aku tanya hanya untuk... memastikan kalau kau tidak marah padaku, Itachi-kun."

Itachi mengangguk. Seleret kekecewaan tampak berpendar pada sepasang mata _onyx-_nya yang indah, sebelum kemudian sebuah senyum samar menghias bibirnya. "Ayo ikut aku sebentar. Kutunjukkan padamu sesuatu."

Belum sampai Ino merespon, tangan Itachi sudah menariknya melangkah lagi. Melanjutkan langkah mereka. Menuju kamar Itachi.

Ino tentu saja jadi penasaran. Hatinya kembali berdebar tak karuan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" tanya Ino langsung begitu mereka berdua sudah di dalam kamar Itachi.

"Letakkan dulu barang-barang itu," sahut Itachi menunjuk barang-barang Ayumi yang masih ditenteng Ino.

Ino menurut. Diletakkannya barang-barang Ayumi di lantai di dekatnya.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu!" perintah Itachi datar.

"Eh? Tapi kau sebenarnya mau apa?" Ino sungguh heran. Tapi kemudian dipejamkannya juga matanya karena tatapan Itachi yang tajam seolah menyuruhnya menurut.

Ino merasakan Itachi meraih tangan kanannya dan meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangannya itu.

"Sekarang buka matamu!" Ino pun membuka matanya dan dia terpana mendapati apa yang terdapat di telapak tangannya. Sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru hitam.

"Bukalah!" ucap Itachi lagi seolah mengerti arti tatapan Ino yang menatapnya dengan heran.

Dengan pelan Ino pun membuka kotak kecil itu. Matanya terbeliak. Sebentuk kalung emas putih yang berkilauan dengan bandul 3 bintang kecil berbeda ukuran dengan pinggirannya bertahta permata sewarna matanya, _aquamarine_yang berkilauan. Sebentuk kalung yang sangat cantik.

"Ini... cantik sekali..."

"Kau suka?" Itachi menelengkan sedikit kepalanya.

Ino mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu biar aku pakaikan," ucap Itachi lalu mengambil kalung itu dari kotaknya dan berjalan hingga ke belakang Ino.

Ino semakin berdebar ketika perlahan Itachi memakaikan kalung itu di lehernya. Bagaimana ketika tangan itu bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya. Ia kembali merinding. Tetapi nyaman.

"Aku sengaja memesankan kalung ini untukmu yang telah berubah sangat baik. Terima kasih telah berlaku baik pada Ibu dan anak-anakku, ne Hotaru.." Bisik Itachi lalu mengecup pipi Ino lembut.

Ino memejamkan mata. _Hotaru_. Meski Itachi memberinya dengan alasan itu, tetapi tetap nama yang disebutnya, Hotaru. Yah, tentu saja. Memang Ino mau mengharapkan apa. Kalau begini, apa ia pantas mengenakan kalung pemberian pria ini?

Itachi memutar tubuh Ino lembut. Membuat gadis itu kembali membuka matanya. "Padahal aku ingin menghindarimu sedikit. Namun sepertinya tak bisa ya?"

Ino menunduk namun Itachi menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Bolehkah?"

Mata Ino memejam dan itu menjadi isyarat bagi Itachi bahwa ia diijinkan. Maka ditutupnya jarak antara ia dan Ino dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

Mulanya ia hanya menyapukan bibirnya, kemudian menekankan bibirnya pada bibir istrinya itu hingga kemudian ketika mulut Ino sedikit terbuka ia pun memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajah rongga mulut yang menggoda tersebut.

Jemari Ino yang kini menyelusup di antara helai rambutnya semakin mendorong Itachi memperdalam ciumannya.

Ino menegang. Tubuhnya kini sepenuhnya bersandar pada tubuh tegap sang 'suami'. Dan perutnya. Ino merasa ratusan kupu-kupu berkepak-kepak di sana. Rasa ini, mungkinkah ia...?

Namun, ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen tak dapat lagi tertunda, Itachi pun menarik lidahnya keluar. Dikecupnya sudut bibir Ino lembut. Senyum tipis menghias bibirnya.

Tampan. Ino mengakuinya entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dan ciuman kali ini seperti ciuman pertama mereka. Tubuhnya sampai terasa lemas. Kupu-kupu masih berkepakan di perutnya.

Itachi kembali memagut bibir lembut Ino. Rasanya ia memang tidak akan bisa menjauh dari wanita ini. Istrinya ini, terasa sangat berbeda. Dan itu sungguh membuatnya gila layaknya kaum remaja.

— 愛愛愛—

Hari berganti hari. Tanpa terasa sudah lebih dari dua bulan Ino menjadi seorang Uchiha Hotaru, istri dari Uchiha Itachi, ibu dari Uchiha Hideaki dan Uchiha Ayumi. Selama itu banyak yang sudah dialami Ino.

Mulai dari hubungannya yang makin dekat dengan Mikoto, meski ia masih belum mengaku jujur pada Ibu Itachi itu, namun ia tahu wanita paruh baya itu telah mengetahui ia bukan Hotaru sejak awal.

Kemudian dengan kedua anak Itachi, Ayumi dan Hideaki. Ino sangat menikmati saat-saat bersama dengan kedua bocah itu. Ia merasa seolah sudah mengenal keduanya sejak lahir. Menjadi ibu mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Lalu ia pun cukup dekat dengan Hinata dan Temari. Kadangkala pada hari Minggu atau pada pagi hari sebelum sarapan, ia memasak bersama keduanya. Ia juga telah mengetahui perihal kehamilan Hinata dan menyelamati wanita itu. Dan yang membuatnya senang lagi adalah ia bisa melihat kalau Sasuke sudah merubah sikapnya pada Hinata. Pria itu jadi tampak perhatian dan lembut pada istrinya.

Kemudian mengenai Sakura, Ino tidak tahu banyak mengingat dia jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan Sakura. Dan bagaimana Sakura jadi sering absen pada acara makan bersama. Namun ketika sesekali dia bertemu dengan Sakura, Ino bisa melihat kalau wanita itu juga tampak lebih baik. Tampak lebih bercahaya.

Dan yang terakhir, tentu saja mengenai hubungannya dengan Itachi. Ino merasa dirinya semakin dalam terjerat pada pesona sulung Uchiha tersebut. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tak bisa menolak dirinya untuk berbagi ciuman yang terbilang sangat intens dengan Itachi. Ino sungguh tak bisa menghindarinya. Perasaannya semakin hari semakin berkembang. Apalagi ditambah dengan intensitas kebersamaan mereka yang besar. Di rumah, di kantor, di mobil, Ino begitu sering harus berduaan dengan Itachi saja.

Namun bagaimanapun dekatnya dengan Itachi, Ino tentu masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dan ia bersyukur untuk itu. Ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak 'lebih jauh' dengan Itachi. Meskipun beberapa kali dia hampir jatuh dan menyerah pada pria bermata _onyx_ yang berwajah sangat menawan itu. Setiap kali dia hampir menyerah, Ino mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tetaplah seorang penyamar. Dan Itachi sama sekali tidak mengetahui eksistensinya.

Sesungguhnya sangat menyakitkan bagi Ino untuk terus bersandiwara. Menampilkan yang terbaik dari dirinya padahal hatinya sendiri seringkali menangis karena ia sadar ia telah jatuh cinta pada Itachi. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Namun dia harus selalu ingat siapalah dirinya. Harus selalu ingat untuk menahan dirinya.

"Ne, Hotaru, ini untukmu," ucap Itachi sambil meletakkan sebentuk amplop berwarna coklat di atas meja di depan Ino. Mereka berdua sedang ada di ruangan Itachi. Pria itu khusus memanggil Ino untuk menyerahkan amplop tersebut.

Ino menatap Itachi heran, tapi diambilnya juga amplop itu. Karena penasaran dia pun langsung membuka benda tersebut. Matanya membelalak ketika didapatinya uang dalam jumlah banyak berada di dalamnya.

"I-ini apa?"

"Uang, tentu saja. Masa kau tak tahu?"

"Bukan itu, maksudku, ini uang untuk apa? Kenapa kau memberiku uang sebanyak ini?"

Itachi tersenyum. Dia pun bangun dari kursinya dan menghampiri istrinya yang jadi tampak polos itu. "Nee, sayang, kau kan sudah bekerja selama sebulan ini. Jadi, tentu saja, ini gajimu."

Ino menatap amplop berisi uang itu sejenak lalu kembali menoleh pada Itachi. "Tapi, aku kan hanya membantu. Memang sebanyak inikah?"

"Aa, tentu saja kau kugaji sama besar dengan Kurenai. Jadi, memang sebesar itu."

"Oh, begitu ya." Ino mengangguk, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. "Nee, Ita-kun, sebagai perayaan gaji pertamaku ini, bagaimana kalau aku menraktirmu makan es krim?"

Itachi mengerutkan kening. "Makan es krim?" Ino mengangguk cepat. Matanya berbinar, berharap Itachi menerima tawarannya.

"Hn, bukan ide buruk sih. Kapan memangnya?"

"Sekarang! Bagaimana?"

Itachi berpikir sejenak. "Apa kau sudah melihat jadwalku untuk hari ini?"

"Ya! Hari ini cuma rutinitas biasa. Jadi, bisa kan?" Tanpa sadari Ino bermanja-manja pada Itachi dengan menggayuti lengan pria itu layaknya gadis remaja pada pacarnya.

Dan tentu saja, akhirnya Itachi setuju. Maka keluarlah keduanya dari kantor sambil bergandengan tangan layaknya pasangan kekasih baru jadian.

Ino mengajak Itachi ke sebuah kedai es krim tempat sebelumnya mereka bersama Hideaki dan Ayumi makan es krim bersama. Tempat itu sedikit jauh dari kantor, tapi Itachi sama sekali tak keberatan menuruti istrinya yang menurutnya kembali menampilkan sisi uniknya. Yah, selama hampir tiga tahun memperistri Hotaru, belum pernah sekalipun ia makan es krim berdua dengan wanita itu. Apalagi ditraktir seperti saat ini.

Ino menyendok es krim coklat-vanila-ketan hitam-nya dengan riang sambil sesekali berbincang ringan dengan Itachi yang tampak sedikit aneh memakan es krim coklat-vanilanya. Namun meski demikian, kentara benar Itachi bahagia sekali dengan keadaannya. Berduaan dengan sang istri, makan es krim sambil mengamati pemandangan jalanan dari tempat mereka duduk di tepi jendela besar yang langsung menghadap trotoar, memang nyaman.

Tetapi sepertinya keasyikan kedua orang itu tak bisa bertahan lama.

"Ino?" mendadak sebuah suara alto yang cukup dikenal Ino menyapanya begitu saja. Membuat Ino sontak menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya ke dalam mangkuknya. Kepalanya menoleh dan mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap horor pada sang pemanggil.

Akasuna Sasori!

_Gawat!__Kenapa__dia__bisa__sampai__di__sini?__Dan__kenapa__dia__bisa-bisanya__menyapaku__dengan__wajah__seperti__itu!__Dan__Itachi?__He,__Itachi,__bagaimana__dengan__dia?_ Maka Ino yang panik pun segera menoleh pada Itachi yang juga tampak... heran?

"Ino? Maaf Tuan, sepertinya kau salah orang," ucap Itachi pada Sasori.

Sasori beralih menatap pada Itachi. Ada kilat tidak suka yang nyata di matanya saat menatap sulung Uchiha itu. "Ohya? Apa mungkin seseorang salah mengenali kekasihnya sendiri?"

Ino terengah kaget. Mulutnya sampai terbuka hingga ia harus menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya.

Itachi melirik sekilas pada Ino, yang membuatnya terkejut – meski dengan lihai bisa ia sembunyikan – adalah Ino yang kelihatan terkejut sekali. Pria itu jadi berpikir bahwa istri di hadapannya itu memang mengenali penegur berambut merah yang kini berdiri di depan meja mereka itu.

"Kekasih? Hh! Sekali lagi maaf Tuan. Karena wanita yang kau anggap kekasih ini adalah istri yang sudah kunikahi selama tiga tahun ini."

Sekarang ganti Sasori yang terkejut. Ia kembali menoleh pada Ino yang masih diam tertegun.

"Ino! Katakan sesuatu! Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini dan menjadi istri dari pria ini? Tch! Tiga tahun? Yang benar saja! Kau bahkan belum genap dua bulan meninggalkanku! Hh, apa ini alasanmu menghilang begitu saja dari Konoha ha?"

Dikatai seperti itu tentu saja Ino tak terima. Memang apa hak Sasori berkata-kata tajam begitu padanya? Bukannya dia sendiri yang telah berselingkuh dengan wanita rambut merah itu? Jadi, tentu saja Ino sangat tidak terima diperlakukan demikian. Tangannya mengepal.

Namun semarah apapun Ino, dia harus mengontrol emosinya karena dia sedang ada di hadapan Itachi.

Maka dia pun balas menatap Sasori, lalu dengan tenang berkata, "Maaf sekali, Tuan. Saya rasa Anda memang telah salah orang. Silahkan pergi karena saya sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Anda bicarakan!"

Sasori tersenyum sinis. Ia sangat yakin kalau wanita di depannya itu memang Ino, jadi dia tidak mau mundur begitu saja. "Terus saja kau berakting tidak mengenalku, Ino. Rupanya ini alasanmu menolakku melakukan itu. Karena kau sudah punya incaran lain. Hh. Ternyata kau hanyalah perempuan jalang! Dasar ren-..."

Kata-kata Sasori tak sampai terselesaikan karena sebuah tinju sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya. Tak hanya itu, karena kerasnya tinju itu, Sasori juga sampai terhuyung ke belakang sebelum kemudian terjerembab dan jatuh ke lantai di belakangnya. Darah segar langsung mengalir dari hidungnya yang terkena tinju Itachi.

Ino ternganga lagi. Kali ini sungguh terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Itachi yang tenang dan kharismatik itu bisa melemparkan tinju sedahsyat itu!

"Kita pergi, Hotaru!" kata Itachi tajam dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Ino pun segera mengikutinya setelah sekilas memberikan Sasori pandangan penuh benci.

— 愛愛愛—

Sisa hari itu berjalan dengan sangat tidak nyaman bagi Ino. Itachi memang tidak menanyainya lebih lanjut mengenai Sasori, namun justru hal itu membuat Ino takut. Ia takut jika Itachi mencurigainya dan memilih untuk diam-diam menyelidiknya. Sungguh ia sadar bahwa bukan sebuah perkara sulit bagi seorang Uchiha sepertinya menyelidiki jati diri seseorang. Ino mafhum benar jika Itachi bahkan bukan tidak mungkin bisa langsung mengetahui semua tentang dirinya hanya dalam hitungan jam jika pria itu, katakanlah, menyewa detektif profesional.

Karena itu Ino jadi panik. Ia takut, gelisah dan bingung. Semua campur jadi satu. Ia segera menghubungi Hotaru ketika ada kesempatan namun tak sekalipun telponnya diangkat oleh perempuan itu.

Sungguh, Ino benar-benar takut kali ini. Rasanya ini rasa takut terbesar yang pernah dialaminya selama 23 tahun kehidupannya sebagai Yamanaka Ino. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Maka yang bisa dilakukannya hanya diam sementara otaknya berpikir keras. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin semuanya berakhir baik-baik. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia masih belum rela semua berakhir karena, apalagi kalau bukan perasaannya terhadap Itachi. Ino jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Mencintainya. Karena itu ia bisa menjalaninya hari-hari di Mansion Uchiha dengan baik. Dan semakin hari perasaan itu makin kuat. Ino tidak ingin meninggalkan Itachi. Ia bahkan sampai berkata pada hatinya, bahwa jikapun dengan menjadi Hotaru palsu ia bisa terus bersama Itachi, ia rela.

Gila. Ino tahu bahwa dia memang sudah gila. Tapi dia hanyalah wanita biasa. Wanita yang bisa jatuh cinta. Dan dia sungguh tidak ingin patah lagi. Ia ingin kali ini bisa menggenggam cintanya selamanya.

Namun pada akhirnya, Ino harus menyadari bahwa fakta dia bukanlah Hotaru adalah hal yang tak mungkin bisa dipungkiri. Fakta yang membuat dirinya harus rela melepaskan Itachi.

Ia terlalu terlena akan perasaannya pada Itachi hingga ia tidak siap ketika kemudian jati dirinya yang asli terbuka di depan Itachi. Meskipun memang masih belum seluruhnya. Meski Itachi masih diam terhadapnya.

_Tuhan,__aku__harus__bagaimana_...? Hati Ino mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Saat itu dia baru saja mandi setelah sebelumnya mengurusi Hideaki dan Ayumi seperti biasanya. Gadis itu kini duduk di depan cermin riasnya dan menatap hampa pada bayangannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ino terengah kaget ketika mendengar suara Itachi memanggilnya. Detak jantungnya mendadak kencang.

Dengan gugup Ino pun membukakan pintu dan didapatinya suaminya itu sudah mengenakan pakaian rumahnya yang berupa T-shirt putih dan celana longgar panjang dari bahan katun. Ah, Ino memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, bukan waktunya baginya mengamati apalagi memuji penampilan Itachi yang selalu saja tampak menawan dalam balutan pakaian jenis apapun.

"A-ada apa, Itachi?" tanya Ino kemudian, gagap.

Itachi tak langsung menjawab, melainkan menatap Ino sejenak sebelum kemudian menelengkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kau ini kenapa, Hotaru? Seperti baru melihat hantu saja."

Ino memalingkan muka. Ia memang benar-benar gugup.

"T-tidak. Hanya heran saja, kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Aa, itu. Baiklah, langsung saja kukatakan. Ini sedikit mendadak, tapi sebaiknya malam ini kau bersiap-siap. Kita ada kunjungan ke luar kota besok dan mungkin akan menginap selama beberapa hari di sana. Kita berangkat pagi menjelang siang."

"Hah? Ki-kita?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Iya, kita. Kau dan aku. Kenapa kaget begitu?"

Detak jantung Ino berpacu makin keras. "Ano... tidak. Hanya saja ini mendadak sekali. Apa Ayumi dan Hideaki juga akan ikut?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Hotaru. Kita kesana untuk keperluan bisnis. Dan karena kau sekretarisku makanya kau ikut."

Ino mengangguk-angguk seperti orang bodoh. "Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

Sudut bibir Itachi naik membentuk senyum aneh. "Oh soal itu tenang saja. Selama kita tak ada, mereka akan diurusi Shisui dan Temari."

Lagi-lagi Ino mengangguk-angguk. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu di balik niat Itachi mengajaknya keluar kota secara mendadak ini. Dan jantungnya berdetak makin kencang saja. Sepertinya bukan pertanda baik. Tapi ia bisa apa?

"Baiklah, kalau sudah tak ada yang kau tanyakan lagi, aku keluar. Malam, Hotaru." Itachi memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri kaku.

— 愛愛愛—

**::: _to__be__continued_ :::**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Aa, chapter 8 a.k.a Part VII selesai. Meski lumayan sibuk (?) el bisa juga apdet chap ini. Haha. So, gomen ne minna jika masih belum memuaskan. Maaf jika ada typo,_missing__word_, ke-tidak-sinkronan data dan sebagainya yang minna jumpai di cerita ini. **

** Ohya, chapter ini Sasori udah keluar. Tapi sepertinya el akan sedikit (?) merubah porsi karakternya. Karena el belum terllau ngenal chara si Sasori, jadi dominasi peran pada Ino, akan dilakukan Neji, sepertinya. Mungkin Sasori juga akan muncul sedikit di sini saja dan chapter depannya lagi. Hmm... Maaf buat penggemar Sasori ya? Sebenarnya el juga kesengsem ama _cute_-nya dia. Tapi sense SasoIno memang belum bisa nancep (?) di el jadi begitulah.**

**Apapun itu, masih bersediakah minna-san memberikan el review? Onegaishimasu^^**

**always arigatou **

**Nb : **Kemaren keknya ada yang nanyain tentang Hotaru kan sebelumnya ke klinik Neji apa saat itu Neji tak menduganya sebagai Ino? Well, jadi pas Hotaru asli dan Itachi ke klinik Neji sebelumnya, kebetulan Neji-nya pas tidak ada di klinik. Jadi, memang Neji dan Hotaru yang asli sebelumnya tak pernah bertemu secara langsung. Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu sekilas di pernikahan Sasu-Hina, tetapi tahu sendiri kan Neji orangnya lumayan cuek. Jadi aura Hotaru yang emang ga ke-_link_ ama dia, ga membuat Neji untuk menoleh. Hehehe... begitulah. Semoga penjelasan abal ini bisa dimaklumi :D


	9. PART VIII

**SELALU, terima kasih el untuk yang udah review chapter kemarin,**

**juga untuk semua yang udah baca tapi ga review a.k.a. silent reader (jika ada), yang udah nge-fave dan ngealert. _I__really__apreciated__it_. **

**Maaf karna el tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-satu ataupun membalas via PM...^^ **

**My very big thanks to you all.. **

**always****arigatou**

**.**

**LOVE TO LIVE**

**.**

_Di suatu hari aku kan datang, dengan samaran dari wajahku_

_Ku akan menakhlukkanmu dan kau tak tahu..._

**.**

.

** ENJOY **

**PART VIII**

.

— 愛愛愛—

"Ko-Konoha?" Ino spontan tergagap saking terkejutnya ketika ia melihat tiket pesawat yang diberikan Itachi padanya ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju bandara.

Itachi menelengkan kepala. Sedikit menampilkan ekspresi heran, meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau bibirnya sedikit berkedut seolah membentuk sebuah garis senyum yang aneh. "Kenapa kaget begitu?"

Ino pun segera menoleh pada Itachi dan menyadari bahwa dia telah membuat pria itu curiga dengan sikapnya yang agak berlebihan.

"Eh? Itu... tidak.. Aku hanya heran saja. Tidak menyangka kalau jaringan bisnis Uchiha bisa sampai kota kecil seperti Konoha." Untungnya Ino segera bisa berdalih, meskipun tidak bisa ia pastikan hasilnya bagaimana.

"Aa, meskipun tidak sebesar Tokyo ataupun Osaka, tapi Konoha cukup berpotensi dengan keadaan alamnya. Kurasa kau tak perlu kujelaskan lebih jauh mengingat kau juga sudah ke kota itu sebelumnya," ujar Itachi datar.

Ino hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan mengangguk-angguk. "Iya.. kau benar..."

Selanjutnya sisa perjalanan menunju bandara yang tak terlalu jauh itu pun berlangsung dalam keheningan. Itachi tampak sibuk memeriksa jurnalnya lalu mengecek _mail_ di ponselnya. Pria itu bersikap _cuek,_selayaknya bos dan yang duduk di sampingnya tak lebih dari sekretaris, bukan istrinya. Ino sempat merasa aneh dan tak nyaman dengan hal itu, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa lebih nyaman karena sebenarnya benaknya tengah berkecamuk. Tentu saja! Siapa yang akan bisa tenang jika ada dalam posisinya?

Akhirnya mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Sunao , supir tua keluarga Uchiha, pun sampai juga di depan bandara. Ino baru sadar akan hal itu ketika didengarnya pintu di sampingnya dibuka oleh Itachi. Ia pun buru-buru keluar. Sementara itu kedua koper mereka telah dikeluarkan oleh Sunao dari dalam bagasi.

Setelah Sunao pergi, tanpa banyak bicara lagi Itachi segera menyeret koper miliknya memasuki bandara. Ino buru-buru menyusul langkah panjang-panjang pria itu sambil menyeret kopernya sendiri.

Penerbangan Tokyo – Konoha membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam. Dan Ino masih tidak tahu di bagian mana dari Konoha, Itachi akan mengajaknya menginap. Dalam pikirannya ia berharap sekali semoga Itachi memesan kamar hotel yang jauh dari tempat ayah dan ibunya tinggal. Karena ia sungguh tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ayah ibunya sampai melihatnya dengan Itachi.

Sementara Ino galau dengan persoalannya, Itachi tampak tenang sekali. Menikmati secangkir kopi hitam sambil membaca majalah yang disediakan di kelas bisnis Tokyo Airlines yang memang mewah itu.

— 愛愛愛—

Jantung Ino langsung berdetak dengan kencangnya begitu kakinya menjejak bandara kecil Konoha. Apalagi ketika Itachi membawanya menuju hotel yang entah berada di bagian mana dari kota kelahirannya itu. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu tegang berada di kotanya sendiri. Karena seharusnya ia senang bisa pulang kampung setelah beberapa waktu meninggalkannya. Nyatanya, Ino malah was-was.

Ketika mobil yang membawa mereka dari bandara memasuki sebuah pelataran hotel, Ino segera memfokuskan penglihatannya untuk melihat nama hotel yang akan dijadikan tempat mereka menginap.

Alangkah leganya Ino mengetahui kalau hotel yang dipilih Itachi merupakan hotel yang terletak tak jauh dari pantai Konoha, yang mana itu berarti jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Gadis pirang itu bersyukur sekali, karena dengan begitu kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya sangat kecil sekali.

Sedikit rasa lega yang sempat menghampiri Ino segera berganti dengan keterkejutan dan rasa tegang ketika mereka menghampiri resepsionis dan Itachi menerima kunci kamar yang sepertinya telah dipesannya sebelumnya.

Itachi hanya memesan satu kamar! Sebuah _hotel__suite_ yang terletak lantai teratas gedung hotel mewah itu. Dan tanpa memperdulikan reaksinya, Itachi begitu saja melenggang meninggalkannya. Membuat Ino mau tak mau mengikutinya. Koper mereka sendiri sudah diurusi oleh _room__boy_.

Begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam lift dan hanya berdua, Ino langsung menginterogasi Itachi. Ia sudah mengabaikan kegalauannya sejak awal karena ia lebih kaget mendapati ia akan sekamar dengan Itachi.

"Itachi! Kenapa kau memesan satu kamar saja? Dan itu pun bukan _double__room_?"

Itachi menoleh sejenak pada istrinya yang sejak di pesawat tak ia acuhkan itu. Ada sesuatu yang berkilat di sorot mata _onyx_-nya. Membuat Ino terkesiap.

"Hmm, kita, suami istri, Hotaru. Aku tak ingin ada partner bisnisku tahu kalau aku pisah ranjang dengan istriku."

Dengan cepat Ino melengos. Kata-kata Itachi itu sukses membuatnya merona malu. Untungnya suasana canggung itu segera dipecahkan dengan bunyi bel _lift_yang menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju.

_Room__boy_ yang membawa koper Itachi dan Ino sendiri sudah meletakkan kedua koper di bagian ruang depan dari suite yang akan mereka tempati. Setelah kedua _room__boy_ menyerahkan kunci _suite_tersebut, Itachi lalu memberikan tipsuntuk mereka.

Begitu dua pegawai hotel tersebut berlalu pergi, Itachi segera menutup pintu dan mendudukkan dirinya ke atas sofa besar berlapis beludru halus berwarna merah gelap yang mengisi bagian depan ruangan mewah itu.

Ino sendiri, untuk mengurangi ketegangannya segera memanfaatkan untuk menata barang-barangnya dan Itachi sambil mengamati ruangan hotel tersebut. Ruangan yang dipesan Itachi merupakan sebuah _hotel__suite_ yang mewah dengan dominasi warna _golden__brown_ dan merah gelap. Klasik dan elegan.

Meski Ino sudah lumayan terbiasa dengan desain interior mewah dan elegan khas Uchiha Mansion, namun tetap saja desain _suite_ itu membuatnya kagum. Ada empat ruang dalam _suite_ tersebut. Antara ruang depan dan ruang tempat tidur dipisahkan oleh tembok dan pintu sendiri. Kemudian ada sekat dari ruang depan menuju ruang makan dan dapur. Kamar mandi menjadi satu dengan ruang tidur.

Ruang depan diisi dengan satu sofa besar beludru merah gelap yang kini diduduki Itachi. Di samping sofa itu ada dua kursi berlengan yang ditata berhadapan sementara di tengahnya ada meja kayu hitam berbentuk elips dengan vas bunga rendah di atasnya. Di hadapan seperangkat tempat duduk tersebut ada ada meja tinggi dengan TV Plasma 42 inch di atasnya. Beberapa lukisan abstrak tergantung di dindingnya. Sementara di sisi kanan merupakann jendela besar dengan tirai merah gelap yang kini disibakkan ke pinggir dan diikat dengan pita warna emas. Ternyata jendela kaca tersebut merupakan pintu geser yang membawa ke balkon, dimana dari tempat itu orang bisa menikmati pemandangan pesisir Konoha yang eksotis.

Beralih ke ruang tidur, dimana Ino kini tengah berada karena ia sedang memasukkan setelan-setelan baju Itachi ke dalam kloset di depannya, diisi dengan sebuah tempat tidur besar ber_cover_ coklat gelap dan selimut coklat krem dan bantal putih-putih. Dua meja nakas berada di sampingnya dan sebuah sofa tanpa lengan di depan tempat tidur tersebut. Pintu menuju kamar mandi terletak beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur.

Sementara ruang makan dan ruang dapur menjadi satu kurang lebih sama desainnya dengan desain dapur minimalis khas apartemen. Ino sendiri merasa kalau _suite_ tersebut tak ubahnya sebuah apartemen kecil. Ia tidak bisa menerka berapa sewa _suite_ tersebut per malamnya. Lagipula hatinya lebih disibukkan oleh kegalauan akan dirinya yang akan sekamar dengan Itachi, entah untuk berapa malam di _suite_ tersebut. Juga, fakta bahwa ia ada di Konoha.

"Hotaru, sebaiknya kau istirahat karna jam 5 nanti kita akan ada _meeting_," suara Itachi sukses membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

Gadis pirang itu menoleh. "Eh? I-iyah. Baiklah..."

"Hnn, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu." Itachi lalu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah namun kemudian ia berhenti dan kembali menoleh ke Ino sambil berkata, "Ohya, aku sudah memesankan makan siang untukmu." Selesai mengatakan itu, Itachi pun segera melanjutkan langkahnya keluar.

Ino sendiri hanya bisa terpaku di depan kloset besar di hadapannya. _Apa__yang__akan__terjadi__sebenarnya?_ Pikirnya kian galau.

Ternyata Itachi benar-benar memesankan makan siang untuk Ino. Satu paket makan siang dengan menu _seafood_. Meski itu makanan yang cukup disukai Ino, tapi tetap tak bisa membuatnya menikmatinya karena pikirannya melayang kepada Itachi dan sikap anehnya sejak malam sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Konoha.

_Apa mungkin Itachi sudah mengetahui identitasku lalu berpura-pura tidak tahu? Tapi jika memang begitu, harusnya dia... dia pasti sangat marah padaku. Dan mungkin saja memenjarakanku... Oh, Tuhan... aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau harus berpisah dengannya dengan cara begitu..._

Dengan pikiran sekacau itu, Ino tak bisa lagi melanjutkan makan siangnya. Malah ia meletakkan sendoknya dan membawa nampan makanan itu ke dapur. Membuang sisa makanan ke tempat sampah yang tersedia. Lalu dia pun membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman dingin. Dan ia cukup terhibur melihat isi kulkas cukup penuh dengan aneka makanan dan minuman dingin serta buah-buahan. Benar-benar pelayanan hotel yang bonafit.

Sambil menenggak _softdrink_-nya, Ino memilih untuk menonton TV. Meski sedikit lelah, tapi ia tidak begitu ingin tidur. Lagipula dengan pikiran kacau begitu, mana bisa ia tidur siang dengan nyaman?

Nyatanya, tanpa Ino bisa tolak matanya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Baru beberapa menit ia menatap layar kaca di hadapannya, matanya sudah jatuh terpejam, dan sukses membuatnya tergolek di sofa, tertidur dengan pulasnya. Remot di tangannya pun jatuh begitu saja ke atas karpet di bawahnya.

— 愛愛愛—

"Katakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya!" suara Itachi terdengar sangat tajam dan dingin, selayak tatapan matanya yang kini menghunjam ke mata _aquamarine_Ino yang menatapnya horor.

Gadis pirang itu gemetar. Tegang. Tidak hanya karena jemari Itachi yang panjang kini mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan kuat, tapi lebih karena kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada penuh intimidasi dan kemarahan besar yang tertahan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Itachi?" Ino tergagap, pura-pura tak mengerti meski ia sudah bisa menebak ke mana arah kata-kata Itachi tersebut.

Itachi tersenyum sinis. "Hh! Hentikan sandiwaramu! Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Jadi mengakulah!"

Ino menelan ludah. Ketakutan benar-benar menguasainya. Tidak ia sangka Itachi akan mengetahui kedoknya. Ia harus bagaimana.

Tetapi mungkin ini saat tepat baginya mengaku semuanya. Dan meski ia sangat tidak rela, untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Semuanya.

"Iya, aku memang bukan Hotaru istrimu." Ino akhirnya berhasil mengucapkannya. Dan ekspresi Itachi yang kini begitu dekat di hadapannya tak bisa ia terka. Wajah tampan itu masih tampak sekaku dan sedingin sebelumnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku, aku terpaksa melakukan ini semua. Maafkan aku, Itachi. Sungguh aku terpaksa melakukan ini semua. Aku minta maaf." Ino menunduk. Ingin rasanya ia bersimpuh di depan Itachi andai saja kedua bahunya tidak dalam cengkraman pria itu.

"Tch! Maaf? Maaf katamu? Apa dengan maaf kau pikir bisa menebus semua yang telah kau lakukan?" Itachi berkata dengan nada yang terdengar sangat arogan. Mengingatkan Ino akan cara bicara Sasuke. Dan ia tak heran jika Itachi yang biasanya kalem itu kini mejadi arogan, sinis, ataupun sangat marah padanya. Ia memang sangat bersalah.

Ino sudah pasrah akan apapun yang terjadi. Apapun itu, ia sadar, kesalahannya memang terlalu sulit dimaafkan meskipun ia mengutarakan alasannya sekalipun. Ia memang telah salah. Ia salah karena menerima tawaran gila dari Hotaru. Dan yang paling membuatnya merasa bersalah memang Itachi. Karena ia telah bersandiwara sedemikian rupa di hadapan pria itu selama sekian waktu. Meskipun ia sendiri merasa sakit, ia tahu Itachi lebih terluka daripadanya.

"K-kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa kau maafkan?" tanya Ino kemudian, mendongakkan kepalanya, menguatkan suara dan menahan diri untuk tidak menitikkan air mata.

Itachi tak langsung menjawab. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik sedikit. Sementara tatapannya kian tajam dan dingin. Rasanya Ino melihat bola mata _onyx_ itu semakin kelam. Mengerikan. Membuat lututnya lemas, kakinya gemetar. Dan jantungnya berdetak luar biasa kencang.

Ketika wajah tampan yang kini sangat dingin itu menunduk dan nyaris bersatu dengan wajahnya, Ino memejam. Bulu romanya merinding, ketakutannya benar-benar memuncak. Meski ini bukan kali pertama ia berhadapan sedekat itu dengan Itachi, namun kali ini berbeda, ia tahu itu.

"Kau," bisik Itachi yang kini menempelkan mulutnya di telinga Ino. Membuat desir aneh menyelusup di antara rasa takut yang mendera gadis itu. "... harus melakukan apa yang seharusnya sejak awal kau lakukan, untuk melengkapi peranmu sebagai istriku.." lanjut Itachi lalu mengecup pangkal telinga Ino yang membelalak kaget.

"T-tapi itu..." kata-kata Ino tak sempat terselesaikan karena tahu-tahu Itachi yang sejak awal telah mencengkram kedua bahunya, mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras, membuat Ino terjatuh ke belakangnya yang ternyata adalah tempat tidur. Ino baru sadar kalau mereka dari tadi ada di depan tempat tidur.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Itachi segera menindih tubuh Ino yang jatuh akibat dorongan Itachi. Wajah gadis itu memerah mendapati posisinya yang kini berada di bawah sang Uchiha.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Jantung Ino berdetak makin kencang seolah hendak menjebol dinding pelindungnya.

Ino semakin takut. "I-Itachi, apa yang kau lak-..." lagi-lagi kata-katanya tak terselesaikan. Kali ini penyebabnya adalah bibir Itachi yang mengunci gerak bibirnya.

Tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ciuman Itachi saat ini menyakiti Ino. Pria itu melakukannya dengan kasar, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah sebelum memperdalam ciumannya.

Ketika akhirnya Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, napas Ino tersengal-sengal layaknya orang habis lari cepat jarak jauh. Keringat dingin mengalir di kedua pelipisnya.

"Kau begitu cantik..." Itachi membelai pipi kiri Ino dengan tangan kanannya. Jemari lentik itu mengelus pipi Ino dengan lembutnya. "Kau juga begitu menarik, begitu baik bagai malaikat..., Hotaru... ah tidak ya, namamu bukan Hotaru.. sayang sekali. Bodoh sekali aku ini ternyata, bisa tertipu oleh sandiwara dan aktingmu..." Ujung jempol kanan Itachi membelai bibir Ino yang ranum dan sedikit berdarah.

"Itachi.. maaf... tapi tolong lepaskan aku," lirih Ino karena merasa sungguh bersalah sekaligus ketakutan pada pria yang kini menindihnya itu.

"Melepaskanmu? Kenapa, bukankah dengan begini aktingmu sebagai istriku akan jadi sempurna, nee, Yamanaka Ino..."

DEG! Jantung Ino seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Saat Itachi mengucapkan namanya secara utuh.

"Itachi..."

SREKKK! Bunyi robekan kain terdengar kemudian dengan jeritan Ino yang langsung dibungkam Itachi dengan sebuah pagutan kasar.

Ino tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Kini ia benar-benar menangis mendapati tubuhnya yang kini setengah telanjang. Ia benar-benar takut. Tak pernah ia sangka kalau Itachi yang marah bisa semengerikan ini.

Merasa sangat malu dengan keadaannya, Ino pun segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi bagian dadanya namun geraknya segera tertahan karena Itachi langsung menahan kedua lengannya dan mencengkramnya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

"I-Itachi jangaan..." rintih Ino ketika Itachi mulai menciumi kulit lehernya, menyesap dan menggigitinya dengan beringas. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun desahan. Tidak. Mana mungkin ia akan menikmati apa yang dilakukan Itachi dengan begitu kasar.

"It-taaa..." Nyatanya sebuah desahan halus lolos juga dari mulut mungil Ino ketika sebuah sesapan kecil dilakukan Itachi pada bagian dadanya yang kini tak lagi tertutupi apapun.

Meski demikian Ino masih terus mencoba menahan, "Itachi.. jangaaan.."

Sayang larangan dari Ino kelewat lemah untuk nada sebuah larangan. Apalagi tubuhnya juga bereaksi lain. Ia menggelinjang hebat setiap sentuhan dan kecupan pria itu mendarat di titik-titik sensitifnya.

Berikutnya, sebuah ciuman yang sangat lama dan lembut memanjakan bibirnya seiring dirasakannya sebuah hunjaman yang sangat menyakitkan pada bagian kewanitaannya. Ada sesuatu yang ia tahu memaksa memasukinya.

"Uuuh... Itachi-kuuun..." Ino menggeliat dan...

BRUGH!

"Awww!" spontan Ino menjerit dan matanya seketika terbuka. Gelap. Dan ia terkejut karena ternyata ia berada di atas lantai berkarpet, di depan TV yang menyala menampilkan cara yang tidak ia tahu apa.

Gadis pirang itu kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Jendela ah bukan, tapi pintu kaca samping yang mengarah ke balkon menyajikan pemandangan kota dengan lampu-lampu malam dengan langit kelabu di atasnya.

Dengan pelan Ino bangun dan menyadari kalau hari sudah malam. Dicarinya tombol lampu dengan bantuan penerangan dari layar TV. Begitu lampu sudah menyala, ia sadar bahwa ia juga telah melewatkan sesuatu.

"Hah? _Meeting_? Bagaimana dengan _meeting_ itu? Kenapa Itachi tak membangunkan aku?"

Tiba-tiba Ino menutup mulutnya yang menceracau panik itu. Matanya membulat ketika disadarinya Itachi tak ada di sampingnya.

_Lalu,__lalu__yang__tadi__itu...__KYAAAAAAAA!_Inner Ino menjerit luar biasa keras sementara wajahnya sudah bertransformasi dari putih menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Gadis itu bahkan langsung terduduk lemas ke sofa di belakangnya. Menyadari kalau ia baru saja memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat... sangat tidak pantas dengan Itachi. Bahwa ia telah bermimpi bercinta dengan sulung Uchiha itu.

Ino menutup wajahnya segera. Menggeleng kuat. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan 'itu' dengannya kecuali kalau kami telah menikah!" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi tetap saja tak banyak membantunya mengurangi rasa malunya.

Alhasil, karena melihat tak ada cara untuk mengusir rasa malunya sendiri, Ino memutuskan untuk mandi. Berharap guyuran _shower_ dingin akan mampu mengikis perasaan yang membuatnya malu itu.

Seusai mandi, Ino ternyata malah semakin kepikiran akan mimpinya, tapi lebih pada bagian permulaannya. Dimana ia mulai mengingat bahwa Itachi sangat marah padanya karena telah mengetahui penyamarannya. Dan karena itu pria tersebut 'menghukumnya' dengan cara melakukan 'itu' padanya.

Rasa takut pun kembali mencekamnya. Was-was, bagaimana kalau apa yang di mimpinya itu menjadi nyata?

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Jantung Ino berdegup lebih kencang. Ia yakin itu Itachi. Dan benar saja karena kemudian pria itu memasuki kamar, dimana Ino masih duduk terpaku kaku di tepi tempat tidur dalam balutan gaun malamnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya..." Itachi berkata datar.

Ino tersentak dan menatap pria yang kini tengah melepaskan jasnya lalu melonggarkan dasinya itu. Bayangan-bayangan di mimpinya kembali hadir. Rasa takut pun dengan lihainya merayapi hatinya. Menatap horor pada Itachi yang sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang 'tidak beres'. Pria itu bahkan dengan santainya melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga tersisa _boxer_-nya saja sebelum kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Ino menghela napas panjang begitu Itachi menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Dengan gemetar ia bangun dan menuju dapur. Ia memerlukan sesuatu untuk menetralkan rasa takutnya yang semakin mengintimidasinya ini.

Sekaleng minuman berkarbonasi menjadi pilihan Ino. Ditenggaknya minuman itu dengan cepat sampai-sampai dia bersendawa. Setelah itu, gadis cantik itu pun menuju ruang depan lalu menggeser pintu kaca dan melangkah ke balkon. Dari situ dia dapat melihat pemandangan malam di pesisir Konoha yang menawan. Sayang hatinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

_Apa__Itachi__benar-benar__sudah__mengetahui__siapa__aku?__Sikapnya__menjadi__sangat__aneh__sejak__peristiwa__dengan__Sasori.__Aku__harus__bagaimana__jika__dia__benar-benar__sudah__mengetahui__siapa__diriku?_ Hati Ino terus saja dilanda kegalauan.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Dia lemparkan pandangannya jauh ke bawah, di mana lalu lalang orang tampak menikmati suasana pantai di malam hari. Ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang serta kerlap-kerlip konter-konter yang menyediakan berbagai makanan dan minuman.

"Ternyata kau di sini..." Ino sontak menoleh ketika mendapati Itachi tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. _Kapan__pria__itu__datang?__Kenapa__aku__bahkan__tak__mendengar__langkahnya__mendekat?_ Hati Ino heran.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu perasaanmu," ucap Itachi, kali ini sambil menatap Ino lurus-lurus.

Ino buru-buru mengalihkan direksi pandangannya kembali ke pemandangan malam Konoha. Berusaha menetralisir kegugupan yang mulai menyerang.

"K-kenapa tadi tidak membangunkan aku?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tampak lelah, jadi kubiarkan tidur," jawab Itachi datar. Pandangannya searah dengan Ino, memandangi jalanan di bawah mereka.

"Maaf," ucap Ino sambil menoleh dan mengganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aa... tidak perlu. Sebenarnya _meeting_ tadi hanya pertemuan biasa dengan _partner_ bisnis yang masih merupakan keluarga jauh Uchiha."

"Eh? J-jadi kalian punya relasi di Konoha ini?" Ino tentu saja kaget.

"Hnn, begitulah."

Ino mengangguk, lalu kembali diam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Suasana di antara ia dan Itachi menjadi sangat asing. Aneh.

"Ahya, sebaiknya sekarang kau ganti baju. Kita makan malam di bawah," ucap Itachi kemudian.

Ino mengangguk. Lalu ia pun segera meninggalkan balkon dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ino mengenakan gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang memiliki hiasan manik-manik kecil berwarna perak pada bagian dada dan pinggangnya. Rambutnya yang sudah jadi lebih panjang ia jepit sebagian dan sebagian kecil ia biarkan menjuntai pada bagian tengkuknya. Ia kelihatan sangat cantik dengan penampilannya itu. Gaun tersebut sangat pas membalut tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Sayang wajah cantik itu tampak tegang.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Itachi yang lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan.

Ino mengangguk. Lalu ia mengikuti langkah pria itu keluar kamar dan berikutnya keluar dari _suite_ tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak menggandeng lenganku?" Itachi bertanya setelah mereka berjalan beberapa langkah menyusuri koridor hotel menuju _lift_ yang akan membawa mereka turun ke lantai dasar.

"Eh? Iya.." Ino pun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lengan Itachi dan menggayutnya. Terlihat sangat canggung.

Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat tegang, **Hotaru.****" **Ucap Itachi ketika mereka telah berada di dalam lift. Lagi-lagi hanya mereka berdua saja di dalam lift tersebut.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Ino sendiri sebenarnya cukup menyadari kalau dirinya memang tegang.

"Hnn, dari tadi kamu juga sering 'eh, eh'. Kau, baik-baik saja kan?"

"T-tentu saja aku baik-baik."

"Begitu? Yah, baguslah. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu dengan Jiraiya-jiisan. Dia adalah adik sepupu kakek. Kau masih ingat dia kan? Kalian sudah bertemu beberapa kali saat beliau berkunjung ke Uchiha Mansion dulu."

"Eh? Jiraiya-jiisan?" Ino mana mungkin mengingat orang itu. Bahkan namanya juga baru ia dengan sekarang. Hotaru tak pernah sekalipun menyebut nama itu dan tak ada juga orang dengan nama Jiraiya ia temukan dalam buku keluarga Uchiha.

"Haha, kau ber-eh lagi. Sudahlah, nanti kau juga tahu." Itachi tertawa kecil, terdengar sumbang di telinga Ino. Membuat gadis itu merasa pria di sampingnya tersebut tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang lain padanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di lantai dasar. Masih sambil berjalan bergandengan, pasangan serasi itu melangkah anggun menuju bagian restoran.

Ada cukup banyak orang di restoran hotel tersebut. Dan hati Ino makin berdebar saja, takut jika ada orang yang mengenali dirinya.

Untungnya sampai Itachi membawanya ke meja yang dimaksud, ia tak menjumpai seorang pun yang mengenalnya sebagai Ino. Dia sedikit bernapas lega, meskipun tak lama setelah itu ia merasa menjadi tidak enak saat dia bertemu dengan orang tua yang bernama Jiraiya-jiisan itu.

"Nee, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Hotaru-chan," ucap Jiraiya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ino membalas sikap aneh orang tua itu dengan senyuman yang ia rasa lebih mirip sebuah cengiran kaku.

"Saya juga, Jiraiya-jiisan. Anda sendirian saja?" tanya Ino basa-basi sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Itachi.

"Hahaha, memang sejak kapan aku tidak sendirian, Hotaru-chan?" Jiraiya mengerling. Sepertinya pria tua ini tipe kakek-kakek genit. Ino sedikit bergidik mendapati fakta itu.

Ino pun kembali memaksakan senyum menanggapi hal itu.

"Aaa, makanannya sudah datang. Sebaiknya kita segera makan saja. Sudah sama-sama lapar kan?" kata Jiraiya dengan semangat saat seorang pelayang datang menghampiri meja mereka dengan troli berisi makanan-makanan lezat.

Acara makan pun berlangsung sedikit ramai dengan Jiraiya yang ternyata gemar berbicara. Ino sampai merasa aneh mengingat orang tersebut adalah relasi Uchiha yang terkenal pendiam. Tetapi setidaknya ia merasa tak setegang sebelumnya karena sikap riang pria tua itu. Walaupun kadang ia merasa rikuh juga saat Jiraiya melontarkan lelucon-lelucon yang cukup vulgar. Itachi sendiri tetap seperti biasa. Tenang dan datar. Sesekali tampak menahan tawa sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan besar Jiraiya yang hendak mengambil potongan daging di piring depan Ino menyenggol gelas minuman dan jadilah gelas tinggi tersebut terguling, membuat isinya langsung menumpahi gaun Ino.

"Ups! Aduh maaf nih, Hotaru-chan!" Jiraiya tampak menyesal.

Ino menggeleng. Apa boleh buat. Ia toh tak mungkin marah pada kakek dari 'suami'nya itu kan? Maka ia pun segera berdiri dan pamit ke toilet.

Sementara itu, tanpa Ino ketahui Jiraiya terus memandangi langkah-langkahnya hingga ia tak kelihatan.

Itachi memperhatikan tingkah kakeknya tersebut. "Ada apa, Ojiisan?"

Jiraiya menoleh pada sang cucu sambil tertawa lebar. "Hahaha, dia masih gadis, nee, Itachi-kun."

**to be continued**

**... OMG, el melakukannya .. aa... *garuk-garuk tanah dengan tenaga banteng (?)***

**Apa ini! Apa love-scenes Ita-Ino dalam mimpi Ino di atas bisa dimasukkan kategori 'lemon'? Hyaaaaa... padahal el menghindarinya. Yang el mau itu ada love-scenes ItaIno yang menonjolkan romantisme mereka, bukan 'lemon'... tapi karena ini pertama M-rated, so gomen ne jika malah nggak banget jadinya... *kabur***


	10. PART IX

**Hontou ni gomenasai reader-tachi, el cukup lama apdet chapter ini... dan masih seperti sebelumnya, this part full with Ita-Ino..^^**

**ALWAYS, terima kasih el untuk yang udah review chapter kemarin,**

**juga untuk semua yang udah baca tapi ga review a.k.a. silent reader (jika ada), yang udah nge-fave dan ngealert. _I__really__apreciated__it_. **

**Maaf karna el tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-satu ataupun membalas via PM...^^ **

**My very big thanks to you all.. **

**always****arigatou**

**.**

**LOVE TO LIVE**

**.**

_Di suatu hari aku kan datang, dengan samaran dari wajahku_

_Ku akan menakhlukkanmu dan kau tak tahu..._

**.**

.

** ENJOY **

**PART IX**

.

— 愛愛愛—

Ketika Ino kembali dari toilet, ia mendapati Itachi sudah sendirian. Meski Ino sedikit senang karena Jiraiya yang menurutnya aneh itu sudah tidak ada, tapi tentu saja ia tak lantas bisa bernapas lega karena entah mengapa ia merasakan tatapan Itachi sangat aneh padanya. Lebih aneh dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Selesaikan makanmu dan kita segera kembali ke kamar," ucap Itachi sambil melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Ino mengangguk kaku lalu duduk kembali ke kursinya dan mencoba meneruskan makannya. Rasanya semakin aneh saja suasana antara ia dan Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah meninggalkan restoran itu dan kembali ke lantai atas di mana kamar mereka berada. Selama perjalanan dan di dalam lift, Itachi semakin diam saja dan seolah tak menganggap kehadiran Ino.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah ini?" tiba-tiba Itachi bertanya ketika mereka berdua keluar dari lift dan tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor hotel yang panjang menuju _suite_ mereka yang terletak di bagian ujung.

"Eh? M-mungkin tidur," ucap Ino agak tergagap.

"Temani aku menonton TV. Aku tadi diberi beberapa video oleh teman lama."

"Baiklah. Memang itu video film apa saja, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Ino yang berjalan sedikit di belakangnya juga ikut berhenti. Mata _onyx_ itu kemudian menatap lurus ke arah Ino yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi diantaranya ada sebuah film bagus yang menceritakan kisah seorang wanita penipu yang menyusup ke sebuah keluarga kaya. Sepertinya itu film yang cukup menarik."

GLEG! 

Ino kontan menelan ludah demi mendengar kata-kata sulung Uchiha tersebut. Apalagi saat dilihatnya seringai samar terkembang di wajah dingin itu, hatinya merinding.

"A-aku baru tahu ada film dengan cerita seperti itu.." kata Ino lirih.

Itachi tersenyum sinis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kalau di kehidupan nyata saja ada kisah seperti itu, apalagi di dalam film," gumamnya yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Ino yang masih tertegun di belakangnya.

Gadis pirang itu tak segera kembali melangkah mengiringi langkah Itachi padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai.

"Kalau kau memang sudah tahu siapa aku, kenapa tidak langsung terus terang saja sih? Kenapa menyiksaku begini! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Ino ketika Itachi sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam _suite_ mereka.

Bagaimanapun tidak enaknya perasaan Ino, gadis itu tentu saja mau tak mau ikut masuk ke dalam. Ia tidak mungkin kabur begitu saja kan? Ia bukan pengecut. Meskipun ia akui, ia agak merasa takut.

Itachi sudah duduk dengan salah satu kaki menumpang kaki lainnya dan tangan terbentang di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya yang bersender di sanderan sofa. Pria itu sudah melepas jas dan dasinya dan hanya tinggal mengenakan kemeja yang ditekuk hingga lengan. Rambut panjangnya juga sedikit terurai. Begitu melihat Ino mendekat, Itachi menepuk bagian sofa di sampingnya, memerintahkan Ino untuk duduk di situ.

Dengan ragu, Ino pun duduk di samping Itachi. Entah mengapa ia menjadi merasa semakin canggung berdekatan dengan pria itu. Apalagi ketika lengan Itachi merangkul pundaknya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga mepet ke dada bidangnya, jantung Ino rasanya sudah mau copot.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berdua seperti ini. Hanya berdua saja, nee, **Hotaru**?" Entah perasaan Ino saja atau memang faktanya demikian, tapi sejak sebelumnya ia mendengar Itachi terdengar menekankan nada suaranya tiap menyebutkan nama Hotaru.

"T-tapi tidak harus duduk begini kan? Aku jadi s-sesak," ucap Ino, gagap lagi.

Itachi menoleh dan itu membuat wajahnya nyaris bersinggungan dengan Ino.

Jantung Ino semakin keras memompa darah. Gadis itu sungguh merinding mendapati posisinya yang ia rasa dalam bahaya itu. Apalagi sebelumnya ia sempat bermimpi yang 'mengerikan' itu. Alhasil, ia hanya mampu menelan ludah dengan susah payah sementara keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipis dan tengkuknya.

"Filmnya bahkan belum dimulai, tapi kau sudah sangat tegang," kata Itachi lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Ino sekilas. Hati Ino sukses mencelos oleh sapuan sekilas bibir pria itu.

Itachi hanya tersenyum, lagi-lagi tampak sinis di mata Ino.

"Wah, lihat, sayang. Bersiaplah, filmnya dimulai."

Ino segera mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju layar televisi di depannya. Dan ia tertegun saat dilihatnya tampilan video di hadapannya. Sebuah video pernikahan. Dan bukan pernikahan dalam cerita film melainkan video pernikahan Itachi sendiri, dengan wanita yang seperti bayangan dirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hotaru.

"I-ini... kan bukan film," kata Ino akhirnya setelah mampu mengumpulkan tenaganya yang entah kenapa semakin memudar.

"Ini film, **Hotaru**. Film yang memulai kisah kehidupan kita. Waktu itu, bukannya kau sendiri yang sangat ingin dibuatkan video dari pernikahan kita itu," ujar Itachi datar.

Ino memalingkan muka. Sebelah tangan kirinya yang tak terlihat oleh pandangan Itachi, mengepal.

"Jujur saja, aku sengaja memutar video ini untuk mengenang saat-saat awal kebersamaan kita, **Hotaru**. Karena akhir-akhir ini, kau kan banyak berubah."

Ino bergeming. Ia tak mau melihat video itu sedikitpun. Ia merasa terpojok. Ingin rasanya ia segera berteriak dan mengaku semuanya di hadapan Itachi, namun entah mengapa seperti ada hal yang menghalanginya.

Sementara itu, Itachi yang mendapati sikap Ino yang diam dan tampak menghindari melihat video yang ia putar, hanya mengembangkan senyum penuh arti.

"Nee, **Hotaru**, lihat saat kita di altar. Begitu diijinkan mencium, kau malah menciumku duluan. Hahaha, kau sangat tergila-gila padaku waktu itu," kata Itachi diiringi tawa sumbang yang semakin tidak enak didengar.

Merasa sudah tak kuat lagi menahan perasaannya, Ino pun segera berdiri dan berkata, "Itachi-kun, maaf, tapi aku mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu saja."

Segera setelah berkata demikian Ino melangkahkan kakinya namun ia urung bergerak karena tangan Itachi lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu."

"T-tapi..." bantahan Ino terhenti karena Itachi segera mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Selama ini aku selalu bersabar menghadapimu, sayang. Mengijinkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau suka. Jadi sekarang sebagai balasannya, kau tidak punya jalan lain selain memenuhi apa yang aku minta. Duduklah!"

"Itachi, kumohon... aku benar-benar mengantuk," mohon Ino dengan raut memelas meskipun hatinya gemetar mendapati ekspresi dingin Itachi yang kian membuatnya merinding.

Itachi menatap Ino sebentar lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun ia mengambil remot dengan tangan kirinya dan...

Klik!

Video yang baru diputar beberapa puluh menit itu pun segera mati, menampakkan warna hitam di TV besar di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Kita tidur sekarang," kata Itachi lalu berdiri hingga kini posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Ino dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Itachi menelengkan sedikit kepalanya, "Bukannya kau tadi bilang mau tidur, hmm?"

"I-iya tapi kau tidak bermaksud untuk... untuk..." Ino kesulitan meneruskan kata-katanya. Pipinya sudah memanas, kontras dengan hatinya yang berdebar tak karuan. Bayangan-bayangan dalam mimpinya sebelumnya menambah parah kondisinya.

"Untuk tidur denganmu? Tentu saja aku akan tidur denganmu. Sudahlah, aku capek. Sebaiknya kita tidak bicara lagi. Kecuali kalau kita bicara dalam bahasa 'lain'," kata Itachi lalu mengecup pipi Ino.

Ino terpaku diam sementara Itachi bergerak lebih dulu menuju kamar. _A-aku,__mana__mungkin__aku__akan__tidur__seranjang__dengannya?__Tidak__mungkin!__Tapi,__tapi__harus__bagaimana?_

Rupanya Itachi menyadari keterdiaman Ino. Karena itu dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata dengan datar, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bukan tipe pria yang suka memaksa. Selama kau tak menginginkannya, kita tak akan _melakukannya_."

"Emm," Ino mengangguk canggung lalu melangkah kaku mendekati tempat tidur. Ketika Itachi sudah membaringkan tubuhnya dan memunggunginya, barulah Ino berani naik ke atas tempat tidur. Tidak lupa, ia menaruh guling di tengah-tengah, sebagai tindakan jaga-jaga. Bahkan ia sudah merencanakan untuk pura-pura tidur sepanjang malam. Atau kalau tidak dia akan tidur di sofa secara diam-diam. Yah, Ino yakin dia tidak akan bisa tidur berdampingan dengan Itachi seperti itu.

Tetapi rencana tinggallah rencana. Karena bagai terkena mantra, Ino dengan mudah jatuh tertidur begitu kepalanya merebah ke atas bantal.

...

Keesokan paginya ketika Ino bangun dia mendapati dirinya berselimut sampai leher dan sendirian saja. Tak ia dapati Itachi di sampingnya, tepatnya di samping gulingnya.

Sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan mata _aquamarine_-nya, Ino pun beringsut meninggalkan tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Segera saja ia menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka.

Selesai dari urusan membersihkan diri, Ino lalu keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Masih tak ada tanda-tanda Itachi. Ia jadi heran kemana perginya pria itu pagi-pagi begitu.

Rasa penasaran Ino terjawab dengan sebuah memo yang ditempel dengan magnet di pintu kulkas.

_Aku ada urusan mendadak dan mungkin baru kembali nanti malam._

_Makan pagimu sudah kupesankan. Selebihnya terserah kamu, **Hotaru**._

**Itachi**

Ino melipat kertas itu kemudian meletakkan ke atas meja konter begitu saja. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal ditinggal begitu saja. Ia kesal karena ia yang notabene adalah sekretaris, malah tidak diajak dan ditinggal begitu saja. Seolah ia menemani Itachi murni hanya sebagai seorang istri.

Kesal dan sebal, Ino memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan sesuka hatinya. Ia akan jalan-jalan menikmati pantai sepuasnya. Sepertinya, Ino melupakan fakta bahwa ia sedang di Konoha dan berkemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal dan mengenalnya.

— 愛愛愛—

"Kau sudah mendapatkan tentang keberadaan perempuan itu?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang kepada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya, seorang pria yang sama tingginya tetapi berambut biru jabrik dengan goresan-goresan di pipinya.

"Tentu saja. Itu bukan hal sulit bagiku. Ini data berikut foto-fotonya," si pria rambut jabrik memberikan sebentuk amplop coklat besar kepada pria berambut hitam panjang yang diterimanya dengan tenang.

Sesaat kemudian, wajah pria berambut hitam panjang yang tampan itu tampak mengeras ketika matanya memandangi foto-foto yang dia tarik dari dalam amplop.

"Kerja bagus, Kisame."

"Hmm, tapi... kau baik-baik saja kan, Itachi?" pria rambut jabrik yang bernama Kisame itu tampak khawatir.

Pria rambut hitam panjang yang ternyata adalah Itachi, hanya menanggapi perkataan Kisame itu dengan senyum samar, dengan salah satu sudur bibir mencuat naik.

Katanya kemudian, "Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Jiraiya-jiisan. Dia yang akan mengurusi gugatan ceraiku."

"Jadi, kau akan menceraikannya begitu saja?"

"Memangnya ada yang lebih baik yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Hmm, tidak sih. Sudah untung dia, kau membiarkannya hidup, Itachi. Tetapi bagaimana dengan perempuan yang kau bilang, menyamar menjadi Hotaru itu?"

"Aku sudah punya rencana lain untuknya. Tenang saja, semua akan mendapat 'bagian' yang sama rata."

Kisame menyeringai lebar mendapati kata-kata dingin Itachi tersebut.

— 愛愛愛—

"Ino!"

DEG!

Jantung Ino seolah berhenti berdetak demi didengarnya ada orang yang memanggilnya. Mana ia tak sempat menghindar untuk sembunyi pula. Sial! Ia hanya bisa memaki tindakan cerobohnya yang malah jalan-jalan sendiri menyusuri Konoha Beach. Membuat kemungkinan ada orang yang mengenalinya menjadi nyata. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, mati kutu.

"Sudah kubilang, kau memang benar-benar Ino," kata orang itu yang tahu-tahu terasa begitu dekat di belakang Ino.

Sontak Ino berbalik karena ia rasa ia sangat dekat dengan tipikal suara penegurnya itu. Dan terbelalaklah kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya mendapati siapa orang itu.

"N-Neji?"

"Ah, sungguh aku beruntung. Ini benar-benar kau, Ino!" Neji tersenyum dan dengan gerak cepat menubruk Ino lalu memeluk gadis yang masih _shock_ itu dengan eratnya.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

"Hyuuga! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" geram Ino begitu ia sadar apa yang tengah dialaminya.

Neji melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ino dengan heran.

"Hei! Barusan kau memanggilku Neji, kenapa berubah lagi?"

Ino melengos. Mengumpat kesal pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena telah berlaku sembrono.

"Tadi itu kesalahan. Dan maaf, aku bukan Ino, atau siapapun itu, karena aku adalah Hotaru. Uchiha Hotaru!"

"Hahaha..." tanpa disangka Neji tertawa. Membuat Ino jadi heran.

Melihat Ino yang semakin kelihatan marah, mau tak mau Neji pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Aa, maafkan aku, Ino. Tapi kau lucu sekali. Sudah jelas tadi kau merespon saat kupanggil Ino."

"Sudahlah, Hyuuga-san. Aku sedang buru-buru. Permisi!"

SET! 

Lengan Ino segera dicengkram Neji sehingga gadis itu tak jadi melangkah pergi.

"Kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana, Ino!"

Gigi Ino bergemeletuk. Dia benar-benar hilang sabar sekarang.

"Kau? Hsssh, lepaskan tanganku! Kita tidak ada urusan sama sekali!"

Neji tersenyum sinis. "Bukan kita yang tak ada urusan, tapi kau. Karena aku, jelas ada urusan denganmu!"

"Kau? Apa sih maumu?" tanya Ino dengan kemarahan yang menyala di mata indahnya.

"Kau! Aku mau kau kembali padaku, Yamanaka Ino," jawab Neji tegas dan mantap.

"Tch! Dokter Hyuuga yang terhormat, sebaiknya Anda segera memeriksakan diri Anda. Karena saya rasa Anda sudah benar-benar gila!" Kemarahan Ino semakin naik.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukannya karena aku sudah menemukan obat gilaku."

"..." Ino mendengus. Sebal.

"Ino, kumohon. Maafkan aku dan beri aku kesempatan. Lagipula, kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

"..."

"Ayolah Ino, katakan sesuatu!" Neji mengguncangkan kedua bahu Ino pelan. Menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, tetapi Ino lebih memilih ke direksi lain.

"Lepaskan aku, Hyuuga. Sudah kubilang aku tak punya urusan denganmu lagi. Masa lalu sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Di hari ini dan esok, sudah ada orang lain yang menggantikanmu!"

"Kau berbohong!"

Ino ganti tersenyum sinis. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya. Di mana di jari manis kirinya itu terpasang dengan indahnya cincin berlian pernikahannya. Yang palsu tentu saja, karena yang asli di tangan Hotaru. Butuh kekuatan besar bagi Ino berpura-pura puas menunjukkan hal palsu itu di depan Neji.

"Persetan dengan itu! Kau bukan Hotaru! Kenapa kau harus berpura-pura menjadi dia, ha?"

"Jaga omonganmu, Hyuuga!" Ino sebenarnya terkejut dengan kata-kata Neji yang seolah sudah mengetahui kedoknya itu.

"Aku telah mengetahui semuanya, Ino. Dan kurasa 'suami'mu itu juga sudah tahu. Jadi, itulah alasan kenapa aku ada di sini. Aku ingin melindungimu. Dia merencanakan sesuatu untukmu. Kau pikir dia akan diam saja setelah kau tipu sekian waktu, ha?"

Ino tercekat. Diam mematung. Dia sungguh tak menyangka kalau Neji benar-benar mengetahui sandiwaranya. Dan apa ia bilang? _Itachi__merencanakan__sesuatu__untuknya?_

"Lepaskan aku!" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Ino setelah diam beberapa saat.

Neji memandangnya tak mengerti, namun dia tarik juga kedua tangannya dari bahu Ino.

"Percaya padaku, Ino. Kau dalam bahaya."

"Ini urusanku dengannya. Kau tak perlu ikut campur. Dan terima kasih untuk perhatianmu. Permisi."

Kali ini Neji tak lagi menghalangi langkah Ino. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandangi punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh darinya hingga kemudian tak terlihat lagi.

— 愛愛愛—

Ketika Ino kembali lagi ke _suite_ tempat dia dan Itachi menginap, keadaan ruangan mewah itu sama persis dengan saat dia meninggalkannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Itachi telah kembali ke kamar itu selama ia di luar.

Dengan lemas Ino menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Kepalanya terasa pening dengan beban yang menggayuti pikirannya. Kata-kata terakhir Neji terus saja terbayang di benaknya. Apalagi ditambah fakta tentang bagaimana anehnya sikap Itachi kepadanya sejak peristiwa dengan Sasori.

_Sepertinya__Itachi__memang__sudah__mengetahuinya_. Hati Ino berkata yakin. Karena itu pula tangannya meraih ponsel dalam saku celananya. Ia harus menelpon Hotaru.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya terangkat juga panggilan Ino.

Terdengar kikikan tidak mengenakkan menyambut ucapan halo Ino. Membuat gadis pirang itu jadi geram sendiri. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir dulu kenapa ia sampai bisa menyetujui bekerja sama dengan perempuan itu.

"Hotaru-san, aku ingin bicara serius," kata Ino dengan suara ditekan.

Kikikan Hotaru sontak terhenti. Jika Ino bisa melihatnya langsung, pastilah terlihat olehnya raut terkejut di wajah Hotaru.

"Eh? Kedengarannya bukan berita baik ya?"

Ino menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Benar. Ini tentang penyamaranku. Suamimu sudah mengetahui semuanya!"

"APA?" Ino sampai menjauhkan ponsel dari daun telinganya demi kerasnya suara teriakan Hotaru itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Itachi sudah tahu semuanya? Bagaimana bisa ha?" Hotaru jelas terdengar panik.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti sekarang begitulah kenyataannya. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hotaru tak langsung menyahut. Ino pun diam menunggu, membiarkan perempuan yang berwajah mirip dengannya itu berpikir sendiri.

"Kalau Itachi sudah tahu tentang penyamaranmu, lalu sekarang ini kau ada di mana? Dan apa yang dilakukannya terhadapmu hmm?"

"Aku di hotel Konoha. Perjalanan bisnis. Dengan Itachi."

"Hei! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Bukannya kau bilang Itachi sudah tahu kedokmu, lalu kenapa dia masih mengajakmu ke Konoha?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Suamimu itu sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu."

"Jadi, Itachi belum terang-terangan membuka penyamaranmu, eh?"

"Begitulah, tapi aku 100% yakin dia sudah mengetahui semuanya."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan ya? Dasar bodoh!"

Gigi Ino bergemeletuk. Marah. Ia benci dikatai bodoh, apalagi oleh orang seperti Hotaru.

"Ya. Kalau aku bodoh maka kau itu sangat pandir!"

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku, Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino mendecih sinis. "Kau sendiri yang menghancurkan hidupmu, Hotaru! Tak hanya itu, kau juga menghancurkan hidupku!" Selesai berkata demikian Ino langsung mematikan ponselnya. Napasnya terengah-engah karena marah yang sangat. Tangannya meremas ponsel dalam genggamannya dengan sangat kuat. Kalau dia pemegang sabuk hitam karate, pastilah ponsel itu sudah jadi remah-remah.

Tak dihiraukannya ponsel itu kembali berdering-dering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia tahu itu dari Hotaru, jadi ia lemparkan ponsel itu ke atas meja di depannya.

"Aku harus mengatakan semuanya kepada Itachi. Terserah jika dia mau memenjarakanku setelah ini," tegas Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat sebagai tanda kesungguhannya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding dekat televisi. 35 menit sudah berlalu dari jam 6 sore.

Ino berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar menuju balkon. Semilir angim menjelang malam segera menyambutnya begitu dia sudah menapak di balkon yang nyaman itu. Namun kali ini ia tak bisa merasai nyamannya berada di balkon itu. Kerlap-kerlip lampu-lampu di bawahnya pun tak banyak membantu memperbaiki situasi hatinya.

"Tousan, Kaasan, aku harus bagaimana?" rintih Ino, tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya yang mengalir bebas di kedua pipinya.

Tak ada jawaban tentu saja. Hanya suara angin, debur ombak yang menyapu bibir pantai dan sedikit suara-suara orang dan kendaraan dari bawah yang tertangkap telinganya.

Ino terus berdiri di balkon itu sampai ia merasa sangat kedinginan, sampai sebuah bersin terlontar sebagai reaksi tubuhnya atas hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk. Seolah menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lebih hangat.

Dengan langkah gontai gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sudah hampir jam 9 malam ketika ia kembali melihat jam dinding. Namun Itachi belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Sungguh, Ino yang sudah berniat untuk mengaku, menjadi merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Apalagi saat ia mencoba menghubungi nomor Itachi, panggilannya terus saja di-_reject_.

Akhirnya Ino menyerah ketika sudah lebih dari 10 kali menelpon dan terus saja di-_reject_.

_Mungkin__Itachi__sedang__sangat__sibuk_, pikir Ino menghibur hatinya sendiri.

Gadis pirang itu kemudian menyalakan televisi untuk mengisi waktu sambil menunggu Itachi kembali. Meski merasa lapar, namun Ino tak berselera makan. Bahkan untuk sekedar membuat kopi pun ia malas. Perasaannya benar-benar sedang kacau. Apalagi ketika Itachi tidak kunjung kembali meski waktu semakin larut.

Ino masih bisa melihat jelas jam dinding sudah menunjuk angka 11 dan Itachi yang ditunggunya tidak muncul juga. Hingga tak lama kemudian gadis itu sudah terkulai. Jatuh tertidur di atas sofa besar itu dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

...

Itachi mau tak mau tertegun saat dia masuk dan dilihatnya Ino yang tertidur di sofa dengan kaki masih terjuntai di lantai. Pria itu sudah akan menghampiri Ino namun mendadak dia berhenti di tengah. Seolah ada kekuatan yang menahannya agar tak mendekati gadis yang tertidur itu.

Seolah tunduk dengan kekuatan tak terlihat itu, Itachi pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki kamar. Dia perlu mandi sebelum pergi tidur.

Guyuran hangat air _shower_ rupanya cukup berhasil mencuci kelelahan Itachi, karena ketika keluar dari kamr mandi pria itu merasa jauh lebih segar dan ringan. Setelah memakai baju tidurnya, celana katun longgar warna hitam dengan paduan _broken__white__T-shirt_, Itachi kembali ke depan.

Ino masih dalam posisi seperti saat ia masuk tadi. Kali ini Itachi langsung menghampiri gadis itu tanpa ragu. Begitu sampai di dekatnya, Itachi mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pundak Ino. Namun sebelum ia sampai menyentuh pundak Ino, tangan Itachi berhenti di udara karena tiba-tiba Ino menyebutkan namanya. Namun setelah ia tunggu tak ada lagi suara atau gerakan dari Ino, sadarlah Itachi kalau Ino hanya mengigau.

"Hh, apa kau memimpikanku, Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Itachi datar sambil memandangi wajah Ino. Ia sedikit terkesiap saat dilihatnya bekas air mata di pipi putih itu. Namun ia segera menggeleng, seolah ia menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin saja semua hanyalah akting semata dari perempuan penyamar itu.

Toh meski demikian, detik berikutnya tubuh Ino sudah berada dalam gendongan ala _bridal__style_ Itachi. Dengan pelan pria itu membawa Ino memasuki kamar lalu merebahkan tubuh gadis itu ke atas tempat tidur.

"Aku heran kenapa aku tak langsung memanggil polisi dan memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara," ucap Itachi yang kini duduk di tepian tempat tidur di samping Ino. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyibakkan poni yang menutupi kening gadis yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

"Kau begitu mirip dengan perempuan laknat itu, namun juga sangat berbeda dengannya. Atau semua hanya aktingmu saja? Kebaikanmu selama ini, nee, Yamanaka Ino?" Tangan Itachi membelai pipi Ino dengan lembut. Ketika kemudian ujung ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir merah muda alami milik Ino yang sedikit terbuka, pria itu tersenyum tipis. Terbayang olehnya akan ciuman-ciuman yang hangat dan dalam yang telah ia bagi bersama gadis itu. Ia akui, ia menyukai ciuman-ciuman itu. Tidak. Itachi malah seperti ketagihan, kalau ia boleh jujur.

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal senista ini? Menyamar menjadi istriku? Kau berani sekali..." Itachi tersenyum sinis. Terngiang kembali kata-kata Jiraiya padanya hari sebelumnya.

"_Hahaha, dia masih gadis, nee, Itachi-kun."_

"..."

"_Kenapa kau diam begitu ha? Jangan bilang kalau aura pangeran milikmu tak berhasil menakhlukkannya?"_

"_..."_

"_Ahaha, Itachi! Lihat, mukamu memerah seperti itu! Lucu sekali! Gadis itu pasti benar-benar berbeda hingga ia bisa kebal dengan pesonamu nee, Itachi-kun.."_

"_Tetapi, Itachi. Menurut intuisiku, dia memang berbeda. Andai saja dia tidak muncul dalam kondisi yang seperti ini, pasti dia bisa kau andalkan. Baik sebagai istri ataupun ibu dari kedua anakmu. Karena instingku mengatakan, dia seorang wanita yang baik dan yang terpenting, dia jatuh cinta padamu..."_

Itachi menatap kian lekat pada wajah cantik Ino yang masih pulas tertidur sementara tangannya masih terhenti di pipi Ino dengan ibu jari membelai bibir indah gadis itu.

"Nee, Yamanaka Ino, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Katakan semuanya dengan jujur? Dan katakan juga padaku apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Seolah menjawab kata-kata Itachi, Ino sedikit menggeliat sambil menyebutkan nama Itachi. Pria itu sempat agak terkejut karena dikiranya Ino bangun, namun ternyata lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya mengigau.

"Itachi-kun...," sebut Ino lagi dalam igauannya. Itachi hanya diam terpaku.

"Maafkan aku...," igau Ino lagi. "Maaf..."

Itachi menarik tangannya dari pipi Ino dan bangkit berdiri. Namun tahu-tahu sesuatu menahan tangannya beriringan dengan satu teriakan, "Itachi-kuuuun...!"

Sontak Itachi menoleh dan didapatinya Ino telah terduduk dengan mata masih terpejam.

Brugh! Ino kembali rebah ke atas tempat tidur begitu Itachi kembali duduk. Tangan Itachi sendiri masih dalam genggaman Ino. Anehnya gadis itu memegangi tangan Itachi cukup kuat.

"Itachi... aku..," Ino mengigau lagi, "aku... aku mencintaimu... jangan ... jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Itachi sungguh tertegun oleh kata-kata igauan Ino itu. Debaran aneh itu muncul lagi. Debaran yang sama ketika ia mengecup gadis itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dengan itu, Itachi pun menundukkan kepalanya. Menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Ino yang sudah akan mengigau lagi kalau saja tidak segera ia kunci.

Meski hanya sepihak, karena Ino masih tidur, Itachi cukup emosional dalam ciumannya kali ini. Ia sendiri sulit menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada Ino. Marah, kecewa dan terluka karena kebohongan yang ada. Semua jadi satu. Membuatnya sedikit kasar dalam mengecup bibir indah itu.

— 愛愛愛—

Ino merasa heran saat dia membuka matanya pagi itu dirinya berada di atas tempat tidur dan berselimut rapi. Padahal ia ingat betul bahwa ia tidak pergi ke kamar melainkan melihat televisi sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

"Itachi...," gumam Ino akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa pastilah Itachi yang memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidur.

Namun, sekali lagi, saat matanya beredar menatap ke sekelilingnya, ia tak menjumpai tanda-tanda keberadaan pria itu. Sepertinya ia kembali ditinggal begitu saja seperti hari sebelumnya. Menyadari keadaan itu, hati Ino terasa begitu kosong, hampa.

Gadis pirang itu termenung untuk beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya turun dari tempat tidur dan menjalankan ritual paginya, membersihkan diri.

Tak seperti hari sebelumnya dimana Ino mendapati memo Itachi di pintu kulkas, pagi itu tak selembar pun jejak Itachi ia dapati. Hal yang sukses membuat hatinya kian merasa hampa juga kesal. Tetapi dia tidak bisa lagi keluar seperti hari kemarin karena ada Neji di sekitarnya. Alhasil, Ino harus puas menghabiskan hari berada dalam ruangan mewah yang kini baginya telah menjadi tempat yang sangat tidak nyaman.

Ino sempat menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk bercakap dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Ia sedikit merasa baikan mengetahui kedua orang tuanya baik-baik saja. Ketika mereka bertanya kapan ia akan pulang, Ino hanya mampu menjawab bahwa ia sedang sangat sibuk di Tokyo dan belum tahu kapan bisa pulang.

Usai menelpon kedua orang tuanya, Ino memesan makanan untuk makan pagi sekaligus siang bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia yakin Itachi tidak akan kembali sebelum malam, jadi ia tidak perlu memikirkan untuk memesankan pria itu makanan.

Setelah melewati jam makan siang yang membosankan dan memakan sedikit makanannya yang terasa susah ditelan, Ino menjadi mengantuk. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur siang dan berharap saat bangun ia sudah akan melihat Itachi.

Sayang harapan Ino untuk mendapati Itachi saat ia bangun dari tidur siangnya yang panjang tidak kesampaian. Karena meski ia bangun di saat matahari telah terbenam dengan sempurna, Itachi masih tetap tidak ada.

"Kemana sih kau, Itachi? Kenapa memperlakukanku seperti ini?" gumam Ino dengan sedih sambil memandangi jam dinding yang menunjuk pada angka 7 lewat 20 menit.

Sebagaimana malam sebelumnya pula, Ino menunggu kedatangan Itachi sambil melihat televisi dan tidak berniat untuk makan apapun untuk makan malam.

Ino berusaha keras untuk tidak tertidur agar ia bisa bertemu Itachi, namun sayang ketika waktu sudah menjelang tengah malam dan Itachi belum juga kembali, dan telponnya sama sekali tidak diangkat, Ino akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan pulasnya.

...

Layaknya_movie__replay_, keesokan harinya, Ino kembali terbangun di atas tempat tidur dalam keadaan berselimut seperti hari sebelumnya. Dan tidak ada Itachi di manapun. Hanya wangi tubuh pria itu yang masih sedikit tertinggal, tertangkap oleh indra penciumnya.

"Apa sih yang sedang kau rencanakan padaku, Itachi?" ucap Ino getir dengan tangan mencengkram kedua sisi seprei di bawahnya. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan sikap Itachi yang seperti sedang main 'kucing-kucingan' dengannya.

Hari itu pun sama persis seperti hari sebelumnya. Ino sendirian di kamarnya. Telponnya pada Itachi tak sedikitpun mendapat respon. Dan malamnya, Ino juga sampai tertidur menunggui pria itu pulang. Kemudian keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi Ino sudah berada di atas tempat tidur namun Itachi tak nampak di manapun.

Hal yang sama terus berulang untuk beberapa hari berikutnya hingga genap seminggu mereka tinggal di _suite_ itu. Ino sama sekali tidak melihat Itachi. Rasanya gadis itu sudah mau gila mendapati keadaan yang sangat aneh tersebut. Ia merasa Itachi sedang menghukumnya. Dengan cara yang paling ia benci, tidak diperdulikan. Yah, Ino benci eksistensinya tidak dianggap. Ia benci tidak diperdulikan sama sekali. Ia lebih terima jika Itachi, katakanlah, memarahinya, memakinya, atau bahkan menamparnya sekalipun jika pria itu memang sudah mengetahui kedoknya. Dan bukannya memperlakukannya seperti orang bodoh seperti saat ini.

Ting tong...

Ino yang sedang duduk galau di sofa mau tak mau jadi terhenyak ketika didengarnya bunyi bel. Seingatnya ia sedang tidak memesan makanan. Jadi ia heran mengapa ada orang yang mengebel pintu. Karena jika Itachi, pria itu tak akan mengebel pintu karena sudah memiliki kunci duplikat kamar tersebut.

Ketika bel pintu kembali berdering, Ino pun bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah cepat untuk membukakan pintu tanpa lebih dulu melihat siapa yang bertamu dari monitor di dinding samping pintu.

Dan gadis pirang itu tertegun saat pintu ia buka dan matanya mendapati sosok tinggi tegap yang tak lain dan tak bukan, Hyuuga Neji!

"K-kau? Mau apa kau?" Ino yang sempat terkejut langsung bersikap judes.

Bukannya menjawab, Neji malah melemparkan tatapannya melalui pundak Ino untuk melihat suasana kamar tempat Ino menginap.

"Hmm, kau tak mempersilahkan aku masuk?"

Ino mendengus kesal. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku mau menjawabnya, tapi biarkan aku masuk dulu. Tidak sopan kan membiarkan tamu terus berdiri begini," kata Neji dengan tenangnya.

"Hh, kau bukan tamu!"

"_Whatever__you__name__it!__Visitor,__guest,__special__guest,__or__a__lo-..._"

"Hssshhh! Sudah-sudah! Huh! Masuklah, Tuan Hyuuga yang terhormat!" tukas Ino geram sambil menepi dari tengah pintu, memberi ruang untuk Neji lewat.

Pintu kembali Ino tutup setelah Neji duduk dengan begitu saja di atas sofa yang sebelumnya merupakan singgasana Ino selama menanti Itachi.

"Kenapa berdiri di situ, duduklah di sini, Ino!" Neji menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. _Dejavu._Tindakan pria itu mau tak mau mengingatkan Ino pada tindakan Itachi beberapa hari sebelumnya ketika mereka berdua menonton 'film'.

"Hh!" Ino tentu saja tak mau menuruti perkataan Neji. Ia lebih memilih berdiri sekitar dua meter dari pria itu sambil bersedekap. Tak lupa dengan tampang galak dan sinisnya. "Lucu sekali! Aku baru tahu seorang Hyuuga bisa juga tidak punya sopan santun."

Neji tersenyum. "Kau beruntung mendapati sisi lainku ini, Ino..."

"Cepat katakan apa maumu menemuiku!" Ino tak lagi bisa menahan jengahnya. Ia muak dengan sikap Neji yang masih merasa dekat dengannya. Padahal, ia sudah lama mengubur perasaannya untuk pria itu sejak dia meninggalkannya begitu saja saat SMA.

"Apa kau tak mau membuatkanku, yah, segelas air minum mungkin?"

"..." Ino tak menyahut. Kedua lengannya masih terlipat di depan perut dan dirinya masih menjaga jarak dengan pria itu.

"Aa, Ino, kau sudah berubah banyak sekali rupanya. Baiklah, baiklah, akan kukatakan apa mauku," kata Neji akhirnya, menyerah untuk menggoda Ino terus menerus.

"Aku sengaja ke sini, karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Ino." Neji tahu-tahu sudah berdiri dan berada cukup dekat dengan Ino ketika mengatakannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja _tuh_!" sahut Ino, berlagak _cuek_. Padahal hatinya takut jika topeng kuatnya ini runtuh di hadapan Neji. Karena faktanya ia memang merasa sangat menderita dengan perlakuan Itachi yang sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak.. kau dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik, Ino. Dan semua itu karena Itachi. Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku," kata Neji sambil maju satu langkah lebih dekat sementara sepasang mata abu-abunya menatap lekat pada Ino yang menghindari tatapannya.

"Hh, sudahlah Neji. Urus saja hidupmu sendiri. Kan sudah kubilang, kita sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi!"

Neji menggeleng. Dan tanpa Ino sadari pria itu sudah begitu dekat dengannya, begitu dekat hingga ketika kedua tangan Neji terulur, pundak Ino sudah dalam cengkramannya.

"Neji?" Ino tergagap, kaget oleh gerakan Neji yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Beri aku kesempatan lagi, Ino. Aku masih mencintaimu," ucap Neji dengan sangat serius.

Ino terpana. Meski ia sudah menduga kalau Neji masih memiliki rasa terhadapnya, namun mendapat pernyataan langsung dari pria yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu, mau tak mau membuatnya terpaku juga. Mata _aquamarine_-nya bahkan sampai melebar menatap Neji dengan lekat.

Tangan Neji meraba pipi Ino lembut dan diraihnya tengkuk gadis itu.

"Neji, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Ino mencoba mengelak dengan menelungkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendorong dada Neji ketika wajah pria itu semakin dekat dengannya.

Bibir Hyuuga muda itu pasti sudah akan menekan bibir milik Ino andai saja tidak dengan tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Demi Tuhan! Jantung Ino rasanya mau berhenti berdetak saat itu juga ketika mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah Uchiha Itachi. Refleks, Ino pun mendorong dada Neji yang sepertinya juga terkejut oleh kedatangan tiba-tiba Itachi.

Itachi sendiri, tampak dingin dengan emosi yang tak terbaca. Dengan lihainya, dia berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutan mendapati Ino dan Neji yang sempat dalam posisi sangat dekat.

"Itachi, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Biar aku jelaskan," Ino segera menghambur ke arah Itachi dan meraih lengan pria itu.

Itachi tak mengatakan apapun. Ditatapnya Ino dengan dingin dan disingkirkannya tangan Ino yang mencengkram lengannya seolah tangan Ino adalah tangan penderita kusta.

"Tak perlu. Semua sudah sangat jelas, **Yamanaka****Ino**!"

— 愛愛愛—

_**to be continued**_

**A/N : sorry to cut at this point. Hope you like it? So, minna-san, would you mind giving any 'spices'? Sugar, Sour grape, or even pepper and chilli? :D Anything i will receive and appreciate it. Please give me feedback, so I won't stuck like before and can update this fict quickly.**

** R n R? Thank you very much.**


	11. PART X

**ALWAYS, terima kasih el untuk yang udah review chapter kemarin,**

**juga untuk semua yang udah baca tapi ga review a.k.a. silent reader (jika ada), yang udah nge-fave dan ngealert. _I__really__apreciated__it_. **

**Maaf karna el tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-satu ataupun membalas via PM...^^ **

**My very big thanks to you all.. **

**always****arigatou**

**.**

**LOVE TO LIVE**

**.**

_Di suatu hari aku kan datang, dengan samaran dari wajahku_

_Ku akan menakhlukkanmu dan kau tak tahu..._

**.**

.

** ENJOY **

**PART X**

.

— **愛愛愛—**

_Itachi tak mengatakan apapun. Ditatapnya Ino dengan dingin dan disingkirkannya tangan Ino yang mencengkram lengannya seolah tangan Ino adalah tangan penderita kusta._

"_Tak perlu. Semua sudah sangat jelas, **Yamanaka****Ino**!"_

Ino tentu saja terkejut. Sepasang mata _aquamarine-_nya terbelalak. Ditatapnya Itachi dengan pandang tak percaya. Wajah cantiknya perlahan berubah. Dari terkejut menjadi merah karena marah. "Jadi, benar kan? Kau sudah tahu semuanya sejak hari itu. Dan kau sengaja menyiksaku selama di sini? Kau merencanakannya, Itachi?"

"..." Itachi tak menyahut.

"Ino! Sudahlah! Kita pergi saja dari sini. Tinggalkan dia! Kau sudah tak ada urusan lagi dengannya!" Neji tak kuat untuk bertahan diam melihat Ino diperlakukan sedingin itu oleh sang Uchiha sulung.

Ino menoleh pada Neji, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Tidak Neji! Kau yang pergi! Biarkan aku mengurus diriku sendiri. Pergilah!"

Hyuuga muda itu terkesiap, menatap Ino tak percaya. "Tapi...," katanya dengan berat, "baiklah. Jika itu yang kau mau!" Pria berambut coklat kopi itu memandang Ino dengan kecewa sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar dari _suite_ mewah itu.

Kini tinggallah Ino dan Itachi. Dengan Itachi yang membuang muka dan Ino yang mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini semua padaku, Itachi?" Ino berkata dengan penuh emosi.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian?" Itachi tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tahu, aku salah dengan menyamar menjadi istrimu. Tetapi, aku toh tak melakukan kejahatan. Aku berusaha baik pada semua orang di rumahmu. Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya?"

"Sebanyak apapun kebaikan yang telah kau lakukan. Semuanya tidak ada artinya karena di saat yang sama kau telah melakukan satu kejahatan. Penipuanmu tak termaafkan, Yamanaka!"

"Jadi karena itu kau melakukan semua ini. Menyiksaku selama di sini. Kau memperlakukanku seperti benda tak berguna. Apa kau puas sekarang? Apalagi yang kau rencanakan hei, Uchiha?" Ino jadi kalap.

"Pergilah dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah kembali. Aku tak ingin lagi berurusan denganmu, **penipu**," tukas Itachi dingin.

Ino tertohok oleh satu kata terakhir pria itu. Bagaimanapun ia tak pernah berniat menipu pria itu dan keluarganya. Dan lagi ia bahkan jatuh cinta pada pria di hadapannya itu. Benar-benar jatuh cinta. Tetapi sepertinya semua harus berakhir.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi," kata Ino dengan nada suara tertekan. Kemudian ia melangkah masuk kamar. Diambilnya baju-bajunya yang dia beli dengan uangnya sendiri. Tidak banyak memang. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh selama ia mengepaki barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

Ketika akhirnya selesai memasukkan barang-barangnya, Ino kembali menghampiri Itachi. "Aku hanya membawa apa yang kubeli dengan uangku sendiri. Dan ini kukembalikan padamu, Uchiha Itachi."

Ino melepaskan kalung pemberian Itachi dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Juga cincin palsu dari Hotaru. "Dan ini cincin palsu dari Hotaru. Kukembalikan juga. Sudah tak ada lagi barang yang bukan milikku ada padaku. Permisi."

Ino berlalu pergi dari Itachi yang hanya berdiri kaku tak mengatakan apapun. Gadis itu tak sempat melihat bagaimana mata _onyx_ Itachi merebak oleh pendar-pendar air mata sementara kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi tubuh tegapnya, mengepal kuat.

Dalam lift yang membawanya turun, Ino yang hanya sendirian dalam bilik lift tersebut tak lagi menahan dirinya untuk menangis. Gadis itu menangis hebat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam suara tangisnya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah merasa sesakit itu sebelumnya.

Dengan pandangan yang kabur karena air mata, Ino nyaris bertubrukan dengan seseorang begitu ia keluar dari lift.

"Maaf," Ino berkata dengan kepala menunduk. Ia tak ingin orang lain melihatnya menangis.

"Hotaru-chan? Kau kenapa?" Ino mendongak. Ia mengenal suara itu. Dan ia buru-buru menghapus air mata yang berleleran di pipinya saat mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja ditubruknya itu. Jiraiya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Itachi?" Jiraiya bertanya lembut.

"Maaf, Ojiisan. Aku sedang buru-buru. Permisi." Ino menghindar. Tapi sebelum melangkah pergi, ia berkata lagi. "Umm, satu lagi, Ojiisan, saya bukan Hotaru. Selamat tinggal."

Selesai berkata demikian Ino segera berlari dari tempat itu sambil menyeret tasnya.

Jiraiya termangu menatap kepergian Ino. "Ah, kasihan gadis itu. Cucuku pasti sudah terlalu keras padanya. Tetapi masalahnya memang tidak sederhana sih. Apa boleh buat." Pria itu mengedikkan bahu lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam lift yang terbuka beberapa saat kemudian.

— **愛愛愛—**

Ketika Itachi kembali ke Konoha, kembali menginjakkan kaki di Uchiha mansion tempat tinggalnya, ia segera disambut oleh Hotaru yang dengan tanpa malu memprotes soal perceraian mereka.

Tetapi dengan ketenangan dan sikap dingin yang tak terpatahkan, Itachi berhasil membuat perempuan itu menutup mulut dan menyingkir dari area mewah Uchiha tersebut.

Apakah masalah selesai sampai di situ? Hmm, sepertinya tidak.

Itachi mau tak mau harus mendapati pandangan penuh tanya dari setiap penghuni Uchiha Mansion yang merasa terkejut dan heran akan keputusannya menceraikan Hotaru begitu saja. Padahal semua orang di rumah itu sepakat bahwa Hotaru telah berubah menjadi sangat baik. Tentu saja mereka masih belum mengetahui bahwa Hotaru baik yang bersama mereka beberapa waktu sebelumnya adalah Hotaru palsu alias Ino. Dan tentu saja Itachi tidak mau menyusahkan dirinya untuk menjelaskan semua itu kepada mereka.

Namun Itachi tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa ada orang lain di rumahnya yang mengetahui mengenai Hotaru palsu. Dan orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang ibu sendiri, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Itachi, aku telah mendengar tentang perceraianmu. Sangat disayangkan, tetapi Ibu mendukungmu. Itu adalah langkah yang paling baik yang kau ambil selama tiga tahun terakhir. Setidaknya ini menebus kesalahanmu saat menikahi perempuan itu," ujar Mikoto dengan tenang ketika Itachi telah duduk dengannya di kursi di sampingnya pada sore itu. Mereka berdua ada di beranda di samping kamarnya yang menghadap ke taman belakang yang indah.

"Ibu, kalau bisa aku tak ingin membicarakan hal itu sekarang," kata Itachi datar. Terdengar jelas nada enggan dalam suara baritonnya yang khas.

"Ibu tahu. Kau lelah. Semua ini pasti tak mudah bagimu, tapi Ibu harus bicara. Sebelum kau menyesal karna kehilangan kesempatan emas hanya karena menurutkan emosimu, putraku."

Itachi menoleh, menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Apa maksud Ibu?"

"Wanita itu, Itachi-kun. Wanita yang baik yang menyamar menjadi Hotaru. Di mana dia?"

Alangkah terkejutnya Itachi demi mendengar perkataan sang Ibu. Namun kebiasaannya yang tenang mencegahnya untuk menunjukkan keterkejutannya yang sangat itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya menatap Ibunya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Ibu... tahu tentang itu?"

Mikoto tersenyum samar. "Ibu boleh tua, Itachi. Tetapi sekali lihat pun aku tahu, sejak awal dia masuk ke kamarku ini, dia _bukan_Hotaru."

Itachi mendecih, sinis. "Lalu bagaimana bisa Ibu membiarkannya merajalela di rumah ini? Membuatku tampak begitu bodoh karena menganggapnya sebagai Hotaru selama sekian waktu. Ck... ck... ck. Hebat!"

"Karena Ibu tahu kau akan jatuh cinta padanya," jawab Mikoto dengan tenangnya.

Jawaban itu sontak membuat Itachi berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalau itu yang Ibu pikirkan, Ibu salah besar. Permisi."

Itachi segera bergegas melangkah meninggalkan sang Ibu. Namun ketika langkahnya sampai di ambang pintu ia dipaksa berhenti oleh perkataan Ibunya. "Itachi, dialah wanita yang dibawa takdir untukmu. Kalian saling mencintai. Ingat itu."

Itachi tak menyahut. Ia melanjutkan langkah tegapnya tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah sang Ibu. Ditutupnya pintu sambil menahan keinginan untuk membantingnya.

Rupanya kekalutan Itachi tak berhenti sampai di situ karena saat ia sudah akan memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat malam itu, kedua anaknya memanggilnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi merasa malas menghadapi kedua buah hatinya itu. Ia tahu kalau mereka berdua juga akan menanyainya perihal ibu mereka. Sungguh, Itachi berharap kalau mereka bisa melupakan Ibu mereka dan tak usah menanyakan apapun padanya. Tetapi pria itu tahu benar kalau harapannya itu mustahil sebab anaknya bukanlah robot. Mereka manusia yang bisa berpikir. Dan mereka tentu penasaran mengapa ibu mereka tak pulang bersama ayah mereka.

"Papa... di mana Mama?" tanya si kecil Ayumi dengan nada manja sambil meraih tangan Itachi.

Itachi menatap sang putri dengan sayu. "Sayang, Mama ada urusan di tempat lain dan belum bisa kembali hari ini."

"Papa bohong!" tukas Hideaki dengan tatapan dingin. Rupanya ia sudah mewarisi ekspresi dingin dari sang Ayah.

Itachi ganti menoleh kepada putra sulungnya yang tingginya sudah sepinggangnya itu.

"Para pelayan membicarakan sesuatu tentang perceraian. Tadi pagi saat Papa pulang, saat kami di sekolah, Mama ada, tapi Papa mengusirnya," kata Hideaki menguraikan kebohongan Itachi.

Itachi tertegun. "Hmm, begitu. Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya, Hide. Kalau begitu katakan saja pada adikmu begitu dan buat dia mengerti seperti kamu."

"Tidak, Papa. Karena aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Papa begitu!" selesai berkata demikian Hideaki membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Itachi yang kembali tertegun dengan sikapnya yang jauh di luar ekspektasi dari seorang anak berusia lima tahun. Itachi mau tak mau harus mengakui bahwa memiliki seorang anak dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata tak selamanya menenangkan. Mereka, anak-anak itu, bisa menjadi sangat kritis dan membuatnya tidak bisa berbohong dengan mudah.

"Papa...?" suara kecil Ayumi dan sentuhan lembut tangan mungilnya di jemari Itachi kembali menyadarkan Itachi bahwa masih ada satu buah hatinya yang menunggu jawabannya.

Pria Uchiha itu sejenak memandang sang putri sebelum kemudian dia berlutut untuk mensejajarkan diri dengannya. Dielusnya puncak kepala Ayumi dengan lembut dan dipaksakannya sebuah senyum. "Ayumi-chan, sebaiknya kamu tidur sekarang ya? Papa sangat capek nih. Besok, baru Papa akan jelasin soal Mama ke Ayumi dan Hide-niichan. Oke?"

Ayumi menelengkan sedikit kepalanya. Tampak tak puas. "Papa... apa sih maksud Hide-niichan dengan Papa dan Mama cerai? Itu apa Pa? Mama pasti pulang kan? Dia kan janji gak akan tinggalin kita lama-lama Pa..."

"Ayumi-chan, Papa mohon, Papa sangat capek. Mengertilah sayang..." Itachi tak menemukan cara yang tepat untuk 'bernegosiasi' dengan si kecil berumur tiga tahun itu. Ayumi hampir sama cerdasnya dengan kakaknya, dan Itachi tak mungkin menciptakan kebohongan kali ini. Ia memutuskan bahwa kedua anaknya harus mengetahui semuanya sejak awal.

"Oke deh kalo gitu. Tapi Ayumi mau Papa _piggyback_ ke kamar ya?" Itachi mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tak akan keberatan melakukan itu.

Namun saat melakukannya, Itachi mau tak mau jadi mengingat Ino. Ketika beberapa kali dilihatnya Ino menggendong Hideaki atau Ayumi dengan cara yang sama. Dengan itu, seulas senyum pahit terukir di bibirnya.

— **愛愛愛—**

Hinata menggeliat pelan. Wanita muda itu membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sosok tampan Sasuke masih terpejam. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya mendapati pelukan pria itu pada pinggangnya sama sekali tak mengendur meski kelihatannya dia begitu pulas dalam tidurnya.

Sang nyonya muda Uchiha tersebut tak tahu mengapa, tapi sejak ia dinyatakan hamil, sikapnya menjadi manja pada suaminya. Bak gayung bersambut, sang suami pun memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Selayaknya suami yang sangat mencintai istrinya. Nyaris tak ada malam yang mereka lewatkan tanpa percintaan yang memabukkan bagai prosesi bulan madu idaman.

Hingga Hinata menyadari bahwa hari-hari di mana ia semakin tergantung pada Sasuke, hatinya pun ikut bergerak kepada pria itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah lagi merenung sambil memandangi gelang pemberian Naruto saat ia sendirian seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya sebelum ia mengandung.

Wanita muda yang semasa gadisnya bermarga Hyuuga itu juga senantiasa menantikan dengan sangat kepulangan sang suami. Selalu menelponnya jika terjadi keterlambatan. Hinata benar-benar seperti wanita yang sedang kasmaran.

Dan mungkin itulah yang disebut orang dengan berkah kehamilan, karena Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang kurang lebih sama dengan Hinata.

Sasuke kini hanya melihat Hinata seorang. Ia tidak lagi mengingat bahwa ia pernah memperlakukan Hinata dengan kasar dan bagaimana dia pernah mengemis cinta pada Sakura. Setiap hari ia pulang tepat waktu dan di hari Minggu dia akan menghabiskan harinya dengan sang istri.

Keduanya tampak semakin kuat terjalin dalam ikatan pernikahan yang mulanya hanya sebuah pelarian itu. Hinata dan Sasuke mulai menyadari bahwa mereka bisa untuk saling mencintai.

"Sasuke-kun, sampai kapan kau mau tidur hmm?" tanya Hinata lembut sementara jemarinya menyusuri garis rahang Sasuke yang sempurna.

Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata hanya merespon ucapan istrinya itu dengan suara seperti lenguhan lirih dan mendekap tubuh Hinata semakin dalam ke pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Sesak ini, ayo lepaskan aku. Ini sudah siang kau tahu?" Hinata mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke, pura-pura gemas. Sejak positif hamil, ia jadi lebih tegas dan berani menghadapi suaminya itu meskipun sama sekali tak menghilangkan kelembutan yang memang sudah menjadi sifat alaminya.

Sebuah seringai tampak mengembang di wajah tampan Sasuke setelah perkataan Hinata tersebut terlontar. Kentara sekali kalau sejak tadi pria ini telah berpura-pura tidur hanya untuk memuaskan kebersamaannya dengan sang istri yang harus segera diakhiri oleh karena rutinitasnya sebagai General Manager Uchiha Corporation.

Setelah Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata beringsut bangun namun geraknya terhenti ketika Sasuke meraih lengannya dan mencengkramnya lembut sambil berkata. "Tunggu aku, hime."

Detik berikutnya Hinata telah berada dalam gendongan ala _bridal__style_Sasuke yang membawanya memasuki kamar mandi.

...

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah tentu sudah tahu mengenai perceraian Itachi-nii dan Hotaru-nee kan?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan utama.

"Hnn. Kenapa?"

"Apa Itachi-nii akan benar-benar menceraikan Hotaru-nee? Maksudku, bukanlah selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Hotaru-nee sudah berubah menjadi sangat baik."

"Aku tak tahu. Itu privasi Itachi dan aku tak mau ikut campur, _hime_."

"Tapi kau kan adiknya, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau tak bisa memberinya saran atau apalah. Perceraian itu sungguh tak baik, apalagi bagi kedua anak kecil yang sudah sayang sekali pada Hotaru-nee."

"Tidak bisa, _hime_. Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Sasuke berkata tegas.

Dengan demikian Hinata pun terdiam dan tak lagi bicara hingga mereka sampai di ruang makan utama yang sekali lagi, minus Sakura.

— **愛愛愛—**

Sebuah sore yang tenang. Waktu yang biasanya akan dilewatkan Mikoto dengan menonton serial drama klasik, membaca buku-buku reliji atau sekedar menghabiskannya di taman belakang. Namun tidak dengan sore itu.

Kali ini memang sang Nyonya Besar tersebut ada di taman belakang. Tetapi dia tidak sendirian. Bukan suster yang menemaninya melainkan sang menantu dari putra tengahnya yang telah tiada yang menemaninya, Sakura.

Suasana di antara keduanya tampak sangat serius. Dengan Sakura yang berdiri dengan kepala menunduk penuh hormat di depan Mikoto yang duduk anggun di atas kursi roda otomatisnya.

"Kau tidak perlu sesungkan itu, Sakura-chan. Aku sangat menghargai apapun keputusanmu. Dua tahun terakhir ini pasti bukan waktu yang mudah untuk kau lewati. Aku akan mengerti, sangat mengerti. Jadi, bicara saja..."

Sakura tampak sedikit terkesiap oleh tanggapnya sang Ibu mertua, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya akan segera menjadi 'mantan' ibu mertuanya. Ya, jika ia memang sudah memantapkan hati dengan rencananya.

"Terima kasih dengan pengertian Okaasama." Sakura kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Ditariknya napas panjang dan dihembuskannya perlahan. Tampak sekali ia gugup dan canggung dengan apa yang akan diutarakannya.

"Okaasama, maafkan saya. Tetapi saya memutuskan untuk keluar. Untuk berhenti menjadi seorang Uchiha, Okaasama."

Mikoto tidak tampak terkejut. Ia memang sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Sakura masih sangat muda. Masa depannya masih panjang. Dan ia sangat maklum jika akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan Uchiha Mansion. Bahkan selama dua tahun ini ia sudah sangat bersimpati pada wanita muda yang sangat setia pada mendiang putranya tersebut.

"Ini sangat berat, karena saya masih sangat mencintai Sai-kun. Tetapi saya harus melakukannya, Okaasama. Maafkan saya." Sakura kembali tertunduk. Suaranya sendiri terdengar serak saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kedua tangannya tampak meremas lipitan rok merah gelapnya.

"Sakura-chan, kemarilah. Biarkan aku memelukmu." Dan Sakura dengan ragu mendekat. Kemudian Mikoto pun segera merengkuh wanita muda itu dalam pelukan hangat selayaknya seorang ibu. Saat itulah tangis Sakura tak tertahan lagi. Bahu gadis itu sampai terguncang-guncang.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah kuanggap putriku sendiri. Aku sungguh mengagumimu untuk cinta yang begitu besar yang telah kau berikan kepada putraku, Sai. Dia pasti bahagia sekali di sana. Dan aku yakin, dia pun menginginkamu bahagia. Ini adalah hakmu, pada akhirnya, untuk melepaskan ikatan ini. Namun ingatlah, bahwa pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

Sakura semakin tergugu hingga akhirnya ia jatuh berlutut dan menangis di pangkuan Mikoto.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya yang terdengar hanya isakan Sakura, sementara Mikoto membelai rambut wanita muda itu dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

— **愛愛愛—**

Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika malam itu, di hadapan semua penghuni Uchiha Mansion, Sakura mengumumkan keputusannya untuk menanggalkan nama Uchiha-nya.

Namun demikian tentu saja tak ada suara keberatan darinya. Dia toh sudah memutuskan untuk mencurahkan seluruh hatinya pada Hinata dan buah hati yang kini ada dalam kandungan istrinya itu. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menampilkan ekspresi yang jelas.

Hanya Itachi yang memberikan respon singkat yang intinya tak jauh berbeda dengan ucapan Mikoto. Bahwa Sakura akan tetap diterima di keluarga Uchiha. Bahwa bebas bagi gadis itu jika ingin datang berkunjung setiap waktu ia mau.

Dan begitulah, keesokan harinya Sakura resmi meninggalkan Uchiha Mansion untuk kemudian tinggal di rumah orang tuanya di Oto.

— **愛愛愛—**

"N-Naruto?" Sakura tampak terkejut ketika suatu hari Naruto muncul di depan halaman tempat kerja barunya, sebuah kantor ekspor-impor di Oto.

"Ya, ini aku Sakura-chan. Apa kabarmu?"

Sakura melengos. Ia tidak suka mendapati pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu di dekatnya. Keputusannya meninggalkan Tokyo, meninggalkan Uchiha Mansion, penyebab utamanya adalah karena ia ingin menghindari pemuda itu. Tetapi siapa sangka jika pemuda itu bisa mengetahui domisilinya?

"Apakah ini sikap wanita Oto menjamu tamunya, Sakura-chan?" Naruto berkata sinis. Jauh di luar sikapnya yang biasanya selalu ceria dan hangat. Dan Sakura tahu mengapa Naruto bersikap demikian.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tetapi mohon, jangan memaksaku."

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di salah satu sudut bibir Naruto. Lagi, sebuah ekspresi aneh yang sangat jarang ditampilkan oleh pemuda Namikaze ini.

"Begitu? Lalu siapa yang memberiku harapan dan ciuman itu, hmm? Atau perlu kuungkapkan di sini juga apa yang kau _berikan_padaku malam itu, Sakura-chan?" nada suara Naruto meninggi.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan kerasnya di salah satu pipi Naruto. Tamparan dari Sakura yang tampak menggeletar karena emosi yang membuncah.

Pria muda itu terpana selama beberapa detika sebelum kemudian ia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Namun dengan segala yang telah terjadi, meski aku tahu malam itu, kau tak bermaksud _melakukannya_ denganku, tetapi ijinkanlah aku untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. Biarkan aku menikahimu, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Terkesiap oleh kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda yang kini hanya berdiri beberapa puluh senti dari tempatnya berdiri itu. Di saat itulah terdengar olehnya bisikan yang membuatnya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bisikan itu berasal dari suara yang dicintainya. Suara Sai. Sebagaimana yang ia dengar di mimpi-mimpinya. _Terimalah__dia,__hime.__Terima__dia.__Dialah__yang__akan__bisa__membahagiakanmu._

Sakura terus menggelengkan kepalanya, kelihatan seperti panik. Hingga kemudian ia seperti tak bisa menguasai dirinya dan jatuh terkulai. Sudah pasti tubuhnya akan terantuk keras di tanah di bawahnya andai saja tidak dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuhnya.

Dengan cekatan pria tegap berkulit tan tersebut menggendong Sakura menuju mobilnya. Kentara sekali Naruto khawatir akan keadaan Sakura. Selain itu ia juga tampak merasa sangat bersalah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sudah berhasil membawa Sakura ke klinik terdekat. Dan untuk mempermudah administrasi, dia terpaksa mengaku sebagai tunangan Sakura. Karena jika mengaku sebagai suaminya, itu tidak mungkin sebab Sakura masih menggunakan nama Haruno di kartu identitasnya.

Dokter yang menangani Sakura adalah seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah bijaksana. Disalaminya tangan Naruto dan ditepuknya lembut di pundak. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan. Tunangan Anda baik-baik saja. Ia hanya perlu lebih banyak istirahat mengingat ini adalah kondisi kehamilannya yang sudah melewati trimester pertama."

Naruto bagai tersambar petir mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Mata biru _saphire_-nya melebar tak percaya. "M-maksud Anda, Sa-... tunangan saya itu hamil?"

Ganti sang dokter yang terkejut luar biasa. "Anda tidak tahu? Astaga, bagaimana Anda sampai tidak mengetahuinya? Bahkan jika Anda belum menikahinya pun, sebagai tunangannya bagaimana Anda bisa tidak mengetahuinya...? Oh, Anda sungguh keterlaluan, Tuan!"

Naruto terpaku. Ia masih terlalu kaget dengan fakta bahwa Sakura hamil. Dan tidak hanya itu. Kehamilan wanita itu bahkan sudah mencapai lebih dari tiga bulan! Tepat dengan waktu di mana ia 'melakukannya' dengan Sakura.

Setelah menarik dan menghembuskan napas beberapa kali, Naruto kemudian melangkah menghampiri _sickbed_ di mana Sakura terbaring lemah dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Dipandanginya wajah ayu Sakura yang sedikit pucat. Dan terbayanglah kejadian yang menjadi awal dari memburuknya hubungan mereka...

...

_Sakura sudah akan meraih gelas whisky-nya yang kelima andai saja sebuah tangan tak segera bergerak menyingkirkan gelas itu._

"_Hei! Kau! Kembalikan gelasku! Aku mau minum.. hik! Hik!" Sakura yang sudah jelas mabuk itu menggapai-gapai meminta gelasnya pada pria yang tahu-tahu muncul dan merebut gelasnya._

"_Tidak Sakura-chan! Kau tidak boleh minum lagi!" Naruto, pria itu, berkata tegas._

_Tawa Sakura kemudian pecah dengan kerasnya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk dada bidang Naruto dengan ujung jari telunjuk kanannya. "Kau pikir, kau siapa ha? Siapa kau itu ha? Beraninya kau menghalangiku. Siapa kau ha?"_

_Naruto segera meletakkan gelas itu di bagian meja belakangnya yang tak dapat dijangkau Sakura, kecuali jika wanita muda itu bisa melewatinya. Dan ia tak membiarkan Sakura meneguk lagi walaupun setetes minuman keras malam itu. _

_Baginya seperti sebuah keajaiban bisa bertemu dengan Sakura, meski ia akui ia tidak senang dengan keadaan wanita muda yang tampak putus asa dan penuh duka itu. Namun di saat yang sama, ia merasa dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan wanita muda itu._

_Dengan pikiran tersebut, tanpa ragu Naruto kemudian menangkap kedua tangan Sakura yang mulai menarik-narik kain kemejanya di bagian dada. Wanita muda itu sudah benar-benar mabuk._

"_Sakura-hime, aku kekasihmu. Datang untuk menjemputmu," bisik Naruto sebelum kemudian merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya._

_Sakura tersenyum. Memandang Naruto lalu kedua tangannya menepuki kedua pipi pria itu. "Kekasihku? Hik! Tapi kekasihku rambutnya hitam, hik.. kok kamu kuning sih... hik?"_

_Naruto tertegun. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sakura. Bahkan dalam mabuknya, wanita muda itu hanya mengingat mendiang suaminya. Tentu saja. Naruto juga sadar tak mungkin baginya mengharapkan dianggap lebih oleh wanita muda yang sudah ia cintai sejak masih remaja itu. Sakura tak pernah melihatnya._

"_Itu dulu, hime. Sekarang akulah kekasihmu. Jadi, pulanglah bersamaku sekarang!"_

"_Hmm, benarkah begitu hik. Aku lupa... hik.. hik.." Sakura semakin keras mencubiti pipi Naruto._

"_Benar, Sakura-hime. Jadi, mari kita pulang sekarang!"_

"_Hik... baiklah... Tapi kau harus cium aku dulu ya? Hik!"_

_Naruto tercengang. Ditatapnya Sakura yang kini begitu dekat dengannya itu dengan pandang tak percaya. Untungnya ia sadar bahwa ia harus segera bertindak cepat dan membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat yang hingar bingar itu. Maka segera dikecupnya bibir Sakura dan dibawanya Sakura keluar dari bar itu._

_Ketika akhirnya Naruto sudah membawa Sakura dalam mobilnya, barulah ia sadar bahwa tak mungkin baginya mengantarkan Sakura yang mabuk berat itu ke Uchiha Mansion. _

_Bingung karena tak menemukan tempat yang tepat, Naruto akhirnya membawa sang wanita ke apartemennya._

_Sesungguhnya tak akan terjadi apa-apa kalau saja Sakura tak muntah di gaunnya sendiri. Hal itu terjadi ketika dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Naruto. Sakura yang duduk di samping Naruto yang mengemudi, terus cegukan dan akhirnya memuntahkan isi perutnya. Wanita muda itu muntah tepat ke bawahnya. Jadilah ia memuntahi lantai mobil di bawah jok dan gaunnya sendiri juga kena muntahan yang lebih banyak berwujud cairan bening tersebut._

_Dengan hal yang terjadi itu, Naruto tentu saja tak bisa membiarkan Sakura tidur dengan gaunnya yang basah dan bau oleh muntahan itu. _

_Pada mulanya ia hendak meminta tetangganya yang perempuan paruh baya untuk membantu melepaskan gaun Sakura yang terkena muntahan dan menggantinya dengan pakaian bersih miliknya. Namun apa boleh buat karena sudah terlalu malam, ia sama sekali tak mendapat respon dari tetangganya itu. Tak mungkin juga bila ia menggedor-gedor pintunya untuk membangunkannya. Maka akhirnya dengan keraguan dan rasa tidak enak hati yang dalam, ia pun terpaksa mengganti gaun Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri._

_Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengendalikan nafsunya ketika ia telah berhasil menarik lepas gaun yang dikenakan Sakura dan mendapati bagaimana indahnya tubuh wanita muda itu dalam keadaan yang nyaris tanpa busana. Naruto hanya sedikit lepas kendali, saat ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium Sakura. Namun rupanya ciumannya itu direspon dengan baik oleh Sakura. Bahkan dengan sedikit liar wanita muda yang masih dalam pengaruh alkohol itu menarik tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh menindihnya sedemikian rupa. Saat itulah, naluri lelaki Naruto tak terbendung lagi._

_Dan terjadilah apa yang seharusnya tak boleh terjadi. Percintaan sepihak karena Sakura jelas dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Pria muda itu tak lagi bisa menahan dirinya ketika tangan Sakura menekan kepalanya untuk jatuh di leher jenjangnya. Naruto yang jelas mencintai Sakura sebenarnya tidak ingin 'melakukannya' dengan wanita muda itu jika tidak dengan cinta. Namun sekali lagi, ia hanya manusia biasa. Punya kelemahan dan batas-batas pengendalian diri. Dan ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan dirinya. Atas nama cinta yang telah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, Naruto membiarkan dirinya semakin jauh menikmati apa yang sebenarnya masih diharamkan baginya. _

_Keesokan harinya Naruto mendapatkan sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras di pipinya. Tamparan yang diberikan Sakura dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Wanita muda itu telah lepas dari pengaruh alkohol dan telah menyadari apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Segera setelah ia mengenakan pakaian – yang terpaksa adalah pakaian Naruto – ia berlari keluar dari apartemen sang pria yang sangat merasa bersalah itu._

_Sejak malam itu, hubungannya dengan Sakura yang sebelumnya mulai dekat malah berubah menjadi sangat buruk. Wanita muda itu dengan berbagai cara berhasil menghindari dari pertemuan dengan Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mendapati bahwa Sakura mengundurkan diri dari Uchiha Corp. Bahkan meninggalkan Uchiha Mansion hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengannya di Oto._

_..._

Naruto kembali menghembuskan napas panjang setelah menariknya dalam-dalam. Dengan pelan jemarinya membelai pipi putih Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya ingin mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku. Ijinkan aku melakukannya. Atau aku tak bisa hidup dengan baik. Ijinkan aku menikahimu, Sakura-chan..."

— **愛愛愛—**

"Hotaru! Berhentilah bertingkah tolol seperti ini! Kau tahu! Tak ada gunanya terus begini! Semua sudah terjadi! Lupakanlah pria itu!" Sambil berkata demikian, Hidan merebut botol bir yang sudah akan ditenggak oleh Hotaru yang mengalami depresi sejak perceraiannya dengan Itachi.

"Jangan campuri urusanku, Hidan! Bukankah sudah kubilang, pergi! Pergi kau dari hidupku! Kau! Kheh! Semua ini gara-gara kau! Aku benci! Kau menghancurkan hidupku, Hidan!" Hotaru mulai berteriak-teriak lagi.

Hidan mendecih keras. Kalau saja ia tidak mencintai wanita di hadapannya itu, sudah pasti ia tidak terima dengan perlakuannya dan meninggalkan Hotaru begitu saja.

"Hotaru, aku bisa menikahimu bila kau mau," kata Hidan dengan lebih lembut, tapi jelas sangat serius.

Hotaru tertegun sesaat sebelum kemudian tawanya membuncah dengan kerasnya. Seperti orang gila ia terus tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hidan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kaku.

— **愛愛愛—**

Ino sudah menjalani hidupnya dengan normal kembali. Atau setidaknya, itu yang ia inginkan. Meski sangat tidak mudah baginya setelah semua yang terjadi. Bahkan dengan kesibukannya akibat pekerjaan barunya di Kiri pun, tak lantas membuatnya bisa hidup dengan wajar sebagaimana saat ia belum bertemu Itachi.

Ia tentu sudah tahu mengenai berita perceraian Itachi dan Hotaru yang sepertinya dimuat oleh seluruh koran Jepang. Tetapi toh, hal itu tak berakibat apapun padanya. Hidupnya tetap hampa, kosong seperti saat Itachi memintanya pergi dari dirinya.

Setidaknya Ino merasa bahagia untuk kedua orang tuanya. Usaha ayahnya telah kembali berjalan dengan baik. Kesehatan ibunya juga sudah sangat baik. Baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan mengenai kehidupannya sendiri, ia telah memasrahkan segalanya pada Tuhan. Ia percaya, seperti apapun kenyataan, itulah yang terbaik untuknya.

...

Siang itu Ino sedang makan siang di kafe langganannya makan siang yang letaknya kebetulan tak jauh dari kantor hotel tempat ia bekerja, ketika mendadak ponselnya berdering nyaring. Dari layar monitor, ia mengetahui bahwa orang kantorlah yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, Sasame-san?" Ino menyebut nama resepsionis yang menelponnya itu.

"Maaf mengganggu makan siang Anda, Ino-san, tetapi Presdir datang dengan tiba-tiba dan beliau ingin bertemu dengan Anda sekarang juga."

Ino mengumpat, tentu saja dalam hatinya. Ia kan paling tidak suka diganggu saat makan, kecuali... Yah, untuk kedua anak kecil itu. Mengingat mereka membuatnya tersenyum hambar.

"Tak apa, Sasame-san. Saya mengerti. Sepuluh menit lagi saya akan sampai di kantor. Terima kasih."

Ino kemudian menutup telponnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tangannya sambil menggerutu, "Hh, mentang-mentang bos, seenaknya saja. Menyebalkan! Ini kan waktu makan siang!"

...

Tepat sepuluh menit kemudian, Ino sudah sampai di kantor hotel bintang lima tempatnya bekerja. Sasame segera mengarahkannya menuju ruang Presdir dimana selama kurang lebih tiga bulan Ino bekerja, ruangan itu kosong karena yang memegang jabatan itu tengah ke luar negeri saat ia memulai menjadi pegawai di situ.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Dengan sesopan mungkin, Ino mengatur tangannya untuk tak terlalu keras mengetuk daun pintu ruang Presdir di hadapannya.

"Masuk!" terdengar suara nyaring dari dalam.

Ino mendorong pintu di hadapannya tanpa rasa apapun. Ia sudah akan melangkah mendekat ketika sang atasan yang tampak sibuk membaca laporan di tangannya, tanpa menoleh, menyuruhnya untuk menutup pintu.

Dengan rasa jengkel, Ino pun menutup pintu itu dan saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali menghadap sang atasan, ia dibuat terkejut oleh seruan sang atasan yang seolah sangat mengenalnya.

Orang yang menjabat sebagai Presdir itu adalah seorang pria muda yang sebaya Naruto, dengan rambut jabrik berwarna coklat gelap dan dua tanda segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Sungguh sebuah penampilan yang terkesan liar untuk seorang presiden direktur dari sebuah hotel sebesar KIHO (Kiri International Hotel).

."KAU?" dengan telunjuknya, atasan berpenampilan 'liar' itu menunjuk Ino tepat di arah hidung.

"Ya?" Ino yang baru pertama kalinya bertemu dengan sang atasan, tentu saja merasa aneh mendapati sikap terkejut sang atasan. Meskipun setelah ia amati ia seperti pernah melihat wajah atasannya itu, tetapi ia berani bersumpah, bahwa mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Kau? Jadi kau bekerja di sini eh? Jadi sudah melarat kau sekarang ha?" katanya sambil berdiri dari kursinya dengan nada suara yang meledak-ledak, yang membuat Ino makin _cengo_.

"Maaf Tuan. Saya sungguh tak mengerti apa yang Anda maksudkan. Ini pertama kalinya saya bertemu dengan Anda." Ino berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan yang baru saja dijalaninya itu.

Pria bertubuh atletis itu mendekat dengan pandangan heran. Diamatinya Ino dari atas sampai bawah, dari bawah sampai atas. Lalu ia berputar melihat Ino dari segala sisi. Dan ia tampak mulai ragu. Katanya, "Apa benar kau... baru pertama ini bertemu denganku?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan!" sahut Ino cepat dengan rasa tak nyaman karena pandangan mendelik atasannya itu.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?" Sang Presdir semakin tajam mengamati Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak! Memang Anda pikir saya siapa?" Ino mulai hilang sabar.

"Kau? Hotaru? Istri... ah bukan, tapi mantan istri Uchiha Itachi yang ternama itu."

"Oh, itu..." Ino langsung merasa tak nyaman mendengar nama Itachi disebut dengan nada sesinis itu. "Memang ada beberapa orang mengatakan saya mirip dengan wanita itu. Tetapi maaf saja Tuan, saya bernama Yamanaka Ino. Kalau Anda tak percaya, Anda bisa mengeceknya di CV saya."

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk. "Yah, kau memang sangat mirip dengannya. Hanya saja rambutmu lebih panjang dan _well_, kau lebih muda. Maaf jika aku tadi telah berkata kasar, Yamanaka-san. Aku Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba mengulurkan tangan.

Ino menyambut uluran tangan itu. Senyum terpaksa ia kembangkan sebagai sopan santun. Namun hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, Kiba tersenyum padanya dengan penuh arti.

"Aku tadi sudah mengecek hasil kerjamu. Lumayan. Mulai sekarang kau menjadi sekretarisku."

"Tapi Inuzuka-sama, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan saya sebagai asisten Manajer Keuangan?"

"Itu gampang. Pokoknya mulai hari ini, kau pindah ruangan kemari. Kau tahu kan, itu," Kiba menunjuk ke satu arah, "adalah tempat bagi sekretarisku. Sudah, sekarang pindahi barang-barangmu dan kita bicara lagi setelah itu!"

Dengan perasaan tidak suka Ino terpaksa menuruti kata-kata Kiba. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang yang begitu aneh bisa menjadi Presdir. Sepertinya ia tak akan lama bekerja di hotel ini. Ia paling tidak betah diperlakukan seenaknya. Dan Kiba, menurut kesan yang ia dapat, seperti itu, suka bersikap seenaknya.

— **愛愛愛—**

_**to be continued**_

**A/N : gimana? Gimana? Fans Naru-Saku? Di chapter ini udah el kasih lumayan banyak kan porsi mereka. Semoga ga bikin kalian marah ya? Coz yah, el memang lumayan abal, -' untuk pair ini *dasar author baka* hehe, XD XD**

** Oke, mungkin chapter depan atau depannya lagi sudah tamat aka berakhir cerita gaje ini, Jadi, mohon read and review biar el semangat ngelanjutinnya ya^^**

** Ohya, mumpung masih lebaran, el juga mau minta maaf atas segala kesalahan. Maafin lahir batin yo? ^^**


	12. PART XI

**ALWAYS, terima kasih el untuk yang udah read & review chapter kemarin,**

**juga untuk semua yang udah baca tapi ga review a.k.a. silent reader (jika ada), yang udah nge-fave dan ngealert. _I__really__apreciated__it_. **

**Maaf karna el tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-satu ataupun membalas via PM...^^ **

**My very big thanks to you all.. **

**always****arigatou**

**.**

**LOVE TO LIVE**

**.**

_Di suatu hari aku kan datang, dengan samaran dari wajahku_

_Ku akan menakhlukkanmu dan kau tak tahu..._

**.**

**.**

** ENJOY **

**PART XI**

.

— **愛愛愛—**

"Aaaarrrghh! Sial! Sial!" Ino mengumpat kesal sementara salah satu kakinya yang panjang menendang ban bagian kiri depan mobilnya. Sebuah mobil butut keluaran tahun 80-an yang telah ia beli dari menyisihkan beberapa bulan gajinya. Sebuah mobil murahan memang. Dan konsekuensinya, ya ini, dia harus rela jika si kendaraan roda empat itu berhenti jalan seenaknya.

Saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Dan dia, dalam keadaan letih setelah seharian kerja ditambah lembur sampai semalam itu, harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mobilnya mogok! Di tengah jalan yang masih jauh dari apartemennya berada pula. Membuatnya menyesal telah membeli mobil butut itu, meskipun ia tahu kemampuannya memang hanya itu. Yah, ia memang belum mampu untuk memiliki mobil baru sebagaimana yang diimpikannya.

Setelah puas mengumpati mobilnya itu, Ino pun segera merogoh tas tangannya, bermaksud mencari telpon selulernya untuk menelpon bengkel, meskipun ia tak yakin masih ada bengkel yang buka pada jam itu. Dan benar saja, satu-satunya bengkel yang ia ketahui nomor teleponnya, sudah tutup dan baru akan buka 12 jam berikutnya.

Sementara itu, Ino mulai kedinginan. Mendadak bulu kuduknya juga merinding saat disadarinya dia berada di daerah yang begitu sepi dan tidak dikenalnya.

Berita-berita kejahatan yang pernah melintas di indra dengar atau lihatnya, dari radio atau televisi atau koran, mulai membayanginya dan membuatnya was-was.

"Aduh, aku harus bagaimana ini? Huft! Andai saja aku di Konoha sih nggak akan serepot ini," gerutu Ino sambil memandangi mobilnya dengan rasa jengkel yang memuncak.

Ino sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia buta soal mesin mobil. Oh, dan di Kiri, dia belum punya teman dekat yang bisa ia mintai tolong malam-malam begitu.

Di tengah rasa paniknya ini, tiba-tiba sebuah SUV hitam dengan aksen kobaran api berwarna oranye berhenti di dekatnya. Ino segera memasang sikap waspada. Bahkan dia sudah memegang botol parfumnya. Yang akan ia gunakan sebagai senjata pertama kalau ada yang berani macam-macam padanya.

Tapi kewaspadaan Ino segera lenyap dan berganti rasa lega begitu dilihatnya siapa yang turun dari mobil tak dikenalnya itu.

Inuzuka Kiba. Atasannya di kantorlah yang ternyata turun dari mobil itu. Pria itu menghampirinya setelah menyapanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Ino hanya mengangguk kaku membalas sapaan Kiba. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa tidak terlalu nyaman bertemu dengan atasannya saat mobilnya tengah mogok begitu. Bahkan meski faktanya dia sudah cukup lama mengenal sang atasan, mengingat ia sudah hampir setengah tahun bekerja dengannya.

"Jadi, ada masalah dengan mobilmu, Ino?" tanya Kiba, retoris.

"Begitulah. Jadi, Inuzuka-sama, apa Anda bisa menolong saya?" Ino selalu bersikap formal meskipun Kiba sendiri selalu bersikap kasual padanya.

Kiba melihat keadaan mobil Ino dengan seksama. Dalam hati ia tertawa karena wanita secantik Ino mengendarai mobil sejelek di hadapannya itu. Sungguh, mobil Ino itu, menurutnya bahkan lebih pantas dikilokan daripada dikendarai. Sebuah sedan butut yang bahkan berumur lebih tua dari Ino sendiri.

"Coba kulihat." Toh Kiba mengesampingkan arogansinya dan memutuskan untuk melihat mobil yang direndahkannya itu.

Ino berharap banyak pada sang atasan. Dia sudah sangat capek dan ingin segera sampai rumah. Apalagi mengingat keesokan harinya dia sudah harus kerja lagi dan kemungkinan juga lembur lagi.

"Sekarang coba kau starter," kata Kiba beberapa saat kemudian setelah ia mengutak-atik sesuatu di bagian depan mobil Ino yang sebelumnya telah dibukanya.

Ino menuruti perintah atasan mudanya itu dan senyumnya langsung mengembang saat dengan jernihnya mesin menggerung. Siap melesat layaknya mobil baru.

Dengan riang Ino segera turun dari mobil untuk berterima kasih pada sang bos.

"Terima kasih banyak, Inuzuka-sama. Oh, Anda tak tahu betapa senangnya saya. Terima kasih sekali lagi, Inuzuka-sama."

Sambil membersihkan telapak tangannya dengan sapu tangannya, Kiba tersenyum simpul. "Apa hanya ucapan terima kasih saja?"

Ino tertegun. "Apa maksud Anda?" Firasat gadis ini mendadak tidak enak.

Dan belum sempat Ino bereaksi lebih lanjut ketika sesuatu yang sedikit keras dan hangat menekan bibirnya. Begitu cepat. Ino bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi sampai ia merasakan tangan Kiba yang menekan punggungnya. Bibir pria itu menekan bibirnya agar membuka.

Sial! Ino segera sadar bahwa dia telah dicium oleh sang atasan. Maka dengan sepenuh tenaganya gadis yang sempat terpana ini segera mendorong tubuh tegap atasannya itu menjauh.

Tidak mudah bagi Ino mendorong tubuh Kiba yang notabene lebih besar daripadanya. Apalagi pria itu memeluknya erat sekali.

Hingga Ino pun tak punya cara lain selain...

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi kiri Kiba. Menyadarkan pria muda ini dari keasyikannya mencumbu sang wanita dalam pelukannya.

Ino terengah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Marah. Pasti. Ia sungguh merasa terhina.

"Beraninya kau! Apa karena kau seorang bos maka kau bisa seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti ini ha? Kau pikir aku takut dengan posisimu, Inuzuka Kiba! Dasar bajingan! Brengsek!"

Kalap dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, Ino segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan masuk segera ke dalam mobilnya tanpa menggubris Kiba yang hendak memberikan penjelasan padanya.

_Cih!__Penjelasan?__Penjelasan__macam__apa?_ Dengan gerak kasar Ino menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya berulang kali sementara tangan satunya mengendalikan setir. Ia sungguh-sungguh merasa terhina. Dan ia tak bisa memaafkan Kiba untuk itu.

_Kurang__ajar!_ Dipukulnya setir mobil yang tak berdosa itu dengan keras.

— **愛愛愛—**

Dengan seringai tertahan, Kisame memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Itachi di depannya. Sulung Uchiha itu tengah 'menikmati' hasil jepretan eksklusif orang suruhannya.

Namun reaksi yang ditunggu-tunggu Kisame—Itachi yang kalap, meledak marah—ternyata tidak terjadi. Sang Uchiha muda ini tetap dalam sikap tenangnya yang datar seolah sajian gambar yang disodorkan padanya tak lebih dari katalog barang yang biasa ia dapat dari pameran.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Itachi sedikit menelengkan kepala, menatap Kisame dengan dingin. Beruntung sebagai seorang yang sudah mengenal Itachi sejak bangku sekolah, Kisame sudah dapat bertahan akan dinginnya tatapan mata sewarna _onyx_ itu.

"Aku sibuk, Kisame."

"Hea, aku tahu itu, Itachi. Tapi hei, ini wanita itu yang sedang kita bicarakan. Waktu itu kau melepaskannya begitu saja. Dan sekarang dia malah dekat dengan mantan adik iparmu. Kau tidak akan diam saja, kan?"

"Yah. Aku sudah tak ada urusan apapun dengannya. Jadi, kalau tak ada urusan lagi, kau boleh keluar."

"Itachi..." Kisame tidak terima. Ia geram karena temannya itu berubah jadi selemah ini.

"Dan jangan lupa bawa benda-benda ini sebelum pergi," tukas Itachi lalu meraih laporan yang sebelumnya ia letakkan karena harus melihat benda yang disodorkan Kisame.

Kisame hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Pria berkulit agak kebiruan itu mengedikkan bahu dan menyambar amplop besar berisi foto-foto sebelum kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan sang teman.

Sepeninggal Kisame, Itachi baru mengubah ekspresinya. Kemarahan mulai muncul di atas raut wajah rupawannya. Iris _onyx_-nya semakin menggelap sementara kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua lengan kursi, mengepal erat.

Salah satu sudut bibir pria tampan ini naik, membentuk sebuah senyum yang telah menjadi _trade__mark_-nya. "Tunggu saja, ne, Yamanaka Ino."

— **愛愛愛—**

Setelah seharian menghabiskan waktunya dengan membereskan apartemen kecil yang disewanya selama ia tinggal di Kiri itu, Ino mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke atas sofa usang yang menghiasi ruang tamu.

Dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kiba malam sebelumnya, ia tentu saja tidak bisa pergi bekerja seperti biasa. Meskipun ponselnya telah lama berdering—yang ia tahu adalah panggilan dari kantor—tetapi ia tidak ambil perduli. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Dan mungkin ia juga akan kembali ke Konoha, lalu mulai mencari pekerjaan baru. Yah, ia sudah memutuskan.

Ino menarik napas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia suka tinggal di Kiri dan sudah cukup nyaman dengan pekerjaannya yang bergaji lumayan itu. Tetapi jika perkembangannya membawa ke hal yang tidak ia sukai, apa boleh buat, ia harus pergi.

Gadis pirang itu sebenarnya memaklumi tindakan Kiba meski ia masih sangat marah pada atasannya itu. Ia tahu Kiba tertarik padanya. Namun dia tak pernah memperhatikan atau memberi harapan pada pria muda itu. Tidak setelah ia tahu bahwa Kiba adalah adik Inuzuka Hana, istri Itachi yang telah meninggal.

Dan mungkin alasan sebenarnya adalah karena hatinya sendiri masih terpaku pada Itachi.

Kedua mata Ino terpejam. Nama itu. Uchiha Itachi. Tak pernah sekalipun memudar dari ingatannya. Meski sudah hampir setahun berlalu. Ia tidak bisa lupa.

Ino bahkan masih bisa mengingat setiap sensasi yang ia rasakan manakala berada di dekat pria Uchiha itu. Sentuhan lembut pria itu. Ciuman-ciumannya. Gadis bermata indah ini merasa panas hanya dengan ingatan akan kebersamaan singkatnya dengan pria itu. Ia rindu. Sangat rindu pada Itachi. Rasa benci dan marahnya telah lama melebur dalam kerinduan yang begitu dalam. Tetapi ia cukup menyadari, tak ada kemungkinan baginya untuk mewujudkan cintanya. Sedalam apapun perasaannya pada Itachi. Apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka memang sudah tak mungkin diperbaiki.

Tidak mau larut dalam kebiruan perasaannya sendiri, Ino segera membuka matanya dan bangkit dari posisi rebahnya.

_Life__must__go__on,__Ino!_ Inner Ino berseru menyemangati. Membuat gadis itu kembali 'hidup' dan bergerak untuk membersihkan dirinya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat dan debu.

Seusai mandi dan berganti dengan pakaian santainya, Ino jadi merasa lapar. Namun dia harus mengerang saat didapatinya isi kulkas tinggal minuman ringan dan buah saja.

"Haish... yang benar saja. Bagaimana bisa habis begini sih? Mana lapar lagi," gerutunya sambil kembali menutup pintu. Beberapa hari lembur memang membuatnya jadi lalai akan stok makanan di kulkas.

Dengan begitu, gadis berambut pirang itu pun harus keluar untuk berbelanja bahan makanan. Untungnya letak toserba yang menjual bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan Ino tidak jauh sehingga ia cukup berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke tempat itu.

Hari sudah cukup gelap saat Ino telah berada di luar. Suasana sekitar apartemennya tak seberapa ramai tapi juga tak bisa dikatakan sunyi. Beberapa anak dan remaja tampak bermain _skateboard_ di lapangan kecil yang ia lewati. Cuaca pertengahan bulan April yang sejuk memang nyaman untuk melakukan aktifitas di luar ruangan.

Selesai belanja kebutuhannya yang kali ini Ino beli lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya, Ino tak tergesa untuk sampai di apartemennya. Rasa laparnya sudah sedikit berkurang karena sejak dirinya keluar dari apartemen dan mendapati kesejukan hawa sekitarnya yang membuatnya nyaman. Dia ingin menikmati jalan-jalan santai sambil menikmati hawa menjelang malam itu yang sudah cukup lama tak ia lakukan semenjak ia sibuk bekerja. Apalagi mengingat bahwa keberadaannya di Kiri tak lama lagi, ia pun semakin memelankan langkah-langkah kakinya.

Beberapa tetangga yang kebetulan tak ada saat Ino berangkat, menyapa Ino dengan ramah saat melihat gadis itu dengan kantung belanjanya. Ino membalas sapaan beberapa tetangga itu dengan senyum ramahnya yang biasa.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berjalan, dia pun sampai di depan lift yang akan membawanya kembali ke ruang apartemennya.

Ino tak merasakan apapun selain fakta bahwa ia kemungkinan besar akan merindukan suasana nyaman tinggal di Kiri yang akan segera ia tinggalkan. Ia sudah mantap untuk pergi. Ia tentu tidak tahu bahwa sesuatu yang besar telah menunggunya.

Dengan langkah-langkah kakinya yang lebih pelan dari biasanya, Ino sampai di depan pintu kamar apartemennya dalam waktu yang lebih lambat. Namun bukannya langsung membuka pintu untuk masuk, gadis itu malah tertegun tepat saat dia tinggal beberapa langkah dari pintunya.

Seseorang tampak bersandar pada tembok di dekat pintu kamar apartemennya. Satu sosok yang tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Ino bisa berada di situ pada waktu itu. Gadis itu bahkan sampai lupa caranya bernapas andai saja tak terdengar olehnya suara orang di hadapannya itu.

"Lama tak bertemu, ne, Yamanaka Ino..." Seiring dengan lolosnya kata-kata bernada datar itu, seulas senyum dingin tersungging di wajah tampannya. Wajah yang telah lama Ino rindu untuk melihatnya secara langsung. Wajah yang pernah begitu dekat dengannya.

Wajah itu, Uchiha Itachi.

Ino tergagap. Pelukannya pada kantung belanja di dadanya mengerat. Ditariknya napasnya yang mendadak terasa begitu berat. Dia harus bisa mengendalikan diri. Ino mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Ino tak kalah dingin setelah ia bisa menetralisir aura Itachi yang ia akui menyergapnya hingga merasa sesak.

Itachi menatap Ino sekilas lalu melirik ke arah pintu di sampingnya. "Lebih baik bicara di dalam, bukan?"

"Bukankah kau bilang tak ada lagi urusan di antara kita, Uchiha-sama? Jadi, tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, bukan?" Ino berusaha keras untuk tetap tampil tegas dan keras. Padahal ia mulai merasa lemah hanya dengan berhadapan langsung dengan sosok Itachi di depannya itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku membicarakan semuanya di sini?" Itachi mendekat. Nada suara dan pandangan matanya yang menggelap begitu mengintimidasi.

"Ya!" Meski berkata demikian tegas, Ino toh tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mundur mendapati Itachi yang terus mendekat padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa apa yang akan kita bicarakan lebih dari sekedar 'pembicaraan', hmm?" Itachi terus mendekat dan Ino merasa benar-benar gugup saat ia tak bisa mundur lagi dikarenakan tembok di belakangnya. Gadis pirang ini memaki dirinya yang tidak lari saja sejak awal.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Ino benci karena pertahanannya mulai goyah. Dan semakin benci saat tubuh Itachi yang tinggi menjulang, begitu dekat dengannya. Membuatnya merasa kecil dan tak berdaya.

Rasa dingin bagai es menyebar hingga ke seluruh inti sel dalam tubuhnya saat tangan Itachi tahu-tahu membelai pipinya. Lalu saat wajah elok itu mendekat ke wajahnya, saat hangat npas sewangi _cool__mint_ itu tertangkap oleh selaput penciumannya, detak jantung Ino berdentum-dentum seolah hendak menjebol rongga dadanya. Panas menyebar dari ujung kaki hingga ke wajahnya dengan begitu cepatnya.

Beruntung Ino masih bisa bertahan pada kesadarannya saat dengan tepat dia memalingkan wajahnya sehingga bibir Itachi tak beradu dengan bibirnya melainkan mengenai pipinya.

Sayang, dengan lihainya bibir pria itu malah merayap naik dan berbisik dengan pelan di daun telinga Ino. Membuat tulang-tulang sang gadis bergetar hingga merasa hampir menjatuhkan belanjaan yang dipeluknya.

"_Give__me__the__key!__Or__I__will__get__it__by__myself_."

Bagai orang terhipnotis Ino merogoh saku celana jeans-nya dan menarik keluar kunci kamar apartemennya.

Dengan sigap Itachi menyambar kunci itu dan detik berikutnya, pintu pun terbuka dengan Itachi yang segera melangkah masuk diikuti kemudian dengan Ino yang diam seribu bahasa. Gadis ini sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak heran bagaimana Itachi bisa menemukannya karena ia tahu pekerjaan melacak dan menemukan orang bukan hal sulit bagi seorang Uchiha yang kaya raya itu. Yang membuatnya heran adalah alasan apa yang membuat Itachi menemuinya kembali? Sekuat tenaga gadis ini menepis anggapan bahwa Itachi datang untuk minta maaf dan membawanya kembali ke Tokyo.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di situ seperti itu sampai besok pagi?"

Ino tersentak oleh perkataan sulung Uchiha tersebut, namun kemudian ia letakkan juga belanjaannya di meja terdekat yang bisa diraihnya.

"Jadi... apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Ino kemudian, tetap berusaha untuk bersikap dingin semata agar Itachi tak melihat apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Itachi tak langsung menjawab melainkan melangkah mendekat dan baru berhenti sekitar setengah meter di depan Ino.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Inuzuka Kiba?" Kali ini nada suara Itachi berkali lipat lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

Ino tercekat. Ia tak mengira itu yang akan ditanyakan oleh Itachi. Apa pria itu tahu bahwa Kiba menyukainya? Apa dia cemburu? Buru-buru Ino menepiskan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mengacaukan benaknya tersebut. Dengan segera ia pun berkata setegas-tegasnya.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kiba adalah adik kandung mendiang Hana, istriku pertamaku."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau berhubungan dengannya?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha-sama!"

Itachi mendecih. Sinis. "Jadi setelah gagal mendapatkanku kau segera beralih ke Inuzuka itu? Kau sungguh tak tahu malu, Yamanaka Ino!"

Dikatai seperti itu tak urung membuat Ino jadi merah padam. Andai saja Itachi tahu bahwa ia sengaja membiarkan kesalahpahaman Itachi terus berlangsung. Pria itu pasti akan merasa menang kalau tahu bahwa ia tak ada apa-apa dengan Kiba. Karena itu akan ia biarkan saja Itachi dengan kesalahpahamannya itu.

"Begitu? Lalu kau mau apa memangnya?" tantang Ino dengan bara kemarahan yang menyala pada sepasang mata _aquamarine_-nya.

Salah.

Sikap Ino yang menantang ini sungguh salah karena Itachi adalah orang yang sangat menyukai tantangannya. Sayang Ino baru menyadari kesalahannya ini setelah jarak antara ia dan Itachi sudah tereliminasi.

Pria itu berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Menutup ruang geraknya dengan menekankan kedua tangan di sisi kanan dan kiri tembok di belakang Ino.

Ino membelalak. Perutnya mendadak bergolak bagai ada badai topan di dalamnya. Aroma napas yang sewangi sebelumya dipadu dengan wangi _cologne_ seolah melemahkan saraf-sarafnya.

_Apa__yang__akan__dia__lakukan,__Tuhan?_ Ino mengerang dalam hati.

— **愛愛愛—**

Itachi menatap lekat wajah ayu yang berada sangat dekat dengannya saat ini. Wangi tubuh Ino sudah mengganggu selaput penciumannya sejak awal ia berjumpa dengan gadis ini. Wangi yang sanggup membuatnya kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Terlebih atas emosi yang biasanya selalu bisa ia kendalikan dengan baik.

Dengan waktu yang sempat memisahkan mereka, harusnya Itachi sudah bisa menetralisir emosi yang ia rasakan pada sang gadis pirang. Namun nyatanya, tidak demikian. Ia selalu merasa terpancing untuk mendekat saat berhadapan langsung dengan Ino. Seolah ada kekuatan yang mendorongnya dengan begitu kuat untuk mendekatinya.

Itachi tidak tahu pasti yang ia rasakan pada gadis di hadapannya ini. Hanya saja ia sangat merasa terganggu ketika melihat foto Ino yang berciuman dengan Kiba. Saat itu mendadak ia ingin meninju mantan adik iparnya itu dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Ino adalah miliknya. Walaupun Itachi sadar, ia tak punya hak untuk itu, tetapi tetap saja...

Dan kini, ia sudah berada begitu dekat gadis yang membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan diri itu. Dapat ia lihat bagaimana mata indah Ino yang membelalak menatapnya. Dapat ia hirup wangi kulit Ino yang nyaris beradu dengan kulitnya. Dan dapat ia lihat dengan begitu dekatnya sepasang bibir indah yang sebelumnya telah dinikmati oleh pria lain. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya amarahnya timbul seketika. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia pun merengkuh tengkuk Ino agar gadis itu tak lagi bisa menghindar. Ia menundukkan kepala dan sedikit menelengkan kepalanya lalu menekankan bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar pada bibir Ino yang sedikit terbuka.

Lembut. Bibir Ino masih selembut yang pernah dikecupnya. Masih semanis awal dia mengecapnya. Itachi masih merasakan hal yang sama saat memagut lembut bibir berwarna merah muda alami itu. Ciumannya yang semula hanya di atas bibir pun perlahan bergerak lebih jauh ketika usahanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya tak mendapat penolakan dari sang pemilik.

Maka dalam keheningan ruangan itu pun perlahan terdengar engah napas saat sesekali keduanya memisahkan diri sebelum kemudian berciuman lagi dalam intensitas yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa keduanya saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Itachi tersenyum setelah kesekian kalinya ia melepaskan diri dari gadis dalam rengkuhannya itu untuk memasok oksigen. Di hadapannya Ino sendiri juga terengah dan terlihat jelas bagaimana merahnya kedua pipi putih Ino akibat apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

Kini keduanya saling bertatapan dengan lekat. Itachi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mengulangi pertanyaan yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Pertanyaan yang membawanya sampai pada Ino lagi.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Kiba?"

Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya." Ia tidak bisa lagi meneruskan kebohongannya. Tidak setelah dengan sadar ia tak lagi menolak pesona memabukkan sang Uchiha sulung itu.

Puas dengan jawaban Ino, Itachi pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan memagut bibir Ino jauh lebih lembut dan lama dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sementara tangannya tak lagi perlu merengkuh tengkuk Ino karena gadis itu kini telah menggantungkan kedua lengannya di lehernya. Memberinya akses untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

Tangan Itachi bergerak merengkuh punggung Ino, membelai lembut sisi tubuh gadis itu dan perlahan menyelusup membelai kulit punggung Ino di balik blus yang ia kenakan. Kulit yang begitu halus dan lembut.

Itachi kemudian mengalihkan gerak bibirnya turun menyusuri kejenjangan leher putih Ino yang segera mendesah saat ia mengecup lembut bagian pangkal lehernya. Itachi tersenyum simpul. Bertahan beberapa lama pada titik itu sambil memejamkan mata. Menghirup wangi tubuh yang memabukkannya itu sedalam-dalamnya sementara tangannya bergerak melepas satu per satu kancing baju Ino.

"Itachi..." Ino menyebut nama Uchiha sulung dengan menahan napas saat dirasakannya tangan Itachi telah berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari balutan blus lengan tiga perempatnya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum samar dan kembali memagut bibir Ino untuk kesekian kalinya sementara kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat tubuh Ino ala _bridal__style_ lalu membawanya ke kamar tidur Ino yang bernuansa ungu.

Tak lama kemudian pria Uchiha itu telah membaringkan Ino di atas tempat tidurnya yang indah dan sewangi bunga.

"Itachi... aku," ucap Ino menahan Itachi dengan telapak tangan di dada pria yang masih tertutupi oleh kemejanya itu.

"Hnn?"

"Apa kita..."

"Sssh... biarkan malam ini... kita, Ino..." Dan pertama kalinya sejak mengetahui identitasnya, Itachi menyebut Ino dengan nama kecilnya dalam nada yang begitu lembut. Membuat Ino mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Itachi bergerak lebih jauh.

Ini tentu bukan pertama kalinya bagi Itachi. Ia sudah bukan remaja yang melakukan malam pertamanya dengan gadis pujaanya, tetapi bersama dengan Ino entah kenapa begitu berbeda.

Maka seiring malam yang semakin larut dengan lingkup hawa dingin akibat temperatur kamar yang rendah akibat AC itu, kedua insan ini malah semakin terbakar dalam gelora perasaan yang belum terdefinisikan.

Dinding-dinding kamar dan segala yang ada di ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana pemiliknya menyerahkan milik paling berharganya pada sang tamu yang telah lama menawan hatinya.

Hingga pada akhirnya usai, Itachi bisa merasakan keindahan dan rasa hangat yang sangat berbeda membelainya hingga ia terlena dan kemudian jatuh ke dalam lelap dengan kedua lengan merengkuh pemilik keindahan yang telah membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Sang Uchiha sulung itu tidak sempat melihat bagaimana dua butir air mata lolos dari kelopak mata Ino yang terpejam. Gadis ini menangis antara sedih dan bahagia. Sedih karena ia tak bisa mempertahankan milik paling berharganya sampai malam pernikahannya namun juga bahagia karena yang merenggutnya adalah pria yang dicintainya dengan sangat.

Ino tak berbohong bahwa ia menikmati setiap sentuhan Itachi yang rasanya seolah menerbangkannya hingga langit ke tujuh itu.

Ino merasa gila. Ia sungguh merasa telah gila. Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan ia juga dihampiri pertanyaan akan bagaimana hubungan mereka setelah apa yang mereka lakukan ini? Apa Itachi akan menikahinya? Mungkinkah, ia bahkan tak berani berharap sampai di situ.

Lelah oleh pikirannya sendiri, juga rasa pusing yang menggayuti kepalanya sejak 'pertemuan'nya dengan Itachi, tak lama kemudian Ino jatuh dalam kegelapan, tak sadarkan diri.

**-to be continued-**

**A/N : if the scene of ItachiIno's making love is kinda lemon, i'm sorry. I don't want to make lemony scenes, but love... though it hasn't definited yet. But, deep inside they knew they love each other. Next chapter, may be the last ones. See you, and sorry for any typo(s) or bad language. R n R? ^^**


	13. Ending

**ALWAYS, terima kasih el untuk yang udah read & review chapter kemarin,**

**juga untuk semua yang udah baca tapi ga review a.k.a. silent reader (jika ada), yang udah nge-fave dan ngealert. _I__really__apreciated__it_. **

**Maaf karna el tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-satu ataupun membalas via PM...^^ **

**My very big thanks to you all.. **

**always****arigatou**

**.**

**LOVE TO LIVE**

**.**

_Di suatu hari aku kan datang, dengan samaran dari wajahku_

_Ku akan menakhlukkanmu dan kau tak tahu..._

**.**

**.**

** ENJOY **

**ENDING**

.

— **愛愛愛—**

Ting... tong...

Dentang bel pintu apartemen Ino pagi itu menggetarkan gendang telinga sang Uchiha sulung yang masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimut tebal ungu lembut dengan wanitanya, Yamanaka Ino.

Pria Uchiha itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali hingga nyawa berikut kesadarannya terkumpul sepenuhnya. Dia sempat terkejut meski kemudian sebuah senyum tipis menghias wajah rupawannya ketika didapatinya sosok dalam pelukannya.

Dengan lembut Itachi menyibakkan rambut panjang Ino yang jatuh dan menutupi sebagian wajah ayunya. Gadis—tidak, dia sudah tak lagi gadis, Itachi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri—itu tampak masih terlelap dan sama sekali tak mendengar ada tamu yang sedang menunggu di luar tempat tinggalnya.

Itachi mungkin akan terlena memandangi kecantikan wanita dalam pelukannya itu andai saja tak terdengar lagi bel pintu berdentang.

Dengan enggan, Uchiha sulung itu pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino yang masih lelap. Dikecupnya kening wanita muda itu sekilas sebelum dia turun dari tempat tidur dan kembali mengenakan pakaiannya yang teronggok di lantai.

Tanpa repot untuk mencuci muka terlebih dahulu, Itachi segera melangkah menuju pintu. Dia tak ingin tamu—siapapun itu—kembali memencet bel pintu yang berisik itu dan membuat Ino terganggu. Cukup dia saja yang mendengar.

Begitu sampai di pintu, Itachi bahkan tak merepotkan diri untuk mengintip siapa orang yang bertamu tersebut dari lubang pintu yang ada pada bagian atas pintu. Pria ini langsung saja memutar kenob dan menarik gagang pintu yang terbuat dari _stainless__steel_ tersebut.

Terkejut. Adalah hal pertama yang terjadi pada kedua orang itu, Itachi dan sang tamu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

Namun, tentu saja ketenangan yang sudah menjadi _trademark_ Uchiha, lebih dominan pada Itachi sehingga pria itu segera bisa bersikap wajar, kalau tidak bisa dibilang datar.

"Hai, Kiba."

Kiba yang nampaknya jauh lebih terkejut mendapati mantan kakak ipar ada di apartemen wanita incarannya pada waktu pagi seperti itu, jelas membutuhkan waktu untuk membalas sikap Itachi yang di matanya selalu menyebalkan.

"Tunggu...," Kiba berlagak melirik ke plat nomor ruangan yang terpasang pada pintu, "kupikir aku tidak salah nomor. Tapi, kenapa kau ada di sini, Uchiha-sama?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak kelihatan. Ia tidak membenci Kiba meski tak pernah bisa dekat dengan mantan adik iparnya itu. Ia tahu Kiba tak pernah menyukainya sebagai suami kakaknya. Dan kini nampaknya pemuda itu akan lebih tak menyukainya karena dia mengambil wanita yang disukainya pula.

"Kenapa aku di sini, itu bukan urusanmu, Kiba. Kau sendiri, kenapa kau mencari Ino?"

Sebelah tangan Kiba yang berada di saku celananya mengepal, geram. Mata coklatnya sudah melihat apa yang mungkin terjadi antara Itachi dan Ino. Sekuat apapun ia menyangkalnya, tapi kesan pertama begitu ia mendapati Itachi yang membukakan pintu—yang notabene apartemen Ino ditambah di pagi hari seperti itu—ia tahu, ada sesuatu antara keduanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut manakala sekilas tertangkap oleh matanya bekas kuku dan tanda merah di dada Itachi yang memang tak mengenakan kemejanya dengan sempurna.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ino, dan itu bukan urusanmu!" Kiba akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan suaranya tanpa harus melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Itachi terlebih dahulu.

"Ino masih tidur," jawab Itachi santai.

Kepalan tangan Kiba dalam saku celananya makin erat. Giginya bahkan sampai bergemeletuk. "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Ino?"

"Dia...," Itachi menghentikan kata-katanya dan memperhatikan raut wajah Kiba yang memerah karena marah, "dia calon istriku."

_Shock_!

Itachi jelas melihat itu pada ekspresi Kiba yang sontak melangkah mundur setapak darinya. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka ia akan mengatakan hal itu pada Kiba. Karena sebenarnya, dia memang belum ada rencana sama sekali akan hubungannya dengan Ino. Namun, ia tentu tak ingin memberi kesempatan pada Kiba untuk mendekati Ino. Tidak akan. Ada bisikan kuat dari hatinya bahwa ia harus menjadikan Ino miliknya.

"Kau tidak serius kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang seperti kembaran istrimu yang jalang itu?"

"Aku sudah menceraikan Hotaru, kurasa kau tahu itu. Dan, Ino, dia sangat berbeda. Aku tak melihat ada kesamaan antara keduanya meski sedikit."

"Begitu... Lalu, apa kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu," jawab Itachi singkat sementara dalam hatinya ia pun mulai mempertanyakan hal itu.

Kiba menghela napas keras. Ditatapnya Itachi dengan tajam. Dengan tatapan seorang laki-laki. Bagaimanapun dia bukan lagi seorang Inuzuka yang suka main-main dan _playboy_ seperti saat masih remaja. Dan untuk Ino, ia ingin memastikan kalau wanita itu bahagia.

"Baiklah. Aku pegang kata-katamu, Itachi. Tapi ingat satu hal, kalau kau sampai menyakiti Ino dan membuatnya tak bahagia, kupastikan akan merebutnya darimu."

"Itu tak akan terjadi."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Kiba pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Itachi dengan langkah tergesa. Jelas sekali pria itu akan segera meledak.

Itachi sendiri masih memandangi punggung Kiba hingga sosok mantan adik iparnya itu tak lagi nampak.

Ketika Itachi kembali ke kamar, ia sudah tak mendapati Ino di atas tempat tidur. Wanita itu sepertinya sedang mandi karena ia mendengar suara _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandi.

_Ya__Tuhan_, _aku__benar-benar__telah__ '__melakukannya.__'_ Itachi menyapukan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya ketika sepasang mata _onyx_-nya mengarah pada tempat tidur yang sepreinya telah dilepas. Begitu pula dengan selimutnya. Kini teronggok di lantai dekat pojokan tempat tidur.

_Aku__memang__harus__menikahi__Ino.__Harus.__Segera..._ Hati Itachi kembali berkata.

Pikiran sang Uchiha mendadak buyar begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan muncul Ino dari baliknya.

Itachi segera menoleh dan mendapati Ino menghindari pandangannya. Pun demikian, rona merah jelas terlihat di pipi putih wanita cantik itu meski sedikit tertutupi oleh sebagian rambut pirangnya yang basah.

"Siapa yang bertamu, Itachi?" suara Ino bahkan terdengar agak bergetar.

"Kiba." Ino terbelalak. Horor.

"K-Kiba? K-kau serius? D-dimana dia sekarang?"

Itachi berjalan mendekat dan berhenti setelah jaraknya dan Ino tinggal beberapa langkah. "Pulang."

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hn. Tapi kukatakan kau masih tidur."

"APA?" Ino tak bisa menahan suaranya saking kagetnya.

"Kenapa kaget begitu, Ino? Kau tak ingin orang lain tahu tentang kita, eh?"

Ino melengos. Pipinya mendadak memanas lagi. Dan perutnya bergejolak lagi. Lututnya pun jadi lemas. Membuatnya mundur selangkah hingga punggungnya bisa bersandar pada lemari di belakangnya.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan 'kita'?"

Itachi menelengkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia kembali maju untuk mendekat pada Ino. Kali ini tak berhenti hingga tak ada lagi jarak antara dia dan wanita muda itu.

Mata Ino melebar saat dengan begitu saja tangan Itachi yang besar mengelus pipinya. Napasnya bahkan tertahan.

"Kita akan membicarakan hal itu sebentar lagi. Sekarang, aku perlu mandi dulu." Selesai berkata demikian, Itachi segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Ino segera menghembuskan napas. Rasa panas yang menyerangnya barusan ikut pergi dengan berlalunya Itachi dari hadapannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, wanita muda itu pun segera berganti baju dan keluar dari kamar yang membuatnya _blushing_ hebat tersebut.

Ino memutuskan untuk memasak sarapan untuknya dan Itachi. Sedapat mungkin berusaha mengenyahkan adanya harapan-harapan aneh yang mulai tumbuh dari hatinya akan apa yang mereka akan bicarakan.

Tepat saat Ino meletakkan piring berisi omelet keju di atas meja makannya yang kecil, Itachi memasuki ruang makan yang jadi satu dengan dapurnya itu.

"Kau memasak untukku juga?" Itachi melihat pada dua piring omelet keju yang kini ada di atas meja.

Ino mengangguk. "Hmm, begitulah."

"Sepertinya lezat. Terima kasih, Ino." Itachi lalu duduk dan segera meraih piringnya.

Ino sendiri tak langsung ikut makan meski ia sudah ikut duduk. Dia asyik memandangi Itachi yang memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

"Kau tak makan?" tanya Itachi saat dilihatnya Ino tampak diam saja.

"Eh? Ya..." Ino buru-buru menggerakkan pisaunya untuk memotong omelet dan menusuknya dengan garpu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

Itachi tersenyum geli.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ino berdering.

Ino segera meletakkan pisau dan garpunya lalu meraih ponselnya. Dilihatnya nama si penelpon. Ia lega saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Naruto. Sepupunya.

"Ne, Naruto. Tumben nelpon pagi-pagi gini? Ada apa?"

"Aku ada kabar gembira, Ino-chan!"

"Ya?" Ino senang mendengarnya. "Apa itu?"

"Hari ini aku jadi ayah!"

"Hah? Apa? Jadi ayah? Kau sudah menikah?" Ino benar-benar terkejut dan seolah tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

Terdengar gelak tawa Naruto di seberang sebelum kemudian pria berambut pirang jabrik itu menjawab, "Hahaha... yah ceritanya panjang, Ino-chan. Kalau kau bisa, datanglah ke Oto Central Hospital. Kau masih di Kiri kan?"

"Hmm, iyah, aku masih di Kiri. Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Oke, nanti kuhubungi begitu sudah sampai. Dan kau harus jelaskan semuanya."

"Siap boss!" sahut Naruto.

Lalu Ino pun menutup teleponnya dan segera didapatinya Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Naruto? Apa itu Namikaze Naruto?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu akrab dengannya?" Jelas ada nada cemburu dalam pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Uchiha sulung itu.

"Dia sepupuku. Tentu saja kami dekat."

Itachi tampak lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" heran Ino.

Itachi tak menjawab, hanya menatap Ino sekilas dengan seringai tipisnya sebelum menuntaskan makanannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, setelah ini aku akan ke Oto," kata Ino sambil berdiri untuk memberesi piring mereka.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kalau begitu."

"Hah? Itu... tidak perlu. Aku bisa kesana dengan mobilku sendiri."

Itachi tak menyahut lagi. Hanya dipandanginya dengan diam Ino yang melangkah menuju tempat cuci piring.

Ino sendiri memang tak ingin Itachi repot. Ia tahu benar betapa padat jadwal sulung Uchiha itu. Dan meskipun perjalanan ke Oto tidak lama—hanya sekitar dua jam—tetapi tetap saja itu akan mengganggunya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah orang tuamu setelah dari Oto." Ino nyaris menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dicucinya saking kagetnya saat didengarnya kata-kata Itachi begitu dekat di telinganya dan bahwa kedua lengan pria itu kini melingkari perutnya.

"K-kau mengagetkanku, Itachi. L-lepaskan tanganmu," ucap Ino tanpa bisa menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya.

"Hnn.. tidak mau. Aku tak mau melepaskanmu sedetik pun," sahut Itachi dengan suara rendah dan berikutnya pria itu telah mengecup pangkal telinga Ino. Hal yang sukses membuat Ino mendesahkan nama Uchiha itu.

Berikutnya Itachi memutar tubuh Ino hingga wanita muda itu jadi berhadapan dengannya. Dipegangnya kedua bahu sosok cantik tersebut dengan lembut tapi kuat.

"_Marry__me_, Yamanaka Ino!"

DEG!

Sepasang _aquamarine_ Ino yang melebar karna kaget bertemu dengan sepasang _onyx_ Itachi yang gelap pekat. Gadis itu seolah tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

_Dia__melamarku,__Tuhan.__Tapi..._Ino segera memupus rasa senangnya begitu satu pikiran menyentilnya. Kemungkinan bahwa Itachi mengatakan kata-kata sakral itu karena apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Bukan karena pria itu mencintainya.

Dengan pikiran itu, Ino pun menggeleng pahit. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Kini giliran Itachi yang terkejut. Kedua tangannya sontak lepas dari bahu Ino sementara matanya mengebor pada mata indah di hadapannya. Berusaha menemukan apa maksus penolakan Ino.

"Kenapa?"

Ino menghela napas pendek. "Karna kau tak benar-benar menginginkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Itachi tak mengerti.

"Kau ingin menikahiku karna kau merasa wajib melakukannya setelah apa yang kita lakukan. Begitu kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Itachi tak habis pikir.

"Karna sudah tak ada apapun di antara kita, seperti saat itu kau katakan. Dan... dan tiba-tiba kau datang begitu saja... dan.. 'itu' terjadi. Lalu sekarang kau ingin menikahiku. Padahal kau tak benar-benar ingin menikahiku."

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan selain menikahimu. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu setelah 'melakukannya' padamu, ne, Ino."

"Sudahlah, Itachi. Sekarang aku mau bersiap ke Oto. Sebaiknya kau segera meninggalkan tempat ini," tukas Ino, dingin.

"Kau mengusirku?"

Ino tak menjawab. Ditatapnya Itachi dengan getir. Yang ia inginkan adalah bahwa pria itu mencintainya. Dan karena alasan itu pula menikahinya. Tetapi, sepertinya memang terlalu tak mungkin mengharapkan Itachi mengerti perasaannya.

Itachi hanya terpaku kaku. Membiarkan Ino melewatinya begitu saja.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian pria itu telah keluar dari apartemen yang sempat membiarkannya menikmati malam terindah. Pria itu masih tak habis pikir mengapa Ino menolaknya. Padahal dia sungguh-sungguh ingin menikahi wanita muda itu.

"Aku harus memikirkan cara lain agar dia menerimaku," kata Itachi pada dirinya sendiri saat ia sudah berada di belakang setir mobilnya. Lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi, mobil mewah itu pun melesat meninggalkan area apartemen kelas menengah itu.

Sementara di kamarnya, Ino tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menumpahkan kekecewaannya. Wanita muda itu menangis hebat hingga bahunya terguncang-guncang.

Ino tak menyangka semudah itu Itachi akan berlalu pergi. Padahal yang ia inginkan pria itu tergerak dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Menikahinya karna mencintainya. Tetapi yang terjadi malah jauh lebih buruk. Itachi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sesak. Sakit. Kecewa. Marah. Sedih. Semua bercampur jadi satu dan membuat Ino sulit bernapas. Ia telah kehilangan semuanya. Semuanya.

— **愛愛愛—**

Hinata memandangi makhluk kecil mungil yang tertidur pulas di tempat tidur mungil di hadapannya. Putrinya. Buah cintanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya.

Dengan lembut wanita cantik itu membelai pipi mungil sang buah hati. Senyum tipis menghias wajahnya.

"Kau begitu mirip dengan ayahmu, sayang. Kau akan menjadi sangat cantik. Dam kau pasti akan membuat banyak orang tergila-gila padamu."

Hinata tersenyum lagi setelah mengucapkan perkataannya itu. Dihelanya napas panjang-panjang. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Sudah hampir sebulan sejak dia melahirkan putri Uchiha yang kini tampak begitu lelap tertidur.

Dan selama sebulan itu, Hinata mendapati fakta bahwa apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terbukti. Bahwa Sasuke akan kembali acuh padanya setelah ia tak lagi mengandung anaknya. Itu tidak terjadi. Karena yang ada Sasuke malah semakin baik padanya. Bahkan memanjakannya.

"Ne, biarkan dia tidur, Hinata. Sekarang waktunya untuk kita berdua." Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul berbisik di telinga Hinata sementara kedua lengannya merengkuh sang istri dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mengagetkanku," balas Hinata dengan senyum yang kini selalu menghiasi bibirnya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu asyik dengan Hikari-chan, dan melupakan aku."

"Eh? I-itu tidak benar."

"Hahaha, bercanda. Kau sungguh ibu yang baik, Hinata. Terima kasih." Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi istrinya.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia menghadap Sasuke. "Kau juga ayah yang sangat baik, ne, Sasuke-kun."

"Hnn, _I__love__you,_Hinata..." Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil sang istri ke dalam pelukannya.

"_I__love__you__too,_ Sasuke-kun..." balas Hinata. Dan kali ini dia memang benar-benar mengucapkannya dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia telah bisa mencintai Sasuke sepenuhnya. Ia bahkan tak merasakan apapun lagi saat melihat gelang pemberian Naruto. Di hatinya hanya ada Sasuke.

— **愛愛愛—**

"Sakura-chan... lihat dia tampan sekali, bukan? Matanya indah sepertimu dan ..." kata-kata Naruto terpotong.

"Wajah dan rambutnya sepertimu, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum. Meski masih agak lemah karena proses persalinan yang baru saja dialaminya tetapi kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari sepasang _emerald_-nya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayi mungil di gendongannya. Ditatapnya Sakura, wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Seolah tak percaya bahwa ia dan Sakura bisa sampai pada tahap ini. Mereka sebagai suami-istri. Meskipun, yah... Naruto tahu wanita di yang duduk di atas tempat tidur di dekatnya ini masih belum bisa membalas cintanya. Namun, itu tak mengurangi kebahagiaannya karena Sakura telah bersedia ia nikahi dan kemudian melahirkan putra mereka. Ia sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Sakura-chan." Tangan Naruto yang bebas meremas lembut jemari lentik sang wanita.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga terima kasih, Naruto."

Lalu keduanya pun kembali diam dan memandangi wajah mungil putra mereka. Sesekali—tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto—Sakura melirik pada pria berambut pirang jabrik di dekatnya. Sakura merasa iba melihat suaminya ini. Ia masih ingat betapa buruk sikapnya pada Naruto selama masa pernikahan mereka. Karena kenyataannya ia menerima lamaran Naruto hanya karena jabang bayi yang dikandungnya. Ia tak pernah bersikap sebagai seorang istri pada Naruto. Apalagi menjalankan kewajibannya pada suaminya itu. Tetapi Naruto selalu baik padanya. Bersikap hangat dan menunjukkan rasa cintanya yang besar.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Aku memberi tahu sepupuku untuk datang kemari. Dia satu-satunya saudaraku yang dekat. Kuharap kau tak keberatan."

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Itu hakmu, Naruto."

"Terima kasih. Lalu, kau sendiri? Apa kau tak merasa perlu memberi tahu orang tuamu?" Ada nada harap dalam nada suara Naruto saat menanyakan hal itu. Yah, masalahnya adalah kedua orang tua Sakura tidak mengetahui pernikahan mereka. Rasanya seperti ada belati yang ditusukkan kembali di ulu hatinya saat ia mengingat hal itu. Bahwa pernikahannya dengan Sakura tak ubahnya seperti pernikahan kontrak, sebuah kompromi. Sakura bersedia menikah dengannya sampai putra mereka lahir. Dan setelah itu, hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Naruto harus pergi dari kehidupan Sakura dengan membawa anak yang telah dilahirkannya itu. Begitulah perjanjian yang telah mereka buat sekitar setengah tahun sebelumnya. Sangat menyakitkan bukan? Tetapi Naruto tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura, karena ia tahu ini semua memang salahnya. Salahnya.

Sakura sedikit tercekat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir suaminya itu. Ada rasa bersalah menohoknya dengan telak. Rasa bersalah karena ia seperti begitu egois. Dia memang tak pernah memberitahukan orang tuanya perihal pernikahannya. Ia juga ingat tentang kesepakatan mereka sebelum menikah. Yaitu bahwa ia meminta Naruto pergi dari hidupnya dengan membawa anaknya untuk selamanya. Tetapi kini, setelah semua yang terjadi, ia tak yakin bahwa itulah yang ia inginkan.

Sakura seolah terlahir kembali setelah melewati perjuangan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa saat melahirkan putranya. Dan sudah lama ia merasakan rasa sayang pada bayi yang kini ada dalam gendongan Naruto. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan darah dagingnya yang telah ia perjuangkan dengan begitu rupa pergi meninggalkannya. Lagipula, Naruto, ia juga tidak yakin kalau dia benar-benar menginginkan pria itu meninggalkannya setelah semua yang mereka lalui bersama. Sakura membutuhkannya. Dan bahkan—meski takut untuk mengakuinya—Sakura merasa ia mulai mencintai Naruto.

Keheningan yang tak mengenakkan itu terpecahkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka pelan.

Naruto menoleh pada sosok yang masuk. Dan seketika senyumnya mengembang.

"Ino-chan? Ah, kau datang juga!" seru Naruto dengan nada riangnya yang khas.

Tetapi Naruto tak serta merta mendapat balasan dari sang sepupu karena Ino justru terpaku dengan raut wajah terkejut luar biasa. Dan pandangan mata sepupunya itu tak lain mengarah pada Sakura yang kemudian ia dapati juga sama terkejutnya dengan Ino.

Dan Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa bahwa Ino dan Sakura saling mengenal selama mereka berdua tinggal di Uchiha Mansion. _Oh!__Bagaimana__bisa__kau__lupa__hal__itu?_ Naruto mau tak mau memaki kebodohannya ini.

"Sakura-san? Naruto? Kalian?" Ino akhirnya mampu mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Ino," tukas Naruto cepat. Lalu dia meletakkan bayinya kembali ke dalam _box_.

"Ino-chan? Bukannya kau itu Hotaru?" Sakura berkata heran, tak habis pikir. Keterkejutannya adalah karena ia pikir bahwa Hotaru adalah sepupu Naruto. Hal yang sangat buruk jika benar. Karena ia sekalipun tak suka pada Hotaru.

"Well, aku Yamanaka Ino, bukan Hotaru, Sakura-san. Dan aku adalah sepupu Naruto."

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, kalau aku bukan Hotaru, kenapa kau seperti mengenalku?"

"Aku memang mengenalmu, meski hanya sebentar. Dan sungguh mengejutkan bahwa kau menikah dengan sepupuku Naruto."

"Ah, sudahlah, Ino-chan. Sakura-chan masih lemah, bagaimana kalau kita bicara saja di luar, ne?" Naruto menyela. Ia tidak ingin ada perang terjadi di antara kedua wanita yang sama-sama disayanginya itu.

"Yah, kurasa itu benar. Ne, Sakura-san, kalau begitu aku pinjam dulu suamimu sebentar ya?"

"Oh? Yah, silahkan saja."

Lalu Ino dan Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih merasa heran akan jati diri Ino dan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau jarang menelpon sejak pindah ke Kiri. Kau baik-baik kan, Ino-chan?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka telah duduk di bangku yang tersedia di depan ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat.

"Gomen ne, Naruto. Aku memang terlalu sibuk bekerja. Kau sendiri, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa menikah dengan Sakura?"

Wajah Naruto berubah. Dan Ino—yang telah mengenal Naruto dengan baik—bisa merasakan ada kesedihan yang dalam dipendam oleh sepupunya itu.

"Ada apa? Kalian... tidak MBA kan?"

"Sayang sekali kami memang menikah karena 'itu', Ino-chan..."

"Naruto..." Ino meraih tangan Naruto dan meremasnya lembut. Menyemangati sang sepupu meski fakta ini juga membuatnya mencelos. Ia dihinggapi kekhawatiran baru. Bagaimana kalau ia akhirnya menikah dengan Itachi juga karena hal yang sama?

"Tapi bukannya kau mencintai Sakura-san?"

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintainya, Ino-chan. Tapi dia, kurasa dia tidak."

"Tapi aku yakin kok, kalau seiring waktu dia akan mencintaimu, Naruto. Kau tahu, kau ini sulit untuk tak dicintai meskipun kau ini bodoh sih!" Ino nyengir.

"Kau? Dasar, kau ini ya?" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Semoga benar. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika harus berpisah lagi dengan Sakura."

"Aku akan ikut doakan kebahagiaanmu, Naruto. Tenang saja. Pasti, kalian akan bahagia. Apalagi sudah ada si kecil. Siapa namanya ne?"

"Minato, Namikaze Minato. Aku ambil dari nama Ayah."

"Hmm, dan aku yakin Paman pasti bahagia punya namanya dipakai cucunya yang tampan itu. Ne, kau harus lebih semangat lagi, Naruto!"

"Terima kasih, Ino."

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana? Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Itachi?"

Ganti raut wajah Ino yang berubah. Wanita muda itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Hatinya berkecamuk. Meski pada Naruto ia sering menceritakan banyak hal, namun tak mungkin ia menceritakan pada sepupunya itu kalau dia dan Itachi... Tidak itu, tak mungkin.

"Kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, Namikaze Naruto."

Sebuah suara mendadak terdengar, membuat kedua orang saudara itu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Terlebih Ino yang membelalak tak percaya akan kemunculan tiba-tiba pria yang baru saja mengusiknya.

"Itachi..." Ino menyebut lirih nama sang pria yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa kabar, Namikaze? Aku tadi seharusnya datang bersama dengan sepupumu ini, tapi ada rapat mendadak, dan Ino terpaksa datang sendiri kemari. Ne, Ino kau sudah tak marah lagi kan?" Itachi lalu menoleh pada Ino yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Naruto yang sempat merasa terkejut dan aneh akan kemunculan Itachi, mau tak mau tersenyum melihat bagaimana sikap Itachi pada sepupunya. Ia jelas bia melihat kalau Itachi mencintai sepupunya itu.

"Kabar baik, Uchiha-san. Terima kasih Anda sudah mau datang kemari."

"Hnn, apakah Ino masih mau bicara penting denganmu, Namikaze-san? Karena aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya."

"Oh, tidak kok. Silahkan, kalian bicara. Aku masuk dulu kalau begitu."

— **愛愛愛—**

Begitu Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, Ino segera menatap Itachi tak mengerti. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya dingin.

"Apa begitu sikapmu pada calon suamimu?"

"Bukankah kita sudah usai membicarakan soal itu, Itachi?"

"Aku tak menganggapnya begitu. Sekarang, sebaiknya ikut aku!" Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Ino, Itachi segera menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya meninggalkan tempat itu. Ino tak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak.

Dan begitulah, Itachi baru melepaskan tangannya begitu Ino sudah ia suruh masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Itachi, sebenarnya kau mau apa?" Ino setengah berteriak. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi karena dari tadi Itachi tak memperdulikan keberatannya.

"Tentu saja ke Konoha. Melamarmu pada ayahmu."

"Kau tak akan melakukan itu. sudahlah, Itachi. Bagaimana harus kukatakan padamu, aku tak butuh pertanggungjawabanmu. Toh aku juga tidak hamil."

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum," tukas Itachi tajam dan sukses membuat Ino_blushing_hebat.

"Bahkan jikapun aku hamil, tak lantas kau bisa menikahiku, Itachi!" Akhirnya Ino berkata setelah sedikit berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

Itachi yang sudah akan menstarter mobilnya menjadi urung dan menoleh pada Ino yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Dan kau sepertinya harus kuberi tahu satu hal, Yamanaka Ino, aku ingin menikahimu, bukan hanya karena aku telah _melakukannya_ padamu. Tapi karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku. Dan itu, alasan dari semua itu, karena aku mencintaimu, Ino."

Ino tertegun sesaat sebelum berkata, "Kau tak perlu mengarang alasan itu. Cinta tak seperti itu."

"Jadi, kau tak percaya? Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau percaya ha? Ino... aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu... maafkan aku karena terlambat menyadarinya."

Mendengar hal itu, Ino memutuskan untuk menoleh pada Itachi dan dia terkesiap mendapati betapa intens mata _onyx_ itu menatap padanya. Hatinya bergetar hebat. Perutnya kembali bergolak tak keruan.

Dan sebelum ia sempat menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, Itachi sudah menguncinya dalam sebuah ciuman yang penuh perasaan. "_I__love__you,_Ino..."

"..." Ino masih menatap pria Uchiha ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dan ia lebih tak percaya lagi saat Itachi meraih jemari tangan kirinya dan melingkarkan sebentuk cincin di jari manisnya.

Itachi mengecupnya jari Ino yang baru dipakaikannya cincin itu. "_So,__will__you__marry__me_, Yamanaka Ino?"

Ino menatap lekat pada mata Itachi yang gelap. Mencoba menemukan adanya celah baginya menghindar. Tapi tak didapatinya hal yang meragukan di mata hitam yang indah itu. Itachi sungguh-sungguh. Dan Ino pun merasa tak perlu lagi meragukannya. Juga karena hatinya sendiri menyuruhnya berkata ya.

"_Yes,__I__will_, Uchiha Itachi." Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir Ino, membuat Itachi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibirnya kembali dalam sebuah ciuman yang penuh rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan.

— **愛愛愛—**

Orang tua Ino yang memang memberi kebebasan penuh pada Ino dalam memilih pasangan hidup, sama sekali tak keberatan saat Itachi datang dan melamar Ino. Fakta bahwa Itachi ada seorang duda dengan dua anak tak mempengaruhi keputusan Yamanaka Inoichi untuk menerima lamaran sang sulung Uchiha.

Dan begitulah, sehari kemudian, Uchiha Mikoto datang bersama dengan Sasuke dan Hinata, Temari beserta Shisui datang sebagai pihak keluarga laki-laki. Sayangnya, Ino tak bisa mengundang Naruto karena Sakura. Demi kebaikan bersama, untuk sementara ia tidak bisa membuat Naruto dan Sakura berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga Itachi.

Sementara itu, pesta pernikahan digelar secara sederhana sesuai dengan permintaan Ino sendiri. Mereka hanya menikah di depan pendeta dan baru mencatatkan pernikahan mereka saat kembali ke Tokyo.

— **愛愛愛—**

"Kenapa kau tak menginginkan pesta, Ino?" bisik Itachi di telinga istrinya saat mereka berdua menikmati suasana malam di balkon kamar mereka.

Ino memejamkan mata. Menikmati kehangatan yang disalurkan suami yang kini memeluknya dari belakang itu. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya tak ingin dipestakan saja. Bagiku, asal kau mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup, Itachi."

"Tapi aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Yamanaka Ino telah menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi."

"Terima kasih untuk niatmu, Itachi. Tapi, aku lebih suka seperti ini. Hanya kau dan aku dan anak-anak tentunya," ucap Ino lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dia menjadi berhadap-hadapan dengan sang suami.

"Hnn, terima kasihku juga. Kau mau menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku, Ino. Dan minggu depan, kita akan tetap ke Jeju, ne?"

Ino tersenyum. Dibelainya wajah Itachi dengan lembut. "_I__can__'__t__wait__for__that.__I__love__you,_Itachi..."

"_I__love__you__too,_Ino..." Dan Itachi mengecup kening istrinya itu dengan lembut sebelum kemudian merangkulnya dan mengajaknya masuk kembali ke kamar mereka karna malam yang mulai dingin.

**::: OWARI :::**

**A/N : Sorry, if it's dissapointing. I know it's kinda rush.. Also sorry for typo(s), bad words and scenes. Aa, i've tried, but it's a bit tiring because of my RW activities –'. So, this is it. Ne, mind to review, minna? For the last time for this fict yo...**

** Okay, thanks for supporting me always. See you in my other story^^**


End file.
